Push Forward
by ifsoever
Summary: AU-Set sometime in the future, the Fae are no longer in hiding and the Fae and humans live in an uneasy peace. Bo is a carefree succubus living without many responsibilities. Lauren is trying to start a new life away from a mysterious organization. Doccubus. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **AU- This is set sometime in the future. The Fae are no longer in hiding, and there's an uneasy peace between the Fae and humans.**

 **This story is in the same style as the others, which means slow burns, slow reveals, and lots of original characters.**

 **Whether, Lauren is Fae, human or something else, will be revealed later.**

* * *

XXXX

The little girl's eyes sparkled and danced around the room. Her blonde hair pulled into pigtails and a book bag on her shoulder. "Mama, this place is a lot smaller than our old house."

Lauren sat down the box she was holding. "Yeah, I guess it is, but do you like it?"

The little girl bounced to her mother and hugged her waist. "I do! It's beautiful. Just smaller."

Lauren brushed one ponytail back. "I like to think of it as cozy and comfortable." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah!" The little girl darted off, pigtails flowing behind her, to her new room. "That's perfect! Cozy!" She called back to Lauren, who was left watching her go with a smile.

By dinnertime, Lauren spread a blanket on the floor and made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

The little girl eagerly ate the sandwich. "Lunch food for dinner!" She said with an excited voice. "This place is really different."

Lauren ate her own sandwich and grinned at her daughter. "Things will be different here. There are going to be a lot of changes."

The little girl wiped the jelly off her cheek with the back of her hand. "Does that mean I can stay up later?" She asked with an innocent face. "I am six now." She added trying, her best, to sound grown-up.

"Oh, no." Lauren rose to her feet with their empty plates. "Bedtime stays."

The little girl dramatically fell onto her back. "But I'm almost grown now. Six is very much older than five, you know." She said as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

Lauren looked at her over her shoulder from the kitchen. "You know what? You've convinced me."

"Really?" The little girl shot up and smiled brightly.

Lauren nodded. "You can stay up 15 minutes longer than normal."

She considered that for a long, thoughtful moment. "Thank you, mama." She answered happily and rolled herself up in the blanket, and playfully rolled on the ground. Suddenly, she stopped and turned serious. "I have no bed here where am I going to sleep?"

Lauren walked back into the living room. "Well, I thought we could do a mini-camp out in the living room. Spread some pillows and blankets on the floor." She gestured her hands over the empty space in the living.

The little girl peeked her head out of the blanket and looked at her mother. "That would be amazing." She unrolled herself from the blankets and ran to the bathroom. "I'm gonna brush my teeth!" While running away she added. "Then we'll do our campout."

Lauren chuckled and pulled out her tablet checking over the data. She bit her lip and looked attentively in the direction of her daughter. She closed her eyes tight and put it away.

XXXX

Bo wished the client on top of her would hurry up. It was getting boring, not for him, but certainly for her.

Regrettably, this client didn't seem to be in a rush. He was taking his time. It was always the dullest clients that took the longest she had discovered.

While he lazily pumped into her, she thought about what she would do the following day. By the time, she was done with her checklist she hoped, he would be done.

With a sigh, she flipped him over, "Ok, times up. My turn." She said, and he looked at her with glossy lust filled eyes, she looked back with shining blue eyes.

He licked his lips, and she opened her mouth, pulling a generous amount of chi from his body.

He spread out on the bed with a happy grin and watched her pull on her clothes. "The money's on the dresser, dearie."

"Thanks." She grabbed the money and wrapped her jacket around herself and headed out the door. The sex was bland for Bo, but the chi coursing through her was exactly what she needed. She felt energetic, and all thoughts of the boring sex left her mind.

He sat up abruptly. "Can I call you again?"

She didn't turn around. "You have my card." She said before leaving the apartment.

As Bo walked the few blocks back to her apartment, she considered the neighborhood, and it's changes. In her hundred years of life, a lot had changed, and it took some getting used to. When she was a young succubus, the Fae lived in the shadows, hiding. But all that changed forty years ago when the Fae's existence was exposed to the human world. It had been a dramatic few years of adjustment, but now things had settled down. The Fae and humans lived in an uneasy peace now, of course, there were still setbacks but overall things were peaceful.

She ignored her phone vibrating in her pocket; it was probably another client, but she was full of chi and ready to sleep, so she would return their call at a later time.

When she approached the apartment building, she saw a blonde woman pulling boxes from a small black car.

The woman looked up, and their eyes met briefly before Bo climbed the stairs into the building. A beautiful new neighbor, she mused, as she entered her dark apartment throwing her keys down.

Impatient for a shower, she pulled her clothes off and went straight to the bathroom.

XXXX

The next morning, Lauren kept her eyes on the time. When seven am came, she gently whispered in her daughter's ear. "Olive, honey it's time to wake up."

The little girl groaned and wrapped herself in the blankets.

Lauren smiled and let her sleep a moment later. "Olivia." She repeated twice.

"I'm too sleepy to wake up." She said sleepily and buried her head in the blankets.

Lauren glanced at the time. She softly tickled her daughter's feet. "Wake up, wake up, Olivia Lewis the sun is up, it's time to go, so open your eyes and let's start the day." She sang out.

Olivia giggled and pushed off the blankets. "Ok." She jumped up, kissed Lauren's cheek and ran off to the bathroom.

Lauren gathered up all the blankets from the floor and folded them.

Olive walked back into the living with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "What's my new school gonna be like, mama?" She mumbled out as best she could with the toothbrush still in her mouth.

"It's a great school. Are you nervous?"

Olive shook her head back and forth quickly. "No way, I'm big now."

"It's ok to be nervous. I'm nervous about my job interview."

"No, way." She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes, way. New things can be scary for anyone." Lauren said.

Olive looked at her mom with an unsure face. "Maybe I'm a little tiny bit nervous." She said timidly. "But I'm gonna be super brave!"

Lauren clutched her medical bag and regarded Olive, for a moment. "That's my girl." She pulled out her medical kit. "Five minutes then I need to test you."

Olive glanced down at her toothbrush and rushed off to finish brushing.

Four minutes later, Olive settled by Lauren's side with her hands held out. "How long do I have to do this?" She asked her eyes on her mother pricking her finger.

Lauren put the small blood sample on the test strip and recorded the results. "I don't know, baby." She answered with a sigh.

XXXX

Bo woke to the smell of breakfast. For a moment, she thought maybe the apartment was on fire. She took a second to think, and Dyson entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"What are you doing here?" She rolled over and tangled herself up in the red satin sheets on her bed.

"I made you breakfast."

She crawled quickly out of the bed, wondering why Dyson was in her apartment so early. "But why?" She asked ignoring the tray of food.

He shrugged. "I thought you might be in need of a feeding…"

She eyed the eggs and sausage and walked out of the room. "No thanks, I'm good."

He followed her and placed the tray down. "Oh come on, Bo, you never come to me for feeding anymore. Are you mad at me?"

Bo stood at the kitchen sink pouring herself a generous amount of water and downing it quickly. "I told you that was over."

He strolled up to her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Dyson, I have a long day. Can you go?" She turned him around and led him to the front door. She pulled open the door and pushed him out. "Bye, now."

Dyson knocked a few times on the door and noticed a little blonde girl staring at him.

"Are you a wolf shifter?" She asked with a curious expression.

He smiled down at her. "How did you know that? Are you a shifter as well?"

She shook her head. "You're really tall."

He laughed. "Well, you're really short."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm actually tall for my age."

"Olive!" Lauren ran up to them. "Don't go wandering off. I couldn't find you anywhere." She offered Dyson a small smile. "We need to get you to school."

She nodded and waved at Dyson, holding her mother's hand. "Bye, wolf-shifter."

Dyson turned back to the door to continue knocking.

XXXX

Lauren put away her phone and surveyed the school with Olive by her side. It was swamped with parents, teachers, and children, all rushing about.

Olive squeezed her hand. "I'm not scared, mama. This looks like a great school."

Lauren kneeled down in front of her and kissed her cheek. "Remember it's ok to be scared, it's normal." She stood back up and took another look at their surroundings. "Do you want me to walk with you to your new class?"

Olive wavered, for a second, then said brightly. "No way. I'm big." She adjusted her book bag and walked toward the school entrance with poised steps.

Lauren watched her go and half up the walkway Olive stopped and turned around and waved cheerfully at her, before disappearing into the school with the other students.

Lauren waited for a few minutes before she turned and walked off, to head home to change her clothes for her upcoming job interview.

Lauren was unlocking her car door, dressed in a crisp white button up shirt, black pants and her hair pulled into a tight bun, when she saw a brunette woman leaving the apartment building, her phone glued to her ear.

The woman glanced her way and smirked, and their eyes met and Lauren's heart raced in her chest. Lauren feeling embarrassed about her reaction to the woman turned her attention back to unlocking the car.

Her curiosity overwhelmed her, and she looked back while putting on her black jacket, but the woman was gone.

XXXX

Lauren sat straight in the chair in the small office. Her hands folded in her lap, watching the man read over her resume.

He rubbed his chin and looked up at her. "This is a pretty impressive resume. Graduated top of your class at Yale, top honors in all your schools, multiple awards."

She smiled and waited for him to continue.

"Why would you want to work in our tiny clinic?" He leaned back and studied her face. "You could work anywhere in the country, at any top rated hospital."

"Honestly, for my daughter, she's six now and I'm looking to work somewhere with a better schedule, so I can be with her more."

"Oh, yes. That's important." He flipped through the papers on his desk. "You know we serve the Fae and humans here, is that a problem for you?"

"No, problem."

"Glad to hear, some doctors…well, let's just say some people are resistant to working with both." He intertwined his fingers. "We couldn't possibly pay you the kind of salary your skills and experience would warrant."

"I understand. I'm only interested in doing good work and helping patients. The money is not a big concern."

He smiled. "Dr. Lewis I would be thrilled to have you come on board. You would be of great service to us." He stood and extended his hand. "Welcome aboard."

She rose to her feet with a pleasant expression and took his hand in a firm handshake.

XXXX

Bo checked the address of her next client again. There was no shortage of work for a succubus these days, and she had more clients than she could keep up with. Of course, this was a good thing, it meant she could be picky and avoid the sleazier clients if she wanted to. The pay and chi boosts were excellent, so many humans and Fae wanted a chance to be with a succubus, and they were willing to pay top dollar for it.

Still, sometimes she wished for a more normal job, but the simplicity and pay were too much to resist. She didn't have to search for feeding partners, they gleefully came to her and the convenience was very alluring.

She turned her attention back to the sidewalk; she was only a few blocks away from her next appointment, and she wondered if this would be only a chi extraction or the full deal. Some clients only wanted their chi sucked. It caused a euphoric sensation in them, and some craved it like a drug.

Bo trotted up the walkway to the house and knocked three times rapidly.

A moment later, the door swung open, and she stood staring at a very scared looking black-haired, petite woman. Bo guessed she was in her early forties based on the lines on her face. The woman looked beyond Bo nervously and pulled her into the house.

Bo offered the woman a kind smile to try and ease her nerves.

The woman paced back and forth. "I've ne-ver done anything like this…before." She stumbled out, wringing her hands together.

Bo used her smooth, gentle voice. "It's ok. We can cancel. Whatever you want." She smiled charismatically at her. Bo knew the woman wouldn't cancel, bored housewives were always the best clients, and they were usually very eager once their nerves dissipated.

The woman swallowed hard and stared at Bo's body. "No…I think," She gulped as Bo started removing her jacket. "I think I'll go through with it."

Bo sauntered up to her and took her hand, her succubus instincts taking over. "Where's the bedroom?"

The woman looked at her with shiny, nervous eyes and led her to the back of the house, nearly tripping over her own feet as she walked.

An hour later, the small woman sprawled out on her bed with a large smile. "I never knew it could feel like that…that was remarkable." She forced out between breathless gasps.

Bo pulled on her clothes, and the woman sat up abruptly and kissed her neck, sliding the money into Bo's hand. "Can you put me down as a permanent client, please?" The woman begged. "I'll pay you whatever you want." She did her best to sound sexy and seductive.

Bo untangled herself from the woman. "The standard rate is fine." Bo pulled out her phone and clicked through her client list. "What day and time would you like to schedule?"

The woman squealed in delight and fell back onto the bed.

XXXX

"How was school?" Lauren asked Olive. She watched her daughter as she continued pulling various items out of the moving boxes.

"Well, some kids were nice and others were kind of mean." Her face turned bright. "But my teacher was super nice and pretty."

An alarm went off on Lauren's phone, and she pulled out her medical bag. "Olive," She started.

"I know." Olive interrupted and stood in front of her with her hands out front.

A few minutes later, the pizza delivery guy showed up, and Lauren rummaged around for her money.

The door was open, and Olive saw a brunette walking by, she followed her.

"Hi," She said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

Bo chuckled. "Bo." She stopped and looked down at the little girl's smiling face. "What's your name?"

The little girl pointed to herself, "I'm Olivia or if you want you can call me Olive."

Bo nodded a greeting and held out her hand, Olive took it and held on for a few seconds studying Bo's face.

Bo frowned, watching her expressions change. "Nice to meet you," Bo said kindly.

Olive smiled and pulled her hand away. Her eyes started to gleam and Bo thought, for a second, they turned golden then back to light brown. "You're really pretty," Olive added.

"Thank you, so are you," Bo said with a smirk peering down at the little girl.

Lauren rushed out of the apartment wide-eyed. "Olive you can't keep running off." She stopped abruptly and glanced at Bo.

She pulled her eyes away from Bo's face and leaned down to Olive. "You can't keep talking to strangers, we talked about this."

Olive wrinkled her nose. "She's not a stranger. She's Bo. She's one of the good ones."

"How do you know that?" Bo asked, her curiosity sparked.

Her tiny cheeks glowed with confidence and excitement. "I can feel it. Sometimes, I can just feel things." She answered earnestly.

Lauren squeezed her shoulder, trying to stop her from talking. Olive peered up at her. "It's ok, mama. I told you, Bo is good. She won't hurt us."

Lauren and Bo's eyes met, for a long moment, and Lauren forced a half-smile, a breath caught in her throat and she said. "I think she's just tired. It's been a long day."

She took Olive's hand and ushered her back to their apartment.

Bo called out to Olive. "Hey, Olive."

Olive spun around to look at her. "What's your mom's name?" Bo asked, grinning at Lauren. Lauren's heart sped up her chest, again and she looked away quickly, hiding her flushed face from Bo.

Olive smiled and looked at Lauren to Bo in quick succession. "Lauren. Dr. Lauren Lewis." She replied loudly and enthusiastically.

Bo suppressed a smile and nodded a goodbye. A moment later, Lauren and Olive disappeared from her view.

A smile now glued to Bo's face, she hurried off to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many more minutes, mommy. This is getting boring." Olive asked pushing her bottom lip out and blinking quickly.

Lauren flipped through her tablet and considered for a second. "Five more then we're done." She said and brushed a piece of hair off Olive's face, and pushed it behind her ear.

"Ok." Olivia's mood perked up instantly. "It's a house" She wrinkled her nose and thought, "a purple house." She twirled around on her tiptoes. "A purple house is kinda weird, huh?"

Lauren grinned and recorded the results. "Good." Her smiled faded, and she turned serious. "Now how do you know that?"

Olivia thought for a really long time. "I dunno it just popped into my head when I looked at the card. Like I looked at it, and suddenly I could see a purple house."

Lauren's eyebrows creased, in concentration, and she hurriedly took down some notes. "Now, when you met our neighbor yesterday. How did you know, she was good, as you put it."

Olivia scratched her head, thinking. "It's like the good people glow…like a gold color. Like a bright gold and the baddies." She paused. "They don't glow at all."

Lauren recorded what Olivia told her, rubbing the back of her neck. "But how do you know that means they're good?"

Olivia shrugged. "I just do. My feelings tell me like I…um feel happy and safe…not scared or empty like with the baddies."

"When you're walking down the street do you see some people glowing and some not?" Lauren asked watching Olive's expression closely.

"No silly." She giggled and shook her head. "I have to look into their eyes, and then I know for sure if they're good."

Olive started to fidget, and Lauren decided to ask one more question then let Olive go back to being a kid.

Lauren eased Olive closer to her. "So, what about me? Do I glow golden?" She said her eyes fixed on Olive's eyes.

Olivia smiled wide and grabbed her face and studied her eyes, for a long second. "You're the best, the most good, you glow like the sun." She leaned her face closer to Lauren's face, so their noses brushed against each other. "The brightest of all."

Lauren gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "Ok. We're done for the day."

"Yay!" Olive said in a happy voice and danced off in the other direction. "That was a lot of questions, mommy."

Lauren stood up and put all her notes away. "I know I'm sorry." She clapped her hands together. "Now, let's go to the park like I promised."

Ten minutes later, with a blanket and a packed lunch, Lauren and Olivia left the apartment. They passed Bo's apartment, and they noticed a tall blonde was crying at the door.

Between exaggerated sobs, she cried out. "Please, Bo I love you," She sobbed louder through the door. "Why can't you love me?"

She fell to the ground and cried at the door, holding the doorknob.

Olivia tentatively wandered up to her. "You're a Valkyrie, right?" She tilted her head and studied the blonde.

The blonde looked up at her, confused with huge tears filling her eyes. "Yes," She choked out.

Olive leaned closer to her face and gazed into her eyes. "You've done some bad stuff, huh?" She said with a solemn expression.

The blonde stayed quiet and averted her eyes from Olive.

Olive grabbed her hand, and her eyes flashed gold briefly. "But you're good under all the bad."

Lauren watched stunned through the exchange, afterward she took Olivia's hand to guide her away. "Sorry," She whispered to the weeping blonde.

Olive peered up at Lauren. "What mama? You don't want me to find the good and bad people?"

Lauren squeezed her hand. "We'll talk about it later."

Leaving the apartment building they saw Bo sauntering down the street towards them, Lauren swallowed hard noticing the low cut shirt Bo was wearing.

Bo gave Olivia a bright dimpled smile when she reached them. "Hey, Olive. Good morning." She nodded a greeting to Lauren with a whimsical glint in her eye. Lauren's palms started to sweat, and she glanced at her feet.

Olivia ran up to Bo and hugged her waist, and she was startled, momentarily, but after a pause she hugged back.

Olive gazed up at her with a concerned face. "There's a good and bad lady crying at your door."

Bo glanced at the apartment building and shifted her weight. "Blonde?" She asked, her face lined in a frown.

Olive nodded, "A Valkyrie. She was pretty, but boy was she sad."

"Olive, that's enough," Lauren interrupted and gave Bo an apologetic expression. "She's just…"

"Tired." Bo finished for her with a grin spread across her face.

Lauren nodded and looked down at Olive, away from Bo's eyes.

Bo stepped out of her hug with Olive. "Don't worry about Tamsin, she just has a lot of feelings she doesn't know what to do with. She's harmless."

"She glowed dif-" Olive started.

Lauren tapped her shoulder and gave her a firm look and Olive stopped talking.

Bo looked anxiously back at the building. She didn't want to run into Tamsin, at the moment, she'd been avoiding her for weeks. "Where are you two headed?"

"Picnic in the park!" Olive exclaimed pointing at the picnic basket in Lauren's hands.

 _XXXX_

 _A secret underground location._

 _The tall man with dark hair glanced back and forth between the group members, in front of him. After an excessive clearing of his throat, he began. "We are here to discuss Dr. Lauren Lewis."_

 _Murmured chatter filled the room, and they shuffled through their paperwork pulling out her file._

" _She is classified as Phase 2, or P2, in Project Sinon. Members of P2 have an increased life expectancy, increased intelligence and reflexes. As many of you know P2 was a miss fire, and we didn't get the results we were looking for, but many in that group have turned out to be valuable members. Including, until recently, Dr. Lewis."_

 _Another person began, a large woman with salt and pepper colored hair and an extreme bun. "Dr. Lewis left our organization with Olivia Lewis, classified P4."_

 _Someone from the crowd spoke out. "Should we send an extraction team to get them?"_

" _No. Our members are free to come and go as they like; we encourage it. No one here is a prisoner." The dark-haired man said with an air of annoyance at the question._

 _The woman elaborated further. "We're starting a war here. We need our members to be volunteers, here by choice. Even those involved in Project Sinon."_

" _What about the girl? What if her powers start to manifest?" Another from the crowd asked._

 _Increased chatter filled the room after that question._

 _The man waited for silence and answered. "Then, I believe, Dr. Lewis will return to us, on her own. There's no way she can control the girl. P4 of Project Sinon is too powerful and unpredictable."_

XXXX

Bo walked with Lauren and Olive to the park. Olive slipped her hand into Bo's hand and held it tight. "My mommy's a doctor," She had been telling Bo about Lauren during their walk and Lauren silently watched the interaction. "What's your job, Bo?" Her face wrinkled with curiosity.

Bo chuckled and thought about how to explain her job to a little girl. "Well, when people are sad or lonely they call me and I help them feel better."

Lauren gave her a questioning glance then turned her attention to Olive, who wore a bright expression. "So, you're kinda like a doctor of feelings."

"I guess you can say that." She responded, keeping her mind conscious of the time, she had an appointment soon and needed to go.

Lauren spread the blanket out on the ground and started removing the food from the basket. Stealing glances at Bo, while she did it.

Olive bounced around on her tiptoes and looked around. "This is a beautiful park! So many colors!" Suddenly, she stopped and turned to Bo. "Are you staying for lunch?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go to work," Bo said and briefly caught Lauren's gaze before smiling down at Olive.

Olive nodded, in a knowing gesture. "Yeah, you should go help people. It's what you were born to do." She said, as if it was an unequivocal fact, before running away after a butterfly.

Bo and Lauren stood side-by-side watching her. Lauren couldn't stop her eyes as they glanced down at the tops of Bo's breasts. Bo was wearing a low cut shirt, and they were very visible, her mouth dried at the sight and her pulse quickened. She took another glance and automatically licked her bottom lip, at the same time, Bo noticed, and her eyebrows rose, knowingly. Lauren averted her eyes to the ground quickly.

Bo sensing Lauren was uncomfortable spoke soon after. "That's an amazing kid."

Lauren smiled and busied herself with the food.

Bo frowned, and she pondered Olive for a moment. "What kind of Fae is she? I never heard of one that can feel good and bad people. Is she a seer or something?"

Lauren stiffened. "Olive is Olive." She answered simply.

Bo cleared her throat at the dismissive response. With tension high between the Fae and humans, some Fae were reluctant to reveal too much about themselves. She decided not to ask Lauren about herself, suspecting she wouldn't divulge anything.

Olive skipped back up to them. "Bo, you should come over for dinner." She ran circles around Bo, peering up at her. "We don't know a lot of people here."

"Olive," Lauren said in a stern voice.

Olive wrinkled her nose at her mother. "Well, we don't."

Bo patted Olive's head, her eyes on Lauren. "I'll come to dinner when your mommy invites me."

Lauren caught her eye and Bo winked and smirked. Lauren's pulse burst quickly, and she looked down.

"But I've got to go now." She said, looking down at Olive with a regretful expression.

Olive hugged her tight. "Ok, Bo." She plopped down on the blanket and ate some grapes.

Bo strolled away, and Olive spoke to Lauren. "I like Bo. She's super great and nice." Her voice held a note of assurance.

Lauren's eyes traveled to Bo. And she watched her walk away, her eyes falling on Bo's backside and legs, and lingering there for a long moment before Olive giggled and pulled her attention away.

XXXX

After a ridiculously tedious appointment, Bo wandered back to her apartment. Dyson was waiting for her. She took a deep breath while unlocking the door.

"You don't return my calls," He said with his hand on her shoulder. "Do I have to make an appointment to get your attention?"

She glared at him and collapsed on the couch. A few sharp retorts simmered in her, but she pursed her lips together and said nothing. They had been playing this dance for years, and she was ready to move on. They had tried a relationship, a few times, but she discovered that she only saw him as a friend, nothing more. He, on the other, was in love with her, so she stopped all feeding from him, to help him move on. It wasn't working.

Love, she had discovered, was a difficult thing, she preferred to live without the complications of it all. That's why her line of work was so practical. Feeding without feelings was the easiest way to live. Although, sometimes, her clients did fall in love with her when that happened she immediately ended it.

He ignored her glare and turned the conversation to Fae business. "I've heard some rumblings through the grapevine, many think something big is coming."

She pulled off her boots. "So what's new? Something big is always coming."

He sat on the arm of the couch and observed her. "This is different. There's intel about an underground organization-"

"Dyson, I don't care. Humans and the Fae will always have disagreements. It's part of our world now. I'm not getting involved again."

Bo had been involved in several encounters with humans over the years, and she was done. It was always skirmishes then peace then back again. As far as she concerned this one would blow over like all the others. Both sides always thought they were right and justified, but really they simply saw the world differently.

He cleared his throat and looked offended by her harsh response. His blue eyes flickered over her briefly. "There's information that this organization is creating super humans for a war against the Fae."

She eyed him warily. "And you're surprised? Humans have been getting scared of the Fae taking up positions of power all over the world. They were bound to retaliate out of fear."

His face turned dark, and his tone gravely serious. "There may be a time, in the near future, when you can't hide away from this conflict."

Bo threw she hands in the air and stood quickly. "Well until then, I'm going to continue to live my life, my way."

She put her hands firmly on his shoulders and ushered him from the apartment.

Bo entered her bedroom and shed her clothes from her body, for a nice long soak in the tub. Olive and Lauren's smiling faces popped into her mind, and she smiled thinking of them before she dipped herself into the hot water.

She rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. The hot water working it's magic and relaxing her kinked muscles. Lauren's face crossed her mind again, and she focused on that while she took in the comfortable sensations of the water.

XXXX

Lauren had seen a lot of bizarre things in her life, but few were stranger than the Fae in front of her. The blonde wept on the bed, pleading for an anti-love spell or something to fix a broken heart.

"Well," Lauren started, keeping her tone neutral and even. "I don't think there's a medical cure for a broken heart." She smiled sympathetically. "That's something that has to work itself out."

Tamsin snorted and looked Lauren from head to toe with a sneer, quietly studying her for sighs of mockery.

Lauren fell silent under the intense gaze of the blonde and checked her chart, her name was Tamsin, and Lauren suddenly remembered her from Bo's door, where she was also crying.

Tamsin wiped the never-ending tears from her face. Abruptly, she composed herself and her tears vanished. "Maybe I should just kick Bo's ass for leading me on."

Lauren shifted awkwardly darting her eyes around the room.

Tamsin continued, "That's what she does, you know, lets people fall in love with her, and then drops them. Claiming it was never love, in the first place." She added, after a pause. "She did the same thing to Dyson."

Lauren began to wonder what she was supposed to do about all this she wasn't a therapist. Her knowledge was limited to her own experiences. She wanted to help but feared anything she said with come off as disingenuous or clichéd.

Tamsin stood swiftly, and her demeanor turned cold. "I'll show that succubus she messed with the wrong valkyrie!" She announced as she walked from the room, leaving Lauren confused.

Lauren was comforted to learn Bo was a Succubus because her body's reactions to Bo finally made sense.

She had an hour break, between patients, so she looked over Olive's information. She sighed, Olive's powers seemed to be growing, and new ones were appearing all the time. She wished she had been able to get Olive's file before they left. The information would help a lot, steer her in the right direction.

During her last few weeks with the organization, she had witnessed several kids from P4 self-destruct when their powers showed. Giving so much power to small children was the last straw for her. She had wanted to leave for years, but holding a blood soaked three-year-old in her arms as she died, had been it, there was no going back for her. She knew Olive had to get away from there.

Olive, so far, seemed to adjust easily to her powers, but Lauren had no idea what else was lurking in her DNA. Protecting her daughter was the most important thing to her now. Nothing else mattered.

 _XXXX_

 _Secret Location._

 _Agent Lace sat at his office desk, dressed in a light gray suit; he played with the chain around his neck as he listened to the woman speak._

 _To Agent Lace, this female agent seemed to be an overly nervous woman, she fidgeted nonstop with her hands while talking to him. It annoyed him greatly._

" _I think we should send a few Agents out to watch Dr. Lewis and the girl. I fear what having a P4 in the population, unchecked, will lead to."_

 _He considered this, for a long moment, his thick black eyebrows wrinkled together. "Perhaps, we can send a reconnaissance team. To only observe them, but it's still my belief that Dr. Lewis will return on her own."_

 _The woman looked disbelieving. "And if she doesn't?"_

 _His face twisted in impatience, and his tone turned severe. "Then we'll reevaluate our stance. But the girl will complete her mission no matter what, it's her fate."_

 _The woman felt his mood shift cold, and she rose and left the office without another word._

XXXX

The remainder of their furniture arrived, and Olive was jumping on her new bed. "This is the greatest bed of all time." She plopped down and back up. "It's so bouncy."

Lauren chuckled and pulled some of Olive's things from a box.

"You know, I like this place." She continued to bounce. "My sch-" Her voice drifted off into silence.

The air in the room stilled, and Olive fell back on the bed, hard.

Lauren rushed over to her. Olive's eyes were bright gold, and she was blinking impossibly quick. Mumbling nonsense, that's what Lauren thought, not being able to make out the words.

Lauren stood frozen, afraid to touch or move her, she snapped out of it quickly and held her hand. "What is it, baby?" Her tone pained, her face lined with anguish.

After several seconds, Olive slowly blinked and her expression cleared and she gave Lauren a questioningly look. She smiled bright but frowned when she saw Lauren's concerned expression. Olive reached up and brushed her cheek. "I'm ok, mama. Don't worry about me. I just fell down on my butt, but I'm ok."

Lauren pulled her into a tight embrace and cried into her hair.

After ten minutes of holding Olive tight, Olive got restless and darted to the living room. Lauren's stomach twisted and sank watching her go. She pulled herself together and left the room, following Olivia.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Lauren and Olivia's story will unfold slowly piece by piece, throughout the first few chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and watched as Lauren read her a story. "Mommy why are the girls always the princesses and the boys are the warriors?" She scrunched her face in bewilderment.

Lauren closed the book and regarded her with a thoughtful expression. "That's a good question. Why don't you create your own story?" Lauren suggested, reaching into her bag for a piece of paper.

Olive's face brightened, and she accepted the paper with delight and enthusiasm. "Yeah, I'll do that. Then I can do whatever I want." She leaped from Lauren's lap and scrambled through her book bag for a box of crayons and started drawing immediately. "Can Bo be in my story?" She asked her tongue sticking out of her mouth, slightly, as she worked on her paper. "I think Bo is a hero that doesn't know she's a hero."

Smiling fondly, Lauren knelt down in front of her so she could look her in the eyes. "Well, that's an interesting story to tell. But what do you suppose would make her realize she's a hero?"

Olive chewed on her crayon and contemplated for a long moment. "Maybe she meets a family that she wants to help and because she cares about them becomes a hero."

Lauren tucked a piece of hair behind Olive's ear. "I would love to read your story. You should write it."

"Do you think Bo would want to read it when I'm done?" Olive's voice turned whimsical.

Lauren swept past her and headed for the kitchen. "I think she would."

Olive frowned at the crayon in her hand and tossed it behind her and picked up another color. "Yeah, I'm gonna write a good story for Bo," She said in that easygoing way of hers.

Hand washing the dishes, Lauren felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down, and Olive was grinning wide at her. "I finished, mama." Lauren dried her hands off and took the papers.

She read it and smiled affectionately down at Olive. "So, Bo the beautiful warrior lived happily ever after with the blonde healer, named Lauren."

Olive put her hands on her hips and nodded quickly. "Fairy tales need a happily ever after, you know." She said with confidence and an earnest conviction.

"You're pretty taken with Bo, huh?" Lauren remarked, noting to herself how often Olive talked about Bo since they met her.

To Lauren's surprise, she found herself thinking about Bo, a lot more than she was comfortable with, but she tried to convince herself that was because of Bo's succubus nature and nothing more.

"She said she helps people who are sad and lonely, but I kinda wonder who helps her?" A mature expression crossed her face, one that held the hint of wisdom that was well beyond her years.

"You are very sweet to worry about her." Lauren pulled her into a hug.

Olive tilted her head back, her blonde hair falling behind her. "I want us to be friends with Bo."

XXXX

Bo's client clutched her tight after they were done. "Can we cuddle for awhile?" The woman asked slightly out of breath.

Bo unraveled herself from the woman. "Sorry, no cuddling. This is just business."

The woman pouted. "Don't you ever stop and just want to be with your clients?" She paused and moved closer to Bo, her naked body exposed. "Have you ever dated one of your clients?"

"Let me stop you right there," Bo said firm but not unkind. "I don't blur the lines between business and pleasure. And if you can't accept that then I'll drop you as a client."

The woman sobbed into her hands. "I just feel like I'm falling in love with you." She cried harder.

Bo pulled out her phone and deleted the woman's information from her phone. She had no choice. She couldn't keep her as a client now.

The woman continued to cry on her bed, and Bo glanced at her with a sympathetic expression and exited the house, leaving the money behind.

After a few blocks walking back home, she noticed a blonde woman, dressed in a crisp black suit, lingering outside the apartment building.

She watched her for several minutes trying to decide if the woman was a client of hers. As far as, Bo could tell she wasn't, so she approached her.

Bo greeted her, and the woman turned to face her and Bo got a good look at her for the first time. She was taken aback by the striking resemblance between her and Lauren. They could be sisters.

"Are you looking for someone?" Bo asked and scrutinized the woman as she took in the details of her appearance. Her pristine appearance and flawlessly sleek suit, her build was similar to Lauren, and many of her features almost matched Lauren exactly.

The woman kept her sunglasses on and shook her head. "I'm thinking about getting an apartment here." She smiled, and Bo thought it was the fakest smile she'd ever seen in her life, and Bo was a hundred years old, so that was saying a lot.

Bo nodded. "It's a great place to live."

The woman stared at the brick building. "You know, I have a young daughter. Are there any young children who live here?" The woman didn't seem to be asking the question, so much as trying to confirm what she already knew.

Bo frowned at the woman and thought about Olive. For whatever reason, Bo didn't want to give this mystery woman any information about Olive or Lauren. This woman seemed so out of place in this neighborhood.

Bo shook her head. "No, sorry. Just a lot of single people." She answered, but she was definitely curious about this woman, who looked so much like Lauren.

The woman eyed her suspiciously and pursed her lips, pausing for a second. "Very well. I guess I'll keep looking."

"Good luck." Bo responded and didn't move until the woman moved along.

Strange, Bo thought, climbing the stairs to the apartment building. She wondered if she should mention this encounter to Lauren. Lauren seemed so guarded. She didn't know how that would go.

XXXX

Bo stared into the mirror, she leaned against it and enjoyed the coolness of the glass, for a long moment, it was oddly comforting.

A rapid knock on her door startled her away from the mirror. She smoothed out her clothes and took another glance at herself before she walked away.

She opened the door to find Olive grinning bright at her. "I wrote you a story!" Bo moved back so Olive and Lauren could enter the apartment. "Cause a lot of stories only have boy heroes and that's boring."

Bo took the makeshift book and read it. "That's a very creative story." Her face cracked into a grin when she looked at Lauren, who was avoiding her eyes.

"I thought you'd like it," Olive said and plopped down on one of the barstools and started spinning around.

"She has quite the imagination." Lauren's words were quiet as she spoke to Bo.

Bo nodded and studied Lauren's profile while she watched Olive. Feeling eyes on her Lauren turned to look at Bo. She felt that flutter throughout her body, which was coming commonplace around Bo. She swallowed hard, studied Bo for a few seconds, and veered her eyes back to Olive.

Bo cleared her throat. "So, do you have any family around here?" Bo asked after a long silence had passed.

Lauren shook her head and frowned.

"Oh," Bo paused, recalling the woman that could, almost, be Lauren's twin. "This afternoon a woman that…I mean I swear she could be your sister or something-"

Lauren's sharp eyes focused on Bo, she shifted her weight restlessly and pushed her hair back. "Would you watch Olive, for a few minutes? I need to call the clinic. It shouldn't take very long."

"Yeah, ok. Sure." Bo answered, surprised by the question. She wondered if Lauren really needed to make a call or if this was about the blonde woman.

Lauren smiled and quickly left the apartment.

"Where'd my mama go," Olive asked when she noticed Lauren's absence from the apartment.

"She'll be right back," Bo assured.

Olive continued to spin around on the barstool. "How come that Tamsin lady was so sad?" She stopped abruptly and looked at Bo with curious eyes.

Bo stepped closer to her. "Well, grown up relationships are complicated and sometimes a person falls in love with someone, who doesn't love them back. And that makes them sad."

"Oh," Olive pondered, for a second, her face wrinkled in deep thought as if she was absorbing every word of what Bo said. "But why can't you love her?" She asked when her expression cleared.

"Love is a mysterious thing. That can't be forced. We love, who we love."

"So, that wolf-shifter does he love you too?" Again her eyes held a glint of inquisitiveness.

Bo chuckled. "You ask a lot of questions."

"I know. I'm like my mommy. She's always asking stuff and learning about stuff." Olive shrugged and jumped off the barstool. "Do you have any fun games we could play?"

XXXX

Tamsin downed her next shot of alcohol, swiftly. "I'm going to punch Bo right in the face next time I see her."

Dyson matched her with another shot of his own. "Yeah, right. You'll just give her puppy dog eyes and ask for forgiveness."

Tamsin shook her head. "No, way." She punched her fist into her palm. "Right in the face."

Dyson scoffed peering into his empty glass. "You know it's worse for me? Right? I mean I mated with her for life!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "That whole mating for life business sounds pretty shady to me. Did she consent to that, or did you just mate with her on your own?"

"I love her!" He exclaimed. "It's romantic."

Tamsin snorted in disgust. "Seems like a manipulation to trap a girl to me." She put her hand on her chest. "I can't ever love another, Bo. You must be with meeee!" She said in an overly dramatic voice mocking him.

"You don't understand wolves is all." He sneered pouring another drink.

She laughed. "Have you ever seen a wolf in the wild mate for life? Doesn't happen."

"Whatever." He pouted. "At least we were in a real relationship. What's your excuse?"

Tamsin's mouth fell open, and she shot him an astonished look. "Bo's unique. Don't I deserve love?"

Trick walked over having overheard the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt the pity party. But have either of you stopped to think about what Bo wants? Or is all this simply about your selfish needs?" He arched his eyebrow waiting for the response.

They both held matching shocked faces and said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Trick added, walking away, shaking his head.

Dyson and Tamsin awkwardly looked at each other.

"You're more selfish than I am," Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

"No way, you're way more selfish," Dyson muttered into his glass.

 _XXXX_

 _Secret Location._

 _Most people might find being lead into Agent Lace's office scary. But not Kenzi. Not many things scared her these days after what she witnessed, over the last few months, with the P4's gaining their powers. So, the ominous journey to his office was nothing to her._

" _Go on in," Her guide told her when they reached the large metal door. "Have a seat, he'll be in shortly." He added._

 _She took a seat, her eyes not leaving the empty chair in front of her, wondering why she had been called into this meeting._

 _Agent Lace entered the office and barely spared her a glance, as he settled into his chair._

 _Finally, he turned and eyed her up and down. "So, Kenzi. Classified S3." He said brusquely. "Now, why haven't you put in a request for a child? Most do around your age."_

 _Now, Kenzi's unease grew, she wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child, but she knew there was always pressure on the older generations to take on caring for the younger ones. Heck, Lauren had put in a request at her age for a daughter._

 _As if reading her mind, he spoke. "You always liked Olive. Don't you want a child of your own?"_

" _I spoke to the committee about my decision," She said. "I was under the impression that it was my decision to accept or decline."_

" _Yes, it's your decision. But we like to encourage a family dynamic around here, and caring for and raising the little ones, which have no family of their own, brings us all closer."_

 _Kenzi forced a stiff smile, trying to conceal her irritation. "Like I said, I made my decision."_

 _He studied her with piercing eyes for a few seconds, "Be that as it may, think it over."_

XXXX

Lauren stood nervously in her apartment waiting for Kenzi to pick up the phone. As the rings continued, she feared she wouldn't answer.

Right, before she was about to hang up Kenzi answered. "Hey, how's the munchkin?"

"Perfect as always." Lauren hesitated, she worried about pulling Kenzi into something by asking for information, but she had no one else to call. "Kenzi do you know if any agents were sent after Olive and me?"

Kenzi paused on the other end. "I have heard rumors that they sent a few agents out to watch you." She paused again. "But I don't know how accurate that information is, you know how rumors spread around here."

"I know. But I think it's true. We're being watched." She sighed deeply. She wasn't doing anything wrong, so she shouldn't worry but the whole situation made her uncomfortable.

"Lauren you didn't think they'd let you just leave with Olivia without keeping tabs on you, did you?"

Lauren let out a quick breath. "They preach a lot about freedom until someone takes that freedom." She paused. "Sorry. I…it's good to know at least."

They chatted a bit longer, with Kenzi giving her a few details about what was happening at the organization and Lauren telling her about Olive.

Lauren returned to Bo's apartment shortly after, and Bo watched her inquiringly. Lauren pushed down her fears and managed a friendly smile.

"Is everything ok?" Bo asked at last, her face serious with concern. She wasn't sure why she was starting to care so much about Olive and Lauren and what was happening in their lives, but she was.

"Yes. I apologize for that, leaving my daughter here." Lauren kept her eyes down and played with her fingers.

Bo lightly touched her elbow. "Don't be sorry about that, Olive's great. It was no trouble."

When Lauren turned and looked directly at Bo, it was powerful and caught her off guard. Lauren's gaze was electric and absorbing and almost haunting; it stirred Bo's blood and nerve endings. Keeping her eyes locked Lauren's thoughtful eyes, she knew there was so much going on behind them, like Lauren's mind was always in motion, thinking nonstop. Bo felt a rush of warmth deep her stomach before the intensity made her uncomfortable, and she looked away.

They both, in unison, shifted away from each other.

Not long after, Olive ran up to them and held on to both their hands swinging them back and forth. "Can we go for a walk on the river?" She gave Lauren a pouty face. "Pretty please."

XXXX

Olive danced along the riverside, while Bo and Lauren walked side by side, in awkward silence. They came to an abrupt halt when a group of cloaked figures appeared before them. A chill ran down Bo's spine, and a quick sideways look at Lauren showed she had the same response. The air around them seemed to still.

Lauren started off towards Olive, but the group quickly surrounded them, blocking her view.

Bo decided to get their attention on her so that Lauren could get to Olivia. "It's a little hot for that get-up don't you think? Just a tad too overstated for my taste." She wrinkled her nose. "I mean I get the black, I love black, but it just doesn't work for you all." As she spoke she ran over a few scenarios in her head, she knew she could take at least 3 of them on her own, but wasn't sure about Lauren.

A metal object struck Bo from behind, sending her stumbling forward. Two of the silent figures lunged at her, but with her quick reflexes she dodged away from the attack. "Come on, let's go." She taunted, doing whatever she could to keep their attention on her.

Lauren was only dimly aware of what Bo was doing rushed through an opening towards Olive. She caught sight of Olivia's blonde hair and darted off in the direction without looking back. She felt bad about leaving Bo, but Olivia needed to be protected.

Bo attempted to pull chi from one of the assailants, only to find it had no effect on them. With a shrug, she punched one knocking it backward while ducking away from another. "Come on guys this isn't a fair fight." She said mildly between blocking more attacks. She didn't see Lauren and hoped she had gotten to Olive. With one of the attackers dazed, Bo used the chance to quickly scan her surroundings for Lauren and Olive.

While she was distracted, one of the attackers caught her on the side of the face hard. Momentarily, her vision blurred, she blinked trying to refocus and clear her head. "Man, it's been years since someone's hit me like that." She said, kicking into a distorted figure's stomach, knocking it backward hard.

Lauren reached Olive, who stood watching Bo fight with wide eyes. "Olive we have to go," Lauren said quickly.

Olive looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "We can't leave Bo, mama. We can't. She needs us."

Lauren hesitated and glanced back at Bo, watching as the group closed in on her. "Ok." After a second of deliberation, she knelt down in front of Olive. "You know how I told you not to use your power?"

Olive nodded, her face creased in distress, tears lining her rosy cheeks.

"Forget that. Use it." She took Olive's hand and pointed it at the group. She pondered the situation. "Try not to hit Bo." She caught a glimpse of Bo, who was on the ground, which was lucky because she probably wouldn't get hit.

Olive closed her eyes tight and when she opened them they were glowing bright gold. Her hands started shimmering bright gold and within a second her whole body glowed. A pulse shot out from her hands, and the group flew back away from Bo.

"Stay here," Lauren ordered and ran back to Bo.

When she reached Bo, she held out her hand. "We need to go, I don't know how long it'll last." Bo was stunned in disbelief about what she saw, and what was happening.

Bo reached up for her hand, at the same time, one of the attackers that wasn't hit by the blast brought a dagger down at them. Within a blink, Lauren used her other arm to block the attack, the blade cutting deep into her arm. With the knife still in her arm, Lauren flipped around and swept her foot into the assailant's knee, forcing it to the ground.

Bo finally registering what happened got to her feet swiftly and placed her foot on the assailant's neck, keeping it on the ground. "Are you ok?" Bo croaked out gesturing to Lauren's arm.

Lauren didn't answer. She ran back to Olive. She glanced down at the dagger still embedded in her arm and pulled it out. She slipped her uninjured arm under Olive and picked her up off the ground.

Bo caught up with them, a moment later. "I tied that one to a tree with his belt, I think we should go quickly."

They dashed off together in the direction of Bo's car. They hurriedly piled into it, both their eyes alert on their surroundings. "We need to get you to a hospital, Lauren. That knife cut you deep; I saw it." Bo was focused on the road, scouting for any signs of more threats.

Lauren held Olive in her arms, stroking her hair. "No, I'll be fine," Lauren said flatly.

Bo glanced down at Lauren's arm and noticed there wasn't any blood. Lauren tried to cover the wound, but Bo caught a hint of a metallic color and a few wires hanging out of the opening.

Bo looked from the injury to Lauren and back again several times. "Are you a robot?" She gasped out with wide eyes.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Who were those assailant's and who were they after? We'll find out next update!**

 **Sloooooow build up for Bo/Lauren, I'm writing them coupled up in my other stories, so I'll be taking my time here.**


	4. Chapter 4

The car fell into silence and Bo focused on the road waiting for Lauren to answer. After a few more minutes of silence and no response, she asked again. "Well, are you a robot?"

Olive lifted her head and giggled at Bo. "My mommy's not a robot. She just has a machine arm and leg, cause this one time…"

"Shh, Olive." Lauren reprimanded. She loved Olive's openness, she really did, but she had to learn not to open up to everyone about everything, it was dangerous. It saddened her to think that Olive might lose some of her spark, but safety came first.

Bo scoffed and shook her head. "Look, Lauren, I don't know you. But from what I can tell you're pretty guarded, and that's perfectly fine, but I did just get attacked while helping you. So maybe you could give me a little something here."

Lauren sighed and gazed into Olive's big bright beautiful eyes. "When I was a teenager I was involved in a research project. Well, let's just say, things went poorly, and I lost my arm and leg." She gestured to her arm. "And was given a robotic arm and leg in their place."

"Like Luke Skywalker?" Bo asked with a grin and a quick glance Lauren's way.

"Who's that?" Olive asked her head tilted curiously. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Bo snorted a small laugh. "No, not a friend. Never mind. You two must be too young to get that reference." Sometimes, Bo forgot how old she was, and times like this always reminded her of how many years had passed.

Silence engulfed the car again, and Bo realized Lauren wasn't going to offer any more details, so she asked, "Lauren, what kind of experiment would a teenager be doing that would lead to losing your leg and arm?"

Lauren's piercing, astute eyes focused on Bo, she could see fragments of doubt and melancholy in her expression. "I don't want to go into those details in front of my daughter if you don't mind." She drifted her eyes away from Bo and stared down at Olive and Bo saw her expression visibly soften.

"It's ok, mommy. I'm grown now. Six is super grown up. Plus, I'm a superhero, now. We can handle anything." Her tone was strong and energetic.

Lauren leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I know baby. You did a great job. You were very brave and I'm proud of you. But mommy doesn't want to talk about that right now."

Bo didn't push the discussion, instead, she focused her attention on the road ahead of them, all the while mulling over what she'd just learned.

A sideways look at Olive and Lauren cuddled together, next to her, caused a shiver of longing to rush through her, much to her disbelief. Although, Lauren and Olive were essentially a mystery to her, one thing she knew for certain was that they loved each other. Bo was wondering if she wanted that for herself after all these years, love and a family.

XXXX

Even though Olive had reassured Lauren over and over again that Bo was 'good', using her words, the cautious part of her couldn't help be wary about revealing too much to a stranger. And make no mistake Bo was a stranger to her, she knew almost nothing about her. When she left the organization, she vowed to keep to herself, unless absolutely necessary. But, she quietly admitted to herself, there was something in Bo's eyes that told her Bo could be trusted.

Bo sipped her drink and watched Lauren wrap her arm in a bandage. They had sat in silence for an hour, and Bo refused to speak or move until Lauren started the conversation. Lauren hadn't said anything about the mysterious cloaked figures, the woman that looked, almost, exactly like her, Olive's powers, anything really. Normally, Bo would respect her choice and silence but after the attack, she felt more danger was headed their way, and she needed some answers about what was going on.

Olive wandered up to Bo and absently popped a piece of candy into her mouth, her other hand behind her back. "Do succubuss eat real food?" She cocked her head sideways and waited for an answer.

Bo chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Yes, we do. I love food."

Olive smiled with amusement and brought her hand forward, a pile of candies in her small hand. "Here try some. It's yummy."

"Thank you," Bo smirked and took the candy and chewed slowly. "You're right, it's very good." Olive smiled back gleaming.

Olive climbed into Bo's lap and peered up at her. "I always need sugar after I use my powers. It poops me out…kinda." She wrinkled her nose and popped another piece of candy into her mouth. She stuck out her tongue it, along with her teeth, were stained bright red from the candy and Bo laughed sticking out her own tongue revealing the blue color.

Lauren cleared her throat, and Olive looked at her over her shoulder. Lauren's expression was firm silently trying her to go to her room. She held out another candy for Bo before she jumped off her lap and skipped away to her bedroom.

After Olive's departure the tense silence between Bo and Lauren returned, both stubbornly waiting for the other to speak first.

Initially, Lauren hoped Bo would call it a night and leave. But she discovered that was not her plan, and she wasn't going to leave without answers. For Lauren, thinking about her life, her time with the organization was hard, those memories were not easy to face. She shifted uncomfortably under Bo's scrutiny. She had a fleeting thought about how beautiful Bo was, sure she was genetically blessed being a succubus, but there was more to Bo's beauty than that. An honesty, a kindness, a braveness. Whatever it was, beyond Bo's eyes, she was striking, and alluring. And Lauren's heart raced whenever she was near her.

Lauren took a long drink of her water, preparing herself for the long story ahead. "I don't know how much you know about the Fae and human conflicts, but if you think there's ever been peace, you've been mislead."

Lauren starting the conversation, abruptly, after so much silence startled Bo. But she leaned forward, her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her hand, listening intently.

Lauren continued. "50 years ago, two siblings formed a secret underground organization called H.A.N.E or Humanity Against Nefarious Enemies." She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous name. "As you can imagine that was in response to the outing of the Fae to the human world."

Bo nodded and remained silent.

"Their sole mission, or so they said, was to protect humans from all supernatural threats. Prepare humans, by any means necessary, to fight against these dangers."

"There should be a documentary or something to explain all this." Bo joked, mostly to give Lauren a break to sip more water, and to ease the tension.

Lauren hesitated about what to reveal about herself, but a quick glance at Olive's room convinced her to tell Bo almost everything. "They started experimenting with Fae DNA to create stronger, more intelligent, longer living humans with increased abilities." She paused and continued. "My parents were not able to have children. So, through a black market network they contacted H.A.N.E. and with my father's sperm and their resources they created me."

Bo frowned and studied Lauren's face, but she wasn't able to read any reaction.

"That's how it works, mostly, families contact them and they use one parent's DNA, along with the genetically enhanced source DNA, that the organization created, to produce a child. But part of the deal is that the children go to school and work for the organization until they're old enough to leave or stay. Most stay." She drank more water. "That system had been used for many years, many phases until H.A.N.E grew uneasy about Fae forces stirring around the world. Their fear grew, and their strategy changed. They started creating children, or more like soldiers. These children like Olive, are created by the organization without outside families, with a mission to protect humanity. These children are then adopted by other members within the organization." Lauren tapped her fingers on the table. "H.A.N.E. is so cautious of the Fae and their influence on the world that they have gone to great lengths to fulfill their mission of protection, or I should say what they believe will protect humans."

Bo's head was spinning from all this information. "Is that why that woman looked so much like you? She's your sister or something?"

Lauren nodded. "Sister, cousin, however, you want to look at it. We came from the same group and share about half our DNA."

Bo noticed Lauren seemed to be void of emotion as she explained all this, and she pondered if Lauren was burying her true feelings about everything, so she didn't have to face it.

Lauren glanced at the time, it was late but she continued. "25 years ago, there was a divide in the organization about what direction they wanted to go in the future. Another group the Order of Six was created. I believe, we were attacked, today, by that group. And I believe they were after you, Bo."

Bo was stupefied. "Me? Why?"

"The six abduct Fae, individually, and kill or experiment on them. That's the divide H.A.N.E. thinks big, as in world war, where the six believe more gets done not by planning or protecting but by killing any and all Fae, indiscriminately."

Bo fidgeted in the chair with the disconcerting thought that a mysterious order could be after her. "But how do you know they weren't after you?"

"Based on the attack, they were focused on you the whole time, ignoring Olive and I." She yawned feeling the fatigue from the day. "Olive and I are not Fae, so we wouldn't register on their scanners, but you would." She gave Bo a wary look. "And I hate to say it but succubi are pretty valuable, because of how rare you are."

"I'm so confused by all this." She looked at Lauren trying to search her eyes for more answers. "One thing, at happened during the attack, is my powers wouldn't work on them. Why?"

"The cloaks they wear act as a shield against all Fae powers. It essentially neutralizes them."

"But…I mean I saw Olive use her powers against them."

Lauren held her breath, again struggling with how much information to give Bo. After a long moment of hesitation, she continued. "Olive's different. Her powers are not Fae related, but something else H.A.N.E. discovered. I wasn't privy to those details, during my adoption of Olive, unfortunately. I have a vast knowledge about Fae biology but very little about the source of Olivia's power." And that was the truth, she didn't hold back.

"Will they come back?"

"I don't know. Most of my knowledge comes from rumors I've heard and what I was able to piece together by what I saw today. I was young when the split happened. I've had no direct contact with the six, before this attack."

Bo rubbed her fingers into her temples trying to make sense of everything she was hearing.

"Is this enough for tonight? It's late I'd like to go to bed." Lauren stared at Bo with exhausted, dark eyes.

Bo nodded, instantly putting on that magnetism of hers that was always under the surface. "This is the strangest first date I've ever had." She said and stretched out her body with her arms high over her head.

"Excuse me?" Lauren looked truly perplexed at Bo's statement.

"Well, we got all sweaty and exhausted, you told me all about your life and family." She grinned at Lauren's shocked expression and board eyes. "If that's not a date then I don't know what is."

Lauren scoffed. "You're too old for me." She said archly.

A grin crawled over Bo's face. "How old do you think I am?" Bo was delighted to discover that Lauren had a playful side.

"Too old." Lauren answered trying to look serious but her tone was light and relaxed.

Bo's eyebrows rose and with a graceful motion leaned close into her body. Lauren's whole body tensed as she waited for Bo's next move. She tried not to think about how much she liked the closeness. She could feel Bo's warmth radiating from her body and her stomach tightened. Bo brought her lips up to Lauren's ear and whispered. "Thanks for the date." Bo drew back, and Lauren had to stop herself from pressing her lips into Bo's mouth. She planted her body firm, clutched her fists together and didn't move.

Bo left it at that and stepped back away from her. "Bye." She winked and flipped around towards the door.

Lauren was still frozen as she watched Bo exit the apartment. She brushed her fingers over her lips, wondering what it would have felt like to kiss Bo. She swiftly dropped her hand and cleared her mind of those thoughts.

XXXX

Tamsin's head was pounding-she had a massive headache. She forced open one of her eyes and tried to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. She felt the soft grass beneath her and dug her fingers into the dirt. Why was she sleeping on the ground outside? She drank way too much, now she remembered. But how'd she get here of all places?

The sun was barely up, and a small amount of light was peeking through the trees. But even that bit of light made her head throb in pain. She blinked several times trying to get her bearings. Now it came back to her, after she left the Dal, she decided to go to Bo's and kick her ass. But she got tired, from the alcohol and decided to take a short nap.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain in her head to go away. Her eyes popped opened when a overpowering smell hit her face; something was strange and familiar about the smell, but through the pain she couldn't recall. She was almost sick to her stomach as the smell intensified.

She darted her head around to find the source of the smell and her eyes landed on the outline of a dark figure standing a few feet away from her. She blinked more, thinking maybe it was a hallucination, but the figure remained. She cautiously rose to her feet, and the figure watched her, without moving, or speaking.

"Do you want to stop staring?" She shouted into the distance at the figure. More silence. No movement. She scoffed and started to leave but a subtle movement from the figure stopped her.

Slowly, the figure's hand moved behind it's back, and within a second Tamsin was surrounded by five more cloaked figures. "What the-" Was all she could get out before darkness gripped her and she passed out, hitting the ground hard.

XXXX

Bo stood staring at the door of the Dal. She hated the sentimental feeling that plague her as wavered whether or not it was wise to be there. It had been years since she had stepped through the threshold to enter the sanctuary, that was really just a bar now. She received an urgent message from Trick, so wise or not, there she stood. She held her breath and pulled open the wooden door.

Inside, she observed Trick behind the bar pouring drinks for a few customers. She felt a pang of sadness looking at him and remembering how much she used to trust him and seek his advice. But that was long ago. He looked exactly the same, which being Fae, he would, but it still surprised her. He even dressed the same.

He felt eyes on him and looked up. She noticed that his expressions were as sharp and intense as ever, when she was younger she thought that his eyes held wisdom, but now she knew he was no wiser than anyone else.

Bo took a seat at an empty table, in the back, and waited for him to finish up and join her.

Trick caught her eye and pointed to the door leading to the basement. She grimaced and moved toward it, she knew this was going to be a long conversation, which is not what she wanted.

She had made her way down the stairs, into a spacious living corridor at the bottom. She sat and waited, her eyes looking over the dimly lit room.

Trick came down the stairs, after a few minutes, and smiled at her. He clapped his hands together. "I'm so glad you came by." His voice was cheerful as if forgetting the strain between them. He seemed to be trying to draw her out in a friendly manner. She wasn't in the mood and had no desire to reconnect with her grandfather.

"What am I doing here?" She asked snappishly.

She watched as the color drained from Trick's face. "I have news."

"Ok. What?" She held a frown on him and kept her tone severe.

There was a long heavy silence between them, each sizing the other up with their eyes.

His face twisted in distress, and he sighed in frustration. "Your husband, Rainer, is awake." He said bluntly, his voice controlled.

Bo's mouth fell open, and she gawked at him in disbelief. "Why now after all these years?" She finally asked and added. "And he's not my husband. He's nothing to me."

"Well, technically, he is your husband." Trick pointed out, and Bo gave him an indignant glare.

"You marrying me off in an arranged marriage doesn't make him my husband." Her tone was harsh, and her face had a hint of hurt, under the anger.

Trick took a moment to phrase a proper response. "That's how it works in our family, to keep the bloodlines pure. It's what we've done for centuries."

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She couldn't look at him not when he was talking like that.

"But I've seen the error of our ways. I know now it's not what you wanted." His tone was soft, and he tried to take her hand, but she flinched away. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little late." She finished with a sigh; she was mentally and physically drained from the previous day's events, and dealing with Trick and Rainer was not something she prepared for.

"The great thing about our long lives is we have so much time to make up for past mistakes."

Bo stood and headed for the door. "If you want to make up for this then find a way for me to dissolve this marriage."

"Death is the only way out of a Fae binding." He responded directly.

"There's got to be a loophole, somewhere."

He fell into a deep silence, thinking through the situation. Finally, he yielded some information. "You could go to the oracles and prove that your heart belongs to another. Then they could dissolve the binding."

"Great." She threw her hands high into the air. "I'm not in love with anyone. Find another way."

She briskly left the room, leaving Trick watching her go, his heart heavy.

XXXX

Lauren was waiting for her next appointment, Tamsin. She hoped she wouldn't have to comfort the weeping Valkyrie again. She didn't feel that it was her place. She thought maybe it was a conflict of interest as she was…friends with Bo. She wondered if they were friends. She supposed that yes they were friends now, or at least something more than just neighbors.

After an hour of waiting, she realized Tamsin wasn't coming. She removed her bandage and examined the wound. It would take a couple days for her skin graft to be ready, so she had to wear the covering longer. Olive had drawn pictures on the white bandage, of a blonde woman, a brunette, and a small blonde girl, all holding hands. Olive seemed to be drawn to Bo and to Lauren's relief Bo appeared to return Olive's affections. Whenever she watched them together, she noticed Bo's face always lit up around her.

She checked her schedule and decided to go out for lunch. She stepped outside and came face to face with Eva.

"So, were you outside my apartment building yesterday?" Lauren asked promptly, she stood firm and tried to stare down the agent standing in front of her.

Eva nodded. "Sorry, Lauren orders are orders."

"I'm confused I thought I had the freedom to decide to stay or go."

"You do."

"Ok, why are you watching us?" Lauren asked and uneasily wondered if Eva would take her back to the organization by force. For all she knew, those were her orders.

"We want to keep an eye on Olivia, some of the P4s have proved unstable."

"If you would tell me the source of her powers I could help."

"Oh, Lauren, you left the organization, plus, that information is above your security clearance." She squeezed Lauren's shoulder in a forced friendly gesture. "Come back and we can help Olivia."

"Not interested. H.A.N.E. has lost its way giving that kind of power to young children."

Eva waved off the comment with her hand. "You know our creed: We are soldiers against a nefarious enemy. We are all tools in the protection of humanity. We do not serve ourselves but the organization." She recited the mantra with conviction.

Lauren took a deep breath to compose her thoughts and lock away all her emotions, so they couldn't touch her at that moment. "That's not my belief. The cost is too high. And the Fae are not the-" Eva's expression stopped Lauren from continuing, the enemy was the word she left off. She swallowed hard. "What I mean is Olive is important to me, and all I care about is her protection."

"Then we agree. We want Olivia protected as well." Eva smiled back at Lauren, but her eyes gave her away, they were blank and empty.

Lauren started off in the other direction, but Eva stopped her. "Consider coming back it's for the best." Lauren ignored the statement and continued to walk on.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next update, we'll find out the source of Olive's powers, and Kenzi will return.**

 **Can't thank you enough for reading and sticking with this mystery :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Olive pressed her small fingers against the glass of the window of Bo's car, leaving a moist impression around them. She watched curiously as the impression faded and did it again.

Bo glanced at her and chuckled. "You're going to leave fingerprints all over the glass doing that."

"Is that bad?" Olive asked pressing her whole hand onto the window this time, and she looked at the outline her hand left. "I think it looks cool." She gazed at the outline as it slowly disappeared before her eyes.

Bo smirked and looked back at the road. Pondering the joys of youth and how the smallest things offer such wonderment. The memories of her youth were beginning to wane, only distant pockets of images and feelings.

"Are we going to be home soon?" Olive asked, after a pause, dangling her feet back and forth.

"Yes. We should be back to the apartment soon."

"You're a good fighter, Bo. You're very brave." Olive announced abruptly, having forgotten all about the window.

"You think so?"

Olive nodded enthusiastically. "I do. When I get bigger, I want to be brave like you."

"You're already brave."

Olive beamed under Bo's approval, but then her face wrinkled. "I was pretty scared that day. And sometimes I get nervous at school."

"That doesn't mean you're not brave. Being afraid and still facing something is the bravest thing you can do."

Olive's brown eyes lit up. "That's like what my mama said."

Bo gave Olive a brief, amused glimpse. "She's very smart."

"Oh yeah she is, I think she probably knows everything."

Bo chuckled. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Do you have a lot of girlfriends?" Olive asked bluntly, changing the subject.

Bo laughed and leaned closer to Olive and whispered as if it was a secret only for her. "Not at the moment."

Olive's eyes went wide, and she strained her body closer to Bo. She frowned and suddenly looked puzzled. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Hmm. I don't know. My mommy has girlfriends sometimes."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Like Nadia. That was mommy's girlfriend before we left." Bo met Olive's eyes and saw her roll her eyes, which made Bo snicker.

"Did you like Nadia?"

"She was ok, I guess. Just…" She paused and her face creased in contemplation. "She treated me like a baby. I'm six! I'm not a baby, but she always talked to me in a baby voice and acted like I couldn't understand stuff. I understand plenty!" She responded indignantly before she stared at Bo intensely. "That's why I like you, Bo. You talk about things like I can understand. Cause I can." She danced her fingers on the window. "And you don't use baby talk." She finished with a small snort.

"What happened with your mom and Nadia?"

Olive shrugged. "One day mommy said Nadia wasn't going to be around anymore." She tilted her head. "Maybe they argued or something." She shrugged again. "Mommy doesn't tell me about her girlfriend stuff."

Bo patted her knee. "Sometimes, relationship stuff is private that's all."

Olive gazed at Bo, a sparkle in her eye, and Bo hoped that Olive never lost that sparkle that it never faded, but she feared she might, and probably sooner than it should.

"Do you think my mommy's pretty?"

Bo reached out and brushed a tumbling piece of hair off Olive's sweet, gentle face. "Of course I do, the both of you are very pretty."

Olive grinned at Bo, her face so innocent that Bo's stomach dropped, and she felt afraid for her in that moment. Olive watched Bo the rest of the way back to the apartment her smile never leaving her face.

XXXX

Bo and Olive entered Lauren's apartment hands clasped together, and Olive gazed starry-eyed up at Bo. She let go of Bo's hand and ran to hug Lauren.

Grinning wide, Lauren knelt down in front of Olive so she could get a good look at her. She lightly brushed away a smudge off her cheek, and Olive giggled. "That tickles, mommy."

"Did you have a good time at the park with Bo," Lauren asked, sparing Bo a quick glance.

Olive nodded cheerfully. "The best time. Bo's awesome." Olive hopped around Lauren in a circle. "I'm super hungry. Can I have a grilled cheese?" She called out and swung her arms wide at her side.

Lauren couldn't help but survey Olive with an analytical eye, ever since she'd used her powers Lauren had been watching her closely. Her eyes and face were bright, her energy levels were normal for a six-year-old, she was happy, all in all, she seemed normal. But Lauren was still concerned and cautious. She didn't know what other powers Olive would reveal and what toll it would take on her body.

At the stove, Lauren started making the three of them sandwiches. Bo settled in at her side and watched her make it with a smile. Lauren wasn't used to the burst of powerful energy that seemed to radiate between them whenever they were near each other. She figured it was probably Bo's succubus energy flowing off her into her body. Succubi were biologically designed to attach sexual partners, after all.

At one point, Bo leaned closer to Lauren. As she did, their shoulders brushed, Lauren shivered as heat rushed through her at that minor, casual contact. "Smells good," Bo said in a low voice and walked away from Lauren.

Secretly, Lauren regarded the grace of Bo's movements, the swing of her hips, the smile on her face and many other facets of Bo with awe. But she pushed down those thoughts and kept her head down making the food.

After a few minutes, the food was made, and the three of them sat around the kitchen table eating. "Mmm. This is so good. Thank you, mommy." Olive said with a mouth full of cheese and bread. She leaned over and whispered to Bo. "Mommy's a great cook, don't you think? Cause I remember you said you liked food and mommy likes food too."

"Everyone likes food, Olive," Lauren said with a grin having overheard Olivia's whisper.

Olive brushed a long blonde hair away from her face and swatted crumbs off her cheek as she considered Lauren's words. "Yeah, I guess. But maybe not everyone." She took a large bite and grinned with delight. "Is your sandwich good?" She asked Bo.

Bo nodded and glanced at Lauren, who shrugged. "I can make you another one if you want." She offered.

With a shake of her head, Bo rose to her feet. "No, thank you. I have to go. I have an appointment."

Olive's disappointment was all over her big brown eyes as she gazed up at Bo. "Shucks. I was hoping you'd stay."

Bo hunched down in front of her, "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

Olive wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and hugged her tight. She brought her lips to Bo's ear and whispered. "My mommy likes flowers. Lilies are her favorite."

Bo let out a small chuckle and released Olive from the hug.

Lauren walked Bo to the door. "Thank you for taking Olive this afternoon. It was a big help."

"Of course, anytime." Bo rested her hand on the door and lingered. After a moment she said, "Well, I have that appointment."

Lauren nodded. "What did Olive whisper to you?" Lauren was curious, but part of her didn't want Bo to leave, she nearly reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from going. She studied Bo's face for an instant as she waited for her reply. Bo's potent brown eyes, which Lauren in spite of herself thought about so often, stared back at her. It pulled at something locked deep inside her. She blinked away those thoughts.

Bo turned the knob, slowly. A playful glimmer lit up her features. "Just a little tip about you. Something, I can keep in my pocket for later."

Lauren's eyes widened, and Bo couldn't subdue her laugh. "It's nothing bad." She gradually cracked the door open a little. "She did tell me about your last girlfriend…Nancy, I think it was."

"Nadia." Lauren corrected her eyebrows raised. She veered her eyes away from Bo's penetrating gaze.

"Right," Bo smirked. "Nadia. The baby talker." She pushed the door open more but didn't leave. "What happened? Why did it end?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lauren asked gathering up the nerve to meet Bo's eyes again.

"I'm curious." She shot Lauren a dimpled smile, regarding her with smoldering eyes, which made Lauren's pulse quicken faintly. Bo's gaze was all heat, passion, sex. It made all Lauren's nerve ending tingle, her stomach lurch. An intense tension grew around them as they silently looked at each other.

Lauren considered that, deciding if she wanted to play the back and forth game or not. A hint of a smile flash over her lips, "Everyone needs something different from love and relationships." Her smile faded, and her words faltered. "I'm looking for something that I haven't found yet."

Bo's deep eyes lit up. "Like what?" Her voice was low and husky. Lauren swallowed hard, using that voice made her even more alluring, sexier.

"Hmm," Lauren pondered and realized she was staring at Bo for too long. "I'm still looking." She finally said.

Bo studied Lauren, and after a second, a smile spread over her mouth again. Lauren thought about what nice lips she had and automatically licked her bottom lip. "You're a mystery Lauren Lewis."

"To be fair, you know more about me than I know about you."

"Touché. I think you'll need to work for it to unravel that mystery." Bo's eyes flickered down Lauren's body quickly. "Thanks for the second date. It was fun." She added.

"Date?"

"We shared a meal, had a nice conversation. So yeah, date."

"Maybe I could get some warning next time we have a date. So, I can be prepared."

"Where's the fun in that?" With a knowing grin, Bo disappeared from the apartment and shut the door.

Lauren stood, for a moment, slightly flustered before she retreated into the apartment.

XXXXX

 _H.A.N.E secret location._

Agent Lace and Eva walked down the seemingly endless passageway, Eva rushing to keep up with Agent Lace's quick stride.

"We'll activate Olivia, along with the other P4s when the time is right, but first they need to be in strategic locations." Agent Lace was explaining. "You'll need to continue to watch Dr. Lewis and the girl for now." He added in a commanding tone, signaling to her not to argue.

Eva nodded that she understood. They stopped in front of a large metal door. Agent Lace pressed his thumb into the pad on the side and leaned his face forward to get a scan of his eye.

They entered the musty dungeon and found a tiny, young woman curled up in a ball in the middle of an enormous cage. Eva's stomach sank as she took in the sight of the woman and the bloodstained floor below her. She could see blood seeping out from underneath her thin clothes.

Eva grimaced. "What's wrong with her?"

Agent Lace waved off the question. "We need a blood sample for another crop of P4s."

An assistant settled by his side and entered a code into the pad on the side, the cage began filling slowly with a gold mist.

Eva shifted for her feet uncomfortably. "How will that glass protect us when it transforms?"

"It's magically reinforced, of course." He replied coolly.

She was skeptical that it would protect them. She'd only ever heard speculations about the creature that was held under the institute, but she knew it was impossibly powerful and unpredictable. "Can't you get the sample while it's in this form?" She asked her voice quivering.

"No. It must be in its true form."

The woman stirred and Eva went rigid. The young woman bolted upright, blinking quickly in their direction.

Within a minute, the woman shivered and trembled, her eyes turning a bright gold. She fell to the ground with a scream that echoed through the corridor. Her body began to shimmer bright gold and within a blink her body was gone. They stood staring at the massive, black, scaled beast in front of them. It's head pivoted from side to side. It breathed out billowing gold fire into the space with a deafening roar. The ground shook slightly when the dragon stretched out its gigantic wings.

"This dragon is a volatile creature. Is it wise to use its blood?" Eva asked nervously. "With everything going on with the P4s and Olive gone, continuing seems unwise at this juncture."

"Don't question the organization or our commitment." He responded authoritatively.

There was another burst of glow fire and Eva stepped back away from the glass enclosure.

Agent Lace pressed a button on a small device in his hand, and the massive dragon collapsed to the floor, asleep. "There. Now, we can get what we came for." He stepped aside and five soldiers in full armor pushed passed them into the cage.

XXXX

The H.A.N.E. center for the P4s was contained deep within the organization's structure. Inside, Kenzi looked around at the brightly lit, pristine space. For many, this would look like a regular school full of young children but Kenzi knew the power that these little bodies held. It made her sad to watch these parentless children doing their training seminar. She wondered how they would feel when their powers fully came in, such small children it didn't seem right.

Another thought hit her, maybe that's why Lauren had adopted Olive, to save and protect her from this life, to give her something normal, a normal childhood. Well, as normal as she could have.

She found a seat in the corner away from the children where she could just watch their training without disturbing them. The children were so tiny and unbelievable adorable, with bright, expressive eyes.

"Excellent, Max," Kenzi heard one of the instructors say to a small, young P4. He couldn't have been more than four. He looked so small standing in front of the teacher with his hands glowing shooting sparks at the targets.

Kenzi's heart was heavy watching this small child, and her thoughts drifted to Olivia and she wondered how she was doing. Kenzi listened, as the lesson continued, she was learning along with children.

The sound of giggling got her attention, and she glanced over her shoulder, where two tiny children were laughing and running in a circle. A sickening feeling increased in her stomach, and a rush of thoughts followed. She made a decision to visit Lauren and Olive. She would leave as soon as she could. The organization was starting to make her feel troubled, and she needed to get away, at least for a little while.

XXXXX

A disheveled and disoriented Tamsin paced outside Bo's door. She was pulling at her unclean blonde hair mumbling to herself. Her clothes were torn and soiled, dirt and grime covered her face and body.

Lauren approached her gingerly. She watched as Tamsin pulled strands of her hair out and tossed it to the side.

"Tamsin," Lauren said in a low voice, trying to avoid startling her.

Tamsin gazed at her, eyes unfocused, her face wan and sweaty. "I don't remember." She muttered and paced again and continued a string of nonsense.

Lauren studied her movements, her body tense. "Remember what?"

"Remember why I feel different," Tamsin's eyes flicked wildly around the hallway.

For a single fleeting second, Lauren thought she should leave Tamsin alone, that she might be dangerous, but she held her breath and squeezed Tamsin's shoulder. "Let me examine you. See what's wrong."

Tamsin was so disoriented, so filled with confusion, that she didn't understand what Lauren was saying.

Blinking away her unease, her apprehension, Lauren gently clasped her hand over Tamsin's bloody dirt covered hand. "Please, it's ok,"

While in Lauren's grip Tamsin let herself be led into Lauren's apartment without fighting, she relaxed into Lauren's hand.

Laying Tamsin on the couch, Lauren watched her, for a moment. Tamsin groaned as if fighting an unseen battle, her body shaking, her eyes closed.

Lauren knelt down and brushed away a few tangled strands of hair off her face. "You're safe, now." Her voice was grim and sad.

Tamsin's eyes opened wide and for a brief instant, she stared deeply into Lauren's eyes. Her eyes seemed to be filled with hints of an unknown nightmare. She blinked, and her eyes and features cleared. She rubbed her face. "They took my wings. They stole my valkyrie. I am nothing now." Her arm fell over her face, and she was quickly gripped into a deep sleep.

Lauren waited an hour to make sure Tamsin was in a deep sleep. Then, she silently and carefully took a tiny blood sample. She inserted the blood into a tiny vial and waited. Nervously, she checked the results and her eyes widened as she look at Tamsin's sleeping body. Tamsin was right they had taken her valkyrie, she was human, 100% human. She cautiously pulled Tamsin shirt down and studied her back. It was black, charred and stained with blood.

Lauren slumped into the chair beside her as a million thoughts raced through her mind at once.

XXXX

Bo and Trick sat at his kitchen table, and he continued to explain why he thought she should go see Rainer. Bo had a hard time masking her annoyance. She tried not to roll her eyes at his ramblings, but it was difficult. She didn't really need to hear this from him.

"He would like to see you." Trick repeated keeping his tone soft.

Bo scoffed and did her best to keep her emotions off her face. "I don't care."

"He's still your husband." He said as if that was some kind of argument that would work on her, it didn't.

Bo didn't give him a response, so he kept going. "At least go and talk to him face to face."

"What Rainer wants isn't relevant to me. I stopped caring about his wants years ago."

Trick wore a desperate expression. "I told him you'd visit him tomorrow."

Bo shot up from the chair, her emotions no longer in check, disbelief all over her features. "Trick you had no right."

He looked at her pleadingly. "Bo, you at least should see him once, he's been in that coma for fifty years."

"So, why'd he wake up now?"

"Whatever curse was put on his soul was lifted. The sprites are looking into it for me."

Bo shook her head. This sounded preposterous to her, that after fifty years he'd simply wake up with no explanation. "This all seems very suspicious."

Trick studied her and considered his next words carefully, a dark tone in his voice. "There's a secret organization of humans that may be meddling in the supernatural. Something they've done may have sent a ripple effect through our world, altered things."

Bo paced around the table irritably, everything Lauren told her about the H.A.N.E organization came to her mind. She wondered if they were responsible for this, or if it was truly a coincidence. She supposed someone, somewhere would be motivated to wake up a powerful Fae like Rainer, but the question was why now?

Bo changed the subject abruptly and asked about dissolving her binding to Rainer, so she could be free of him once and for all.

With a sigh, and a cautious look he told her there wasn't any new information, that she would have to prove her true love was another and not Rainer.

Bo scoffed and shook her head in annoyance. "True love is a myth, created by humans to give meaning to their short lives."

With nothing else to say Bo exited the room swiftly.

XXXX

Bo left Trick's office and sat at the bar alone, people-watching for what felt like a really long time. The Dal drew a variety of patrons, Fae, and human. Most simply sat at their tables drinking and talking for endless hours. Bo scanned her eyes around the room. It was hard to distinguish the Fae from the humans, they blended.

Bo eyed a couple walking to the bar, hand and hand, and she swirled her beer as she watched them. They seemed happy and in love. She took a quick sip from her bottle.

One thing Bo learned about having a long life was having many, many years to accept certain things about herself and her life. She had accepted she wasn't destined to have love. Not real love only the superficial love of her succubus powers.

When she was younger, she did seek love, romance, and she had hoped, at one time, that one day she could learn to love Rainer. But she didn't, she never could. A political marriage was no way to find love. Maybe it worked for her grandparents, but not her, never her.

In her youth, she ultimately agreed to the arranged marriage to take the burden of finding love from her, let fate decide for her, but that had been a mistake. Part of her died inside when the binding happened, and they married. And even to this day part of her was still numb from it.

She felt guilty about those she'd hurt along the way in her quest for love. Dyson had mated with her and claimed he could never love another, but she couldn't be with him, it would be false. She'd watched as Tamsin went from a strong, confident warrior to following her around almost in a daze, throwing herself at her whenever she could. Rainer, unable to accept her succubus nature, became a jealous fool, separating her from her family and friends.

Loving her was a curse, and it would do nothing but destroy anyone who got near her. So, Bo decided to give up her search for love and live out her life alone. Feed through business transactions without love or feelings.

She suddenly felt unsettled about flirting with Lauren. It wouldn't end well. She was intrigued by Lauren and thought about her at the most random times, and a lot. Why did Lauren have such a pull on her when they barely knew each other? Perhaps, it was a mistake to continue the back and forth. She could tell that Lauren didn't do anything halfway, that if she loved she'd give her whole heart, and that was dangerous to do with a succubus like her. And little, sweet Olive would, probably, get hurt in the end. So, reluctantly, she decided to keep a distance from Lauren. It was for the best. She had to deal with Rainer and so many things, and she couldn't handle another falling for her and getting hurt.

With a deep intake of breath, she stood and took another glimpse at the happy couple at the bar, after a brief pause she left.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next update, Rainer makes an appearance. Kenzi visits Lauren and Olivia.**

 **And, of course, thanks for reading and leaving comments/reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bo stared at herself in the mirror. She was getting ready to go see Rainer. While she looked into her own eyes, she thought about her long life and how having a long life meant making more mistakes, and thus carrying more sorrow and regret around. And Rainer represented the biggest mistake and regret of her life.

Rainer, like many male Fae, believed that marriage meant ownership. He tried to control everything about her, from the clothes she wore, the people she saw, even dictating what she ate. She was ashamed that it took her so long to leave him, and, in the end, her only real escape was his curse. She was free, and it took her years to regain her confidence and self-acceptance. And now he was back. But she was no longer that girl who would let someone control her. She was stronger and definitely stronger than him.

Her mind drifted to Lauren and Olive as it often did these days. If she ever disappointed or hurt Olivia or Lauren that would be a regret she couldn't live with, she had to pull away from them, to protect them from her. But she suddenly felt lonely at the thought of not being near them or in their lives. She missed them even now, which was weird because she barely knew them really. She pulled her eyes away from the mirror and slipped on her boots and jacket with a heavy breath, doing her best not to think about seeing Rainer.

She pulled open her front door and found Lauren standing there, looking cutely awkward and surprised. In spite of herself she smiled, it was hard not to smile around Lauren. "Lauren, hey…" She gestured her inside, but Lauren hesitated and didn't move.

"Oh, I can't come in. I just wanted to give you an update on Tamsin. She seems to be doing better. No memories of the attack, but she's less manic. Calmer." Lauren's eyes drifted to Bo's lip, she blinked quickly and raised them.

Bo noticed Lauren looking at her lips, and she smirked. "I'm glad to hear it."

Lauren's heart began to race, staring at Bo. She frantically tried to think of something more to say. Bo was staring back silently with a small smirk, waiting for Lauren to continue.

"So," Lauren said at last, veering her eyes away. "How's, uh, everything with you?"

"Excellent, yourself?" Bo's grin reached her eyes, and her face lit up.

"Fine," Lauren answered and rubbed the back up her neck. "Busy, but everything's fine."

Bo knew Lauren was struggling to ask her something. Despite the alarms in her head, Bo brushed her fingers down Lauren's arm to reassure her. "Was there something else?" She asked, her fingertips lingering over Lauren's hand.

Lauren swallowed hard and glanced down at their hands. She felt that strange tingling, just under the skin, at the contact. She pulled her eyes up to meet Bo's eyes, her face serious. She sucked in an unsteady breath. "I, um, you know, I was thinking maybe, I mean I don't know your schedule or anything," She paused and swerved her eyes to Bo's easygoing smile. "Like maybe sometime the two of us, could get a drink or dinner or something." She shifted her weight. "Alone…together." She inwardly groaned at her stammering, normally, she had more confidence with sort of thing, but not with Bo.

A troubled look crossed Bo's face, and she frowned remorsefully. "Well, I would love to, believe me, but…"

Lauren's breath lodged in her chest, and she had the strangest feeling like she wanted to disappear from Bo's eyes, but she couldn't look away, Bo captivated her. "Oh, well, I understand. Love, romance and all that, probably not something a succubus is looking for. You probably get tired of people asking you out." She shifted back from Bo, and their hands broke apart.

Bo's stomach lurched looking at Lauren's down expression. She wanted to say yes, to get to know Lauren, see more of her, but she had to resist that urge. "It's not that…it's just…it's a bad time. I hope you understand."

Lauren adjusted her stance, her body rigid and formal. "Oh, yeah. I understand. I misread the situation." She forced a smile and took another step back, wanting to bury her face in her hands.

"I wish things were different," Bo said quietly, her eyes down.

It took a moment for Bo to raise her gaze to Lauren again. Her eyes had a glimpse of torment and longing, but quickly that faded into a sturdy resolve.

Lauren forcibly relaxed her face, putting on her façade that concealed her disappointment. "Don't worry about it. Truthfully, I probably don't have the time with work, Olive, and everything." She stepped back again. "Well, I should get back." She waved her hand to her apartment.

Bo nodded. "I'm sorry." She breathed out quietly. She desperately hoped that Lauren understood, and didn't hate her. She reached out her hand to grab Lauren's hand but pulled it back quickly, realizing her mistake. She shoved her hands into her pockets to keep from touching her.

Wordlessly, Bo watched Lauren walk back to her apartment. Guilt rushed through her. She was thankful Lauren didn't look back because she knew her resolve would crack. Bo sank back into her apartment, sadness lingering inside her.

XXXX

Tamsin's head throbbed the moment she opened her eyes. She turned her head as she watched the little blonde girl skip into the room, her wore pajamas and her feet were covered with bunny slippers.

The girl stopped when she saw Tamsin laying on the couch in her living room. She frowned and dropped her hands to her sides. She nervously approached Tamsin clenching her shirt. "Are you going to sleep all day?" She asked.

Tamsin rubbed her hands over her face, trying to clear her head. "What's it to you, shorty?"

Olive plopped down in the chair next to her, swinging her legs back and forth and bobbing her head up and down. "Bo says I ask a lot of questions. And I do, cause I'm little, and I don't know a lot of stuff." She paused, her eyes up, thinking. "I know some stuff I'm not a baby, just not everything."

Despite the pain in her body, Tamsin couldn't help but laugh at the little girl. "Little kids are so strange. I've never understood them." She said with a slight headshake.

"You're the weird one." Olive wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. "Are you always so grumpy?"

"Where's your mom?" Tamsin asked, wincing as she adjusted her position. Her back ached, although Lauren had given her some human painkillers they only did so much. She knew of hundreds of Fae whose magic could do more than this, but she wasn't in any condition to leave the apartment. So, for now, she would have to get used to the pain her human body felt.

Olive crossed her legs. "Talking with Bo outside. Bo's awesome and my mommy likes her." She said matter-of-factly.

"Good to know," Tamsin said, tilting her head back and rolling her eyes.

"How long are you staying here?" Olive asked, now off the chair and wandering over to the sofa.

Tamsin sighed. "Hopefully, not long."

Olive studied her face, eyes probing. "Are you in pain?"

"I have a headache from your endless questions." Tamsin responded avoiding answering the real question.

Olive giggled and sat down next to her. "I like you; you're funny." She paused and peered over at Tamsin. "Kind of cranky, but funny. And I like that you don't cry anymore."

Tamsin scoffed. "I don't cry."

"One time you did. Bo says sometimes grown-ups get sad about love stuff, and it makes them cry."

"Why do you talk about Bo so much?" Tamsin asked through a tight jaw.

Olive shrugged. "Bo says a lot of stuff I like. She's smart. She tells me the truth."

"Whatever you say, kid." Tamsin groaned, inwardly wishing Olive would leave her alone. Bo was the last person she wanted to talk about.

Olive's head fell back, and she laughed again. She reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. "When I'm grumpy I watch funny shows. Maybe it will help you." She grabbed Tamsin's hand and held it tight.

Tamsin flinched at the touch but soon relaxed. Even though, her face was in pain she smiled at Olive, and held onto her hand. She was thankful that they could now sit quietly and watch TV without any more questions.

XXXX

Rainer waited in silent anticipation for his wife's visit. Irritated that she was making him wait, he crumpled a photograph of her in his hand and shoved under his pillow. He traced his fingers slowly over the scar on his cheek, that would take some getting used to, and he'd developed a habit of touching it while lost in thought.

At last, the door to his bunker opened, and his wife stomped inside, he smiled at her, she did not smile back. This angered him, and he bit the inside of his cheek to suppress his rage, tasting a coppery hint of his own blood. He took a second to compose himself as he waited for her to speak first.

"I'm here. What did you need to say?" She demanded, her face and body firm and tense.

Her attitude was ridiculous, he thought. He was cursed for years; she should be happy to see him. "I've been asleep for 50 years and that's how you greet me? Your husband." He watched Bo closely with sharp eyes.

Bo crossed her arms and wondered how much more of Rainer she could bear. She had to plant her feet, so she didn't rush off in a rage.

He amended his approach. "How have you been these last decades?"

Bo silently cursed herself for coming to see him. "I'm not here for a heart-to-heart. Say your piece so that I can go." She pointed behind her at the door.

Rainer pondered her words and disrespectful attitude, running his fingers over his scar again. "I've had a vision of the future, Bo. War is coming."

That got her attention, and she relaxed a bit. "How do we stop it?"

He didn't really have an answer for that, so he shrugged. "I don't know. But from what I've seen it doesn't look good." He paused, wondering how far he could push this interaction. He needed to soften her up. "The Fae are in trouble."

Bo paced around the small room. "What did you see?" She scrutinized his face, looking for signs of deception.

He delayed longer than was necessary, knowing it made her anxiety grow. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Fire from the sky. The Fae burning, destruction, chaos."

Bo's gaze shot at him, her eyes filled with unease, dread, alarm. "When?" She narrowed her eyes in a suspicious glare. Rainer's visions didn't always turn out to be true, and she wondered how much of this was a manipulation. She learned not to trust him years ago. She was only listening now because of what Lauren had told her.

"I don't know."

She walked to the door to leave. If he had no more information she didn't need to stay longer.

He sat up quickly, anger simmering under his cool exterior. "I want to see you again."

She scoffed. "I don't care what you want." She snapped, her back to him and without another word, she left.

Rainer picked up the photo of her again, cradling it in his hand, brushing his fingers over her face. Bo didn't understand she had no choice he was her husband. They were bonded forever. He'd make her see…in time.

XXXX

Olive's face lit up when she saw Bo round the corner. She jumped into Bo's arms and hugged her neck tight. "I missed you, Bo. Where've you been?" She asked her face pressed against Bo's and the wisps of her hair tickled her face.

"I missed you, too. I've been busy." She answered with a hint of shame in her voice. She had been avoiding Lauren and Olive, and it made her feel guilty, she didn't want to hurt either of them, simply protect them.

Olive sighed and beamed at Bo. "Grown-ups always say that, but I wonder what they're so busy with? Boring stuff is my guess."

Lauren watched the exchange with a slight tightness in her chest. She gave Bo a small nod of hello, and Bo smiled back returning her nod.

Olive jumped down from Bo's arms and yanked on her hand, pulling her away from Lauren.

"I've got a secret for Bo," She called out to Lauren as she ushered Bo away. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Lauren wasn't listening. Lauren waved and playfully put her fingers in her ears, so Olive knew she wasn't eavesdropping.

"What's the secret," Bo asked pushing Olive's trembling hair behind her ear and smiling.

Olive tugged on Bo's hand and pulled her down so that Bo was kneeling in front on her. "Well, it's my mommy's birthday soon." She whispered into Bo's ear. "And I'm little, so I need your help to plan something for her. Something special for my special mama."

"Oh, yeah?" Bo grinned against Olive's soft cheek, and her eyes darted to Lauren, who was on the phone a few feet away.

Olive nodded. "Would you help me, Bo? Pretty please," She drew back and pushed out her bottom lip and batted her eyes.

Bo hesitated, knowing she'd sworn to stay away from Lauren, but the look on Olive's face crushed her resolve. "Absolutely, I will. Whatever you want."

Olive smiled triumphantly and quickly hugged her neck. "I knew you would. Cause you're the best." She peered at Bo with innocence. "Don't worry about Tamsin living with us. Mommy's helping her feel better. They're not girlfriends." She wrinkled her nose when she said girlfriends and Bo chuckled at her expression.

"You're very sweet to do this for your mommy." Bo stood tall her hands on Olive's shoulder. "What did you want to do?"

Olive gave Lauren a sideways glance. "Let's talk about it alone, later. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Bo winked at Olive and gave her a thumbs-up, which made Olive snicker, and she put her little hand over her mouth to stop her laugher.

XXXX

"Take your shirt off."

Tamsin's eyes widened. "Geez, I usually require a girl to buy me at least one drink before I take my shirt off."

"Funny." Lauren moved closer to her. "I want to see how your back is healing."

Tamsin pulled her shirt off, grimacing at the soreness. "Sorry, I'm not wearing a bra, it hurts my back."

"I'm a doctor. I've seen every inch of the human anatomy; I'll be fine."

Tamsin snorted. "I bet."

Lauren closely examined her back without speaking for a moment.

"Human healing is annoyingly slow." Tamsin sighed. "You have soft hands." She added when Lauren brushed her fingers over her back.

"Ok. You can put your shirt back on. It's healing but..."

"What?" Tamsin suddenly felt uneasy looking at Lauren's expression.

"Everything's healing but not as quickly as I'd like." She sighed thinking through the situation for possible reasons. "Let me take a blood sample. They may have given you something."

"Take my shirt, take my blood, take, take…"

Lauren tapped her foot, impatiently. "I'm doing this to help you."

Tamsin veered her eyes away from Lauren. "Sorry. Sure, take your sample." She said in a low voice.

After Lauren had taken Tamsin's blood, she went into her bedroom to sleep.

She stayed awake, restlessly, replaying Bo's words-over and over again. She wondered if she should be thankful Bo turned her down. Now wasn't a good time to start something, too many things were going on, and her focus needed to stay on Olivia. She sighed and turned over frustrated that her thoughts dwelled on Bo.

Deep, penetrating brown eyes stared back at her from inside her own memories, and she wished she didn't see them so often when she closed her eyes. But at the same time, she longed for it. Bo would be trouble, she knew that, as evidenced by the fact that she was laying awake thinking about her. In the short period she's known her, she was already pulled in. Something about Bo was magnetic, and she was wondered if it was more than just her succubus charms affecting her. As she replayed their moments together she also worried about Bo, under all the bravado, there was sadness in Bo's eyes. Lauren questioned if Bo realized the inner anguish she'd unleashed on her, and if Bo suffered the same at all.

Her bedroom door burst open, and Olive stood there with a frown. She put her hands on her hips. "I can't sleep! Tamsin's snores like a…" She paused and thought about it. "Like something really loud! It's annoying." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Lauren gestured her forward, and energetically she bounced on her feet towards the bed. She crawled into the bed and under the blankets and flashed Lauren a toothy grin, and snuggled next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked clutching her tight, brushing her cheek.

"I feel happy and stuff. And don't be mad, but something's different about Tamsin. She glows different, like pieces of color are missing. Holes or something." She said with a hint of sorrow.

"I'm not mad. Tamsin's very hurt. She needs to heal."

"I know. Just…my belly feels funny when I look into her eyes and sometimes I want to cry."

Lauren kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, baby. You have school tomorrow. Try not to worry about it right now."

Olive yawned deeply and nodded. "Ok, mommy."

Lauren held Olive tight until she fell asleep, but she couldn't quiet her mind enough to sleep, so she remained awake, thinking.

XXXX

Bo walked down the street back to her apartment, a light drizzle hitting her face, coating her lightly in wetness. She passed an elderly woman who was passing out pamphlets and thrust one into Bo's hand. She read the text on the front: _True love won't wait forever. Come talk with one of our many Psychics today, to find your true love!_

She shook her head, crumpled the pamphlet and tossed into a bin she passed and continued her quick strides to the apartment building. It was raining harder, and she wanted to get to her warm, dry apartment.

She ignored her phone in her pocket that kept buzzing. An ex-client of hers had been calling her nonstop for an hour. The woman wouldn't listen when Bo told her to find someone else, so now she was simply ignoring her. Sometimes that was all she could do.

She approached the apartment building and saw a small, black haired woman lingering in front of the steps. She was wary of all new people standing outside the apartment after what happened with the attack and the blonde woman.

"Looking for something?" Bo asked the black-haired woman. "Or are you just being creepy?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the question and pointed to the building. "Does Lauren Lewis live here?"

Bo crossed her arms and took a few strides closer to her. "I don't go around giving out people's personal information."

"Relax, cowgirl. Lauren and I know each other." Kenzi answered looking cross.

"If that were true you'd know where she lived, and you wouldn't need to ask." Bo responded snappishly, moving in front of Kenzi, blocking her view of the building.

"This is my first time in this neighborhood." She gestured her arms wide. "And in case you haven't noticed all these buildings look the same."

"Who are you?" Bo asked with narrowed eyes, looking her up and down.

"Who are you?" Kenzi shot back. "Lauren's bodyguard or something?"

Bo glared at her and didn't answer, her eyes darted to a small tattoo on the woman's hand.

Kenzi sighed, taking the hint that she needed to prove she knew Lauren. She pulled out her phone and flipped through her photos until she found one of her, Olive and Lauren. "See. I know them." She pushed the phone into Bo's view.

Bo's expression unstiffened, she accepted that as proof. "Oh, sorry…but."

Kenzi studied her keenly. "It's ok, I'm glad Lauren has a pit-bull looking after her." She saw Bo look at her tattoo and she covered it from her view.

Now that Bo was relaxed she allowed herself to laugh. "What's your name?"

"Kenzi." She answered shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"How do you know, Lauren?" Bo asked her guard down now.

Kenzi took a moment to reply, her eyes alert, looking at her curiously. "First I need your name." She tried to keep a friendly tone through her cautiousness.

"Bo."

Kenzi did a double take and looked at Bo amused. "Seriously? Your name is Bo." She gave a small chuckle at the end.

That brought a smile to Bo's face, and she nodded. "Yep."

"Seems fitting, I guess." Kenzi paused and looked at the time. "Well, they might be sleeping. I think I'll come back tomorrow."

"Do you want me to tell her you came by?" Bo asked, but her eyes glanced behind Kenzi, and she noticed Lauren's doppelganger watching them. She scowled and leaned closer to Kenzi. "Did you know someone's watching us?" She twitched her head in Eva's direction.

Kenzi sighed. "Doesn't surprise me." She peeked over her shoulder at Eva standing across the street. "Shit."

Bo squeezed her shoulder. "Come on. You can stay with me. I don't want you going off alone while that woman's following you."

Kenzi looked up at her surprised. "You'd help a stranger, just like that?"

Bo eased her forward. "Of course."

Kenzi glanced over her shoulder at Eva, one more time, and allowed Bo to lead her up the steps to her apartment.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Please don't worry about Lauren/Tamsin, this is a Doccubus story, not sure if a disclaimer is needed just wanted to make it clear.**

 **Next update, Lauren's birthday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzi helped Bo bring in a bag of groceries. She watched as Bo unloaded the bag. "How long have you known Lauren?" She wrinkled her face. "Long enough to be planning her birthday dinner?"

"Olive asked me to help." She pulled out the list from her pocket and handed to Kenzi.

Kenzi read over the list and chuckled. "Yep, this is definitely Olive's list." She said smiling at the child's handwriting and the list of foods. "Spaghetti, huh?"

"She was very insistent that it was her mommy's favorite," Bo added a smile and shrug.

Kenzi nodded. "And s'mores, that's Lauren's favorite dessert?"

Bo put out her arms and shrugged. "That's what Olive said." She finished putting the groceries away.

Bo paused and observed Kenzi, her eyes seemed haunted, and it yanked at Bo's gut instinct to help others. She wanted to ask so many questions but resisted, waiting for Kenzi to open up to her first. Sometimes people liked to deal with things sole, which was something she knew all too well.

"I'm just glad I could be here for Lauren's birthday. I've missed Olive so much. She's a great kid. And I think I'll surprise them at the birthday dinner tonight." She paused and glanced quickly at Bo. "I mean if it's ok if I stay here a while longer."

"Of course, it's nice having someone around. It gets a little lonely in this apartment sometimes."

Kenzi laughed. "I've never heard of a succubus being lonely. Usually, they have to fight people away with a broom."

Bo hesitated and started to explain further but changed the subject instead. "So, Lauren's told me a little about this organization, and I hate to ask but you look nothing like Lauren or Olive. What's your connection to them?"

Kenzi shifted uncomfortably and glanced down at her tattoo, covering it with her hand. "No, I'm not a child of the organization like Lauren and Olive. I've had no genetic manipulation." She gave a small shrug. "Don't know if that's a good thing or not. I'd love some of those smart genes Lauren has." She briefly mulled over why she was telling a stranger all this information, but there was something about Bo that made her feel safe and that she could trust her. It wasn't a feeling she got a lot, she'd learned there weren't that many trustworthy humans or Fae around.

Something in those words prickled Bo's curiosity. "So, how did you get mixed up with this H.A.N.E. thing? If you weren't born into it, that is."

"Umm, H.A.N.E. will occasionally recruit kids off the street, promising them a home and jobs within the organization. For a lot of kids, it's that or living on the streets. Not a hard decision when it's cold." Kenzi threw back her shoulders and held her chin high, standing from the chair.

"You were living on the streets? That's why you joined up."

Kenzi nodded but didn't elaborate further. Her eyes studied the apartment, as she remained silent.

Bo took the hint and changed the subject back to Lauren's birthday dinner. But she continued the glance at Kenzi's tattoo and pondered what it meant or symbolized. It's presence tugged at her inner alarm bells.

XXXX

Olive kept her eyes on Lauren and secretly stuffed a piece of paper into her schoolbag. Lauren put her hands up and turned around, pretending not to notice. She turned her attention back to the reports in front of her. She pressed her fingers to her temples reading over the results again. In Olive's last blood sample she'd discovered an abnormality in Olive's cells, that wasn't there before. The cells appeared to be changing, evolving into something else, that something else Lauren had no idea what it could be. The new genetic markers weren't human, Fae, or anything else Lauren had ever seen before.

Olive slowly crept up behind Lauren and looked curiously over the paperwork sprawled out on the table. "What's with all these weird symbols?" She pointed her finger at Lauren's reports.

Lauren was reminded, at that moment, that Olive was only six years old. Too young to be burdened by the power she wielded, a power not yet entirely understood. She needed to protect her from it as long as she could, whatever the cost. She pulled her eyes away from her work and stared thoughtfully at her daughter. "That's you." She poked Olive's belly, earning a giggle. "That's everything inside you that makes up who you are."

Olive bent down and closely examined the paper. "No way, I have those weird symbols inside of me!" She moved her eyes to her arm and studied it as if trying to see inside her arm.

Lauren gave a small chuckle, watching her. "Well, all this symbols represent something, it's like a language that only scientists or those who have studied it can read."

Olive stared at Lauren, her mouth agape. "You mean like a secret code?" She ran her fingers over the paper. "That's awesome! The secret code of Olivia." She tiptoed away from Lauren, feeling proud about this new information she carried.

Lauren's heart sank watching Olive happily walk away from her. She knew what she had to do, but it was the one thing she'd been avoiding because it was dangerous. But she'd considered her options, and she knew there was no other way.

With an anxious sigh and she searched the results again. But it was no use, she needed to break into the organization and have a look at Olive's file. The only way she could put the missing pieces together was with more information. But she struggled with that decision because if she were caught, she'd be killed and then Olivia would be alone in the world.

She combed through her mind for some hint of what the organization could have put in Olive's DNA. But there were too many secrets and rumors to riffle through. She had no choice but to go to the source for information.

With one last glance at Olive, watching her disappear into her bedroom. She paced around the living room, already forming a plan in her mind to get into the headquarters of H.A.N.E. She was lost in her own mind and didn't notice Tamsin. She flinched when she bumped into Tamsin standing behind her.

Lauren placed her hand over her chest, and gasped. "You startled me."

"I don't understand humans." Tamsin declared, leaving Lauren puzzled about what she was referring to, and slightly fearful about her state of mind.

"I didn't know you were there. You snuck up on me," Lauren said to clarify her meaning.

"I don't understand humans," Tamsin repeated, gazing dreamily behind Lauren. She blinked quickly, her eyes focused. "Sorry. I can't sleep. My head and back are killing me." She grumbled her face wrinkled in pain.

Lauren looked her over with sympathetic eyes. "Do you want me to take a look at your back?" She asked not pressing on Tamsin's earlier confusion.

Tamsin snorted, the pain in her features replaced with an entertained smirk. "You are always trying to get me undressed."

Lauren rubbed her eyes, annoyed. "If you don't want my help, that's fine. I have my own problems." She started to step away, but Tamsin lightly touched her elbow.

"Wait." Tamsin paused struggling internally. "Anything I can help with?" She gave Lauren an unexpectedly soft expression. "I feel so useless laying around your apartment all day." She silently cursed her body's feebleness. "I need something to do." Her sharp eyes forced on Lauren. Honestly, Tamsin wasn't sure how much longer she could sit around doing nothing.

"You're recovering that's the most important thing you can do."

Tamsin threw her hands in the air and stepped away from her. "But I need a distraction." Her face suddenly hardened. "Something to focus on outside of the pain."

Lauren sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She bent down and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a file and handed to Tamsin. Despite Tamsin's frail state Lauren knew she deserved this information, it wasn't up to her to keep it from her.

Tamsin cautiously took the file and frowned. "What's this?"

"That is all the information I have on the people I think were responsible for what happened to you." She paused when Tamsin's head jerked up. "It's not much, but maybe you can get some answers out of it."

Tamsin tapped the file on her arm, wanting to read it, but also afraid. "Who do you think it was?"

Lauren pointed at the file. "Read it. I think it was a human group called the Order of the Six. Honestly, I don't know much about them but I promise everything I do know is in that file." She squeezed Tamsin's hand before sitting back down at the table to contemplate her plan about breaking into H.A.N.E.

"Thanks, Lauren," Tamsin called out before walking slowly back to the living room.

Tamsin clutched the file tight and sat on the couch, for a long time she simply stared at it. She ambled around the apartment keeping her eyes away from it. After several long moments, she poured herself a large drink and settled back on the couch and started reading.

Lauren watched her movements but decided to let her be and focused on the details of her plan. One thing she knew was that it had to be soon. The rate of Olive's transformation was startling rapid, if she didn't figure something out soon, she had no idea what that would mean for Olive.

XXXX

Several hours later, Olive stood smiling at Lauren with her arms behind her back. "Happy Birthday." She extended her arms to Lauren, handing her a piece of paper.

"Well, thank you very much," Lauren said taking the present. She scanned her eyes over it and glanced back at Olive. "Did you write me a story?"

Olive hopped closer to Lauren and sat on her lap. "I did. I hope you like it cuz it's about how you're the bestest mommy ever." She kissed Lauren's cheek, with an ear-to-ear grin.

Lauren hugged her tight and kissed the top of her hair. "I love it, and you very much. Thank you."

When dinnertime came, Olive pulled Lauren to Bo's apartment. "Come on, mommy. We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Lauren asked, peering down at Olive with a questioning expression.

Olive stopped and gawked at Lauren, her brown eyes squeezed shut as she blinked at Lauren, her mouth open. She wasn't supposed to lie to her mommy, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. She froze with conflicting thoughts.

Lauren caught sight of the struggle behind her eyes. She squeezed her shoulder. "It's ok, honey. Let's go."

Olive let out the breath she was holding and nodded. "Ok." She stopped at Bo's door. "Mommy, can you turn around when I knock?"

Lauren smiled and followed Olive's instructions by turning around.

Keeping a careful eye on Lauren Olive tapped lightly on Bo's door. After a few knocks Bo answered, and Olive gestured her forward. Bo bent down so Olive could whisper in her ear. "Is everything ready?" She asked in a whisper.

Bo pulled back and nodded happily. Olive grinned wide and clapped her hands together. "It's ready, mommy. You can turn around."

Lauren spun around and caught Bo's gaze immediately. Bo stared back unblinking, unwavering. Lauren swept an admiring glimpse over Bo's body. Her black dress hugged her figure, perfectly, while her dark hair fell down her back, her tops of her breasts visible.

Bo looked beautiful and Lauren held her breath waiting for Bo to say something, anything. She felt foolish that she longed to hear Bo's voice. She chewed on her cheek, her own voice trapped in her throat.

Bo narrowed her eyes, following Lauren's eyes down her body, and lifted the corners of her mouth, only slightly. "Happy Birthday, Lauren." She used her low, lecherous voice that made Lauren's stomach tightened. Her voice was like velvet. She opened the door wide for them to enter.

Olive yanked Lauren into the apartment. "It's your birthday party, mommy. A super big surprise me and Bo planned!"

Lauren hastily averted her eyes from Bo, turning her attention to Olive. "That's wonderful, thank you." She glanced back up at Bo. "Both of you."

"Kenzi!" Olive exclaimed seeing Kenzi standing in the living room. Olive ran to her quickly and jumped into a tight hug. "What a surprise."

"Hey, Olive. I'm so happy to see you." Kenzi never ceased to be amazed by how happy and delightful Olive was. After being around the other kids in the organization seeing Olive's happiness warmed her heart. And she was thankful that Olive had Lauren to get her away from it all. Some weren't so lucky.

Olive jumped down. "Mommy! Kenzi's here." She grabbed Kenzi's hand pulling her to Lauren.

Lauren looked at her startled, but pleased. "Wow, Kenzi. Hi."

Kenzi placed her hands on her hips. "I thought I'd come for a little visit."

Lauren frowned and glanced at Bo. "How do you know each other?" She asked waving her hand back and forth between them.

"Your creepy twin was following her, so I let her stay here last night," Bo answered, taking Olive's hand and ushering her into the kitchen.

Lauren followed Bo and Olive with her eyes and turned back to Kenzi. "That was nice. I'm glad Bo came across you."

Kenzi nodded as she looked into the kitchen at Olive and Bo. She could still hardly believe Bo had been so kind to her without wanting something in return.

In the kitchen, Olive beamed up at Bo, when Bo lifted her onto the counter so she could look over the spaghetti. Her head fell back, and she inhaled deeply. "It smells so yummy. Mommy will love it."

Bo stirred the spaghetti and smiled. "I hope so. You know I don't cook for just anyone."

Olive wrinkled her nose. "You don't cook for yourself?"

Bo shook her head. "Not usually." She admitted, pulling out the dinner plates.

"Maybe that means mommy and me are special to you."

Bo stopped stirring at looked Olive directly in the eyes. "Yes, you both are very special and important to me."

Olive giggled and chewed on a piece of bread. "I knew it. You love us." She jumped off the counter, leaving Bo open-mouthed and confused. She watched Olive dance around Lauren and Kenzi, considering Olive's declaration. She brushed off her thoughts about loving them, she couldn't love them, she barely knew them, sure she cared about them, but love…no, it was too soon for that.

Despite her claims, Bo kept her eyes on Olive and Lauren while she finished the dinner, and something, unfamiliar, churned inside her, some feeling she struggled to explain. She pondered on a statement she'd heard many years back that one's heart could recognize a truth even when the conscious self does not. She let that thought bounce off her mind and pulled the food off the stove.

XXXX

They ate at the coffee table in Bo's living room, sitting on the floor, with an arrangement of lilies decorating the middle of the table. "This was a great idea, Olive," Kenzi said, taking a plate from Bo. "This is a lot more fun."

Olive's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, like a picnic or something. Mommy likes picnics, right mommy?" She stared at Lauren expectantly.

"Yes, I do. It's perfect. The best birthday, ever." Lauren smiled, it was warm, gentle, sincere.

Olive entire face glowed and turned to Bo, trying to wink, but she ended up closing both eyes, and Bo hid her smile.

They enjoyed their meal with easy conversation for a while. Mostly, Olive entertained them with tales from kindergarten.

The chat turned to Kenzi and her vacation, and she just finished up talking about her experiences traveling from the organization to the apartment, when Lauren asked. "Kenzi how long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure, but Bo said I could stay here since you have a…crazy Valkyrie or something living with you." Kenzi said making a face.

Lauren nodded, and Olive spoke, after slurping up some spaghetti, "She's not crazy, just grumpy." She paused and scanned her eyes over their faces. "Like super grumpy, she's like a cat, they look beautiful but when you go to touch 'em, they hiss at you." She gave a mock hiss at the end.

Lauren pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. "But she's not all bad, she read you a story that one time."

"Only because she wanted me to make her a sandwich." She huffed and wrinkled her nose, disgusted. "Banana and peanut butter, yuck." She turned to Bo. "But I can't use a knife, so I put the whole banana on the bread, and I don't think she liked that."

Olive continued with more stories about Tamsin and Lauren glanced at Bo with careful eyes, trying to force down her longing but failing. The longer she was around Bo, the more her internal conflict grew, the more intrigued and curious she became. She looked down Bo's face and flicked her eyes over Bo's breasts. She promptly veered her eyes back up to Bo's face, when she noticed where she was staring.

It took a moment for Bo to meet her gaze, her eyes traveled down Lauren's body, then back up to her face. Lauren swallowed, struggling to disregard the heat left on her body where Bo's eyes touched her. Bo had rejected her, but her mind lingered on her so often. She knew she was too old to be pining over a crush on her neighbor, but she had been unsuccessful at tamping her desire and intrigue.

Bo's eyebrows rose, and she gave her a meaningful smirk.

Beside Lauren, Olive's giggle drew her attention away from Bo's face. Bo's flirtatious smile disappeared, and she silently watched Lauren as she looked at Olive. Lauren's face was bright, a sliver of a smile dusted her lips, and Bo's heart fluttered. Something about the visible love she could read on Lauren's face looking at Olive affected Bo in ways she didn't understand. Olive's statement from before tickled the back of her mind.

XXXXX

After dinner, Lauren and Kenzi did some catching up, and Olive curled up on the couch watching a movie. Bo didn't want to intrude on the conversation, so she grabbed a glass of wine and took it to the balcony. She laid her glass on the railing and gazed into the sky, scattered with stars and dark clouds, growing. It was a gorgeous night, despite the storm that was approaching.

Dark clouds stirred quickly across the dark sky. Off in the distance, she saw a faint flash of lightning. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, when the wind picked up, enjoying the sensation on her body. The air was warm, wild, and powerful. Bo loved standing on the balcony during a storm. She was mesmerized by the power of nature it made her feel alive.

She heard someone step onto the balcony behind her a few minutes later. She turned face to face with Lauren. Automatically her body drew closer to her. The wind paused, the air calmed and hushed, at that moment, while they took a second to contemplate at each other. Within a wink, the sounds of the approaching storm resumed, thunder mounting louder in the distance.

Lauren looked up to the sky and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Storms coming." She said somewhat wistfully.

Bo followed Lauren's gaze to the sky. "I love storms. There's something primal, thrilling about them. They're wild and can't be tamed by Fae or humans. I like that. They do what they want consequences be damned."

"Weather, the great equalizer between Fae and humans, the unconquerable force of nature," Lauren added to Bo's point, with a sideways glance her way.

They silently watched the gathering clouds, for a time, the first warm droplets of rain began to coat their faces, but neither wanted to go back inside.

Bo inhaled deeply taking in the scents of the storm, that uniquely indefinable musk. "This makes me want to rip my clothes off and stand here naked and let the storm wash over me." Bo spread her arms out into the oncoming breeze, unaware of what she'd just said.

"Don't let me stop you," The words left Lauren's mouth before she could stop herself, and Bo spun around to face her with a smirk.

Lauren started to turn away, embarrassed, but Bo held her where she was. "I'm sorry about what happened," She murmured, "I wish so much I could have taken you up on your offer." She ran her fingers over Lauren's arm, playing with the thin layer of moisture that dusted it. She hesitated. "I think about you all the time." She reprimanded herself immediately for letting that slip off her tongue, but in truth she didn't really want to take it back.

The wind caressed passed Lauren's skin sending a shiver up her spine while she stared at Bo. "Me too," She whispered back to her. "But I understand if it's a bad time to start something. I have a lot going as well."

Bo squeezed her eyes shut into the gust of wind and light rain that pushed passed her. It surprised her when she heard Lauren's voice again. "But technically, this is our third date, you know." Lauren added a laugh, trying to make a joke out of it.

Bo's eyes shot open her face serious. Ignoring her inner restraint, she stepped closer to Lauren. "True." She pushed Lauren's hair back behind her ear. For a second or two, she wondered if standing this close was a good idea. "You are so incredibly beautiful." She found herself saying without thinking.

Lauren swallowed hard, dancing her eyes over Bo's lips. "I'm only sorry that it's our third date, and I've never gotten a good night kiss." She said when she trusted her voice not to waver.

Their eyes met, and Bo slowly moved in. "That is a shame." She said while Lauren rested her hands on her hips. "I should be ashamed of myself for not kissing you on our first date," She added, with her eyes locked on Lauren's lips. She leaned in and Lauren could feel her breath on her skin before she realized Bo's lips were brushing her cheek, placing a feather of a kiss there.

Tiny flickers of light ignited the dark sky above them. In the distance a faint rumble of thunder echoed the silent night. The tension and pressure of the impending storm filled the air around them.

Bo's lips brushed over Lauren's cheek as she drew back, and Lauren's breath caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Bo's body, not wanting to resist the enticement. "That's a nice first date kiss, but where's the second one." She stared at Bo as tiny flashes of light danced over her face.

Bo smirked, studied Lauren's face, letting a current of energy build between. "Oh, yeah." She held the sides on Lauren's face between her hands and pressed the softest kiss on Lauren's lips.

Lightning lit up the sky, at the same time, Bo leaned back, and the light highlighted her beautiful features. Lauren could still feel her lips against her skin, her cheek and lips tingling from the brief kiss. Her muscles tensed as she waited for what came next. She licked her lips while keeping her eyes on Bo's mouth. "What about the third kiss," Lauren whispered, the wind carrying her voice away. She ran her fingers through Bo's now damp hair.

Bo's mouth inched forward when her lips reached her mouth, Lauren's heart almost stopped, and a crash of thunder boomed the night air. She closed her eyes and parted her lips to let Bo's tongue slip inside. Lauren shivered with need and alarm when their tongue's stroked each other. She never wanted anyone so badly in her life, which both frightened and electrified her. Bo's hands slid up Lauren's body to brace the back of her neck to pull her closer.

While their mouths discovered each other, their chests pressed firmly together. Lauren's hands reached Bo's shoulder, gripping her hard pulling her closer. Bo didn't break the kiss when she surged against Lauren pushing her into the balcony railing. Her hands clutched the railing, trapping Lauren's body, not that Lauren would want to get away.

The rain fell harder, their faces and clothes grew wet, thunder and lightning weaved around them. But they didn't break away, Bo moved closer, oblivious to the storm, focused only on the two of them. Bo had never been so terrified of the emotions stirring in her body, as she deepened the kiss. Her veins seemed to burn, but it was more than her succubus need for chi, for sex, it stimulated something deeper than that, something she was too afraid to name.

They stood kissing hard, wrapped together in the middle of a full downpour. Then at last, the kiss slowed, it became gentler, softer. Bo leaned back and absorbed every detail of Lauren's face. Her long blonde hair, face, clothes were drenched from the rain, but even with every inch of her skin soaked, she was utterly beautiful, almost celestial.

Even in the midst of a thunderstorm the way Bo looked at Lauren heated her body, and she wasn't in a hurry to leave Bo's embrace. Not with Bo's remarkable eyes focusing on her with such raw want.

Lauren's pulse raced when Bo's mouth reached her ear, her lips traced along the edge, her pleasant breath filled Lauren with warmth and desire. "Happy Birthday, Lauren," Bo whispered into her ear, after teasing her lips against her skin for a second. She drew back to gaze into Lauren's eyes, "And thanks for the third date." She added with a half-smile.

"Our best date, yet." Lauren breathed out in a low tone, before pushing in for another kiss.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the wait for an update, and thank you again for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Olive stood on her tiptoes with her nose pressed against the glass window looking onto the balcony. She whirled around, her face a picture of delight. "They're kissing," she said, to Kenzi then turned back to the window. "Do you think they're gonna catch colds standing in the rain?"

From Kenzi's spot on the couch, she glanced at Olive and smiled. "I don't know, but stop snooping. Adult time is private."

Olive giggled and sprinted back to the couch. "I was right, they love each other." She twirled around and plopped next to Kenzi.

Kenzi watched her enthusiastic movements and patted her leg. "Kissing doesn't mean love, sorry Olive."

Olive stared at Kenzi, for a half second. "Maybe they don't know they're in love yet." She scrunched her nose and tilted her head, while still looking at her.

Kenzi blew out a breath. "Okay, kiddo. It's love." She replied reluctantly. She wasn't about to argue with a six-year-old about the complexities of love and adult relationships.

Olive's ponytail whipped back and forth as she looked from the window to Kenzi, and back again. She stopped and turned to Kenzi kicking her feet bouncily. "I wanna puppy. I like dogs they're funny and cute. Sometimes, I see dogs walking down the street, and I think about running up and hugging them." She wrinkled her little nose. "I've never had a pet before. I wanna puppy…or maybe a turtle."

Kenzi tried not to smile and looked over at Olive's little face. Her cheeks were rosy and bright. "You want me to buy you a puppy or a turtle? Is that why you're telling me this?"

Olive laughed like the question was unbelievably funny. She didn't have a chance to respond, their attention turned to Bo and Lauren, who entered the room. Their clothes and hair were soaked.

Olive peered at them over the back of the couch with a large grin. "It's raining sillies." She waggled her finger at them.

Bo and Lauren exchanged a quick glance with matching smirks.

"Really I didn't notice," Bo said, running her hand over Olive's hair.

Olive fell back away from her. "Ew, you're all wet, Bo." Bo playfully flicked a little water from her hair at Olive, earning a high pitch giggle. Abruptly, her laughter faded, and she frowned. "I have a secret, Bo." She motioned with her finger for Bo to bow down. "I told ya the flowers would work. That's why mommy kissed you, huh?" Olive whispered, her breath tickled Bo's ear. She placed her little hand on Bo's shoulder and leaned even closer. "She likes you."

Bo pulled back, and Olive's smile was so full of joy and brightness that Bo found it contagious and smiled back. She gave Olive a wink and a big grin, mussing her hair further.

XXXX

An hour later, Bo and Lauren sat together watching TV while Olive, slept across Lauren's lap. Lauren played with Olive's hair and focused her attention on the television. However, Bo focused her attention on Lauren. Lauren was wearing one of Bo's shirts, since her clothes were wet, and for some reason Bo found that very alluring. Lauren's tousled hair helped add to her appeal. Lingering energy from their kiss still rushed through her body. She could still taste Lauren on her lips and feel Lauren's hands on her body.

With a heavy sigh, Bo forced her gaze to the TV. She was unnerved like she was only scarcely holding back the hurricane inside herself, both with regards to the Rainer mess but also her desire for Lauren. She wanted Lauren more than she'd ever craved another person, but she was bothered by the fact that Lauren probably could never be hers. She feared, or rather knew, she'd lose Lauren before they'd ever really get started.

Every time Lauren glanced at Bo, she caught her watching her. The heat in Bo's eyes burned brightly…so hot that it warmed Lauren's skin.

"Bo." Lauren started slowly, fully realizing she was about to ask a lot of Bo. "I need to take a trip, I'll be gone a few days, and I was wondering if…maybe you could keep Olive while I'm gone?"

Bo tensed and sat up straight and studied Lauren's face. "Where are you going?"

Lauren toyed with Olive's hair and thought for a moment. "I've discovered something about Olive…well she shows signs of genetic manipulation. It isn't the same as what was done to me. I need more information so I can help her. I fear what the unknown could mean for her. The organization can be reckless in their experiments and obsession with the Fae. The end goal is all they care about."

A myriad of emotions swamped Bo, among them concern for Lauren and Olive's safety. She leaned closer to Lauren. "Is it dangerous?" She narrowed her gaze, trying not to show too much worry on her face.

Lauren let out the breath she'd been holding, realizing she had to be honest with Bo about the situation. "Yes." She answered, and swallowed through the uneasiness clogging her throat.

Bo considered telling Lauren she should forget about going if it was dangerous, but she knew it wasn't her place. She dropped her eyes and played with her fingers. "Lauren, I have to ask why did you stay with this…HANE so long? Why didn't you leave earlier?" She raised her eyes to Lauren's eyes again.

Lauren shrugged. She didn't much like to talk about the past. The memories of her youth, she tried to keep those locked away as much as possible. She scrubbed her hands down her face. "My parents took out a number of loans to pay for me. Loans that they couldn't pay for, from people that would kill them if they didn't pay it back." She gave Bo a weak, sad smile. "So, I did extra work for HANE, and they made sure my parent's debt was paid."

Bo was confused at first. But then, she put some of the missing pieces together. Quickly, her face fell, and she glanced at Lauren's arm and leg. "Is that how you lost your arm and leg, you were working on something dangerous for the organization to pay your parent's debt?"

Lauren chuckled off her nervous energy. "Correct." She ran her fingers over her arm and down her leg. "To make extra money I volunteered for multiple projects and lab work. The higher the risk of the job, the higher the pay, so I volunteered for whatever experiments and work I could."

"So, what happened?" Bo put a comforting hand on her leg as she waited for Lauren to continue.

Lauren blinked slowly at the question, her posture stiffening. "Just an experiment gone wrong, it happens in every lab." She answered evasively.

Bo waited patiently, not speaking, her eyes stayed glued to Lauren's face.

Tension knotted up in Lauren's chest. "Honestly, my memories of the event are fragmented. I don't much recall what happened that day. I remember going to the lab…but after that I only remember waking up in a hospital room and my parents telling me that there was a mishap during the experiment." She absentmindedly brushed her fingers over her arm. And a faraway looked crossed her eyes.

Bo scowled and glanced down at a sleeping Olive. "Mishap? Sounds like more than a mishap." She paused watching Lauren. "Where are your parents now?" She asked pushing the conversation further.

Lauren stroked her fingers through Olive's hair. "Dead. That's why I felt the freedom to leave, after their death, nothing was tying me to the organization, and I knew I had to get Olive out of there. Too many questionable events were happening, and I couldn't be a part of it."

Silence enveloped the room before Bo spoke in a soft tone. "I'm so sorry you went through all that."

"Don't be, I'm grateful for my time there because it brought Olive into my life." She smiled down at her sleeping daughter.

Bo stared at Lauren in admiration, imagining the strength it must take to suffer all that and come out the other side without resentment or anger.

Realizing she never answered Lauren's question, Bo took her hand. "Of course, I'll watch Olive as long as you need. Anything you need, I'm here."

Their eyes locked together and something past between them. An energy, an understanding that neither could really explain. Lauren swallowed, her heart pounded in her chest, and her throat dried up. Her lips parted slightly, and leaned closer to Bo. But, to her surprise, Bo pulled back and leaned into the cushion and watched the movie.

In the silence that followed, Bo thought about the unexpected and startling power of what she was feeling for Lauren and Olive. She always assumed love was something that had a slow build up. But that's not what was happening here. Whatever she was feeling for Lauren and Olive it was sudden and unanticipated, but extremely powerful. Confusion and guilt washed over her, and consumed her thoughts during the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over Lauren walked to the door to leave with a sleeping Olive cradled in her arms. She hesitated at the door and stared down at her feet, wondering how to express her gratitude for the birthday dinner. She cleared her throat stalling for time, hoping Bo would say something.

Bo casually folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the couch. When their eyes met, Lauren saw a haunted look in Bo's eyes, for a brief second, just a flash before it was gone. "Thanks again for doing all this Bo, you really didn't have to go to so much trouble for us," Lauren said at last.

"It was no trouble," Bo said simply and smiled with her eyes.

That look from Bo sparked tingles along Lauren's skin. "Goodnight," She said quietly, but stood still not leaving.

Bo shifted her body weight from one foot to the other. She opened her mouth to speak, but something held her back. She wanted to ask Lauren out on a real date, but she didn't want to pull Lauren into the mess that was her love life. Where could it possibly lead? Nowhere good, that's where. So, she pushed her feelings and thoughts deep down and meekly echoed Lauren's goodnight.

And just like that the moment was gone, Bo's moment to say something or make a move. Without a word, with only a smile, Lauren left the apartment with Olive in her arms.

XXXX

The next day, Bo walked the long way back from one of her appointments so she could pass by the clinic Lauren worked at. To her surprise, she saw Lauren arrive the moment she rounded the corner.

Bo watched Lauren get out of the car. Lauren wore tight jeans, a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, dark boots, and her hair tied back, she looked a million times more incredible than any woman in an elegant gown ever had. Bo reminded herself she needed to be responsible and fight against her desire. History had already proved how badly relationships ended for her. Yet, it was extremely hard to remain focused as Lauren looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Lauren glanced up, her eyes wide with surprise when she realized Bo was watching her. But quickly, her surprise faded to a sweet, and extremely beautiful, smile. How one simple gesture, a smile, could cause Bo's pulse to race she couldn't understand.

Bo was wearing another low cut shirt, and Lauren had to force her eyes to stay on Bo's eyes and not drift down. "Bo, what are you doing here," She gestured at the clinic.

"I was wondering if you made any more plans about you know…" She trailed off leaving the rest unsaid knowing Lauren knew she was talking about their early conversation.

"You really came all this way to ask me that? Why?"

It was such a direct question that Bo didn't have a response prepared for it. Honestly, she wasn't prepared for anything Lauren-related, her attraction to her, her endless curiosity about her, the sensations rushing through her body at a single glance.

Bo perked up her eyebrows. "Does it really matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" Bo said before she could think not to, it simply slipped out. There was something uniquely attractive and alluring about Lauren; it scrambled her mind and body so badly at times it was hard to think straight.

Lauren's heart beat fast in her chest when a radiant smile flashed across Bo's face. She wanted nothing more than to put her hands on Bo's body and pull her tightly against her so she could feel Bo's mouth again, feel her soft tongue again. Instead, she forced down those thoughts and kept things friendly. "I'm still working out the details."

Bo shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth.

Lauren didn't say anything else for a long moment. She studied Bo's body language instead.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bo asked.

Lauren took a few steps closer to her. "I'm trying to decide if you're holding back from us to protect yourself." She looked directly at Bo, pointedly.

Lauren's words hit Bo, and a lump settled in her throat. She was frankly stunned again by how direct Lauren was being.

Bo swallowed down her lump and took a step closer to Lauren. "Actually it's you and Olive I'm trying to protect."

Lauren frowned. "I don't think we need protection from you. Why would we?"

"Because I'm a tornado that will leave you and Olive broken when I'm done with you," Bo said with a hint of sadness in her features and voice. She couldn't deny her attraction and interest in Lauren, even if she wanted to. But all she could think was that if she dared to enter a relationship with her, Lauren would definitely end up hurt.

"I don't believe that," Lauren said in a low, sexy voice that made Bo's body tremble.

"You probably should because it's the truth," Bo answered inching closer to Lauren, her eyes glued to Lauren's lips.

"Sometimes, a little chaos is a good thing." Lauren smiled as she said it.

That simple statement heightened the tension, it was impossible to ignore what was happening between them. And in that moment their eyes remained fastened and it was obvious how much they wanted each other.

But before Bo could risk everything and toss aside her fears by pulling Lauren into another kiss. The clinic door opened abruptly. "Dr. Lewis, we need you inside." An older looking woman said.

Lauren gave Bo a once over and walked toward the doors of the clinic, and even though she didn't look back, she could feel Bo's eyes on her the whole time.

XXXXX

The next morning, Bo's phone rang loudly next to her breaking her violently from her sleep. She practically dove across her bed and nightstand to reach it. Through her sleepy eyes, she read the name on the display. A client. She declined the call and laid her head down and closed her eyes for several seconds. She'd canceled a few appointments lately, she wasn't in the mood to work, but she also didn't want to lose her client base, so she was conflicted. She debated whether to ignore the client or call them back. After a long consideration, she decided to call the client back after her shower.

She rolled out of bed and wandered to the bathroom. She turned the water up to the highest temperature she could, before stepping in. She closed her eyes, relaxing as the hot water ran down her body. Guilt rushed through her thinking about Lauren, kissing her, pulling back, almost kissing her again. It wasn't a fair thing to do to someone she…liked…

When she dressed she knew she can't avoid it any longer, she grabbed her phone and called her client back.

After the called ended, she headed out of her room. "Good morning," She said to Kenzi as she walked past her to get her morning coffee.

Kenzi sat her coffee mug down on the counter and jumped up when she saw Bo. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I like having you here." Bo reassured as she poured herself a large amount of coffee.

Kenzi's shoulders relaxed, and she gave her a quick nod.

"What are your plans today," Bo asked and filled her cup with cream and sugar.

"I was thinking about looking for a job," Kenzi answered and picked her coffee mug back up and gripped it tight.

"Wow. Are you leaving the organization for good?" Bo asked, her forehead fixed in a curious frown.

Kenzi shrugged. "I think it's time."

Bo nodded her endorsement. "I think that's good. Everything I've heard about that place creeps me out. I'd be happy to see you away from there."

Kenzi ran her fingers through her hair. "I've never had a real job. I don't know where to start." She plopped into a chair with a sigh.

Bo stared at her when an idea crossed her mind. She reached for a post-it and wrote down an address. She handed the paper to Kenzi, and she took it with a confused expression.

"That's the address to my grandfather's bar, the Dal. He'll give you a job, I promise."

"A bar?" Kenzi paused to consider. "That's perfect. Thanks, Bo."

Bo smiled and finished her coffee. "You don't have to keep thanking me. I'm happy to help." She patted Kenzi's hand. "I can't imagine how scary it must be to start your life over, to leave everything you know behind. You and Lauren are very brave."

Afterward, they chatted over their breakfast before Bo went to her appointment, and Kenzi headed to the Dal to talk to Trick about a job.

XXXX

The following afternoon, Lauren sat at the kitchen table working out the details of her plan to get into HANE. The first step of her plan was to get Eva alone. She needed to get inside unnoticed and switching places with Eva would be the easiest way. She knew Eva had clearances she never had, and they looked enough alike that she could pass for her long enough to some information about Olive.

The tricky part was getting Eva alone and incapacitating her quickly. She considered asking Bo for help but decided against it, Bo was already helping with Olive she didn't want to pull her further into this dangerous situation. Bo's face flashed in her mind, and shiver rippled through her spine.

"What are your plans for lunch?" Tamsin asked her from the next room. "It's almost noon, and I'm starving. I feel restless, I want to go out." She fidgeted in her chair with anxious energy.

Olive skipped into the room and flashed them her bright white smile. "Before lunch I have a present for Bo." She held out a drawing for Lauren to look at, a picture of a puppy. "Can we go see her, please?"

Tamsin groaned. "But I'm hungry now."

Olive whirled around and looked at her. "Why don't you eat one of your icky sandwiches if you're so hungry." She stuck her tongue out at Tamsin when she finished.

Tamsin lightheartedly pointed a finger at her. "Watch it or I'll grab that tongue."

Olive giggled. "Ew, Tammy you're gross." She ran behind Lauren to use her as a shield before she stuck her tongue out again.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Olive. "Don't call me that."

"Ok. Tammy." Olive teased and ducked down, laughing joyfully.

Tamsin marched toward Olive and Lauren put her hands up to stop them. "Ok. Olive, you'll go by Bo's then go to lunch after, sound good?"

"Yay!" Olive threw her arms around Lauren and grinned at Tamsin's frown, she quickly stuck her tongue out again.

XXXXX

A few minutes later, Olive knocked rapidly on Bo's door and bounced up and down eagerly waiting for the door to open. When it opened a strange man answered. He only wore a towel, showing off his bare, fit chest. He had dark brown hair that was still damp from a recent washing. After a few seconds of confusion, Olive peered up at Lauren. "Who's that mommy?"

The man gave them a hard look. "I'm Rainer." He announced as if it should be obvious to them. "Bo's husband." He added when they still looked puzzled.

Lauren's jaw dropped, bewilderment pinching her features and Olive folded her arms over her chest. They both gaped at him in disbelief. Lauren's stomach twisted, Bo never mentioned a husband.

Olive frowned. "You're lying," She chewed on her cheek, "Mommy, he's lying, right? Bo's not married." Tears filled her eyes when she glanced up at Lauren. "Bo wouldn't keep that from us," She looking pleading to Lauren, hoping for words of assurance, but Lauren was shocked herself and didn't know what to say.

Rainer arched his eyebrow down at Olive and leaned one big shoulder into the doorframe.

Lauren glanced sadly at her daughter, opened her mouth and shut it. She was at a loss of what to say about the situation.

Rainer kneeled down to look Olive in the eye, his cold eyes bore into her. "I promise you, I'm Bo's husband."

Olive's shoulders sank, and she peered up at Lauren with tears falling down her red face. "I don't like him." She said quietly.

Lauren grabbed Olive's hand and pulled her back away from Rainer. "You're a big fat, liar." Olive wailed, and twisted and pulled, but Lauren held on, shocked by Olive's behavior. "Bo's my friend she wouldn't keep secrets." She managed between sobs, and Lauren felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart. "She tells me the truth." Then, Olive broke free and darted off toward the apartment, her blond pigtails flying behind her as she disappeared behind the door.

"What's wrong with your kid," Rainer sneered and looked unemotionally at Lauren, baffled by Olive's reaction.

Lauren took a few quick steps forward him. Her sadness for Olive turned to anger when she reached him. "I don't know who you are, but stay away from my daughter." Without thinking, she pressed a finger hard into his chest.

"Lady, your daughter, knocked on my wife's door, perhaps you should stay away from us." He slapped her finger off him. He stared at her with eyes of a predator, which were cold as ice, and Lauren understood why Olive instantly didn't like him. She didn't need Olive's powers to know this guy was dangerous.

With her jaw squeezed shut, she turned around and walked away. She couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment and sadness that settled inside her. And the fact that Olive was hurting made her feel worse. She suddenly realized that she didn't know much about Bo at all. In truth, Bo didn't owe her anything, they had only just met, and whatever the situation was with Rainer, it was Bo's business and she understood that. But Olive was too young to understand such things.

Bo's words about protecting her suddenly made a lot more sense, but now she feared she needed to protect her daughter from Bo as well. The last thing she needed was for Olive to be heartbroken and disappointed. She could handle putting her own heart at risk with Bo, but she couldn't, and wouldn't do the same with Olive. She loved Olive more than anything in the world, and she would protect her no matter what, even from Bo.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Many apologies for the wait on an update and thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Need some help?" Bo asked as her sunglasses slid down, and she peered at Lauren over the dark frames.

Lauren pulled a few bags of groceries out of the car, and her hair swung across one shoulder. Bo reached for a bag. "Let me help." She offered again.

"No, thanks," Lauren answered, straightening up with her hands full. She walked to the apartment building, and Bo followed behind her at a quick pace.

Part of Bo was ready to stop holding back with Lauren, especially after everything that had happened between them. "Lauren, I've been thinking about us…and…"

Lauren flipped around and shook her head to stop her. "Look I think you should know that Olive and I met your husband today." Bo stared back unblinking, at a loss for words. "It's none of my business, of course. But Olive was very hurt. It's a lot for a six-year-old to understand, she's very sensitive, and also perceptive, she can get hurt easily."

Bo opened her mouth and closed it, her eyes averted to the ground. She shifted uncomfortably. After a moment, she realized what Lauren had said. "Where did you see Rainer?" She was raging with fury, her entire body knotted. When she met Lauren's eyes, it hurt even worse. The look of disappointment in Lauren's eyes barreled through her making her breath catch.

Lauren snorted at that question and the lack of explanation. "He was in your apartment."

Bo grimaced, and studied Lauren's face with dark, troubled eyes. She fidgeted her fingers through her hair. Her mind was jumbled from confusion, rage, sadness, anger.

An uncomfortable, awkward silence enveloped them. Lauren was waiting for something from Bo, but Bo's mind was racing she didn't know how to begin to explain Rainer and who he was.

When Bo stayed quiet, Lauren spoke again. "Bo, this revelation was shocking, but I don't want any discord between us. But I have to look out for my daughter, so I think you should stay away from her for a while." Lauren watched Bo's reaction, and from the distressed look on her face, she knew that probably wasn't what she wanted to hear. But she had to protect Olive, even if that meant hurting Bo.

Bo dropped her head in shame. Daggers shot through her heart hearing that. "I'm so sorry…I…" She drifted off. It all seemed too surreal to her. She never imagined that Lauren and Olive would ever meet Rainer. She didn't know how to explain his existence in her life.

When Bo stopped talking Lauren didn't prompt her to continue. Wordlessly, Lauren walked away from Bo. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but she forced herself not to look back. She was caught between doing what was best for Olive and her growing feelings for Bo.

Afterward, Bo slammed the door of her apartment. She searched every inch of her apartment looking for Rainer, but he was gone. All that was left of him was a single rose and a note about seeing her soon. She was fuming pacing back and forth in the living room. Her combed her fingers through her hair. Rainer was in her apartment, her home, uninvited, and it made her sick and furious.

Her head fell back, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. She wished could forget about everyone she'd hurt. Instead, it hung over her like a cloud and with every day that crawled by, she felt more and more alone and hopeless. Now she'd hurt Olive and Lauren, it was almost too much. Guilt and sorrow twined in her heart.

Visions of Lauren and Olive started flashing through her mind like snapshots. Every time she thought about them, her heart would stop. And the thought of being cut out of their lives was more than she could bear. In a short time, they'd become really important to her. Extremely reluctantly, she admitted to herself that she loved them from the very start. It was not logical, but it was also true.

She'd thought she was doing the right thing by pulling back all the time, but now they had ended hurt anyways. She marched over, snatched up the rose and left her apartment determined to find Rainer.

XXXX

Olive finally calmed down when her bath time came around. Lauren poured the shampoo into her hair and watched her carefully. She was waiting for Olive to bring up what happened so they could talk about it.

After a few long moments, Olive did speak. "Secrets aren't nice. Bo hurt my feelings." She rubbed the shampoo in her hair. "I thought Bo was my friend."

Lauren noticed a hint of woefulness in her voice, and her heart pinched a little. "Well, sometimes, for adults, things are complicated, and I don't believe she meant to hurt your feelings." She kept her voice quiet and soft, studying Olive's face.

Olive huffed. She gripped the side of the tub and peered up at Lauren with sad eyes. "My heart hurts cuz Bo lied. I thought she was nice." Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she spoke.

Lauren rested her body on her knees and looked at Olive. "Part of being a friend is letting the other person explain when they hurt your feelings. Don't you think you should let Bo explain?"

Olive scrubbed her feet and considered her mother's words. "I don't know, mommy. What if she lies again?"

Lauren tilted her head and observed Olive for several seconds. She was so young and innocent, too young to deal with everything the world had thrust upon her. "Trust and forgiveness are also important parts of friendship." She offered at last with a smile.

Olive frowned and dunked her head under the water. Quickly, she popped back up and smiled, water running down her face. "Ok, mommy, we can talk to Bo but I'm still sad." She turned and started playing with her bath toys. "And I don't want to see that mean man again. There were lots of dark shadows around him."

Lauren rubbed her back as she played in the water. "You won't have to."

After Olive's bath, Lauren sat next to Tamsin and Kenzi on the couch.

"Guess I'll be staying here for a while," Kenzi said. Bo had called her and told her it wasn't safe for her to stay in the apartment, so she decided to stay with Lauren in the meantime.

Tamsin snorted. "I hate to say I told you so, but," She turned and glanced at Lauren. "I told you Bo was like that. She's selfish and nothing but a heartbreaker."

Deciding not to get into a Bo discussion Lauren changed the subject and explained to them about her trip. She asked them to watch Olive while she was gone when they both agreed she retreated to her bedroom.

XXXX

Trick stood behind the bar washing the glassware. Hearing Bo burst in, he glanced up. "Bo, what brings you by?" He asked, squinting his eyes to study her.

Bo marched to the bar at a quick pace. They stared at each other for several seconds before Bo finally asked. "Where is he?"

Trick put down the towel and leaned forward against the bar, he seemed uncomfortable. "Is this about Rainer?" He sounded almost sympathetic, which added to Bo's annoyance.

"Who else? He came by my apartment, telling anyone who would listen that he's my husband." She threw the rose into Trick's face. "And what is this shit?" She couldn't hold back her anger.

He shook his balding head slowly and stared down at the rose on the bar. "I have not seen Rainer in days."

"I want him out of my life, Trick." She suppressed the tears climbing into her eyes. "I need him gone. It's not right for him to break into my apartment. Talk to my friends. It's disgusting." She narrowed her gaze to Trick with extreme intensity.

"In his mind he's your husband." Trick said, ignoring Bo's obvious anger and frustration.

"Trick, don't defend him!" She shouted, her anger spilling over. "Who knows what he's planning. What he's up too." She gestured to the rose and paced in front of the bar. "Find him, Trick. I need to know where he is, what he's doing." She demanded sternly.

Trick's face softened. "I can put some feelers out, see if anyone's seen him around town."

When Trick didn't say anything more, Bo repressed a scowl and walked heatedly out of the bar. Outside, the night air beat down on her, and she tried to relax into it but failed.

She had hoped she could get rid of Rainer quickly, but now she realized she had been foolish to hope for a simplistic solution. He wasn't going to go away easily. She hated going to Trick for help, but the regretful truth was she did need his help to find Rainer and break their bond.

A simmer of emotion-sorrow and regret rose within her, and she staunchly pushed it down. Holding her chin high, stared straight ahead and walked back to her apartment.

XXXXX

Lauren avoided Bo over the next few days and instead sent her a text that Tamsin and Kenzi would be watching Olive while she was away. Bo replied back asking if she could help in any other way, but Lauren simply replied 'no thank you'.

But Bo wasn't willing to take no for an answer, so she followed Lauren when she left her apartment late one night.

Hidden in the alley, Bo watched Lauren talk to Eva from afar. Bo was too far away to hear the conversation, but she kept her body on alert. The conversation seemed to be heating up when both their hand gestures got more forceful. Immediately, the hairs on Bo's neck prickled. She got the feeling Lauren was losing control of the situation. She didn't trust Eva, and she was afraid for Lauren's safety.

Suddenly, Eva grabbed at Lauren and Bo marched toward them, almost running. With one strong hand, Bo wrapped it around Eva's neck. She tried to spin around, but Bo's grip was too strong, she was held in place. "Stop struggling," Bo ordered and looked at Lauren. "What's going on here?"

"Bo, this is a private matter," Lauren answered as she scouted around them for any signs of other people.

"I'm not leaving, so…" Bo eyed Lauren, projecting more conviction than she felt on the inside. Knowing she'd hurt Lauren she swore she'd do anything and everything to mend it, but Lauren's tone and face told her she probably wasn't thrilled about having her help.

"Get your hands off me," Eva demanded struggling against Bo's hold.

Bo rolled her eyes and sent a surge of energy into Eva's body. "Stay quiet." She whispered into Eva's ear.

Eva's demands died out, and she quickly sank closer to Bo's body, gazing at her dreamily.

"Bo, please." Lauren shifted from one foot to another uneasily. "Let me handle this."

"I'm going to help you, Lauren. You might as well let me." As it was, Bo was still confused over what Lauren planned on doing with Eva, but she was determined to stay and help.

The tight expression on Lauren's face clearly showed her thoughts on that. "I had the situation under control." She said harshly, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course. But I'm here now so let me help."

Lauren hesitated briefly then in one quick motion brought out her needle and injected Eva in the neck. This surprised Bo, but she caught Eva's limp body in her arms.

"This way," Lauren walked off, and Bo gathered Eva in her arms and trailed behind Lauren slowly.

Down the alley, Lauren opened her car door, and Bo eased Eva's sleeping body into the back seat. Bo got in the passenger's seat, without an invitation, and waited for Lauren.

In silence, Lauren drove off. Bo watched out the window as the tall buildings of the city disappeared. They were silent the entire two hour drive, Lauren pulled into a rundown motel and parked in the back. As Lauren checked her mirrors, Bo got out of the car and searched her surroundings. She waited for Lauren's next move, although she figured they were probably there to drop Eva's unconscious body off.

Lauren got out, yanked opened the rear door, and Bo was quick to be at her side. "I'll get her." Bo offered and Lauren glanced down at Eva knowing she was probably heavier than she looked. She nodded and headed to the motel room to unlock it.

Inside, Bo rested Eva on the bed and turned to Lauren. "Ok. What's going on? I need an explanation."

Lauren snorted, finding it funny that Bo, of all people, wanted an explanation. When she couldn't bother to explain her husband situation.

Annoyed, Lauren checked Eva's pockets looking for her ID badge. When she found it, she stuffed it into her bag. "I rented this room yesterday in preparation."

Bo tapped her foot. "I meant what are you doing with her?" She pointed at Eva.

"I'm going to use her identity to gain access to the information I need about Olive."

Bo nodded that she understood and looked down at Eva. "How long will she be out?"

"I have 20 or 24 hours until she wakes up. That should be long enough." Lauren busied herself around the room.

Bo let the silence between them drag on until it became too much. "This all seems really dangerous Lauren, have you thought this through?"

"Compared to what?" Lauren turned around and stared at Bo. "I won't let Olive suffer because of what was done to her." She draped her bag over her shoulder, preparing to leave. "War is coming. And I know they have plans for Olive. I have to stop it. I have to help her."

XXXX

Lauren drove fast away from the motel until they were a good distance away. She was silent, her fingers tapping anxiously on the steering wheel and her eyes were glued to the road.

Bo waited a few minutes after they started driving before she sidelong looked at her and asked cautiously, "Where are we going?"

"I need to get supplies," Lauren muttered vaguely. It's not that she was upset with Bo, really, she simply had too many questions about her and not enough answers. She allowed herself a few lingering memories of Bo, the feel of her tongue and the sound of her heavy breathing, as they stood close the night of the storm. Then she squeezed the wheel and threw those thoughts aside.

Bo straightened her shoulders and turned to look at Lauren. Lauren's frustration was evident in her features and the tight grip she had on the wheel. "I want you to know that things with Rainer are complicated, and it's not what you think," She said after a heavy breath.

Lauren deliberately kept her eyes on the road, avoiding looking directly at her. "I don't think anything about your situation…I have no idea what to think."

Bo held her jaw tight, wishing she could take all this back, and a combination of sadness and overwhelming guilt rushed through her.

"Bo truly you don't owe me anything, we're strangers." Lauren's words were harsh, but her intent wasn't, it was the truth.

Those words stabbed forcefully into Bo, though, she could admit she deserved to hear that. There was no getting around the fact that she hadn't opened up to Lauren. At first, she didn't see anything wrong with it, either. But she couldn't deny that she now felt shame for not telling Lauren about Rainer.

No, she hadn't known Lauren and Olive long, but they'd left their imprint on her. They'd made room for her in their lives, let her in, and she missed them. None of which mattered if she couldn't regain their trust, fix her mistakes. But she needed to get beyond her fears and let them in like they'd let her in.

Bo swallowed, her throat was so dry, it physically hurt. "Will you let me explain all this when we get back?"

Lauren searched her mind and heart as she glanced back and forth between Bo and the road. "Yes." She answered softly.

Bo placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Lauren fought against her rapidly beating pulse at the touch and cleared her throat, focusing all her attention on the road.

After a long drive, Lauren turned down a dirt road, clouds of dust appeared outside the window as the tires kicked up the dirt. In the distance, Bo saw a lone, scrubby looking shack.

Lauren pulled the car up to a stop just in front of the rundown wooden structure. They got out of Lauren's car at the same time. The night air was cold, and darkness filled the sky, as there was no moon in sight.

"What is this place?" Bo asked, her hands on her hips, her eyes traveling around taking everything in.

"This is where I keep my supplies. It's remote, and no one knows it's here, it's perfect." Lauren said, pulling her flashlights out of the trunk.

"Remote, certainty. But is it safe?" Bo asked, holding back all the questions brewing inside her. She didn't want to bombard her with too much at once.

"Safe as we'll find these days." Lauren strolled past Bo, and she spun around to follow her.

Lauren led her to the shack and opened the door. In the darkness, she bent down and wrapped her hands around a heavy rope, using her weight and strength to yank it toward her. After a few hard tugs, the hatch below burst open. They both climbed down the stone steps, and Lauren turned on her flashlight. The walkway connecting the entrance to the bunker was small, and they had to duck down as they walked.

The dark tunnel twisted and turned until finally, Lauren stopped at a heavy door; she typed in a code on the keypad and the door swung open.

Inside, Bo scanned her eyes over the space. It looked like Lauren was preparing for an apocalypse. Weapons. Medicine. Food. Clothes…and other various items were neatly stacked on shelves lining the walls. Bo considered all this for a moment. "Geez, Sarah Connor planning for something?"

Lauren looked at Bo, confused. "Who?"

"Never mind," Bo said through a small chuckle. There was a long quiet moment while Bo continued surveying everything around her. "What is all this?" She asked at last.

Lauren hesitated, mentally struggling about trusting Bo with more information about her and Olive. When she met Bo's eyes, all her misgivings fell away. In spite of the tangle of complications since they'd met, she found herself still willing to open up to Bo. "Olive and I can survive for a year on these supplies. If war does come, as many want, I'm ready."

"Ok…" Bo paused, trying to wrap her mind around everything. "But why are we here now?"

"Supplies," Lauren answered as if that much should be obvious and pulled a large black bag from the corner. "I'll have to hike a few miles to get to HANE's headquarters. It's not like I can pull up in my car."

Bo wandered around the bunker while Lauren got what she needed. The spiral of questions in her mind halted as she came upon a huge map on the wall with a single pin on it. "What's this?" She tapped her finger on the map.

Startled, by Bo's voice cutting through the silence Lauren glanced up then back down. "That's a deserted island. I plan on taking Olive there when things get too dangerous here."

"Lauren, you really think all this is necessary?" Bo asked, worry in her eyes.

"I'd rather be safe and prepared. In the calm, the danger is harder to detect, but many forces are strongly invested in starting a war." Lauren paused and stepped closer to Bo. "The world may change quickly. There are powers, like HANE, hiding right under everyone's noses strategically moving pieces towards their goal."

Bo sighed as her eyes studied Lauren's eyes, she had begun to see signs of things stirring in the world, and her thoughts drifted back to Rainer's vision and warnings.

Ten minutes later, they walked up the steps back to the hatch. Lauren was carrying her supplies on her back, so Bo extended her hand to help her up. With their hands clasped together Bo drew her up so that Lauren was standing right in front of her, their fronts almost pressed together.

At that moment, all Lauren could think about was pressing a kiss on her lips. Given the look in Bo's eyes, she was certain Bo wanted the same thing. Gently, she rested her hands on Bo's hips and leaned forward.

Bo pulled back, despite the passion burning in her eyes, old fears and panic seized her. "Lauren…" She veered her eyes away. "We need to hurry if we're going to get to HANE in time."

"Right," Lauren said flatly, rushing off from Bo, adjusting the travel pack on her back.

Bo slowly walked behind her, reconsidering everything. Lauren dropped her bag on the ground beside the car. Before she could blink, Bo pressed her against the car and kissed her. Her mouth was on Lauren firm and desperate. She combed her fingers through Lauren's hair and slid them behind her neck. She used her hold to deepen the kiss.

The way Bo pushed her fiercely against the car, warmed Lauren from the inside out. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms tightly around Bo. With Bo, it felt so right, so perfect, that she allowed herself to forget everything else, if only for a brief moment.

XXXX

Staring at the stone walls Rainer could do nothing to quiet the anger that ripped him. It was her. The girl. It was most definitely her, the one from his vision, the one who would bring fire from the sky and destroy everything, a catalyst for war.

He realized later, looking back, that he recognized the truth the moment he'd come to face to with her, when he looked into her eyes. Destruction wrapped in innocence, a Trojan horse. It was her, and she was dangerous.

It was late now, too late to act, but he wouldn't allow himself to forget what we knew. It was the girl, she was the bomb, the horse. And she was close, close to his wife, but he would stop her. Soon, he would act soon and terminate the girl before she could destroy them.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren's first steps back into HANE's headquarters had a dreamlike quality to them. Part of it was remembering how to talk, how to walk, how to become a different person. She essentially had to relearn how to behave, with the countless authorization hoops she had to jump through simply to get access to the facility.

The time she walked through the building gave her time to immerse herself back in the world she'd known for so long, to say it made her uneasy would be a massive understatement. With great difficulty, she had to resume her old habits, her old mannerisms, to become a mindless drone, to become one upon the many.

At the main security checkpoint, she was screened, checked for weapons and she provided Eva's badge as proof of her identity. The building was abuzz with activity, everyone around her was intent on getting to their destinations in a steady, orderly manner.

Anxiety briefly rose within her. This wasn't her field of expertise, covert intelligence collection, but she was willing to risk anything and everything for her daughter. Even now, resolved on her course of action, Lauren felt a pang of uneasiness. But Olive's test results left her with no alternatives. She had to do something and fast. No matter the danger of being discovered there was no turning back.

Lauren saw changes around her, even in the short time she was away. It was almost a different place. She took it all in, trying to become one with her surroundings. Lauren had to be extra conscientious about everything as she walked among the other members. One miss step and she could be discovered and killed.

Down a long corridor she saw a few high-ranking members, Agent Lace among them. She settled behind a group to hide her presence. Agent Lace was one of the most powerful members at HANE, elected to his position by its members. Looking at him now, Lauren saw nothing particularly sinister about him, but that was simply his polished façade. Lauren knew there was darkness underneath his charismatic smile. He believed a war was the key to ushering a united humanity against the Fae. And he had no limits on fulfilling his ambitions.

Although, there was no specific danger something about seeing Agent Lace and being back at HANE made her skin crawl and sickness creep inside her.

After a long walk through the building she reached Eva's office and entered it nonchalantly.

In Eva's office, Lauren had access to information on the P4's, which was Olive's classification. P4 represented Phase 4, meaning Olive was in the fourth phase of genetic manipulation that HANE carried out. This phase was more secret than all the proceeding phases. Nothing that was done to Lauren, P2, was secret. Increased lifespan, intelligence, strength, that was it. But as time went on and HANE became more paranoid the secrecy and experimentation increased. P4 was a completely secret phase.

HANE controlled everything about its members, and that was what scared her, she wanted to help Olive before HANE could control her. Briefly, helplessness rushed through her, and it wasn't something she was used to. It made her heart ache, thinking of the innocence within Olive, and the possibility of that being corrupted against her will. The only thing she could do was get all the information she could and do her best to help her. Maybe she couldn't take away her struggles, but she could take steps to ease the effects. Anger began to simmer in Lauren, and she took a long breath to force it down. She needed to keep herself calm and collected to pull all this off.

The paranoia within HANE meant that records were kept on paper, and they were forbidden to keep any records in an electric form. This prevented outside forces from being able to access their information through hacking into their systems. They controlled the flow of information within the facility by keeping it off the grid.

Eager as she was to get the information, Lauren moved cautiously within Eva's office. She knew there were surveillance cameras in the office, digging up secrets on HANE would be difficult. She moved subtly, with great care around the room, preparing to look through Eva's files.

She threw herself into researching information on Olive, mindful of the cameras and her movements. As she searched, she ended up coming up with more questions and few answers. In the files, there were no real details about exactly what was done to Olive and the other P4s.

She couldn't shake the feeling, deep within her, that understanding the P4s would be instrumental in discovering HANE's ultimate agenda. Her best bet was to try and gather as much information, about everything, that she could and try to piece the information together later.

For the remainder of her time in Eva's office she copied down every detail she came across.

XXXX

Olive crossed her arms over her body as Tamsin walked her to school. "Mommy's not going to be happy you're taking me to school late." She peered up at Tamsin looking deadly serious. "It's rude to be late. That's what mommy says."

Tamsin scoffed. "I won't tell if you don't tell." She answered and she didn't try to hide the aggravation in her words. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, plus her body was in pain.

Olive stopped and huffed. "I can't lie to my mommy! I don't lie. Lying is hurtful."

Tamsin grabbed her hand and forced a gentle smile. "Relax, kid. I was joking, I'll tell your mommy it was my fault."

"But it was your fault. You wouldn't wake up." Olive reminded Tamsin, her face stern.

"I know. I know." Tamsin looked around hoping they were close to the school, pulling Olive along with her.

"I'm going to miss snack time, cuz you were sleepy." Olive wrinkled her features, peering up at the tall blonde. "I'm upset because I love snack time."

"Fuckin' A, kid," Tamsin cursed quickening her steps.

Olive froze and gaped up at her. "You said a bad word." She chided, with a shocked and outraged expression.

Tamsin stopped and stared down at Olive's wide eyes. "I'm sorry about everything ok. I'm not used to being in charge of a little kid." She pulled Olive along down the street.

"I'm not little, but saying bad words is wrong. It's not nice." Olive said matter-of-factly.

Tamsin laughed out loud. "Who ever said I was nice, or that I wanted to be nice." She said relieved when she saw the school, they were close.

In front of the school, Olive tugged on Tamsin's arm bringing her to her knees so she could look into her eyes. "You're good, Tammy. You just need to believe it." She kissed Tamsin's cheek and rushed off to the school.

Tamsin frowned and rose to her feet, emotions simmered inside her that she couldn't understand. "Don't call me that." She called out to Olive, her hands now on her hips.

Olive smiled over her shoulder and paused. "Ok, Tammy." She said before she pulled open the heavy glass doors of the school and disappeared inside.

When Tamsin was sure Olive was safely in the school she walked away. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the dark haired man as she passed by him.

Rainer pulled down his baseball cap as the tall blonde walked away, his gaze locked on the school.

He surveyed the building thinking about how easy it would be to abduct the little girl from there without anyone being able to stop him. Humans were too trusting, too foolish with their children. It would be easy. He would get the girl, discover her secrets and stop her.

Slowly, he paced outside the building mentally figuring out his plan on when to act. Before he could enter the school, his phone buzzed in his pocket. With a frustrated sigh, he read the message. It was Trick again, demanding a meeting with him.

With great effort, he walked away from the school. He would return tomorrow and get the girl. First, he needed to get Trick off his back. It would be unwise to grab the girl when Trick and his minions were looking for him. No. He needed to be cautious, but he also needed to act quickly before the girl could carry out her mission.

He didn't know when, but he knew it was soon, soon the girl would rain down destruction on the city. He hoped another vision would come, so the details would be clearer if not he still needed to stop this threat. No one would see this innocent little girl as a threat, but he knew the truth of what she really was.

XXXX

It was midday, and Bo lingered at the perimeter of the HANE headquarters. Her surveillance of the area gave her confidence in her position. She kept her eyes, using Lauren's binoculars, on the two guards she could see in the distance.

She drew back into the cover of the woods when she heard footsteps approaching. Immediately, her body was on alert. Her stance stiffened, kicking herself inwardly for being caught unaware.

A guard was illuminated into her sight, and he aimed his sight in Bo's direction. He took a few slow steps toward her spot, but the shelter of the trees worked against him.

She braced herself and waited until he walked close by and then she bolted out from her spot from behind him. She squeezed her hand over his mouth to silence him as she wrestled him to the ground.

When he was securely on the ground, she hovered over him and pulled enough chi from him until he fell unconscious, not dead, simply sleeping. She dragged him a safe distance away, hoping Lauren would be finished up before he came to, or another guard stumbled upon her.

Bo hunched down low to the ground and waited for Lauren. Restless with worry and anticipation Bo waited in her spot her Lauren.

Two hours later, Lauren finally returned looking disgruntled. She marched forward Bo with determined, quick strides.

"What?" Bo asked, looking troubled as she approached Lauren with slow steps.

Lauren gazed up at the clear sky, searching for answers but finding none. "I have more work to do." She answered without elaborating further.

Bo nodded and didn't push for more details. "Stick close." She said as they began their hike back to the car, her hand settled on the small of Lauren's back.

Lauren smirked at the protective words and decided against reminding Bo that they were in Lauren's world now. She knew the dangers better than Bo, and she wasn't exactly helpless. Inwardly, she admitted that having Bo's concern provided her with comfort. It was sweet, it was nice, it was different.

After a few minutes of walking Lauren stopped, and Bo halted along with her. "Thank you for coming with me, Bo," Lauren said without preamble. "I'm not sure it would have gone so smoothly without you."

Bo nodded and stared back at Lauren with the wind blowing her hair gently, her head to toe black outfit made her look lethal, powerful and beautiful. Despite the dangerous situation, Lauren found her heart quicken gazing into Bo's eyes. She craved and ached for Bo with an intensity she couldn't control or understand. But now wasn't the time to pledge her feelings and desires, Olive's safety came first.

As if reading Lauren's mind Bo jerked her head to the side, indicating they keep moving. Lauren hesitated briefly, and a gust of wind whipped through her hair and sent her sunglasses flying off her face. Bo seized them out of the air with quick reflexes. The tension broke, momentarily, and they both laughed.

Slowly, Bo handed the shades back to Lauren, their fingers brushed. The rush of sensations burst through Lauren, the heat of Bo's fingers, the force of her own pounding heart, the longing for Bo.

Mindlessly, Lauren leaned into Bo and her lips slanted across Bo's, her tongue pressing deep inside, a delicious shiver moved through Lauren. Her body hummed when Bo locked her arms around her body, sliding her hands up and down her back.

Bo's hand traveled up her body and her thumb stroked Lauren's jaw. She drew back and pressed their foreheads together. "I assure you I want to help you and Olive any way I can. I…care deeply about both of you." Bo said softly with her eyes closed, too afraid to look directly at Lauren.

The scent of Bo, the sound of her voice, made Lauren's head spin around barely registering Bo's words. Lauren kissed Bo again before she could think not to. She sealed her lips over Bo's lips, slow, deep, melding. And for a few stolen moments, they stayed like that, kissing and holding each other.

XXXX

They were on the trail back to the car before dusk. When they finally came across the car hidden in the trees, Bo offered to drive, and Lauren nodded her agreement. Lauren was thankful to have the opportunity to read over the information she had and not have to worry about driving.

As they drove away, Lauren was quiet, not speaking about what happened in HANE or the kiss they shared. Bo wondered how Lauren dealt with stress, where she sought release when she needed it, or if she simply suppressed everything, internalizing it. She resisted the urge to ask, now was not the time.

The guard's chi had recharged Bo and was alert and focused. Lauren tried to keep her mind off the fact that she hadn't slept during the journey. As tired as she was, she was determined to get some answers during the drive back.

Bo glanced over at her, and her skin tingled, just watching Lauren. Sometimes, lust was simply lust, but it was clear that what she wanted from Lauren went way beyond that. It was a new feeling, a terrifying feeling.

Lauren looked up and met Bo's eyes, a warm spark in her eyes signaled to Bo that she also held stronger feelings beyond lust for her. Bo waited for Lauren to say something, when she didn't she tried to focus on the road and the journey home.

Falling for Lauren was a mistake, a huge mistake. Perhaps the biggest mistake Bo could ever make, but there was no denying it was too late. She wanted every inch of Lauren, not just her body but her heart and soul. The problem she had to figure out was how to deal with this clarity without Lauren and Olive getting hurt. Lauren didn't have a problem she had the problem. It was up to her to figure it out.

Lauren bent down and dug through her duffel bag, pulling out her tablet with the copied information on it. She reclined back in her seat and began reading everything she could. Lauren was engrossed in the information she had gotten. Impatience and frustration tore through her. She had, maybe foolishly, expected to have answers about Olive, but she was left with a puzzle to figure out. But she took solace in the fact that she had more information than she did yesterday and that was something. She focused on the details in front of her because she couldn't let herself vent and express her anger and frustrations out loud.

Bo drummed her fingers on the stirring wheel, unable to hide her restlessness. She let out the breath she was holding and turned to Lauren. "About Rainer…"

Lauren put up her hand to stop her. "Not now, Bo, please."

Bo quickly changed the subject. "Are finding anything of use?"

Lauren clenched her jaw and shook her head. "Not exactly, but hopefully I can piece together what I need from the information I do have."

A silent understanding passed between them when their eyes locked, and Bo decided not to press for more information.

After several minutes, Lauren came across a map of their city with multicolored dots all over it. The dots were all over the map as if deliberately spaced. Her heart sank seeing a dot over her apartment.

Bo noticed the change in Lauren's features. "What?" She asked at last.

Lauren's gut knotted as her growing suspicions were becoming realized. HANE was planning something and it most certainly involved Olive and based on the city map many others. "Something's coming." She answered Bo, gravely. "But I don't know what." She sighed her mind working through the details at an impossible speed.

After several more minutes of considering the situation, Lauren spoke again. "My theory would be that someone or something is going to trigger Olive's power, and HANE will use that power against certain targets." She pointed at the map. "These dots represent a P4, Olive's classification within HANE, that have been placed within the city's population."

Bo listened in silence trying to keep up with every Lauren was saying.

"Again it's a theory, but if you wanted to start a war, what better way than to use unassuming children against your enemies," Lauren said, feeling sick speaking the words out loud. She stared at Bo's face, her mind working quickly. "Hide your weapons somewhere no one would look, and control them from afar."

Bo opened her mouth to speak, but Lauren continued. "These children would have no idea what was coming." She stopped and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Suicide bombers that don't know they're the bomb," Bo said in a low, shaking voice.

Lauren swallowed hard, her mind racing with thoughts of her daughter. "Essentially yes."

Pushing down her panic and regaining her focus, Lauren turned to Bo, debating their next move. "I'm going to need your help with interrogating Eva. We need to know everything she knows." She spoke the only solution that came to mind.

"Won't they send people after you if we do that?" Bo asked, seriously concerned about Lauren and Olive's wellbeing.

"Yes. But we have no choice. I don't think we have a lot of time." Lauren followed her statement with a long, deep sigh.

The unwavering conviction in Lauren's tone silenced any more of Bo's resistance. "Ok, Lauren whatever you need I'm here." Bo said and squeezed Lauren's hand.

Apprehension swelled through Lauren, but worrying about consequences wasn't going to help anything, right now. The only thing she could do was do what she'd always done, push forward, keep moving, keep helping Olive. At least now, she had Bo by her side.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dragons, Lauren? Like fire breathing…wings… lizard-like things…dragons?" Bo staggered out, holding onto Eva's hand in the backseat of the car as Lauren drove.

Lauren glanced at Bo through the mirror and said nothing. For all her urgency, she took a moment to ponder. She was still trying to process this new information. HANE had used dragon DNA in their genetic manipulation of all the P4s. She wasn't even aware dragons existed.

When Lauren didn't respond Bo turned her attention back to Eva, she squeezed her hand sending energy into her body. "Dragons, you're sure?" She prodded Eva again.

Hazily, Eva gazed at Bo with longing. "Yes, a dragon. The mother is held under the headquarters. I've seen her transform."

"Did you oversee the process of manipulating the P4's genes?" Lauren asked, recalled to the present, pulling herself out of her contemplation.

"No, but Agent Lace trusted me with some information because I'm a loyal member of HANE."

"What is HANE's plan for Olive and the others?" Lauren snapped, heatedly.

Slowly, and gazing at Bo, Eva answered. "They plan on triggering their powers through the mother."

Bo blinked quickly, trying to catch up, her mind was working slower than normal with all this new and bizarre information. "Will they transform into dragons when they're triggered?"

Eva offered Bo a smile, still under her influence. "Yes."

Lauren squinted into the mirror, anger flashed across her face. "When?" She demanded in a flat tone, but her heart thudded hard in her chest.

Eva snuggled closer to Bo, with a soft expression. "I don't know."

"Bo, ask her again." Lauren said and tightened her lips with disdain. She didn't trust Eva, but she also knew that Bo's powers should bypass any deception.

Bo focused on Eva, with a forceful expression. "When? Tell us."

"I don't know," Eva repeated, listlessly.

Lauren angrily tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Panic threatened to take her over. She was tormented that she wouldn't know how to fix this, to help Olive and the others. The chances of preventing this war seemed low, really low. But she couldn't give up hope. Not until the last minute. Almost certainly she would fail, but she had to try.

"How can we stop this?" Bo asked when Lauren remained silent.

"You can't," Eva said with devastating coldness.

"Help us, Eva. You don't want war." Lauren said and gave Bo a keen glance through the mirror.

"I can't go against orders, they'll kill me." Eva stared at Bo, her face pale, and her eyes distant, which sent a shiver down Bo's spine. Bo got the strong sense that Eva wasn't going to be the ally Lauren was looking for.

Lauren, for her part, was undeterred by that statement. "You want to be part of an organization that would use children to start a war?"

"I have no choice. I don't make the decisions." She hissed furiously at Lauren, glaring at her with unabashed contempt.

Bo waited again for Lauren to say something else. But she didn't, she just drove, silently. So, Bo rubbed both her hands down her face absorbing everything she'd heard. She tried not to focus too much on Olive, it hurt too much, it made her heart burn thinking about the kindness within her, that someone would use her this way. It was hard to grasp, it was sickening and terrifying.

Lauren stared at the road ahead of her, accessing the situation. She began mentally sorting through everything she knew about the organization and Agent Lace, the man in charge. He would want to control the events, make a statement, send a clear message. Half-formed memories hovered on the edge of her mind about Agent Lace, and HANE. And then a realization ripped through her, electrifying her mind and every recess of her awareness. The anniversary of the day the Fae made their first public appearance to humans was in fifty-seven days. That was it. That was the date. She knew it.

Lauren opened her mouth to tell Bo but shut it. She didn't want to reveal any critical information in front of Eva. She continued to turn the information over in her mind. It wasn't a coincidence that all these events were happening so close to that date, such an important date to HANE, no doubt that was when all this would happen.

They drove in silence until they were at the edge of the city limits.

A puzzled, troubled look crossed Bo's face, and she leaned over to look at Lauren. "What are we going to do with her?" She asked, turning back to Eva. "We can't let her go."

Lauren tilted her head and rubbed the back of her neck, unsure about the right course of action. "We'll have to keep her somewhere for now, I suppose." She drifted back into silence.

XXXX

Morning sunlight streamed through Olive's bedroom window. She pushed aside her blankets and jumped out of bed, but froze and winced.

"Ouch," She said to herself and rubbed her stomach. She felt a gnawing pain in her stomach. She stared sadly at the sunshine, she didn't want to be sick and miss school today, and she suddenly missed her mommy terribly.

Her mommy always made her feel better when she was sick. Made her soup, cuddled with her, sang her songs. She felt tears gather at the edge of her eyes when she thought about her. She wondered when her mommy would be home.

She crawled back into the bed, put her hand on her stomach, and gazed up at her ceiling. Her mommy had painted stars with iridescent paint on the ceiling that glowed in the darkness. Her mommy had told her to keep dreaming even when she was awake. She felt queasy and rolled onto her side. Right now she wished her mommy would come home to hold her. She wasn't a baby but she liked to snuggle up with her when she felt sick. She knew it was ok to want her mommy when she felt bad.

When the pain lessened, she straightened and tossed her hair behind her head, and decided to tell Kenzi and Tamsin that she was sick and couldn't go to school. But she was a little sad, today, was her day to be the special teacher's helper, and she would miss it. She hung her head, in sadness, and left her room to find them.

Later, Tamsin crossed her arms and paced away from Olive's bed, trying to think. What was she going to do with a sick kid all day?

Kenzi sat next to Olive and put her hand on her little forehead. "How are you feeling, little one?" She asked using a gentle tone.

Olive shrugged. "I have a little tummy ache." She chewed the inside of her cheek. "I miss my mommy." She snuffled, but didn't cry. She was trying to be brave and not cry about her mommy.

"You humans and your weak bodies are always getting sick." Tamsin groaned, and her face was wrinkled, but deep down she was a little worried about Olive. She also cursed that fact that she was now one of those weak humans.

Kenzi, who was used to Tamsin's moodiness by now, decided to ignore her comment. "Well, I have a shift at the Dal, you'll have to watch her." She flipped through her phone. "Lauren's message said she'd be home soon, so it won't be all day."

"Yeah, yeah…" Tamsin waved her off. "Go to work." She sighed thinking about curing for a sick kid all day.

Kenzi kissed Olive's cheek and walked over to where Tamsin stood. "Be nice to her, she's sick."

Tamsin squirmed uncomfortably. As a matter of fact, she was actually very nice to Olive and was annoyed at the statement.

Kenzi gave Tamsin a once over and walked to the door. She paused before opening it. "Call if you need anything."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and tentatively wandered over to Olive's bed and gazed down at her. Quietly, she took a seat next to her, and Olive grabbed her hand. "Do you want to watch cartoons?"

Tamsin smiled in spite of herself and nodded. "Sure, kid. I would love to."

XXXX

Rainer scouted the school, but to his horror the little girl never showed. His head jerked side-to-side watching for the girl. He'd another vision hours earlier, and he now knew the date of the little girl's attack. 57 days and she would release her destruction.

With one last fleeting look at the school, he walked away. He had a little time, knowing this information, knowing a date, but he couldn't delay. She needed to be stopped. He decided to go directly to the apartment and get the girl.

He took a short cut through a wooded area and walked at a quick pace. He paused when he heard rustling in the distance. Something was wrong; something was off. The atmosphere around him seemed to pulse with tension. His years as a warrior thought him to be aware of attacks and to listen to his surroundings.

His body went rigid, as his senses grew more acute. He could hear whispers, but they were partially lost beneath the sound of the wind. He strained to listen for a long moment.

He walked along, but he couldn't escape the air of menace, creeping into his skin. And then, he heard a crack and was encased by six cloaked figures. Masked and wordless, they circled around him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, but no reply came.

"Move out of my way!" He shouted, but as soon as the words escaped his lips, a sharp pain shot through his body, and he fell face forward onto the hard ground. Nothing but darkness followed.

XXXX

A couple of hours later, Lauren's head poked through the cracked door, and she saw Olive sitting up in bed. She knocked lightly and entered. Her body relaxed seeing her daughter safe and in the comfort of her bed.

Olive's entire face lit up. "Mommy, you're home!"

Lauren smiled as she came to sit on the bed next to her. She gently placed her medical bag by the bed. "I missed you so much. How are you feeling?" She rested a soothing hand on her forehead. Then, eased her back and with gentle fingers she probed Olive's abdomen. "Does that hurt?" She asked, studying Olive's face.

Olive shook her head and watched Lauren's fingers on her stomach as they moved up and down. After a few seconds of light probing, Lauren pulled her shirt down and ruffled her hair.

"I feel lots better now that you're back." Olive wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and squeezed, kissing her cheek. "Where did you go, mommy?"

Lauren inhaled deeply and held her tight, holding herself together from breaking down in the little girl's arms. "I went looking for some information to help you."

"Don't worry about me, mommy. I'm super brave and strong. I don't even feel sick anymore." She leaned back to look into Lauren's eyes. "I didn't even cry because I was sick. I was brave."

Lauren cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "You are the bravest person I know."

Olive peered up at her with big curious eyes. "Don't be sad, you look sad." She held the side of Lauren's face.

Lauren's heart skipped a beat, and she placed her hand over Olive's hand. "I need to run some tests on you. To make sure you're ok."

Olive sighed and flopped face down on her pillow. "Ok, mommy. I know, more tests." She muffled out into her pillow.

Lauren reached for her medical bag and rubbed Olive's back. "Bo's here." She said, trying to distract Olive from worrying about the tests.

Olive flipped over and gaped at Lauren without speaking.

"She would like to say hello. If that's ok with you?" Lauren asked tenderly searching Olive's eyes.

Olive nodded enthusiastically, then hesitated, her big bright face grew troubled. "I'm nervous."

"I understand, baby, but if it makes you feel any better Bo helped me while I was gone." Lauren squeezed Olive's leg. "I think you were right all along, Bo's good. We can trust you. You can trust her." She reassured with a smile and gentle strokes on her leg.

Olive looked down and considered for a moment while she played with her fingers. "I miss her, mommy. I feel sad cuz I haven't seen her."

Lauren lifted her chin, so she could look at her. "Let her say hello. I'll send her in after your check up."

Olive's apprehension dissolved into delight. Her mommy was right, she wanted to see and talk to Bo. "Ok." She nodded happily. "I want to see her."

XXXX

After Bo secured Eva in her apartment, which was the only solution they could come up with on short notice, she quietly lingered outside of Olive's room, watching the little girl with a heavy heart.

An instant later, Olive rolled over and blinked her eyes staring back.

Bo opened her mouth but closed it and stared down at the ground. She suddenly felt a pang of shame looking at Olive. She didn't know how to start the conversation, what to say.

Olive sat up and wrinkled her eyebrows. "You hurt my feelings, Bo." She crossed her arms and glared at her.

Slowly, Bo raised her head to look directly at Olive. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said with a low, solemn tone. She smiled at her, a small and slightly crooked smile. "I've lived a long time and made more mistakes than I can count. But I want you to know that hurting you and your mom was the biggest mistake I've ever made. You are very important to me. I hope I can earn back your trust."

"If you want to be in our family you can't keep secrets." Olive's eyes filled with tears, she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "It's not nice to keep secrets from your family."

Tentatively, Bo approached her bed with uncertain steps. "Well, I've never been a part of a family before. It's new to me. I have a lot to learn."

Olive looked at her sadly, with tears still in her eyes. "You have no family? That makes me sad for you."

After a pause, Bo walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a few strands of hair behind Olive's ear. "No, I've never really had much of a family. I need you to teach me how to be a part of a family."

Olive smiled, and it reached her eyes. "Ok." She scooted closer to Bo and rested her head on her shoulder. "You can teach me how to be brave like you, and I can teach you what family means."

A lump climbed into Bo's throat, and she forcibly swallowed past it. "Yeah. We can learn from each other." She wrapped her arm around Olive and held her close.

XXXX

Later that night, Lauren went over Olive's test results in her bedroom. After she had ascertained that Olive was ok, she relaxed only barely. Olive's power was growing, she was changing that was clear, but for now she was stable. 57 days…that countdown lingered in her mind and she couldn't escape it.

Bo's foot hovered over the threshold of Lauren's bedroom and she froze.

Lauren peered up to see her and Bo took the step into the room. "Bo-" She cut herself off and glanced at the floor. Sadness and worry were all tied up in that one word.

She walked to her bed, but Bo followed her, waiting for her to say more.

Lauren sank into her bed and rested her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"It will all be ok, Lauren."

Lauren felt a sudden stab of anger, and she pushed herself off the bed. "You can't say that. You don't know that." She stared at the wall with her back to Bo.

Bo took a few small steps toward her and put her hand on Lauren's shoulder, squeezing firm in a comforting gesture.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I can't pretend everything will be ok." Lauren backed away from Bo and spun around, they gazed into each other's eyes, both feeling vulnerable and uncertain.

Lauren wrapped her arms around her waist. "If Eva's correct and the mother…" She paused and winced slightly at using the word mother. "The dragon is the key to triggering the event, then we have to get to her first. Stop it."

Bo gave a nervous chuckle. "So, we break into a secret underground dungeon and free a dragon. Sounds easy enough."

Lauren was quiet, but finally she said. "I know you're joking, but this won't be easy." Her face was serious, the creases of worry were prominent.

Bo shifted back and forth. "Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood."

Lauren's gaze lingered on Bo and she sighed. "Olive appears to be stable for now, but fifty-seven days…that's not a lot of time. To plan, to act."

Suddenly, the exhaustion of the trip hit Lauren. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Bo, will you stay here, tonight? With me?" She kept her eyes closed, too afraid to meet Bo's eyes.

Silence stretched between, with slow steps Bo closed the gap between them. "Of course, I will," She answered, managing to crack a brief smile, tilting Lauren's chin to look at her.

Later, in the darkness, Bo draped her arm over Lauren and whispered into her ear. "I was never in love with Rainer. It was an arranged marriage, and I was stupid and weak. I agreed to marry him because of pressure from my grandfather. It's really not an excuse but at the time I thought it was the right decision or more truthfully an easy decision." Bo felt guilt and shame that made her skin feel tight.

Lauren remained quiet, listening closely and leaned back closer. Bo might not know it, but being held by her made everything better…at least for a moment.

Bo glanced at the ceiling and braced herself as she continued. "I didn't tell you because he wasn't even real to me anymore. He was in a coma for about fifty years. And he was nothing to me even before that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Lauren rolled on her side and caressed her cheek. "Marrying someone you didn't love…that must have been difficult. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

They stayed like that for several minutes before Bo spoke again. "I know the timing's bad, but I think…I'm…" Bo gave a sigh of uneasiness, and stopped herself from confessing that she was falling in love with her. It was too soon. Not the right time. "Well, I have strong feelings for you."

Lauren's breath caught, and she couldn't answer. Bo was correct the timing was terrible but emotions were messy and hard to control. It was so easy to tell herself that, but she felt what she felt. With great effort, she bit back the impulse to kiss Bo.

Bo moved in until her mouth was barely against hers, so she felt Lauren's breath and the brush of her lips as she spoke. "Do you feel the same? Do you feel what I feel?" As soon as she asked, she regretted it. She feared the answer.

Utter silence followed her question. She could only feel Lauren's uneven breaths.

"Yes." Lauren finally whispered, her lips swept across Bo's mouth as she answered. "But-" She faltered, unable or unwilling to finish.

"It's the wrong time." Bo finished for her, and Lauren gazed into her eyes, silently.

Lauren let all the air ease out of her, and her chest tightened. Regardless of what she wanted, how much she wanted Bo she couldn't do anything about it, not now. Not with everything they were facing. "Slow…we'll have to take things slow…" She whispered against Bo's mouth.

"I…" Bo started, but it was cut off when Lauren's lips touched hers. Bo's heartbeat drummed to a startling speed. Slowly, she opened her body and mouth to her. Their tongues touched and slid over each other's with such slow sensuality that Bo automatically arched her body into Lauren's body. Content to simply taste her again and again.

But neither pushed it further than that, they just held each other and kissed for a time until exhaustion took over, and they fall asleep.

 _56 days…._

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Remember, slow burn to Doccubus.**

 **I wonder if the Order of Six will kill Rainer or make him human like Tamsin…or maybe something else will happen…hmmm I wonder…**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren's eyes blinked open to light streaming through her window. For a moment, she was disoriented while her mind was waking up, but then she became aware of Bo's breathing next to her. She laid still and listened as Bo drew and exhaled her breaths. She felt a flame in her stomach at the memory of Bo's lips, tongue, hands on her from the night before.

Bo shifted in her sleep, and her leg brushed against Lauren's bare leg. She took a moment to savor the contact, and she rubbed her leg up and down Bo's leg, and her stomach tightened.

Bo seemed to come alive at that. Slowly, she rolled on top of Lauren and settled in between Lauren's spread legs. Lauren forgot everything for a moment, and she craved Bo's touch all over her body.

Bo pushed Lauren's knees further apart and arched her body into her center, pressing herself into Lauren's body hard. At the same time, she slipped her hand under Lauren's shirt and pressed her palm to Lauren's breast. With her other hand, she traced the inner length of Lauren's thigh.

Lauren turned her face to the side as need clawed through her, and a rough breath escaped her parted lips. "God, I miss sex," She breathed out when Bo outlined her nipple slowly with her finger. She was too worked up, too many sensations were running through her to be embarrassed by her blunt declaration.

Bo placed wet kisses on her collarbone, her fingers still moving slowly over Lauren's breast. "I so want to help you with that." Bo's voice was muffled against her bare skin. Bo knew she could do this for hours, kiss Lauren, touch her, and coax sounds of pleasure from her.

Inwardly, Lauren wanted to beg Bo to take her right then and there, to do whatever she wanted to her. She bit her lip, and Bo's head moved under her shirt. When Bo's lips closed over her nipple, Lauren, to her surprise, gasped loudly.

For a second, Bo thought she wanted her to stop, but then Lauren's fingers combed through her hair, pushing her close. Bo sighed with pleasure and traced her tongue around her nipple, teasing her before closing her mouth over the peak again, sucking softly.

The painfully slow way Bo let her nipple slide from her mouth caused another jagged breath to escape Lauren's lips. Bo drew back, and Lauren looked down at her, her chest moved up and down quickly, her eyes half closed.

Bo stared back, her face flushed, her own breathing heavy. "Lauren, I know you have a lot on your mind, a lot's happening, but you have to find a way to release your stress." Bo pulled Lauren's shirt back down. She hovered over Lauren's skin before she kissed along her jawline.

Before Lauren could utter a response. Olive whispered through the cracked door. "Mommy, are you awake?"

Within a flash, Lauren pulled a blanket over Bo's head and composed herself. "I'll be right there, sweetie," She said, her voice unsteady.

"Ok, mommy. I need breakfast." Olive pushed the door open wide and rubbed her stomach. "My belly is empty and growling."

Lauren cleared her throat, her eyes wide. "Give me two minutes."

Olive bounced her head up and down in understanding. "Okay." She started to close the door. "Hi, Bo." She giggled before shutting the door.

Hearing the door click shut, Lauren scrubbed her hands down her face feeling mortified.

Bo peeked her head out from under the blanket, and her eyebrows drew together. "She didn't see anything, did she?"

"I don't think, so," Lauren whispered through her fingers that still covered her face.

Bo sat up, and Lauren immediately missed the warmth of her body. "I guess we'll have to work on our timing." She tilted her head to the door. "Or lock your door."

Lauren's hand slid off her face, and she watched as Bo moved off the bed. "Think about what I said. You can't work nonstop, you need to find ways to unwind." Bo said with a meaningful smirk.

Lauren gave a self-mocking laugh, and her heartbeat and breathing leveled off. "Are you offering me stress sex?"

Bo tied her hair back and shrugged. "Sometimes, you need to take a step away from a problem, for a short time. It helps to clear things out. Inspiration can spark when your mind's distracted by something else."

Lauren's eyes traveled down Bo's body slowly, her tight t-shirt clung the curves of her body, and she looked amazingly beautiful standing in the morning light from the curtains. "I'll keep that in mind," She said after a hard swallow.

XXXX

Bo entered the living room to find Tamsin perched stiffly on the sofa, avoiding eye contact with her. She opened her mouth to say hello but reconsidered and said nothing.

She wandered to the kitchen and started making coffee. Although, she couldn't see Tamsin she could feel her rolling her eyes.

Olive sat at the kitchen table and absently jabbed with her fork at her eggs. "I wanted cereal," She mumbled, grumpily. "I like cereal in the mornings." She glared at Tamsin. "I wanted cereal," She called out to her.

"Don't be ungrateful," Tamsin shouted back from her spot on the couch. "Eat you eggs."

When Olive finally noticed Bo, she smiled wide. "Did you have a sleepover with mommy?"

Bo shifted her weight and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Umm." She didn't know what she should say. She watched the steam coil off the cup for a second while thinking. "Umm. Yes." She answered at last.

Olive swirled her fork around her plate avoiding her eggs. "Nadia…" She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose. "Had sleepovers with mommy sometimes. I didn't like it cuz Nadia would put on baby cartoons for me to watch." She huffed. "And I would tell her I'm not a baby, and she wouldn't listen!" She used an outraged tone and folded her arms over her chest.

Tamsin pushed past Bo with a loud groan and plopped down next to Olive. She spread blueberry syrup over her eggs and quickly started eating.

Olive gaped at Tamsin, her face scrunched in disgust. "Yuck, Tammy. Yuck."

Tamsin winked at her. "Don't knock it 'til you try it." She took a large bite of her eggs. "Right, Bo?"

"Huh?" Bo added sugar and cream to her coffee, startled that Tamsin was talking to her. "What do you mean?" She asked turning around to face her.

Tamsin took another large bite of her food. "You like to try everything at least once, right?" She muttered with her mouth still full. "No matter who gets hurt, right?"

Olive pushed Tamsin's shoulder. "You're being weird. Don't be weird."

Bo held her hands around her cup, enjoying the warmth, and stalling. "Can we talk, Tamsin? I would like to clear the air between us." She finally asked.

Tamsin scoffed, didn't reply and continued to eat her breakfast.

Olive glanced back and forth between them. "More secrets, Bo?"

Bo shook her head and smiled. "No, Olive nothing like that."

"Nope, nothing important at all," Tamsin said with a long drawn out eye roll.

"Grown-up stuff?" Olive jumped off her chair. "I'm going to find mommy and tell her I wanted cereal." She left the kitchen. "Sugar helps me think," She added more to herself than Bo and Tamsin.

Bo took a few cautious steps toward Tamsin. "I'm sorry about what happened between us. I guess I misunderstood the situation. I didn't know you were looking for a relationship. I didn't know you had feelings for me when we started sleeping together. I thought you understood the arrangement."

"Save it, Bo." Tamsin pushed herself out of the chair. "You got what you wanted and moved on. It's what you do. You only think about yourself."

"That's not true." Bo protested, suddenly feeling angry.

Tamsin marched out of the kitchen but paused and glared at Bo over her shoulder. "Loving you is a curse."

Bo sat her cup down and watched as Tamsin disappeared into Olive's bedroom. In the moments that followed her attention turned to Lauren and Olive when they walked into the kitchen hand and hand. Her heart swelled, and she suddenly felt lighter and more at ease when they gave her matching smiles.

XXXX

Bo sat at the bar, at the Dal, sipping her drink slowly. It was three days since she'd asked Trick to keep Eva for her, in his basement cellar, and she still felt uneasy about it. She had carefully avoided revealing any information about the upcoming war. Lauren's fear was if the Fae discovered HANE's plan, they would strike first, and they wouldn't be able to stop it.

"For a sexy succubus, you don't look very happy," Kenzi threw a towel over her shoulder and sat next to Bo. "Want to talk about it?"

Bo shook her head and stared at the wall.

Kenzi glanced around, making sure no one could hear, then leaned into Bo. "What's going on? Lauren is so tight lipped. What's happening?"

Bo slowly turned her head to look at Kenzi, with soft eyes. "I don't think I can say anything about it. But it's bad."

The undeniable truth and understanding slammed into Kenzi's chest. Her palms began to sweat. "Olivia's in trouble, huh?"

Bo swallowed and shifted in her chair. And Bo's reaction was answer enough for Kenzi. The past few years and everything she saw with the children at HANE replayed in her mind, and she was scared for Olive.

Dyson and Hale finished up their game of pool and walked over to Bo and Kenzi.

Pulled from her thoughts Kenzi stared at them, with her hands on her hips. "Are you two always here?"

Hale threw an arm around her. "You'd be bored without us."

Kenzi scoffed and slapped him with her towel. "You are more of a distraction than anything else. The number of drinks you order is unreal."

Hale and Kenzi continued a friendly banter and Dyson settled behind Bo and began to massage her shoulders. "Where have you been?" He whispered into her ear. "I've been thinking about you."

Bo wiggled away from him and took a couple of steps back. "Can we talk in private?" She asked Dyson.

"Oh, no here we go again." Hale gave Dyson a few pats on the back. "It's always back and forth with these two," He added into Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi glanced back and forth between Dyson and Bo but held back her comment as Hale guided her away from the pair.

Bo forced a smile at Dyson and took him to a back table.

"Do you miss me at all, Bo? I love you. I need you. You're my mate." He flashed her his most charming smile and waited.

Bo swallowed her grimace. "Dyson, I'm sorry, but you have to find a way to release yourself from that mating for life thing. I can't return your feelings."

"Why?" He scratched at his beard. "There's no good reason for us not to be together."

Bo was silent mentally struggling with the best way to approach the conversation. In truth, this wasn't the first time they had this discussion but it never got easier. Part of her would always feel guilty that she couldn't return his feelings. "You've been a great friend…" She started.

He cut her off, and his neck grew red. "Friend, Bo? That's what you'd call us!" He growled out through a clenched jaw.

Across the room, Kenzi turned to Hale. "What's the story with those two?" She pretended to be busy by wiping down the table in front of her.

Hale laughed and shook his head. "Girl, how much time you got?"

Kenzi stole a glance at Bo then turned back to Hale. "Short version?"

Hale threw up his hands and shrugged. "A tale of boy loves girl, and the girl can't commit."

Kenzi stopped wiping the table and stared at him for a long moment. "That doesn't sound fair. I'm sure it's more than that."

"I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to hurt anyone but…" Bo averted her eyes from him and patted his hand.

Dyson scoffed and jerked his hand away from her. "It's a little too late for that, Bo."

Bo shifted her eyes to his face, trying to read all the emotions that flashed across it. "I want you to be happy, but I can't give you what you need or want."

Dyson leaned forward, his eyes sincere and earnest. "I can only be happy with you, you know that. Without my mate, I'm empty inside. Give us another try, in time, you'll learn to love me as I love you."

"It doesn't work like that." Bo kept her voice calm, trying to be as reasonable and direct as she could.

"Why? Why can't you try?" His tone had turned almost pleading and desperate.

Bo didn't answer right away. Instead, she studied his face with a sympathetic expression. "Because I know from experience you can't force love. My marriage to Rainer is proof of that. And…" She hesitated briefly. "I've fallen in love with someone else." Much to her relief the words came out confident and even.

Dyson's face paled as if Bo had punched him in the stomach. "Who?" He barked, loudly.

"No one you know." She muttered and played with her napkin. For some reason, she wanted to keep Lauren separate from this, and not drag her into this situation with Dyson.

"This is bullshit, Bo." He snarled, pushing back in his chair. "How dare you fall in love with someone else, when I need you so badly."

"Can't we be friends?" She asked quietly. "You're my oldest friend."

He laughed as if she was being outrageous. "I can't be friends with you, I'm in love with you."

He shoved himself out of the chair with such force it crashed behind him onto the floor. "I feel sorry for whoever you think you love. You'll only hurt them just like you hurt everyone else." He marched over to where she sat and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Loving you is a curse." He pulled down his vest, hard and walked away from her.

Bo slumped in her chair; that blow fell so hard that she was almost numb from the impact of the words. Maybe Tamsin and Dyson were right that loving her really was a curse.

XXXXX

"Trick, you old dog, my grandson wakes up, and you don't bother to tell me." Evony made a tsking sound and arched her eyebrows. "Shame on you."

"It's not my responsibility." Trick sighed and placed his book down. He could tell Evony was angling for an argument or fishing for information.

Evony threw back her head and laughed at him. "We're family. Of course it is. When our grandchildren were married, we became a family." She stared at him. "Like it or not."

"You should know Bo plans on dissolving their marriage and bond. She's on a mission." He said, with an expression of annoyance, but his tone remained cordial.

Her eyes darkened. "You have to stop her. We had a deal."

Trick leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers to his temples. "It's been 55 years don't you think you should move on. And Rainer's been in a coma for fifty of those years. Let the past remain in the past."

She sauntered over next to him and bent down. "Oh, no I have a very long memory. Very convenient for the succubus that Rainer fell into that coma. I still have my suspicions about that situation." She rose back up and placed her hands on her hips while peering down at him condescendingly.

He stood and looked up at her, with stern eyes. "Don't you dare accuse Bo. She had nothing to do with that."

"Yeah…" Her voice cracked with doubt, and she tilted her head. "Then who did? You blood mage?"

"You can leave now, with your baseless accusations." He narrowed his eyes at her and assumed a hard look.

She sat down and crossed her legs while staring at him. "Let me give you a little refresher: when your daughter, Aife, went insane and killed my only son, you..." She paused and pressed a finger into his chest. "promised me an heir from your bloodline. Blood for blood, it's the Fae way."

He shook his head and took steps away from her. "That's the old way. Modern times dictate a change in thinking and traditions." He turned his back on her and stared at the wall.

Evony sighed dramatically. "Don't you get soft on me, old boy. And don't you think about going back on our agreement. Now that Rainer's back, your granddaughter will give me an heir or I'll take her life as consumption instead."

He rotated around to face her. "Don't threaten my granddaughter, Evony," He shouted, heatedly.

Slowly, she stood and ran her hands down her dress. "Then get her on board. She's a succubus, she should be delighted to have sex with my Rainer and get herself pregnant." She loudly clapped her hands together. "Get on it." She spun around and left the room.

XXXXX

52 days…

Lauren was distracted at work by her frantically working brain and didn't notice Rainer in the hospital bed next to her office. An urgency had engulfed her over the past few days, her need to research dragons, plan her next move, watch Olive's health, plan her break in had all consumed her thoughts. Despite her overworked mind, she'd managed a few spare seconds for thoughts about Bo.

She loved the way Bo's body moved when she walked, with confidence and irrefutable charisma, her voice, her smell, her incredibly deep brown eyes. The way her dimples sunk deep into her cheeks when she was teasing her about something. The way she cared and interacted with Olive. The way she was selflessly helping her with this mission. She loved so many things about Bo and was discovering new ones every day. She was in full-on crush mode, or maybe more, but it was the worst time possible for that.

Thinking about Bo made her sigh at herself, and when she caught herself doing it, she pushed the thoughts away and focused on her research. She felt guilty allowing Bo to distract her mind, she was running out of time, and she couldn't afford to be sidetracked. Now that she put thoughts of Bo out of her mind she was refocused, and clear headed again. And she realized she wasn't even close to solving all these problems and mysteries in front of her.

Her body was tense, and her neck was tight, so she rubbed the back of her neck as she read through her research on dragons. So far the only information she had was from human stories, how much of that was based on actual facts, she didn't know. There were too many myths, too many legends in the human world to really trust any of it. She began to pace around the room. She needed to find a new source of information, a new person to ask, someone who know the truth about what she was dealing with. But who would have real answers, she didn't know.

Aside from her need to plan and get answers, she wasn't sure quite what was wrong with her. She felt uneasy. Impatient. Uncertain. Off balance. She wanted to act, to have a fully formed plan, but nothing was coming together yet. And that weighed heavily on her shoulders and mind.

Lauren checked the time and decided to head home. She didn't want Olive's childhood blighted by fear and anxiety; normalcy was very important. So, Lauren made it a point to be home for dinner every night and focus on Olive hundred percent when she was with her.

XXXXX

Rainer stared at the ceiling with distant eyes and absently rubbed his fingers over the fresh tattoo on his arm. His memories were hazy, but he knew his captors had put that tattoo on him. For what purpose, he couldn't guess. To mark him? To control him? To poison him?

His doctors were useless on that front. The only information they had was that he was mostly healthy, in spite, of his missing memories and the tattoo. But still they insisted on keeping him there to observe him, which angered him because he had spent fifty years in a hospital bed.

He lay still and strained to listen as the nurses puttered around his room. He could hear them working with the machines around his bed. While they worked his thoughts drifted to his wife, and he wondered if she would come and visit him. Perhaps, this attack would give him the opportunity he needed to reenter her life. Bo had a big heart, she cared for others, she would care for him during his recovery. He had no doubt about that.

His mind simply couldn't accept that Bo didn't want him in her life. It was too horrible to contemplate. She belonged to him; she was his wife after all. They were bonded eternity through their marriage.

The sound of the door closing made him glance around the room. It was empty again. Memories of his vision came back to him as he stared at the white ceiling. As soon as he could get close enough to the girl, he'd have to stop her. But he realized he might need a new plan, one that would get him close to Bo and the girl.

His eyes became heavy as the drugs from his IV began to take effect. Again his fingers returned to his tattoo, and he tried to remember what it could mean, why it was there.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Greetings all,**

 **We will find out Aife's fate (at some point), whether she's dead or not. And to be clear, Bo doesn't know about Trick's deal with Evony. To clarify the timeline, 55 years ago Aife killed Evony's son, and Bo married Rainer and 50 years ago Rainer fell into a coma. Not sure if the timeline was getting confusing.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Olive slung her book bag over her shoulder as she walked out of her classroom. She watched as all the kids rushed out of the school building. She started to join them but paused to tie her shoe. She grumbled under her breath, pulling her pink laces tight when another kid's bag hit her in the head. "Ow," She called out to the quick moving little girl.

Outside, Bo clasped her hands behind her back and paced in front of the school. She searched all the little faces leaving the building, waiting for Olive. When the groups began to thin and still no Olive, she began to worry. She wondered if she should go inside and find her but before she could, she saw Olive bounce down the steps, her blonde pigtails flying in the wind.

Olive glanced up and met Bo's eyes. Her mouth dropped open, but quickly her astonishment faded into delight, and she ran right up to Bo with spread arms, her bag jiggling behind her as she moved. Bo bent down and hugged her tightly. After a few seconds, Olive released Bo from her embrace and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Bo took a moment to search her big, bright eyes, and at that moment Bo knew she loved Olive and despite what Dyson and Tamsin had said, her love wasn't a curse. No matter what she would love and protect Olive always, selflessly, for Olive and Lauren, she would do anything. But she had to be careful, and not repeat her past mistakes.

"What are you doing here, Bo?" Olive asked, pulling clumsily at her jacket.

Bo reached for her hand and steered her to the sidewalk. Olive followed easily with a grin. Bo peered down at her, smiling wide. "Your mom has to work late, so I thought we could spend some time together, then take her dinner later."

"Ok," Olive said chirpily, prancing along beside Bo.

They walked along for a time in silence. At a crosswalk, Olive's grip tightened on Bo before she stopped walking and stared up at Bo with distressed features. "Mommy has worried eyes lately. Why is she so sad?"

Bo held her breath, for a second, and leaned down to look Olive in the eye. "Your mommy is working extra hard to make sure you're safe and healthy." She swung one of Olive's ponytails back. "She loves you a lot. It's hard not to worry about you."

Olive watched the cars driving past them, contemplating Bo's words. "We can make her happy by bringing her dinner, she'll like that." Her eyes gleamed at Bo, expectantly.

Bo rose to her feet and nodded. "Yeah, I think she will."

They walked a few blocks until they reached a park. Bo held Olive's hand tightly and asked, "Do you want to swing for a while." She pointed to an empty swing several feet away with her free hand.

Olive nodded enthusiastically, then let go of Bo's hand and ran to the swing. At the swing, she gently laid her bag down, and Bo lifted her onto the swing. Olive closed her small hands around the chain to hold it firm. "Will you push me?"

"Of course," Bo circled behind her and started pushing her into the air, with light force.

"Higher," Olive giggled, and Bo complied by pushing her harder until she arched through the air, her golden pigtails flying behind her. "I always wanted to fly!" She laughed uproariously. "Sometimes, I dream I have wings, and I'm flying over tall buildings."

Bo halted briefly and then chuckled nervously. She resumed a gentle but firm push on Olive's back and said. "I think everyone has those dreams. I know I have."

Olive smiled into the sunshine on her face. She loved the park. She was always happy to be outside and surrounded by so many colors, trees, fresh air. She laughed and enjoyed the air running through her hair before she jumped off the swing.

Bo watched her fondly. "Do you want to go again?" She asked, reaching out to stop the swing from knocking into Olive.

Olive shook her head. "No, I want to go see my mommy."

"Ok," Bo bent down and grabbed Olive's bag off the ground.

Olive didn't move, and her face crumpled when she looked up at Bo and turned anxious. "I don't like that man, Bo," She said barely above a whisper, her lips faintly trembled.

Bo stared at her, her mouth slightly open. At first, she was stunned Olive was talking about Rainer. Then, she was angry with him for scaring her. "The man from my apartment," She asked to clarify, but she didn't really need clarification.

Olive gave a delicate nod. "I looked in his eyes, and I don't think he's a good guy. He made my belly nervous." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Bo.

Bo reached down and wiped at a tear running down Olive's face. "I'm working on getting rid of him, I promise. He won't be in our lives. You don't have to worry about him." She reassured, softly, her heart breaking at Olive's tears.

Olive stayed silent for several minutes, and Bo knew she couldn't keep putting off dealing with Rainer. Over the last few days, she had been mulling over an idea to take Lauren to see the oracles, to free herself from Rainer. She only hesitated because that would require her to confess her love, and she wasn't ready for that. But she was troubled seeing Olive so upset, and that overrode any lingering fear she had.

Olive kicked the dirt and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "I want you to be my mommy's girlfriend," She said meekly. "You're much better than Nadia, and you make my mommy smile." She kept her eyes on the dirt as she continued to kick it up.

"Well, those things take time." Bo lifted Olive's chin up. "But I will always be you and your mommy's friend. You both can count on me."

Olive's eyes twinkled, and she hugged Bo's waist, smiling into her shirt.

XXXXX

Lauren floated through her workday in a daze, using most of her free time to think, to plan, to stress, to fret.

By dinnertime, she looked over the blueprint of the HANE dungeon. It was vague and only based on the information she obtained from Eva's memories, but it was all she had at the moment. She only had 50 days left, and no real plan or information.

She rolled her neck, trying to release the tension. Brainstorming and planning were beginning to wear her down. The only idea she had assembled through the pieces of information she did have was to break into the dungeon and get the dragon, in her human form. But she wasn't foolish enough to believe it would be that simple. Every step in the implementation of this plan would be dangerous, every misstep an opportunity for death or imprisonment.

Her stomach wobbled with the realization that she might only gain real access to the facility by returning to her former life and job within the organization. She could put back on her old mask and become the perfect member, again. She couldn't risk impersonating Eva again, that only worked because it was a short trip, with only a visit to her office, more access meant more security checkpoints.

But she didn't want to bring Olive back into that life. But what choice did she have? It would be a red flag if she returned without Olive, and they would watch her closely or simply lock her up. Deep down she knew returning would be the only way. They were on the brink of war, she was close to losing Olive completely to her powers, and that outweighed any concerns about returning.

The only decision left, was to decide when, when to leave, when to go back. Her hands trembled, and she had a foreboding sense that, in the end, she would have to give up her life to save Olive, which she would do without regret or hesitation. Her only fear was leaving Olive alone without her.

She opened the manila folder on her desk and flipped through Olive's test results that she had been assembling since they left HANE. She dropped her head to her hands and squeezed her eyes closed, tight.

Her shoulders relaxed at the sound of Olive's voice, and she raised her head.

"We brought you dinner, mommy." Olive held up the bag of food and smiled.

Lauren quickly closed the folder and swirled around in her chair. "You did? How wonderful."

Olive skipped over and hugged her. "You work too hard, mommy."

Lauren pulled back, cupped her face and smiled at Olive. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby." She placed a soft kiss on Olive's forehead.

Bo walked into the office, her footsteps quiet and her gait confident. "We thought you might be hungry."

Lauren cleared her throat, and her chest tightened, slightly, at the sight of Bo's outfit. She wore tight black leather pants and a low cut black shirt, her hair loose over her shoulders. She looked perfect and unbelievably sexy. Her gaze fell down Bo's body before she could catch herself.

A smirk fluttered over Bo's face when she noticed Lauren looking at her. Then, her smile faltered when she saw how exhausted Lauren appeared. She looked like she hadn't slept much over the last few days.

Olive held up the bag in front of Lauren's eyes. "Let's eat. We brought you cheeseburgers and fries." She smiled up at Bo. "And a milkshake for me."

Lauren laughed at herself and felt embarrassed by her ogling. "Yum." She gestured over to the table in the back and hurried ahead of them to clear it off.

While they ate, Olive was entertaining them with a story from school, and Lauren used all her willpower to focus on her and put everything else out of her mind.

"Then he colored on my work!" Olive huffed, crossly. "But I told him not to do that again cuz he ruined it."

Lauren smiled at her and glanced over at Bo for a second. The tightness around Lauren's eyes told Bo everything was starting to weigh heavily on her. And Bo wanted nothing more then to be able to help Lauren figure everything out. But she didn't know how to help.

"I like puppies, you know," Olive said, pushing her fries around her plate. "I find them cute and very cuddly." She stuffed a hand full of fries into her mouth.

Lauren leaned back with her cup, a board smile as she propped her leg on her knee. "Oh, yeah? A puppy, huh?"

With her cheeks puffed out with food, Olive nodded quickly.

"I like puppies," Bo added, her knee bumping into Lauren's leg as she shifted to look at Olive. Bo and Lauren's eyes locked, smiling and looking uncomfortable at the same time. The lingering sexual tension between them always seemed to sneak up on them.

"I knew you would." Olive giggled, glancing to Lauren with a small smirk.

"What about a goldfish?" Lauren suggested, jauntily.

"Boring," Bo and Olive answered in unison.

Lauren slanted a look at them and put her cup down. "Dogs are a lot of responsibility. They're more than just cute and cuddly."

Olive sipped her milkshake and frowned at her mommy. "I'm a big girl," She grumbled. "I have no brothers or sisters; I need a puppy." She folded her arms and stared at Lauren.

Lauren shook her head and stood to dispose of the trash from their dinner. "We'll have to talk about that later."

Bo swooped Olive onto her lap. "I'm on team puppy don't worry," She whispered in Olive's ear. "We'll keep pestering her."

Olive giggled into her hand. "Two against one, we win."

Lauren returned to the table, pretending to look outraged. "No, I'm the mother my vote overrides all other votes."

"No fair," Bo and Olive said together.

Lauren grinned at that. "Did you two practice this?" She gestured her finger back and forth between them.

Bo and Olive looked at her with innocent expressions and shook their heads.

"Oh boy, I'm going to be in trouble with you two ganging up on me," Lauren said sweetly, her eyebrows up.

Olive and Bo turned to each other with matching smiles, and Bo gave her a firm, encouraging hug.

Soon after, Olive wandered off to use the office restroom, leaving Bo and Lauren alone. Bo's eyes lined at the edges as she smiled at Lauren without saying anything.

Lauren blew out a bumpy breath and looked away for a moment. "Thank you, for the dinner," She said, to break through the building tension between them.

Bo bit her lip and winked in response, her face glowing adoringly.

Lauren felt warmth run down her face and neck, and she glanced away from Bo's gaze.

Unable to stop herself, Bo pulled Lauren close and buried her head into her neck. "I was happy to do it," She said, her breath tantalizingly warm on Lauren's skin. Lauren felt almost dizzy just being close to Bo. Bo's voice seemed to have the ability to turn every word into foreplay.

With her breath catching, Lauren jerked herself out of those thoughts and said. "Bo, I may have to return to HANE soon for real this time."

Bo's body tightened, and Lauren had an impulse to draw her closer, but she caught herself before she could.

"You can't," Bo responded, her voice breathy and quiet. "I've only just found you." Bo's arms tightened slightly around her, and Lauren's heart beat faster.

Despite her resistance, Lauren found herself slipping deeper into Bo's body; it felt so natural, so comforting, so right. "I don't think I have a choice."

Bo drew back, looking at her with a mixture of sadness and apprehension. "When?"

"I…" Lauren's voice trailed off because she wasn't ready to face her decision to leave.

"Please stay." Bo kept her voice low, her eyes concerned.

Olive reentered the room, and they jumped away from each other, immediately. Olive's eyes flicked back and forth between them. "Were you kissing?"

"No," Lauren said, wiping her hands down her shirt and walking over to Olive. "Ready to go?" She asked to change the subject.

XXXX

Lauren gathered up all her things to go home with Bo and Olive, on the way out the trio ran into Rainer, who was walking the halls aimlessly.

With wide eyes and dropped jaws they stared at him for a long, dense moment.

Bo pulled her eyes away from him and turned to Lauren and Olive, her breath coming in fast from anger and panic.

"Bo…" Rainer took a step closer to her. "I'm glad you're here." He gave her a maddeningly self-satisfied smile.

Olive inched behind Lauren and buried her face in Lauren's back. "We're going to go," Lauren said, grabbing Olive's hand. She didn't give herself time to wonder why Rainer was at her clinic. Her only thought was getting Olive away from him. She could feel Olive's tension through her hand.

"Great idea," Rainer sneered, his eyes shifted down to Olive. At the same time, Lauren pulled Olive back and away.

"I'll catch up with you," Bo called out to them as they walked down the hallway. Her body trembled with rage, her gaze shooting at Rainer cuttingly.

After a pause, Bo's voice was high in anger, and she said, "You love tormenting me, don't you?" Her voice rose even higher. "You stay out of my apartment."

"Excuse me for wanting to see my wife after so long. I'm a gentleman. I left you a rose and note." Rainer said, with a forced casual tone.

Bo cringed. "No, you're a coward who broke into my apartment while I was gone because you knew I didn't want to see you."

Rainer exhaled in annoyance. "I've never understood why you resisted our marriage so much."

"You made me miserable, and you still do." Bo's gaze turned down to Rainer's arm, and she caught a glimpse of his tattoo. Her breath caught when she realized it was the same tattoo Kenzi had on her arm. She grabbed his arm. "Where did you get this? What does it mean?" She demanded, her eyes blazing.

He jerked his arm away from her. "Now you show concern?"

"Answer the question." She snapped, severely.

He tilted his head and stared her down. "I have no idea."

Bo scoffed and took steps away from him. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not a liar." He pointed at Olive's back just before Lauren and Olive exited the building. "That girl is dangerous, Bo. Stay away from her."

Without thinking, Bo shoved Rainer pushing him hard, he stumbled backward almost losing his balance.

Rainer steadied himself. "You still like it rough, I see," He said, laughing at her.

Bo looked at him sharply and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, and without another word spun around and marched away from him. She walked quickly to catch up with Lauren and Olive.

As she walked, she made the decision to confess her feelings to Lauren and ask her to go to the oracles with her. She couldn't stand being bonded to Rainer for another second. But now Lauren was thinking about leaving, and Bo needed a way to convince her to stay, that there was another way. Bo sensed that Lauren and Olive returning to HANE would be dangerous, and she would never see them again.

She pulled open the doors; the night air hit her face, at the same time, an idea hit her. She wondered if the oracles could offer Lauren the guidance she needed. They might have answers, it was worth a shot at least to find out.

With quick steps, she walked fast to catch up with Lauren and Olive, feeling a little lighter with her new idea.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **At Lost Girl: Ok then, fair enough….**

 **I hope you liked a little Bo and Olive bonding time, comments suggested that's been lacking lately and was missed.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Olive, are you ready?" Lauren stood outside the apartment door, waiting for her so they could head to school.

"Ready, mommy!" Olive walked up, backpack on, her hair tied back in a high ponytail.

Lauren checked her over, and Olive twirled around with her arms spread out. "See ready."

"Perfect." Lauren slid a cell phone into Olive's pocket. "Remember, sweetie, that phone is for emergencies only. If you feel sick or if something happens you call me immediately. I talked to your teacher she knows you have it so you won't get in trouble." She lightly tapped the tip of Olive's nose. "But only for emergencies."

Olive adjusted the straps of her bag. "I'm a big girl, mommy, I know." She hugged Lauren tight, then asked. "Do you think Bo will come over tonight for dinner?"

Lauren gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Olive protested as Lauren took her hand and walked her from the apartment. "Bo loves food. She said she loves food, and we love food."

Lauren chuckled. "Ok, I'll ask her later." She peered down at Olive, feeling guilty about getting Olive's hopes up about Bo. When they returned to HANE Olive would lose Bo forever. She would be devastated.

"Ok." Olive started skipping next to Lauren and a big grin crossed her face when they walked by Bo's apartment door. "I like Bo a lot. She's brave, beautiful, friendly, and funny. Do you like her, too?"

"Of course," Lauren replied, but she sensed it was time to steer the conversation away from Bo before her questions got more inquisitive. The fact that Olive was very precocious delighted her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up about Bo. Gently, Lauren directed Olive's attention away from Bo by asking her questions about school.

After dropping Olive off at school, Lauren began tidying up after the jubilant chaos of her daughter. She smiled when she picked up a drawing of Bo, herself, and Olive. For a moment, she stood silently in the middle of the apartment, just thinking. Her child was in danger, and she didn't have a clear path to save her. The guilt was overwhelming. She'd been fighting against the truth of having to return to HANE, but it was clear now that was the only option she had.

It felt like the last six years had passed in a joyful blink. It was hard to believe her little girl was growing up so fast. But all that could vanish if she didn't come up with a clear plan to help her. But all the worrying and thinking was wearing her down. Her brain was muddled, sinking further into despair every second.

She forced those thoughts to the side as she hung up the drawing on the fridge. She stared at the picture for a moment and decided to go see Bo. She could carve out a few minutes this morning to see her. The really nice thing about Bo was her ability to soothe Lauren's mind and make her forget her worries for a time.

XXXXX

Bo paced the small dimensions of her living room, desperate to get to the Dal to talk to Trick about the Oracles. Determined to take control of the situation with Rainer, Bo called Trick.

Kenzi answered. "Trick isn't here right now," she said with a weary edge to her voice. "I think he'll be here tonight."

"Are you okay?" Bo asked after noting her tone.

"Oh, yeah. Things are crazy here. Really busy cleaning before we open." Kenzi answered, apparently distracted by her work.

Bo waited a few beats and debated asking Kenzi about the tattoo on her arm, the one matching Rainer's.

But before she could Kenzi rushed off the phone to get back to work.

For a moment, Bo stared warily around her apartment, her attention turned to the front door when she heard a soft knock.

Quickly, Bo opened the door and stood smiling at Lauren. The smile that always seemed to melt Lauren and her eyes swept down Bo's body, she wore nothing but a red kimono, looking impossibly sexy. Lauren had a sudden urge to kiss Bo right then, but she held her body firm and bit the inside of her cheek, instead.

Bo's eyebrows rose, her eyes flashed knowingly when she followed Lauren's gaze down her body. "Lauren, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Lauren forced her eyes up, but as soon as she saw Bo's darkened eyes, she blurted out. "I want to sleep with you, Bo."

Bo's eyes bulged in shock. Sure she'd heard her wrong. "Right now?" She gasped out, her mind spinning quickly, lust rushing through her. Her eyes traveled down Lauren's body, as she pondered ripping her clothes off and taking her into the bedroom.

Lauren stared squarely at Bo, with confidence and half closed eyes. "Yes. Right now. I don't want to wait." She moved closer to Bo. "I want you, right now." Her eyes burned with interest, and she gazed directly into Bo's eyes. Her interest in Bo had grown day by day and now with everything that was happening she felt an urgency overtake her, she wanted to throw caution to the wind for a moment. She feared it was now or never. Frankly, she was surprised she waited so long.

Bo had a realization that she would never be able to deny a request from Lauren. She would give her anything, and everything she ever wanted. Her heart gave in right then, and she was gone.

An unfamiliar nervousness pushed through Bo's skin. She looped Lauren in her arms and pulled her into the apartment. She took a breath and a flash of desire pierced through all her nervousness. She wanted her, right then.

When Bo met Lauren's eyes, her gaze was dark and hot, the same spark as always jumped between them. They allowed the power of the moment to float over them, their bodies tingling with anticipation. Not another word passed between them while they stood looking at each other.

Bo's mouth curved into a sexy grin, and Lauren watched as she slid her fingers deeply between hers and guided her to the bedroom.

XXXX

When they crossed the threshold of Bo's bedroom, Lauren swept Bo into her arms. Before Bo could think or say anything, Lauren dipped her head and pressed their lips together, sliding in for a wet, deep kiss. Bo was caught off guard, which was strange considering Lauren had just propositioned her seconds ago.

When her shock diminished, Bo finally responded. Slowly, she parted her lips more, touching Lauren's bottom lip briefly. Lauren was an excellent kisser, even more so now that she seemed losing control.

The sense of urgency that this was the only time they would have together pushed Lauren's need to a frantic intensity.

Impatient, Lauren pulled on the string of Bo's kimono, and it slid down off her shoulders. Their bodies were only separated by a few inches. Lauren's throat closed up as her eyes traveled down, devouring the sight of her. Bo's body was taut and very womanly, with rounded hips, and full breasts, her glossy brown hair curved over her shoulders. She was absolutely breathtaking, like a work of art. "Wow, Bo…" She swallowed. "You're very well proportioned." Her fingers trailed slowly down the path of Bo's neckline. She held her breath as her fingers spread over Bo's shoulder, feeling her warm, soft skin.

"Thanks," Bo whispered, Lauren's eyes on her body tightened her stomach and nipples. She could see the appreciation in Lauren's eyes, and revealed in the lust in her gaze.

She tugged at Lauren's jeans and unzipped them slowly. The jeans dropped while Lauren reached for the bottom of her shirt and whipped it over her head.

Bo caught her lip between her teeth and stared at the white lace panties, and white lace bra cupping her breasts. Bo's fingertips followed the line down Lauren's naked stomach agonizing slow, all the way to her waist. She tried to breathe past the building desire and pulled at the soft fabric.

Lauren felt her touch against the sensitive skin along the edge of her underwear. She shuddered and watched as Bo's fingertips crept under the silk, sliding down. She caressed her once, twice, before easing her fingers back up her body.

They kissed, it wasn't tentative exploration, their tongues met hard as Lauren ran her hands down Bo's hips to get a feel of her generous curves and softness.

Based on the fact of how Lauren carried herself and kissed Bo knew she would be an excellent lover, and it sent a shiver through her body. She didn't want a succubus feeding from Lauren, she wanted to make love to her, for hours, slowly, gently and with great care. She never felt that before, the desire to just enjoy connecting with another without her biological need for it.

But a small voice inside Bo begged her to use caution, to slow down. But her desire for Lauren hit her like a freight train. Bo was the succubus but when Lauren looked at her with hooded eyes, she was sex incarnate. Her attraction was intense knotting her stomach. Alarms bells were ringing, but a part of her was far from afraid, it felt too good, too right, too perfect.

Bo circled her hand around Lauren's body, and slipped beneath her underwear, her fingers curved over Lauren's firm, round backside. She spread her fingers and drew Lauren hard against her.

Lauren traced her mouth over Bo's jawline and dragged her wet mouth to her shoulder while her thumb squeezed and circled Bo's nipples.

Bo's head fell back, and she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Lauren exploring her with her mouth and fingers. Her breathing grew increasingly rapid, and Lauren's breathing matched her.

"You are incredibly sexy," Lauren murmured. The tip of her tongue touched Bo's pulse, and Bo shivered with sparks of pleasure. Though Bo wanted to push her on the bed right then, she let Lauren continue her slow exploration. Every cell in her body was attuned to Lauren's warm lips and hot tongue. Bo's entire body was tingling everywhere that Lauren touched her.

Lauren glanced up with darkened eyes and settled her lips on Bo's. Bo put her hands on Lauren's shoulders and gently pushed her to the bed.

Lauren's hands fell back on the mattress, and her stomach sucked in as she took a deep breath, waiting. Bo's hands caught the edge of her underwear and slipped them off in one smooth motion.

Lauren's heart beat hard, as she stayed there exposed in front of her. She braced herself when Bo finally unhooked her bra and tossed it aside.

Bo's gaze dipped down, assessing and she stopped breathing for a second.

Lauren closed her eyes, waiting for Bo to take her. This was what she wanted, needed. Bo.

Bo moved forward and put a hand on Lauren's shoulder, easing her back on the bed. She traced her finger around Lauren's nipple, making Lauren's lips part and her breathing increase.

Bo loomed over her, and her hands tightened on her hips, she guided her further back on the bed. Lauren turned her head to the side, and Bo ducked down to seal her mouth over her nipple, sucking and licking the skin.

Gasping, Lauren threw her head back and arched forward, thoughts seemed to fail her, as Bo rolled her nipple with her tongue. Bo licked gently, loving the way Lauren's breathing responded to her every stroke.

Lauren tangled her fingers in Bo's hair. It felt so good she wanted to cry out, but she pursed her lips together tight, her chest moving up and down fast.

Bo traveled kisses down Lauren's stomach and settled right below her belly button. She licked and kissed, and brushed her fingers over Lauren's nipples. Lauren inhaled sharply, her breasts jumped from the quick motion.

Bo's hands caught Lauren's knees and opened her wide. She gripped Lauren's hips pinning her so she could take her with her mouth. She ran her lips and tongue over Lauren's thigh before leaning closer and pressing a small, wet kiss at her opening.

The muscles of Lauren's stomach flinched when Bo pressed another small kiss to her.

Bo closed her eyes and sighed against Lauren's skin, loving the rich scent of her.

Lauren wrapped her fingers in the bed sheets, her stomach and center felt painfully tight with anticipation, craving Bo's attention and touch.

Bo hovered just over Lauren, her gaze locked on her, she could feel the heat of her sex as tilted her head forward. She took it slow, building up, teasing, pressing small wet kisses at first, then longer ones, letting Lauren feel the softness of her opened lips.

With one long leisurely stroke of her tongue, Bo parted her, licked her, slowly. Bo made her mission to tease and arouse clear before she drew back as Lauren's taste settled into her. She wanted to take her time to taste her, to touch her, to feel her.

Bo's tongue extended, pressing flat against her. She held Lauren's hips as she rolled slowly, her tongue rubbed back and forth over the tender spot. Bo allowed Lauren to set the pace and responded accordingly.

Lauren's eyes fluttered shut with pleasure, and she let herself feel everything, the building tension, Bo's tongue, the wetness. She lost herself in every stroke of Bo inside her.

Bo worked up a steady rhythm with her tongue and Lauren's back bowed, thrusting her breast up. Bo lost herself in the breathy sounds of pleasure from Lauren. She tucked her hands behind her to grip the curve of Lauren's backside and pushed deeper inside. She looked up to find Lauren's mouth open, gasping for air, her face flushed.

Lauren worked herself against Bo, concentrating on Bo's strokes as she worked her magic. She angled her hips up, urging Bo deeper. Nothing had ever felt as good as Bo's mouth on her.

Time seemed to slip away when Lauren finally came, it was the most intense orgasm of her life, it surged over and over through her body. But she didn't scream or cry out. Instead, she sighed Bo's name softly, and Bo barely heard it.

Lauren's body relaxed, and she breathed slowly until her vision cleared, and all her senses returned.

Bo moved up and watched Lauren. She looked gorgeous and wild with her body stretched out, her eyes closed, sweat glistening on her brow, a hint of a smile on her face.

Bo bent down and pressed a small kiss to her moist forehead. "You okay?"

"Yes." In an instant, Lauren flipped Bo onto her back. Bo let her knees fall open. Lauren watched Bo's face as the edge of her fingertips slid over her sex, and her thumb brushed her clit.

Lauren stroked her, building tension into Bo's stomach. When Lauren pressed a finger slowly inside her, Bo's moan was muffled by a hot, open-mouthed kiss from Lauren.

Lauren moved slowly, her thrusts alternated circles and long, precise strokes. Bo braced her hands on Lauren shoulders, her breathing heavy. Her mouth opened, and a small sound escaped her when Lauren rubbed against her clit and eased another finger inside.

Lauren pulled back a fraction before sinking deeper, and Bo rolled her hips to set the rhythm.

Lauren watched Bo carefully, face serious and focused. Lauren's fingers slid, curled, and pressed with a skill and control that made Bo's breath caught. She arched her back, pushed her hips forward against Lauren's hand. Lauren seemed to know how to take her, how deep, how much to tease, every touch measured and perfect.

Bo closed her eyes, her head spinning, intoxicated by feeling Lauren's desire for her, her leisurely strokes, her total control. Bo clung to Lauren, her lips parted and she nuzzled into Lauren's neck, her warm breath against her skin. Her hips rose and fell working toward that blinding release of pressure. Sweat built up between them, sealing their warm bodies together.

"Lauren," She whispered, slipping her hand down to grab Lauren's wrist, holding her tight, pushing into Lauren's fingers as she stroked her, and her thumb circled her clit.

Lauren licked her bottom lip and felt Bo's muscles tighten around her. Bo's hips bucked against Lauren as it all crashed into her, and she came. The rush of release was so powerful she could hardly breathe.

Lauren waited until Bo's breathing evened out before she slipped out of her. Lauren rolled onto her back, and Bo clasped their hands together.

"Oh, Lauren…that was…" Words seemed to escape her, and she turned to face Lauren.

Lauren's gaze flickered over her face, and her expression grew penetrating. "More?" She whispered, running her fingertips over the curve of Bo's hip.

Bo raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Why the hell not?" She'd do whatever Lauren wanted, anytime, anywhere.

Lauren began to laugh and collapsed back on top of Bo, sealing their lips together.

XXXX

Hours later, they laid facing each other as if it all wasn't quite real; they felt tranquil, almost drugged, their bodies tingled with relaxation.

Bo feathered her fingers over Lauren's cheek. "Lauren, I want you to know this wasn't just about sex for me." She swallowed back her nerves. She didn't want to reveal too much about her feelings and ruin the moment. "I care a lot about you."

"I care about you, also," Lauren said, her words whispered over Bo's shoulder before she brushed a kiss against her skin.

Bo lifted Lauren's chin to look at her with earnest eyes. "I'm working on something…I think I can get a meeting with the oracles. Maybe they can give you some answers about this upcoming war. So, please don't leave yet. Give me a few days, please."

Lauren sighed and realized all her relaxation had vanished. Tension crept back into all her muscles. "I don't know if I can. Every day that passes…" She didn't really want to talk about any of that, at that moment.

"I know." Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair, smoothing out the messy waves. "Three days, give me three days to get you a meeting."

Lauren eased up and balanced herself on her elbow so she could look directly at Bo. "Okay," She said at last.

They watched each other for a moment. It seemed easy to let their feelings show without using words; vulnerability washed over them. Bo made Lauren feel warm, relaxed, nervous, sad, blissful and so many other things all at once.

"I…" Bo started but couldn't get the words out, "I like you a lot." She finished softly. She was too scared to say the phrase she desperately wanted to.

A small smile tugged Lauren's lips. "Well, I better go." She leaned over and gave Bo a small, sweet kiss, then as an afterthought, added. "Thank you, this was amazing."

Bo pushed in for another kiss. "Three days," She whispered against Lauren's lips. "Please don't leave," She added with a hint of pleading in her voice.

Lauren nodded and slowly slipped off the bed and started searching for her clothes.

Bo propped her head on her hand and watched her, her forehead creased in concentration. Just the thought of touching Lauren again had her tight all over. She wanted to kiss her, taste her, smell her, all over again. But she forced herself not to give into the impulse and only watched her with a small smile. She let herself pretend for a moment that Lauren was hers. Truly and completely hers. It was silly, but she didn't care, she could pretend just for the time being.

After Lauren was fully dressed, she paused at the door. "I almost forgot. Olive wanted me to invite you to dinner. Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Bo's smile stretched wide. "I would love to."

"Great." Lauren rested her hand on the doorknob and hesitated. It was a strange sensation to be leaving Bo when all she wanted to do was cuddle up next to her and enjoy the afterglow. But she had real world responsibilities waiting for her on the other side of the door. "See you in a few hours." Without looking at Bo again, she left the room with a grin that couldn't leave her face.

XXXXX

Bo and Lauren were waiting outside when Olive got out of school. She waved and ran up to hug Lauren. Bo loved watching them hug, both their faces bright with large radiant smiles. It was a beautiful moment to witness.

"Bo," Olive exclaimed, joyfully. "You're here picking me up again!" She turned and smiled at Lauren. "With mommy this time."

Bo nodded. "I walked with your mommy. I'm happy to see you, as always."

"I'm happy to see you." Olive rushed forward and hugged Bo.

Lauren frowned at the ground, realizing how close the two of them were becoming. It made her happy but sad at the same time. She knew Olive would be crushed when they returned to HANE. She couldn't help but feel guilty for allowing Olive to become so attached to Bo when there was a strong possibly they would have to disappear from her life, forever.

Lauren put an arm around Olive and gave her a gentle squeezed and guided her forward.

"How about we go for ice cream?" Olive suggested, jumping up and down.

"Ice cream sounds great." Bo agreed, partly because she couldn't resist making Olive happy, but also ice cream did sound good.

Lauren shook her head. "No ice cream. You need dinner first."

Instead of arguing back Olive huffed and kicked a rock, and Bo noticed her reaction and patted her shoulder.

Bo smiled down at Olive and thought about how to a stranger they must look like a happy little family. She liked that idea; it felt right, and she longed for it. Her heart never felt so full as it did when she was with Olive and Lauren.

Later, Olive sat on the counter across from Bo and moved her lips, making fish faces at her.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked with a laugh as she sliced the tomatoes for the salad for dinner.

"Try it, it's fun." Olive swung her legs back and forth and continued the fish faces.

Bo flashed a quick fish face at Olive before grabbing the lettuce to wash it.

Olive's giggle echoed through the kitchen, and she popped a grape into her mouth. "I don't like salad." She wrinkled her nose.

"You'll like my salad." Bo winked, ruffled Olive's hair and grabbed the salad dressing from the fridge.

"I'm a kid; veggies are yucky."

Lauren turned around at the stove. "Olive, you love vegetables. It's healthy." She interrupted, giving Olive a serious expression with her hands on her hips. "Proper nutrition is vital for your growing body."

Olive made a disgusted face at the salad bowl.

Lauren bumped the tip of Olive's nose with her finger. "Don't make faces."

Olive rubbed at her nose, wiping away the tickle that Lauren left from the contact. "Okay, mommy, I'll try Bo's salad."

When they were finished eating, Olive left the kitchen to play with her toys, leaving Bo and Lauren alone.

Bo pulled her eyes away from Olive and glanced at Lauren as she handed her a glass of wine.

Bo held on to the glass with both hands, hoping to steady herself for the question she was preparing to ask. "I noticed that Rainer and Kenzi have the same tattoo. What does it mean?"

Lauren looked puzzled and sat her glass down. "That's strange. I have no idea."

Bo's confusion increased, and she took a small sip. "It's not something she got at HANE?"

Lauren shook her head. "No. Kenzi arrived at HANE as a teenager. I don't know much about her life before that. Many of the homeless teenagers that HANE takes in don't like to talk about their lives on the streets."

Bo tapped her fingers on the glass, thinking. "Maybe we should ask her about it. I don't believe it's a coincidence."

Lauren nodded in agreement, taking small sips of her wine, considering this new information.

They drifted into silence and Bo watched Lauren, aware of the tension growing between them. Just a few hours before they'd had great sex, not just great mind-blowing, and now she wanted nothing more than to do it again, and again.

"So, do you want me to stay over…or…" Bo asked, her eyebrows rose, hopefully.

Lauren frowned, and couldn't help a ghost of a smile. "Tonight?" She glanced at Olive, and swallowed, clearing her dry throat and urge to say yes, please stay. "Probably, not a good idea."

"Oh." Bo dropped her eyes to the table.

"It's just…" Lauren started.

Bo got up and smoothed out her pants. "No, it's okay. I understand." She leaned down and pressed a warm, lingering kiss to the side of Lauren's mouth.

After saying goodbye to Olive, Bo rushed off to track down Trick about the Oracles.

XXXXX

"Well?" Bo demanded before she even made it all the way into Trick's office. "How about that meeting with the oracles?"

Trick raised his head from his reading. "How about a hello, first?"

Bo's boots clicked down the stairs. "No, Trick. I need a meeting, and you need to make it happen."

Trick slid his book to the side and clasped his fingers together. "To break the bond to Rainer, you mean?"

"Yes. I want to be rid of Rainer, right now." Bo dropped into a chair and eyed him carefully.

"You know you must prove your heart belongs to another." Trick reminded her.

Bo crossed her arms and stared him down.

Trick leaned back and smiled. "Are you in love, Bo?"

Bo frowned, she didn't want to give Trick any information about Lauren. "You agreed to help me end this marriage. Now, I'm here asking for a meeting."

"Evony came to see me."

Bo grimaced she never liked Evony. "So? I don't care about Rainer's family."

"Frankly, she was very concerned about your marriage. She could cause some trouble for you." A flash of worry crossed his face, but Bo ignored it.

Bo scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

Trick sighed and propped his chin on his hands, but he yielded. "It may take a few days to track them down. They don't stay in one place very long."

Bo held up her hands and looked him up and down. "No, it needs to happen soon. I need to see them as quickly as possible."

Trick hesitated before reaching for his phone. "I'll start making some calls."

Bo crossed her legs and watched him, deciding not to leave until she had a firm date and time for the meeting she urgently needed.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Up next, the oracles give Bo shocking news about Lauren.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Thanks for the patience with the updates.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bo's bedroom filled with the sounds of lovemaking, heavy breathing, the slow, steady movements of the bed sheets.

"Ah, Bo," Lauren whispered, her face pressed into the side of Bo's head, her arms wrapped around her neck. With one final surge, Lauren trembled inside and out and went limp overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure.

Awareness of the world gradually came back. The thick, warm breath of Lauren's rapid pants filled Bo's ears and senses. Lauren was hot and soft beneath Bo. Her thighs cradled her hips while she swept her tongue over Bo's lips.

Bo slowly opened her eyes and stared down at her. "I like that," She whispered, fingers tracing Lauren's hips, pushing her closer. "It feels nice."

Lauren's face turned troubled, and she averted her eyes away from Bo.

"Lauren," Bo whispered and brushed away her hair and cupped her face. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't use you, use this, to escape my problems, when there's so much going on. It's not right. It was a mistake to come here."

Bo pulled Lauren closer, her proximity comforted Lauren, stealing away a bit of her anguish, and worries.

After holding Lauren for a moment, Bo slid off her and propped her head on her hand and drew in a breath. "Well, I have some good news. Tomorrow night we have a meeting with the Oracles."

Lauren nodded and silently swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stretched out before pulling on her clothes.

"It's also an opportunity to free myself from my marriage to Rainer," Bo said while she fastened her kimono around her body.

Lauren turned her head slightly. "Really? How's that work?"

"It's surprisingly simple for the Fae world. I have to prove I love someone else."

"Who are you in love with?" Lauren tried not to meet her eyes. A task that took a lot more effort than it should have.

"You." Bo circled the bed and settled next to Lauren.

Sure she'd heard her wrong, Lauren opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it.

Bo stepped forward and placed both her hands on Lauren's shoulders, drawing her closer. "In a lot of ways I lost myself after Rainer. Maybe I became a more selfish, reckless version of myself. I moved carelessly in and out of people's lives, leaving a wake of broken hearts along the way. But meeting you, meeting Olive, you've brought me back to myself. You're teaching me every day how to love and be loved."

Lauren stared into her eyes, without saying a word. Frankly, she couldn't bring herself to believe what she had heard.

Bo smiled and ran her fingers down Lauren's arm, and then looped them together. "You make me hope for a better world, and you make me want to fight to be a better me. You and Olive."

Lauren seemed to be stunned into silence, so Bo decided to keep going. "War is close, but will you, do you, love me as I love you?" She whispered, genuineness and tenderness in her soft voice. It took a lot for Bo to say those words aloud, to admit her feelings. She held her hands in both of Lauren's, and she gazed into her eyes, afraid to say more, but also wanting to say so much more.

Lauren blinked herself back to the world. "Bo," She hesitated. They were on the brink of war, and it was no time for love, not when Olive's fate rested in her hands. She couldn't allow herself to get caught up in romance, and she couldn't let Bo know how she felt. "It's just…" She drifted off, unsure of how to proceed or what to say. She pulled her hands away from Bo's and rested them limply at her side.

Bo stared back, and some of Lauren's resolve melted away. Something stirred inside her, forcing her to recognize that she did love Bo. That thought crept into her mind, but she pushed it away. It didn't matter how she felt and it wouldn't do any good to be thinking about that, not now.

"It's okay." Bo's mouth moved into a small, reassuring smile. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. The truth."

Bo's expression turned tender, and Lauren nodded mutely, unable to say anything while she took in the sight of Bo looking at her with such care, with such genuineness.

After a moment, Lauren's eyes drifted to her feet, and it seemed impossible to bring them back up again. She told herself that things were complicated enough without her feelings for Bo sidetracking her. Sorrow buried itself deep in her heart, but she found it impossible to say the words back to Bo. "I should go," She whispered. There was no perfect time to fall in love, but this was the worst time possible.

Lauren tried to walk away, but Bo took her hand, stopping her. Lauren glanced down at their joined hands. "Will I see you tomorrow night? To go to the oracles?" Bo asked.

Lauren raised her head and stared at the far wall so she could keep her resolve. "I'll be there."

XXXX

The next morning, Olive peered up at Lauren with pleading eyes. "Mommy I have to pee, like super bad."

Lauren looked down at Olive and frowned, and then glanced around the street. "I told you to go before we left. You'll have to wait until we get to your school."

Olive's face contorted in distress. "I didn't have to go before we left, but now I'm gonna explode!"

"We're almost there." Lauren smiled and tried to pull Olive along.

Olive didn't move. She squeezed her legs together and bounced up and down. "Mommy, I can't wait."

Lauren sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "We'll go into one of these shops." She guided Olive along and entered the first building they passed.

Minutes later, Lauren and Olive stepped outside, and a long black limousine pulled up beside them and the door flew open. "Get in, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren leaned down slowly to peer into the limo to face the owner of the voice. There was no doubt in her mind that it belonged to Agent Lace. "Get in," He repeated, more sternly this time.

Lauren grabbed Olive's hand. "Come on, sweetie."

"But what about school, mommy? I don't want to be late." Olive gestured toward her school with sad eyes.

Lauren knelt down, and her fingers swept Olive's hair from her face so she could see her eyes. Olive's eyes searched hers for a moment and filled with anxiety. "It's okay. Trust me." Lauren said in a low voice, to keep Agent Lace from overhearing.

Olive smiled at Lauren and nodded. "I trust you, mommy."

Lauren took a deep breath and prepared herself while she directed Olive into the limousine, and she slid in after her.

Agent Lace occupied the seat directly behind the driver's window opposite them. "Where is Agent Eva, Lauren?" He questioned, his tone sharp and demanding.

"I have no idea." Lauren's eyes immediately fixed on him, struggling for control over her emotions, keeping her tone as detached as possible.

"What deception is this?" Agent Lace's brows knitted tight, and his eyes narrowed hard on her.

"No deception. I haven't seen her," Lauren answered, and she saw anger flash across his face. But Lauren's face remained the mask of calm and innocence.

Olive scooted closer to Lauren and darted her eyes back and forth between her mother and Agent Lace.

"We will see. I'm taking you back to headquarters." Agent Lace said in a hard and condescending tone. His face hardened into uninviting lines, and his threatening gaze drifted over her.

"Mommy?" Olive's voice dropped to barely a whisper, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "What's happening?"

Lauren turned her attention to Olive. Gently, she brushed her cheek and smiled at her. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. Mommy will always be by your side."

Agent Lace leaned forward and stared directly at Olive. "You'll be reunited with your brothers and sisters, won't that make you happy?" His mouth turned up in a vile smirk.

Olive didn't reply. Instead, she curled up on Lauren's lap and pressed her cheek into her neck, holding her mother tight.

Locking her arms around Olive, Lauren stroked her hair, her eyes never leaving Agent Lace's face.

XXXX

Hours later, Lauren headed down to the meeting room and sat down at the end of a long, oval table. She opened the folder in her hand and spread her reports out in front of her, scanning over Olive's vitals while she waited.

The doors opened and several senior members filed in, together with Agent Lace, and some medical staff members. She scanned their faces, not finding a friendly one amongst the sea of scowling ones. No one looked happy to see her. Slowly, she closed her folder and rested her hands in her lap.

It took over an hour to field all their questions about Eva and very personal questions about her time away from the organization. All she could do was try to prove that she hadn't seen Eva and that she still believed in HANE's mission.

One of the members made snide, disdainful comments about her living close to a succubus and whether or not she had gotten close enough to provide a report on her feeding habits.

Lauren's blood boiled, but she fought to keep her mask in place, to keep her anger off their radars.

The chatter among the members verged into argument after argument. Clearly, there were differing opinions about what to do what her. When the question arose about her returning to work in the lab, the debate turned even more heated.

The woman directly across from Lauren spoke, "What you are suggesting is madness. She abandoned the organization, and she cannot have free run of the facility. At the very least, she should be contained to her living quarters until we get more answers."

One of the medical staff members, interjected. "You're talking about forcibly restraining one of our most gifted members? Dr. Lewis has returned, her knowledge and expertise is very valuable. Doing that to one of our members is not going to help us moving forward."

Lauren remained silent and gritted her teeth as they continued to talk about her as if she wasn't in the room.

"That sounds dangerous to me. Who knows what ideas that succubus planted in her mind." Another member said, and a few others nodded in agreement. "Not to mention Agent Eva is still missing."

Agent Lace raised his hand for silence, defusing the bomb preparing to explode. He ordered Lauren to leave the room.

Outside the room, Lauren waited and waited while they discussed her fate. Her thoughts drifted to Olive and her duty to protect her. It was her responsibility to make sure Olive survived this and lived a happy life. So, she would tell whatever lies she needed to and use her time back to get to the dragon and stop this war before it started.

Someone deliberately cleared their throat, breaking Lauren from her thoughts and she was ordered back into the room. Preparing for the impending discussion, Lauren rose to her feet and followed suit, taking her seat again.

"We have agreed. You may return to work, but on the proviso that you are not allowed to roam freely around the facility without supervision. And all your work must be documented by other medical staff members." Agent Lace leaned forward, his eyes dark and cold. "Dr. Lewis we'll be watching you, remember that?"

Lauren frowned and lowered her head, to try and appear as meek as possible. "What about my daughter?" She asked quietly.

"Olivia is free to go about her life, going to school and training with the other P4s," He answered, coldly.

Lauren tilted her head up only a fraction to meet his eyes again. She was reluctant to agree, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. "Whatever you believe is necessary. I will pledge my allegiance to HANE, regardless of what happened in the past." She said at last.

"Wise choice, Dr. Lewis." Agent Lace said, cuttingly, and then dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

XXXX

Lauren never showed. Bo waited and waited for her, but nothing. Neither Kenzi nor Tamsin knew where she was.

Bo checked her phone again, but there was nothing from Lauren. Her mind raced with questions, but she couldn't miss this meeting, so she had to force down her apprehensions and concentrate on the unbinding. Part of her did worry that Lauren had changed her mind and returned to HANE, or worse that she was in danger. She hoped the oracles could give her some answers.

Bo trotted up the steps to the dull gray door in grave contemplation, running over every possible scenario of what might happen during the encounter with the oracles.

At some point, she reached the top and knocked several times. She waited for someone to answer with her eyes locked on the door.

When the door creaked open, a small woman with blue, wild, frizzy hair answered. "Succubus." She greeted in a thin voice that revealed her age. Her vivid blue eyes bore down on her. "You're late." She stepped aside and gestured Bo inside. "Come." She said and started mounting another set of stairs.

"Sorry, it was hard it find," Bo muttered, following behind the woman. Her eyes followed the stairs up and saw a bright blue light at the top. The air got warmer, and thicker the closer she got to the top.

Finally, they entered a large circular chamber at the top; the entire room glowed a peculiar blue, and the air was hot and muggy. As they moved further into the room, the two other Oracles revealed themselves.

Bo managed a brief smile and followed silently behind the first Oracle. The three oracles looked similar with only their heights differentiating them. The tallest one stepped forward and gave Bo a severe, scrutinizing look.

"Is there a way to undo my bond to Rainer?" Bo asked abruptly, afraid that Trick had been misleading her. She wanted this bond destroyed, broken and gone forever.

"It is possible." The average height oracle answered, her expression curious.

"She's so beautiful." The short oracle said exchanging glances with the other two.

"But reckless," The tall oracle frowned looking Bo up and down.

Bo's mouth fell open, unsure of what to make of the three of them. They moved in unison and closed in on her and all looked at her for a long moment, with matching intense blue eyes.

"She has a good heart," The small one smiled and tilted her head at Bo.

"The core of a warrior," The next one added.

"But she will suffer greatly," The tall oracle stroked the air around Bo and scowled.

Bo didn't like the tone in that Oracle's voice. She held her gaze, unflinching as she glared back. She realized this was how they communicated, in order and as one mind, taking turns finishing each other's sentences. It was peculiar to witness.

Bo took a quick glance around the room and then said. "I need to regain my freedom." She was going in circles with the oracles, and she wanted to break the cycle. She was intent on undoing the bond, and so far they weren't getting anywhere. And she was impatient to find out what happened to Lauren and Olive. A sense of discomfort filled her when she thought about it.

One of the three oracle's expression twisted into darkness. "We need your blood."

"As proof."

"Your blood holds the truth."

Bo shifted her weight and eyed them suspiciously. "Blood?"

"Don't move."

"No matter what happens."

"All will be revealed soon enough."

Bo stood her ground in silence while they stepped closer, and she tried her best not to let her growing nerves show.

"Don't fear us."

"Never fear us."

"We only disclose the truth."

The smallest oracle reached out and cupped the side of Bo's face. Bo's skin prickled at the contact. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and felt electricity fill her body.

Bo gasped when the small oracle's teeth extended, her eyes blacked over, and she neared Bo's neck.

"You're vampires?" Bo choked out before the oracle's sharp teeth penetrated her skin, sinking deep into her. She froze as pain swept through her, clearing her mind of all thoughts.

The oracle's head fell backward and her eyes closed. She wiped her fingers across her mouth, licking and sucking Bo's blood off them.

Bo stood before her, clutched her neck, her eyes widened with confusion. The tall oracle was at her side, and eased her hand off her neck and wrapped a bandage over the wound.

"I see her love." The small oracle said, still licking Bo's blood off her lips, her eyes returning to their bright blue color.

"A human doctor." The tall one interjected, stepping away from Bo and joining the other two in a semi-circle around Bo.

"Their paths are interwoven." The third one finished, with a somber expression.

Bo ran her finger over the bandage and furrowed her brow at them. She was stunned into silence, and she waited as they muttered to each other for several minutes.

Growing impatient, she wiggled her thoughts free. "So am I free of Rainer? You have your proof." She frowned as they all shook their heads in response.

"Patience." The tall one came towards her and began to unbutton her shirt.

"A striptease is required to break the bond? I'm flattered but…" Bo stopped when they started to chant in a strange language and draw invisible symbols in the air around her.

Her stomach twisted and pulled, she tried to move, but she was restrained in place by invisible chains. Fear swept through her as their fingers touched her, moving a pattern against her chest, searing her.

She felt numb and shut her eyes as the pain began to intensify as if a hot poker was pushed into her flesh. Her head fell back, and a silent scream escaped her lips.

"It is broken."

"Free."

"Now and forever."

Bo blinked quickly as they stepped away from her, and she fixed her eyes on her shirt and fastened it closed. "That's it?" She asked, uneasily.

"Yes," They said together. "There is loss and suffering all around you." The oracles weren't treacherous minions of the unknown; they only spoke the truth as they saw it and nothing more.

Their words lodged in Bo's mind, her stomach turned into a riot of nerves. "What does that mean? The upcoming war? What do you know about that?"

"Death."

"The doctor."

"Alas, this is but a case of another ill-fated love."

Bo's body shook badly, her eyes danced over their faces. "Lauren?" She crossed her arms over her chest, gripping her shoulders. "What will happen to Lauren?" She pressed for answers.

"She will die." The small oracle answered, straightforwardly.

"It is written." The tall one continued.

"Love never chooses sensibly." The third one finished but gave her an apologetic look.

Bo scoffed and didn't try to hide her anger as she looked determinedly at the three oracles. "Well, that just proves how little you know about me because I won't accept that."

"You will fail."

"She will die."

"This is her destiny. You can't change that."

Bo shook her head quickly, swallowed back her nerves and anger. "Lauren won't die. I won't let that happen. Nothing is set in stone. Nothing." The crack in Bo's voice betrayed her feelings. Beneath her confident exterior, she was shaken by their words.

"Her path is already mapped out, nothing can change that."

"This is her destiny."

"She is going to save her true love, her daughter, and save the world."

Dragging her eyes away from them, Bo gave her head a second to clear before staring back at them with defiance. "We are masters of our fate, not destiny." She turned on her heel and ignored the continued statements from the oracles and headed for the stairs. "Fuck destiny," She said, over her shoulder before walking down the steps away.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next up: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bo stared blankly at Kenzi, letting her words register. The chill of foreboding ran through her, and she blinked and breathed slowly to steady her rising panic. They were gone. It hit her hard. She couldn't imagine her life without Olive and Lauren in it now. She didn't want to imagine it. Because she loved them. Loving them and not having them would be unbearable.

Bo cast her eyes down as the situation began to sink in, filling her with a sense of trepidation about what the future held for Lauren. How was she supposed to keep Lauren safe if she was back with HANE? That and million other worries slammed into her mind.

"How can we contact them?" Bo asked at last, keeping her voice collected while her insides twisted and turned.

Kenzi looked at the glass in her hand that she was polishing and sat it down on the rubber mat in front of her. "You'll have to wait for Lauren to contact you," She said quietly, tucking her towel into her apron.

"I have a bad feeling about this. They're in danger." Bo frowned and ran her eyes over Kenzi. "Can you get me inside?"

Kenzi leaned forward on the bar and stared back at Bo, the chatter of the other patrons fading into the background of her mind. "I can't get you inside. They would kill you."

Bo fell silent, and Kenzi continued her work, hanging a few wine glasses by their stems on the racks behind the bar.

"Tell me about that tattoo. The truth. What does it mean?" Bo demanded not able to stand the silence anymore. Her eyes locked on Kenzi's back as she waited for an answer.

Kenzi tensed, her body went rigid briefly at that question. She slowly turned and fixed her eyes on Bo. Absently, she rubbed her fingers over the tattoo, her eyes distant. "It's kind of a long story," She started. "I was young…only a child." She circled the bar to stand next to Bo.

"What did they do to you?" Bo asked, giving Kenzi a concerned look. "It was the Order wasn't it? Lauren told me a little about them."

"Yes." Kenzi dropped into a barstool, curling her fingers together. "My mother, Galina, was Fae, my father, well I don't know him, but he was human. We were living on the streets and the Order kidnapped us."

"What do they want? Why would they kidnap Rainer and ink him?" Bo's tone was soft, but it didn't lessen the urgency of her questions.

Kenzi hadn't anticipated these direct questions she hesitated for a moment. "I don't know anything about their plan. I was only there a short while. They weren't interested in me, only Galina. I only have this tattoo."

"What's the tattoo for?" Bo asked, flatly, looking directly at Kenzi.

Kenzi shifted, Bo's eyes never strayed from her face while she waited for an answer. "It's a tracking device. But when I joined HANE they used their scientists to deactivate it." Kenzi explained, with a hint of nervousness in her words, hidden just below the surface.

Bo hesitated, uncertainty in her eyes. "Lauren?"

Kenzi shook her head. "No, not Lauren."

The lines on Bo's face drew into a thoughtful frown. "So, they're tracking Rainer, for what?"

Kenzi fidgeted, her eyes narrowed as she pondered. "Intel? Honestly, I don't know." She answered at last.

Questions crowded Bo's mind, but she pushed them away and focused on the information she did have, and on her mission to get to Lauren and Olive. She gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts.

Bo held in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the information she was about to give. She told Kenzi everything she knew about the war, the Oracles, and Olive.

Kenzi's eyes went distant, her face paled with nervousness, and she didn't speak for a long moment.

"I know it's overwhelming to suddenly hear all this, but..." Bo broke through Kenzi's thoughts, and then she asked, "Do you think the Order would help us get into HANE to help Lauren and Olive? Stop their plan for war?"

Kenzi rubbed the back of her neck. "The Order values human life above all else. But they don't trust the Fae, I don't know if they'd help you. They have a deep dislike of all Fae. They believe they are abominations."

Bo glanced around and pondered how unaware of this impending war they all were. She caught a glimpse of Dyson entering the Dal and taking a seat at an empty table.

Bo hesitated for a moment, cautious of what to do next. "We have to try. We need help." She said even though she knew asking the Order of Six for help was a million to one shot, but it was all she had.

"I know where their territory is, I could take you there." Kenzi offered for a long moment of silence.

"Thank you," Bo's attention snapped back to Dyson. "But we'll need backup."

XXXXX

After Bo finished telling Dyson about the upcoming war, he stared off in shocked silence, reeling from those words. He didn't look at her. He just stared over her head. He knew something was brewing on the fringes, but to hear the confirmation of war it made him cold inside.

Dyson had seen endless wars, been a part of countless battles, throughout his long life. He even watched as his pack was attacked, their numbers decimated by war. He never wanted to relive those times.

Bo watched Dyson and assessed his reaction. She feared getting his help wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. "Come on, Dyson war is coming…we need you. This isn't about you and me, this about Fae and human lives."

Dyson's eyebrows knitted into a deep scowl, barely holding her eyes for a second before he shifted his gaze away as he considered her words.

Bo's expression turned solemn. "I need your help, Dyson," She said, a low voice.

His gaze drifted back to Bo, and he gave her a rueful smile. "I love you. Even now I think I would die for you."

Bo shook her head and gave him an apologetic look. "I don't want you to die for me. I want you to fight by my side and stop this war."

Dyson's eyes roamed Bo's face, his shoulders and face tense. "Are you doing this for your mate, Bo? The one you love?"

"She's not my mate, but she's very important to me and yes she's in danger, but it's more than that." Bo's voice shook briefly when the oracle's words crept in at the corners of her mind.

"It's funny." Dyson smiled, and Bo could see the sadness in it.

"What?"

Dyson's expression hardened again. "How can you be my mate but your mate is another? Love isn't fair."

Bo searched for the right words, but her voice didn't come, all she could do was stare at him.

He lowered his gaze to the table. "Does she love you?" He forced the question out through gritted teeth.

Bo hesitated a moment and then said, "I don't know. I hope so. I won't let her die." She tried to ignore the tight ache in her throat as she said the words.

Dyson lifted his head, his face lightened and softened as he stared at her. "I will help you. I don't want war, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's not your fault your mate is another. We don't choose our mates; they choose us." Dyson gave her an understanding look and a small smile.

Silence fell between them, and Bo listened to the sounds around her as her thoughts ran over everything.

"Dyson, I know you'll find love one day." Bo finally said using a soft, quiet tone. "Your true mate."

Bo reached out to touch his hand, but he pulled it away. "Perhaps, someday. I will help you. I don't want war. I'm done with war." He said, and finished with a small head nod.

XXXX

Lauren moved through the long hallways, her feet heavy carrying her towards the elevator. Uneasiness filled her, making her every nerve hum. But she refused to succumb to it. This wasn't her home anymore, really it never was. She fought hard to quell the feelings that being back brought to the brim. The disappointment. The resentment. The hurt. The anger.

Passing the training rooms, she paused at the entrance and peered in. All the children stood in a line, each one taking their turn using their powers. She listened to the chatter from the room; anger coiled inside her as she watched these small children being trained as nothing more than soldiers. She recognized most of their faces and her heart sank.

She closed her eyes against the thoughts that surged up, lashing at her. She hated knowing what HANE was capable of, an aura of malice clung to everything around her.

She opened her eyes and focused on the room. Her eyes immediately sought out her daughter in the sea of tiny faces. She feared what Olive would become, how they would use her if she didn't stop it.

Relief flooded her when she didn't see Olive inside. She forced herself into the present rather than what lay ahead of her in the future. She had to maintain rigid control over her thoughts and mind especially now.

Expelling all thoughts and focusing on Olive, Lauren walked at a brisk but steady pace to the elevator leading to their sleeping chambers.

She stopped when a guard met her eyes. At first, he looked reluctant to speak with her. He shifted his weight and rubbed his hands together. "Dr. Lewis, I'm glad you're back."

Lauren recognized him as Dean, one of the elite guards of HANE. Before she left, she had been his son's doctor and saved his life.

"How's your son?" She asked, stepping to the side as a group of members passed by them. The sounds of their boot echoing off the walls as they marched by created a haunting sound. There was a sinister feel about the noise they made.

He ran his fingers through his unruly curls and smiled. "Thank you, again for everything Lauren. He's really thriving now."

"Glad to hear it," Lauren said with a smile and a small pat on his shoulder.

He looked nervous and then whispered out of the little corner of his mouth, "I read the report about your return. All guards have been alerted to watch and document your movements."

A frown creased her brow as she considered that. "I'm off to see my daughter, nothing more," She answered, matching his whispered voice.

He gave a small nod. "Of course, I just thought you should know."

Lauren turned to go, but he stopped her and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, again," He shook her hand, and at the same time slipped a small note into her palm.

Lauren locked eyes with him and searched his eyes. He dropped his hand off her, smiled and continued his patrol without another word.

Carefully, Lauren slid the note into her lab coat and proceeded to her room.

Time was running out. Lauren had wasted enough time, now she was back at HANE, and she had to find the key to getting to the dragon before the war actually began. That was only the first step of many to come to save her daughter.

Lauren shut off her emotions one by one, locking them deep inside and restoring order to her mind.

XXXX

Bo, Kenzi, and Dyson slowed their pace in a clearing, deep in the forest, and looked around. Bo checked her weapons for the hundredth time; a light morning breeze played with her long ponytail as her fingers played with the knife on her thigh holster. She was nervous, but also eager.

Bo turned back to Dyson and finished her weapons check. "Stay close," She said, in a hushed voice.

Kenzi and Dyson responded quickly, forming a line next to her.

"We don't know much about the situation we're heading into," Kenzi said. "We will need to be alert at all times."

"This is our only chance to form an alliance with the Order." Bo forced her eyes on the trail ahead of her and blew out a shaky breath, trying to eliminate the uneasiness now cranking her nerves.

"Their territory is concealed." Kenzi reminded them. "But I remember the location." She gestured ahead of them into a clearing surrounded by several dead and decaying trees. "An alarm will alert them once you cross the barrier."

Bo nodded her understanding along with Kenzi's words. "Ready?" Bo checked with Kenzi and Dyson. "Kenzi you stay behind, Dyson, and I will go."

Kenzi obeyed, silently finding a place to hide until they returned.

With Dyson flanking Bo's side they walked forward until they reached the threshold Kenzi had pointed out.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by three cloaked figures on high alert, they moved in perfect synchronization, forming a barrier in front of Bo and Dyson. The atmosphere between them all grew thick and dense as they sized each other up.

Bo steadied herself; there was no turning back now the ball had been set into motion by them entering the Order's territory. She reminded herself that many lives were at risk, not just Lauren's, the lives of the Fae and humans were hanging in the balance. She needed to do whatever she could to prevent this war from happening. She kept her focus on the mission ahead and tried to quell all her nerves.

"How dare you come here." One of the cloaked figures hissed. Bo couldn't see most of his face. All she could see were eyes boring into her from the black mask.

Bo glanced at Dyson, feeling fear loom up inside her. "We need your help." The tremble in her voice almost imperceptibly.

"We do not help Fae." The one on her right bellowed out.

Bo held her ground, straightening up, refusing to give in to fear or uncertainty. "HANE plans on starting a war using innocent children. We need your help to stop it."

"It is a sin to conspire with the Fae." The next figure said in a loud voice that startled her.

Bo took a step forward. She tried to appear more confident. "HANE is declaring war on the Fae, regardless of the consequence to the human population. You don't want humans to die. If HANE goes forward with their plans, how many lives will be lost? In times of war, we should work together for the greater good."

"What do you think you're playing at?" He growled the words and glared at her.

"We do not fear war; it is simply another battle." The next one said.

Bo held the middle one's gaze, showing him that she wasn't going to back down. "Our races cannot war forever."

Bo heard a snort of contempt directed at her. "We could kill you in a blink. That is merely a warning."

Dyson growled and puffed out his chest, and they closed in on him.

Bo held her hands up. "Please, we are asking you to save the humans that will be used or die because of this war."

The three order members closed their eyes and bent their heads down, in unison, as if listening to a message Bo couldn't hear.

Finally, they rose back up and looked directly at her. "We will call a meeting with all the Order. We know of the impending war. A Fae we held informed us of a vision while we held him."

"But…" Bo started to protest.

"That is our answer, succubus. We will contact you. Do not come here again or we will kill you and the wolf."

Bo held her head high and drew back away from the Order resigned to the fact they could do nothing more than wait for an answer.

"What now?" Dyson whispered at her side, once they were out of earshot.

"Now, I force Eva to get me into HANE, and you wait for the Order's answer."

"Is that wise?" Dyson asked in a low voice and glanced at her with eyes clearly showing his concern.

"I have to get to Lauren and Olive," Bo said with resolve, quickening her steps to get back to Kenzi.

XXXX

Olive crossed her arms and with a serious expression, said. "I don't like it here, mommy. I miss my room. I miss my school. I miss Bo."

Lauren bent down, cupped Olive's face and kissed her forehead. "I know, baby. It's temporary."

Olive wiggled away from Lauren. "It smells funny here. Like smelly old socks!"

Lauren ran a hand over Olive's soft hair and sat down in front of her. "Mommy's working on a plan."

"What will Bo do without us? She needs us. Can we call her? Can we see her?" Olive pushed out her bottom lip and blinked slowly.

Lauren paused a mere second, before she said, "I wish we could, but we have to be careful right now."

"I wanted Bo to be my second mommy. I know she loves us." Big tears ran down Olive's red cheeks, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"You'll see her again, I promise," Lauren said, looking into Olive's eyes. She was crushed by all the hurt she could see on Olive's face. Normally, Olive's eyes sparkled with life and happiness but, right now they were dull and gloomy. Her daughter was suffering, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"It's not fair. I want Bo!" Olive hiccupped through a small sob, and Lauren felt her heart twist.

"Olive, please. I need you to be strong until I work out a plan. We need to be strong for each other." Stress settled like a lead weight in Lauren's gut looking at her daughter's pained expression and tears.

"I'm brave, mommy. But…can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Olive's tears were gone, only her bottom lip trembled a bit as she stared at Lauren with big eyes.

"Of course." Lauren gathered Olive up in her arms and hugged her tight.

While Olive slept on Lauren's lap, she unfolded the note from the guard Dean. All it had written on it was a time and date and location.

She glanced down at Olive and folded the paper back up. She gathered all the information she had in her head. While working, she kept her ears alert picking up bits and pieces of information. She knew vaguely where the dungeon was, based on Eva's information, but getting there through the guards would take careful planning.

Olive stirred and Lauren collected her in her arms. Olive wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and Lauren whispered 'I love you' into her ear as she carried her off to bed.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Hello,**

 **I haven't forgotten about Tamsin, Rainer, and the others, we'll see more of them at some point.**

 **Next up, BoLo have a chat.**

 **Now that the show's over I don't know how long peeps will still read Doccubus fics but I'll do my best to complete what I started.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean stared back at Lauren from behind his large desk. She had known him for years, helped his son, and he had always been friendly to her. But she was still cautious and reluctant about this meeting. Inside, HANE it was hard to know who to trust, if anyone.

With his eyes still on Lauren, Dean placed a small black box on the desk and pressed the button on the top. "We can speak freely now," He said when she didn't speak. "This device will scramble the security system in this room."

"What's this about?" Lauren asked, staying vigilant, fearing a trap. She was having difficulty taking in what she was doing there and why. She knew she was being watched and her every move scrutinized.

Dean leaned back in his black swivel chair, deep in thought. "I'm taking a leap of faith that you will help us."

Lauren cast him a curious but wary look. "With what?"

Dean glided a folder across the desk to Lauren. "Here," He said, he tapped his fingers on the file while watching her reaction. "Information on the female specimen locked in the dungeon."

Lauren frowned at him. "You are giving me this in an academic way? So I can study this material for the sake of knowledge?" Lauren was cautious in her response, playing dumb about the situation. "To help me do my duties as a scientist?"

Dean's face was blank. "I don't understand." He slumped back into the chair.

Lauren's fingers idly traced the edge of the folder, but she didn't open it. "Few are granted access to this species information. It wouldn't be a bad thing for me to study and learn everything I can…as a scientist." She replied, trying to prompt him into giving her more information without revealing what she knew.

Dean stared at Lauren stunned and confused, not picking up on her subtly. "Many of us know something is coming. Four or five of the P4s have self-destructed since you left. I don't want my son to be next."

Lauren straightened and curled her fingers together. "I need proof. Something to show you're serious. Surely you can't expect me to agree without something more from you." Lauren continued to play her game of remaining cautious struggling against her impatience to flip through the folder immediately. "It is forbidden for me to have that file. I would be risking myself and my daughter."

"You need to help the children…all the children. I risked myself to get that information." Dean leaned forward, face thoughtful. "This should show you I'm trustworthy. I don't know how all this ties together. But maybe with this material you can put the connections together. I'm no scientist, just a father, and guard." He exhaled a shaky breath. "I've seen the mother; I know its power."

Lauren understood by the mother he was talking about the dragon. She moved her gaze around the office, and she paused when it landed on a picture of Dean's family. "And what do you propose I do?"

Dean tapped the folder with his finger and pushed it at her. "Take this information. Use it to help us. Only you can." He smiled grimly. "I'm not a threat to you, Lauren. They are Agent Lace and HANE. Think of Olive. Think of all the children of HANE. Fighting the Fae isn't worth our children's lives, it makes us no better than those beasts."

Lauren chose her next words carefully. "And should I need assistance with other matters, will I get your help?" She asked, thinking about getting into the dungeon that held the dragon.

He answered with a head nod. He slid the black device over to her. "Take this, you might need it."

Lauren's gaze turned downward as she considered everything. "Okay." She offered nothing more while she slipped the box into her pocket. She thought ahead to her next move and rose from her chair with the file in hand and left the office. Maybe this information would give her the knowledge she needed to save Olive and stopped the war, if not at least she had someone who could get her into the dragon's cage. One way or another the dragon had to be neutralized.

XXXXX

Something fundamental inside Bo changed the moment Lauren and Olive walked into her life. And there was no going back now. They were her responsibility now, and she was willing to put her life on the line to help them. Nothing was going to stand between her and rescuing them. Nothing. Not HANE. Not destiny. Not war. Nothing.

Under Bo's powers of persuasion Eva had told her about a salon that powerful members of HANE used to recruit Fae. These Fae were brought into HANE's compound to become select official's concubines. Bo wasn't easily shaken, but her skin crawled at the hypocrisy of that practice. But she hadn't let her mind linger on that too long, this was her opportunity, and she took it. Posing as a concubine would be the quickest and easiest way Bo could access the compound through their security and get to Lauren.

Inside the salon, Bo sauntered up to the recruiter. "I've come to be your Courtesan," She purred out in her most confident but sweet tone.

The recruiter stared at her with hard, cold eyes and said nothing.

Staring into his eyes, Bo batted her eyes and pouted. "You're not interested in a succubus?"

Immediately, his eyes darted up and down her body. "A succubus?" He panted, and leaned closer. "Exquisite, just exquisite." He drew back and rubbed his chin with his eyes still on her body. "Yes, I believe many would be interested in a creature such as yourself."

After several more minutes of looking at her, he brought out a tablet and started asking her questions. Based on her established history as a Fae escort she breezed through the screening process with no problems.

A few hours later, Bo joined a group of four Fae women and one Fae male as they waited outside the salon. When a black SUV pulled up, they were escorted inside. The car would take them to the HANE headquarters to face further inspection before they got their assignments.

Bo bit back all her questions and discomfort and turned her gaze out the window as the car drove through the city. Bo didn't remove her eyes from the window, she watched as signs of urban civilization began to disappear, and the scenery grew rural. Her mind drifted back to her trip with Lauren to HANE, but this car was taking a different, faster route.

As the car neared the outskirts of the HANE compound, there were clear warning signs that the area was private and for authorized personnel only, and Bo had to be extra conscientious of her expressions and reactions. Even now, resolved on this course of action, Bo couldn't help but feel uneasy about lay ahead.

The guards led them to security and then a twisting series of richly decorated hallways used exclusively for the high-level members. Bo mentally linked up every bit of information she could as she was shuffled from one place to another. Their excursion ended at a set of heavily embellished doors, ones that were secured by armed guards. They nodded when they saw them and stepped aside, allowing the group to enter the room. Guards were stationed inside the room as well as outside the door.

Bo went through the formal inspection process in silence. It was quite the spectacle to be standing in front of these members getting examined. Her eyes constantly scanned the faces of the people in the room, burning their images into her mind.

Bo never felt sleazy about her line of work, her clients were mostly respectful, with her holding equal power in the arrangement and both parties getting what they needed out of it. But this whole situation felt wrong. These Fae were treated as property as goods. It was profoundly unsettling.

Guilt flashed through her realizing these Fae had no idea what this organization was really about, their hatred for the Fae, and their plans for war. She fought hard to remind herself that she couldn't do anything about that now. She wasn't prepared for the reality of this situation. But as much as she would like to act she had to use this opportunity to get to Lauren. No action, she reminded herself.

The member inspecting them came to stand provocatively close to Bo. "Oh, a succubus," He said, as he assessed her up and down. "Very rare indeed." His neck and face were flushed, and inwardly Bo cringed. "I've never seen such flawlessness." He gave her a lingering look, and she had to resist the urge to kick him in the stomach and vomit. "You will prove to be an adequate partner for a very important member."

Disgust settled heavy in Bo's stomach, but she blanked her expression. A hundred remarks sprang to her mind, none of which, she knew, would be helpful in this situation. Instead, she forced a charming smile and said nothing.

After going over the rules and a few more points, the inspection was wrapped up, and shortly after a guard came to fetch Bo for her appointment.

XXXXX

The guard guided Bo to one of the official's room and as she walked she noted everything on the way, planning her next move. She listened hard to everything around her and caught snippets of various conversations. They were talking about security, and she learned one guard would be posted outside the room. They underestimated her, and that would be their mistake.

Inside the plain, small room, Bo sat in a chair and readied herself. She hoped she would be able to act quick enough to keep complete control of the situation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing her body to relax as her hands gripped the armrest.

Bo's mind was so busy turning over plans that she hardly noticed the door squeak open. A short, red-faced man entered the room shortly after. His gaze zipped up and down her body, and his teeth nibbled his lower lip. "Hello, I'm Agent Sanders."

As carefully as possible, Bo rose from the chair and took a few strides toward him holding a wide smile.

"So, this is what a succubus looks like…amazing." He stepped toward her. "Think of this as your audition to become my concubine."

"Let's get this party started," Bo whispered, signaling him forward with her fingers. She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him her most alluring look.

His expression shifted into pure lust, and he walked to where she stood. Slowly, he raised his hand to touch her.

Bo collected herself, and then struck. She caught hold of his wrist and shoved him back against a wall. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open as he struggled to form words. "What are you doing?" He gasped out.

Bo smirked and opened her mouth, unleashing her power. She didn't pause until he slumped onto the floor, with precisely enough chi pulled to incapacitate him but not kill.

She stared down at his limp body; it was strangely gratifying to be able to command her powers like that, and as his chi flowed through her she felt energized and ready for the next part of her plan.

She eased him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Feeling more secure about the situation, she took her hair, neatened it and curled it into a messy bun, fastening it at the back of her head. She strode away from the bed and listened at the door.

Once outside the room, she was happy to deal with any threats who had the misfortune to cross her path. But there was no point in fighting unnecessary battles when she could use her succubus powers on the guard outside the room to escort through the compound unquestioned. If she had to fight, she would, but she hoped she wouldn't need to.

She rapped her knuckles on the door signaling the guard outside. When he peered inside, she pulled him into the room. She slipped into succubus mode, and her eyes blazed blue. She extended her powers into his body, focusing her eyes on him. "Do you know Dr. Lauren Lewis," She asked, caressing his cheek.

His lips parted, and he nodded.

"Good, take me to her," Bo ordered, using her powers to urge him to submit. "Take me to Lauren." Her voice was sweet, and she looked him directly in the eye, showing him how serious she was.

XXXX

Bo's throat tightened when they finally stopped at the laboratory door. She didn't know what to expect, how Lauren would react. She ordered the guard to wait outside and stop anyone from entering behind her. She steeled her nerves, grabbed a hold of the doorknob and walked slowly into the lab.

"Lauren?" Bo's soft voice coaxed Lauren from her work, drawing her attention to the fact that Bo was there.

Lauren gradually raised her head. Her jaw fell open while she tried to take in what she was seeing and make herself believe it was real.

Bo and Lauren's eyes met, setting Lauren's body aflame, making her yearn to lose herself in Bo. With great effort, she had kept her mind from wandering to Bo since she had returned, but seeing Bo she was suddenly flooded with all the thoughts and emotions she had been pushing down. Absentmindedly, she pressed the disruptor device in her pocket so that no one could hear the conversation.

Lauren snapped her gaze away from Bo and fixed her eyes straight ahead on the door. "What are you doing here? How…" Her eyes pivoted back to Bo, mild panic flickering across her eyes and features.

"I'm here to rescue you," Bo said, casually despite the tense situation they were in.

"You can't be here. You need to leave." Lauren whispered and then her brow crinkled, and her eyes darted back behind Bo to the door. She feared any moment someone would walk into the lab and discover Bo.

Tentatively, Bo took a step forward. "Not without you."

"No," Lauren said quietly. Then a little louder. "No. I can't. I have to finish this." She glanced down at her work. She had been working on a formula to neutralize the dragon's powers in hopes of stopping her from triggering Olive and the others. She was close but not finished as it was difficult to work under the intense scrutiny of her peers.

Bo closed the remaining distance between them and stood beside Lauren. She tilted her head forward and brought her lips to Lauren's ear. Her breath tickled Lauren's neck and earlobe. Lauren breathed slowly, settling her racing heart. "I can't leave you. Come with me." Bo whispered into the ear.

Lauren angled her head back, her eyes locked on Bo's mouth. She was being pulled in two different directions, between wanting to run away from it all with Bo and her need to stay and finish what she started.

Lauren's heart pounded, her lips parted. She ached for Bo's touch, her body curving toward Bo against her will, absently drawn to her. "I didn't say it before, and I regret it." She moved back a small step and frowned for a split second. "But I am in love with you." Her voice was quiet, but Bo caught every word.

Bo smiled, and her face lit up, studying Lauren's expression.

Lauren turned her back and paced across the room. "But I can't go with you, not now." She held the tremble from her voice and forced it to stay even and steady.

A chill danced over Bo's body on hearing those words and her stomach twisted as dread filled her. Her mind raced to think of something to say, and after a long pause, she asked, "Why not?"

Lauren looked down at her hands and saw they were faintly trembling. She took a calming breath and turned back to face Bo. "I can't leave, but you could take Olivia away from here while I complete my mission." She stepped toward Bo, her movements hesitant and unsure. "You're the only one I trust with my little girl, please." When Lauren reached Bo, she captured her cheek with her hand. "Keep her safe. Protect her." She said in a quiet, beseeching voice.

Bo's heart clenched, and the air sucked out of her lungs. Raising her hand, she gently touched Lauren's fingers where it still rested against her cheek. "I can't just leave you here. I'll take you both away." Bo felt the weight of the oracle's words hanging over her head. Instinct told her it would be a mistake to leave without Lauren.

Slowly, Lauren slid her hand off Bo's face and walked past her to her desk. She rested her palms on it and stared at Bo unwaveringly. "I'll be fine, but Olivia she needs you."

"I…" Bo paused and for a moment everything inside her went numb. She feared this was the beginning of Lauren's path to her death, that at this moment, with this decision they were taking the first steps toward it.

Lauren could see the pain she was causing Bo by asking her to do this and it pierced her heart. "I have to finish my work here. I have to stop this."

Bo stood there and stared at Lauren. "You don't understand the oracles told me you will die. They said it was your destiny." She said, her voice barely there. She blinked as tears pooled in her eyes.

Lauren searched Bo's eyes, and she steeled herself against her desk. She understood the burden of what she was asking of Bo, but she didn't have a choice. Too much was at stake. "I have to stay. I have to save my little girl…and everyone else."

Bo's head dropped, and she stared unseeingly at the floor. "Do not ask me to do this. Please, I can't leave you." She pushed the words out, trying to fully grasp the reality of the situation.

Lauren circled the desk and stood in front of her. "Bo," She whispered, surprised by the dark raspy sound of her voice.

Bo didn't give her a chance to finish, she pulled her against her body, and claimed her lips. Lauren briefly resisted and then she desperately kissed Bo back, and Bo moaned, deepening the kiss. Bo lowered her arm and looped it around Lauren's waist, lifting her a little off the floor and pushing her back into the desk.

Lauren caught Bo's shoulders to steady herself, pouring all her need and fear into the kiss. Their bodies relaxed while the kiss became gentler and slower.

Lauren drew back, their lips barely touched. "Trust me. I have a plan. I can stop this." She said in a low, soothing voice, her lips skimmed against Bo's. "I can save everyone."

Tears rolled down Bo's cheek as fear stirred her heart, flooding her with emotion.

When Lauren touched her cheek, brushing away a few tears, Bo spun away from her and stormed to the other side of the room. "Yeah, but at what cost?"

Lauren looked at Bo briefly and then traced her eyes over her half finished work. "There are too many lives on the line. Not just mine, or Olive's, or yours. I can't walk away and not stop this, but I can't have Olive here while I work."

Bo wrapped her arms around herself and stared at Lauren but stayed silent.

Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her, and she wished she would say something. She knew this was hard for Bo, but she needed someone to protect Olive. "It's your choice, Bo. Your decision. But I'm not leaving here." She said, not looking at Bo.

Bo lowered her head, struggling to control the feelings inside her. She was overwhelmed by the choice she faced. How could she walk away, how could Lauren expect her to this?

"I'm…" Lauren stopped, she wanted to say she was sorry that she was putting this on her, but that she had no choice, instead, she said. "Please, Bo, I'm begging you. Take Olivia away from here."

Raising her head back up, Bo suppressed the conflicting feelings inside of her and wiped away the last of her tears. "I'll take Olive. I swear I'll keep her safe." She looked at Lauren with eyes that betrayed her apprehension.

Lauren looked down at her desk and blinked, sending tears down her cheeks. "Thank you," She whispered and more tears came, tightening her throat. A weight lifted off her shoulders knowing that Olive would have Bo's protection. There was a war coming, and she had made her decision to stop it.

XXXX

In the middle of the night Lauren, Olive, and Bo waited for Dean to bring the car around.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave you. Come with us." Olive gave Lauren a hopeful face, peering up at her with tears.

"I can't, not yet." Lauren kneeled down and looked at Olive "Bo will take care of you." She used a light tone, trying to lessen the sorrow gathering in Olive's eyes. She had to be strong and not let Olive sense any uneasiness in her.

"I don't understand, mommy." Olive glanced over and made eye contact with Bo, silently imploring for answers or help from her.

Bo shifted, not quite knowing what to do. She sighed, and her stomach squirmed with nerves, but she stayed quiet.

The car pulled up, and Lauren wrapped her arms around Olive, pulling her close. She closed her eyes and pressed their cheeks together, and Olive sobbed quietly in her arms. "I'm sorry I'm not brave." Olive cried into Lauren's face.

Lauren squeezed her tighter. "It's okay to cry, there's strength in that, don't be afraid to feel the sadness." She pressed a small silver box into Olive's hand and closed her fingers around it. "Mommy loves you." She kissed both her cheeks.

Bo opened the car door, and Lauren ushered Olive inside, whispering reassurances to her as Olive continued to cry.

Lauren stood tall and met Bo's eyes. "Well this is it," Bo said, and Lauren caught the pain and hurt in the depths of her eyes and features.

Lauren averted her eyes and stared at her shoes. "You'll never know how much this means to me, Bo. I can't thank you enough. It's everything."

Bo's fingers brushed against her cheek, and Lauren slowly raised her head. Bo brought her lips close to her ear. "I'll keep her safe; you have my word."

Lauren's eyes slipped shut, and she pressed her face against Bo's cheek. "The oracle's words are not a certainty, only an echo of what might be, a reflection of one possible future. What we do in the present guides our futures. Nothing is fixed."

Bo exhaled slowly, unable to form the right words she so desperately wanted to say to get Lauren to come with them, to change her mind about staying. Instead, she fastened her arms around Lauren's back, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to say goodbye. But she wasn't a fool. She knew they couldn't stay like that forever.

Pulling back, Bo looked at Lauren's face and offered her a shaky smile. She drew Lauren into her, bringing her lips against Lauren's, and kissed her slowly and tenderly.

They stepped back at the same time and Bo looked at her for a heartbeat, and then she walked past her and joined Olive in the car.

Lauren fixed her eyes on the car; tears formed in her eyes as she watched the car prepare to drive away. Now she was alone to face a powerful enemy, and a future so uncertain that only her belief in herself and the fact that Olive was safe with Bo could keep her going.

Inside the car, Bo comforted Olive with a strong arm on her shoulder as Olive clutched Lauren's gift in her hand.

Bo believed people chose their own destinies, in her heart, she knew that to be true. But she feared Lauren had chosen her path, and it would lead to her death because of the choice they were both making.

Bo glanced out the back window at Lauren for a moment. "I'll take you two into the city," Dean said from the front seat.

Bo was crushed by guilt for what she was doing. She was leaving Lauren alone and possibly endangering her further by agreeing to take Olive. The HANE members wouldn't take kindly to discovering that Olive had disappeared.

Turning away from Lauren, she pulled Olive onto her lap and held her tight. Now came the hardest thing she would ever do, leave Lauren alone, drive away from the woman she loved, maybe, possibly, sealing her fate.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next up-Bo seeks Tamsin and Kenzi's help. Lauren faces a dragon.**

 **Thanks for the encouragement to keep writing even though the show is done. I will complete what I started so don't worry.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**

 **This chapter contains an explosion/implied battle (no deaths). Just wanted to give a warning about that.**

Bo lifted Olive onto the kitchen counter and tilted her head as she studied her. Olive's hair floated around her face as her head dropped to look at Lauren's gift in her hand. She hadn't opened it or let it go since Lauren had given it to her.

Bo's eyes grew moist as she watched her. Olive was so small, young, too young to suffer so much uncertainty, it both saddened and angered Bo. She gently touched the back of Olive's head. "Do you want to open that, see what your mommy gave you?"

Olive glanced up. A sad look shadowed her eyes. She merely shook her head, bent her head back down and stayed quiet. Her fingers toyed with the box in her hands.

Bo moved over and jumped on the counter to sit next to Olive. "How are you doing? You can talk to me." Her throat constricted tightly at the sight of Olive's distraught expression and slumped shoulders.

"I'm never gonna see my mommy again. Am I?" Olive wiped the tears from her cheek. "That's why she gave me this." She held up the silver box. "It's a goodbye gift. If I open it, it means she's really gone."

"I don't think that's what that is." Bo tried to reassure Olive, through her own misgivings.

"Grow ups always lie to kids about the big stuff." Olive said in a small, sad voice and sat the unopened box down next to her.

Bo pivoted her head to look at Olive's worried expression. "Your mommy is in a dangerous place, but she's smart and capable. Try not to worry."

Olive's eyes rounded, and she searched Bo's eyes. "I have power, you know. I can do stuff. I could help my mommy." She said, strongly, her face tightened.

Bo squeezed her hand, but she was lost for a response.

A small finger touched lightly over Bo's hand, and Olive looked at Bo, her brown eyes wide. "I miss my mommy, but I love you too."

Bo felt tears well up in her eyes, and she gathered Olive up and hugged her. "I love you, too, and I promise I will do whatever I can to get you your mommy back."

"I know you will because you're good and brave," Olive whispered into Bo's hair as they embraced.

Bo's arms tightened protectively around Olive's delicate body. "I'm going to need you to stay with Tamsin and Kenzi for a few days while I help your mom. Can you do that?"

Olive pushed away from Bo, and she lifted her tiny shoulder. "Yes, I'm a big girl," She said, firmly, and picked up Lauren's gift again and clutched it tightly.

A hard knock sounded at the door, and Bo jumped slightly. She squeezed Olive's knee before she went to open the door.

Kenzi and Tamsin entered the apartment. Tamsin limped through the room and poured herself a glass of cold water and swallowed a handful of ibuprofen. She cursed her human body under her breath as she sat down. As soon as she could figure out a way to get to those who'd taken her wings, she swore to gods, she was going to kill every last one of them. Slowly and painfully.

Kenzi checked on Olive, hugging her tight. "How are you, Olive?"

"Don't call me Olive. That's mommy's name for me. Call me Olivia. I'm a big kid now, no nicknames." Olive jumped off the counter and stormed into the other room. She stretched out on the couch, her eyes glued on the silver box in her hand.

Bo watched Olive, and her heart twisted, all she wanted was to take away her suffering, but she told herself the best way to do that would be to bring Lauren back, alive. And that's what she planned on doing.

"What are we doing here?" Tamsin snapped. The very fact that she was in Bo's presence made her stomach sick, and her teeth ache. But earlier that day, she grudgingly, finally conceded that she was going to have to put aside her issues with Bo to help Olive and Lauren. But it was a bitter pill to swallow.

Bo ignored Tamsin and scribbled down the directions to Lauren's bunker and handed it to Kenzi. "Here. You'll be safe there. There's food, water, weapons…everything you'll need."

Kenzi frowned down at the piece of paper. "Bo, really?"

"Yes, take Olivia there just until I can get to Lauren and then we'll be back. She's too vulnerable here. I can't risk her safety."

"And if you don't come back?" Kenzi asked calmly, but the worry didn't leave her expression.

"Well, I'm not planning for that. I'll be back." Bo hesitated and glanced uneasily at Olive. "I mean, me and Lauren will be back."

Tamsin gave Bo a long, hard look. "I'm still not feeling reassured," Tamsin told Bo. "I'm not up to caring for a kid for forever," She said, bluntly.

Bo turned to face Tamsin, and her jaw clenched. "I'll be back," She said icily, not having any patience for Tamsin's attitude. "Don't worry you won't be inconvenienced for long."

Tamsin gave her an incredulous glare.

Feeling the escalating tension, Kenzi cut in, "We'll protect her. We'll take her there until you get back."

"Thank you," Bo said, but guilt curled around her heart when she glanced at Olivia again. She was breaking her promise to Lauren, but she was out of options and time.

XXXX

"What are you asking me?" Dyson leaned against the table in the dimly lit Dal folding his arms in response to Bo's question.

"Alert the Fae to the war if I don't return from my meeting with the Order," Bo answered, mimicking him by folding her arms across her chest.

"Bo," Dyson whispered softly and unfolded his body, leaning closer to her. "Is that a good idea?"

"Please, Dyson." Bo pleaded but stopped abruptly when she saw Rainer walking up to them.

"It's good to see you, my wife," Rainer called out from across the bar.

Striding toward Rainer at a brisk pace, Bo smiled, and said. "I've broken our bond. I'm free."

Those words taunted Rainer, spoken with a truth that stung him. A scowl crossed his face as the realization sank in. He should have known better than to let Bo out of his sight. Rage closed around his mind, and he couldn't think straight.

Bo watched as the fury settled in Rainer's face. "It's true. I'm free from you."

"When? Why?" He asked, needing to know the answers, his face twisted in desperation.

Bo stared at him wordlessly for a long moment, her eyes cutting him. "Because I don't love you."

"You never tried." Rainer hissed as if Bo's words had burned him.

Bo recoiled as Rainer barked at her, her anger washing over her in violent waves. "I won't force myself to love someone I don't. It was a mistake to marry you."

Rainer shuddered and rubbed his neck. "Stay away from that girl." Images of fire and war filled his head, as he recalled his vision.

Bo didn't seem as fazed as he had expected. "It might be wise for you not to tell me what to do," She responded, sternly.

"I have visions. You know that. Don't be fooled by her innocent mask. She may seem like a defenseless child, but she's a demon underneath. Her capacity for destruction is unmatched by anything we've seen before."

Acting on instinct, Bo grabbed her knife from her thigh holster and pressed it into Rainer's neck in a quick motion. "Stay away from Olivia." The note of warning in her voice told him she would kill him instantly. She stared at him and added pressure to the knife daring him to argue.

Rainer stepped back, a small drop of blood on his neck, and bowed before he disappeared from her view.

Dyson settled by Bo's side when Rainer walked away. "I'll do it," He said, placing a caring arm around Bo's shoulder.

XXXXX

Bo stood at the border of the Order's territory and glared at the cloaked figures in front of her. "So, are you going to do something about HANE or not?"

They stared suspiciously at her.

The center figure waved its hand in the air. "We don't answer to you."

"We will deal with the matter on our own." The one at its right said. "We are prepared."

Bo's pulse jolted up a notch. "What are you going to do?"

"What we must." The mask muffled its voice as it spoke. "We will stop them. It's up to their leadership how they respond."

Bo squared her shoulders and braced herself, ready for the battle she knew was coming. "I'm coming with you."

"No," They answered as one.

Bo's blood began to boil at the thought that the Order would move forward on HANE without her. "Yes. Let me come with you and get the children out. You don't want them to get hurt or worse." She said, trying to appeal to their desire to protect human lives.

They stared at her, their faces hidden beneath the black hoods. "I would advise you not get in our way, succubus." One hissed out a warning.

Bo clutched her hands at her sides, clinging to it for support as her emotions raced through her. "Then take me with you, or maybe I'll just alert the Fae about this whole situation."

"Threatening us? You are sadly deluded if you think you can threaten us."

Bo shrugged, and sullenness entered her expression, taking over her face. "Call it what you like, but you need me as much as I need you."

He dismissed that statement with an impatient flick of his head.

"I thought you valued human lives? Do you have a large enough force to handle HANE and also help the kids?" Bo asked, her mind raced a mile a minute thinking through an alternate plan if this didn't work.

"Numbers matter not, strategy does not depend on such things." The voice echoed through the quiet valley. "We have neutralized countless threats with our small numbers."

Bo frowned thoughtfully, staring at each member of the Order. "It's for your gain to accept my help. Honestly, I don't want to work with you either. But here we are."

"The exigency of the human nation must come first. But we have no reason not to just kill you."

"If you kill me," Bo warned, giving them a look of pure dislike, "you'll have both the Fae and HANE to worry about."

They all stopped and listened to a voice Bo could not hear.

After several minutes, one stepped forward. "Come but your safety is not our concern. If you die, you die."

Relief filled Bo, swiftly, and she said, "Agreed."

XXXX

Lauren stood on the rooftop of the HANE headquarters, her gaze on the night sky, studying the stars but not really seeing them. Her thoughts were elsewhere, on Olive, on Bo, on her next move. If she failed, it would be everything and everyone that would pay the price. And that knowledge weighed heavily on her shoulders.

She didn't have much time. They would discover Olivia was gone soon. In the clinic, she had blocked off a bed using the excuse that Olive was ill and being monitored. But she was no fool. She knew they would discover the truth soon. She had to move quickly. Minutes. Hours. Days. It was only a matter of time before the truth came out.

She had worked for two days solid finishing up on her formula, and it was finished. But with no way to test it, she could only hope that it worked.

"Here you are," the gruff male voice cut through the silent air, and Lauren drifted her eyes down and looked over her shoulder at Dean.

"Are you ready?" Lauren asked crossing the roof to where he stood.

He nodded. "But you have only five minutes with the dragon. That's it."

"That's enough," Lauren said, her beautiful features fixed in stern lines.

Dean shoved his fingers through his hair and shifted from one foot to the other. "The mother is dangerous and powerful. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lauren sighed and started walking back to the door, and Dean followed closely behind. "What options do we have? We're out of time. The dragon is dying." She said, in a quiet tone.

Dean considered that a moment and hurried up beside her. "Not to sound insensitive but isn't that a good thing?"

"No, I fear her death will trigger the children's transformation. From what I can gather her biology is radically different from anything I've ever come across. So much is uncertain. But the sooner we act, the better."

XXXX

Bo saw the HANE compound in the distance off to her left. She followed behind the Order as they marched through the trees. She diligently kept her eyes forward, knowing the Order had no problems leaving her behind. She couldn't even guess their plans, and they refused to give her any details. Her mission was to secure the children away from the scene and get to Lauren. She couldn't afford to worry about anything else. As far as she was concerned they could just kill each other.

They travelled in silence through the darkness, and Bo kept her mind focused on Lauren.

They'd barely reached the edge of the forest, which surrounded the HANE building before they halted their steps and formed a semi-circle. One signaled with its hand, leaving Bo confused. She opened her mouth to ask what was happening but closed in when one of the Order spoke first.

He clapped his hands together. "It is time."

What happened next came so fast, Bo couldn't even register what was going on. A massive explosion shook the ground beneath Bo, the shockwave from the blast sent her stumbling forward onto the grass. Leaves and debris swept past Bo, and she instantly rolled out of the way.

She glanced around for the source of the explosion. Behind her, red flames blazed in the distance, exploding from the trees, swallowing everything around it.

Black smoke plumed into the air full, heavy cones that could be seen for miles. As fire rained down in the distance, an alarm sounded from the HANE headquarters, ringing loudly in Bo's ears.

A chill ran down Bo's spine; she shot to her feet, turning to the Order. "What…"

"Too many to fight on their terms, we need to set the stage."

"It's only a distraction to get as many members out of the building as possible. The enemy will come to us."

Fear engulfed Bo, her heart thundered, spreading energy through her veins. "Lauren." Her eyes flashed with rage. "You promised I could get the children out."

"Fear not, we didn't hit the building it's only to bring them to us." With that, they disappeared into the shadows leaving Bo alone without a plan.

Everything in Bo went on high alert, her eyes scanned around her, trying to take it all in. She quickly mapped out the best path to get to the building.

As her ears rang, she strained to hear around her. She bravely ran toward the building, keeping close to the ground and in the shadows. The alarms boomed out louder into the air, red lights flashed around her.

Bo moved swiftly and took in the scene around her, and she saw a herd of armed HANE members running out of the building in her direction.

"This was a deliberate attack." She heard a voice call out, running past her.

Just as a dozen more guards appeared along the perimeter, the ground rocked and a second explosion came from behind her, this one felt more distant than the first.

She withdrew and hid, for a moment, and watched as the guards darted off in the direction of the explosion.

Not long afterward, she stood in front of the building. The scene was chaotic and fanatic; panic seemed to have set in. Only one person remained at the security station. She switched into succubus mode, confident in the power she commanded, and quickly took out the guard.

She walked through the main entrance; her leather boots echoed off the polished stone floor as her pace increased. It was surprisingly quiet and empty, bar the distant sounds of the alarm.

She cautiously marched into the next room. The atmosphere changed drastically, all around her, she could see panic, guards arming themselves. Her eyes flicked side to side. No one noticed her; they were too distracted by the attack, scrambling. Since it was the middle of the night, she guessed many had been sleeping and pulled from their beds by the alarm.

She walked through the waves of members rushing past her, prepared to take out any that threatened her.

She needed to find Lauren, then the children. She kept telling herself that as she headed down the long corridors.

There was a loud bang. This one rocked the building. Another explosion, she assumed.

A sense of urgency gripped her, demanding she find Lauren and ensure that she was safe.

She would not let Lauren die.

Not now. Not ever.

XXXXX

 _Ten minutes earlier…_

The sound of the beeps from the keypad brought Lauren back to the reality of the situation. This was it. There was no turning back now. It was her only chance to help Olive and save the world from war. As she stared at the locked door, her heart raced. She didn't know what to expect, sure she had information about the dragon, but reality was often different from a medical chart. Based on the records, the dragon's body was breaking down, and she wondered what state she would find her in.

Dean pushed the heavy door open and moved quickly through it. Lauren followed closely, her gaze took in every detail as she traversed the long stone hallways. The air grew stale and thick the longer they walked.

Finally, they stepped through to the inner room. Lauren's hands trembled slightly. She forced her mind to clear out the rising panic inside her. She focused on rousing her scientist mindset and the task at hand. Her skills and intelligence were her calming strength, and she used that the steel herself.

With cautious, slow steps Lauren approached the dragon's sealed chamber.

Inside, the dragon, in her human form, curled up in the middle of the space as if sleeping, her features peaceful and relaxed.

Lauren bent closer to the glass, examining the dragon, transfixed by the sight of her. "How do they keep her from shifting?" She asked Dean.

"She has an implant in her brain that controls her shifting," Dean explained, before reaching into his pocket for a handheld device. "This controls it." He showed the device to Lauren.

Dean strode toward to the door and typed in a code that released the seal to the antechamber. Lauren sat her medical bag down and waited.

The dragon rested on her side, with only a slight rise and fall of her chest indicating she was alive. Lauren ran her eyes over her body. Her skin was yellow and sickly, she was too thin, the bones visible on her back. Her nails were cracked, covered with grime and soot; it looked as if she had been clawing at the ground.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help." Lauren whispered, approaching her slowly.

When she didn't respond, Lauren crouched down next to her. "I'm going to touch you," she warned, gently. She ran her fingers over her paper-thin skin, and the dragon trembled at the slight touch.

The woman on the cold floor twitched and moaned, the sound was strained and filled with a suffering that tore through Lauren's insides.

When Lauren touched her again, the dragon yanked herself upright so quickly Lauren was shaken and fell back. Her eyes went pure gold, all dragon, as she stared wordlessly at Lauren.

"What's your name?" Lauren asked, keeping her body still, refusing to let even a flash of nerves within her show in any way the dragon could detect.

The dragon blinked slowly. "I know not." She rasped, in a voice that pulled at Lauren's heart.

Lauren breathed deeply and looked into her eyes. She was likely broken beyond repair. The devastation of her captivity seemed to have shattered her body and mind. She moved closer slowly as not to spook her.

"Code Red." A voice drifted through Dean's walkie talkie, grabbing Lauren's attention from the dragon.

Dean's face turned grave. "We're under attack." He turned to Lauren. His expression twisted in distress. "My son."

"Go. Make sure the children are safe." Lauren said, holding a strong note, signaling her conviction.

He darted his eyes to the dragon. "I can't leave you here…with her."

"If there's an attack the situation has changed." Lauren pointed out. "Go," She repeated, firmly.

Dean nodded and rushed off in the direction they came, leaving Lauren and the dragon alone.

The dragon jerked in pain, crying out and grasped Lauren's hand so hard it hurt. "My blood holds the connection to the children. Our power links us."

Lauren fought against her rising panic and kept her voice calm. "Will you let me try and sever your connection to the others? There isn't much time." She pulled out the needle from her pocket with her free hand.

The dragon's eyes rolled back, and she vomited blood on the floor beside her. "I'm dying. My life force is slipping away." She choked out more blood. "When the power fades from this body it will travel to the children."

"But I can save you." Lauren tried to reassure her, but she gazed at the defeat and pain in her eyes.

"No, it's too late for me. But you can stop this. Everything. Take my power." The dragon swept her hair back and then extended her arms. And Lauren watched the magic spiraling around her arm and fingers. "The key to my power is my blood. Become the dragon, contain the power, save the children." Her voice was hoarse, straining to get out.

Lauren's mind raced she'd never heard of a shifter species that could transmit their abilities to another via a blood exchange. But dragons were different than other shifters, they weren't Fae, they were unique. The dragon seemed to be telling her, dragon shifters had this ability. Lauren wondered if a human could survive the transition.

Lauren stared at her needle, the formula needed time to work, to sever the connection, but she didn't think the dragon could hang on long enough for it to work. She breathed slowly, trying to come to terms with what she needed to do to stop this. This was her destiny, the fate of everyone depended on it.

Lauren stared at the dragon as her eyes closed lazily. She was losing her. She was dying.

Everything seemed strangely gold and quiet around Lauren as she thought through everything. There was no way she could save her, but she could save Olive and the others. This was a risky approach, but Lauren had no choice. Time was of the essence, and she couldn't afford to waste a second more.

The dragon convulsed, barely breathing.

Lauren pulled a scalpel from her medical bag and drew the knife across her palm. Her blood began to drip down her hand, and she swallowed the pain. She picked up the dragon's limp arm and cut along her palm.

The dragon stirred, forcing her eyes open. Lauren met the dragon's pale, distant eyes for a long moment before she slapped her open cut against hers, clasping their hands together.

For a few painful seconds nothing happened. Then something burned and surged out of the dragon, passed through her palm and entered Lauren. They kept their hands together, and Lauren's arm glowed bright gold.

Lauren's head jerked back. She gasped for breath as she swayed back and forth, woozy from the transference of power.

The dragon broke their connection and slumped back and watched as Lauren's entire body shimmered.

Everything twirled around Lauren, she felt dizzy, sick and breathed in short pants. Fear crept into her heart, cold and sharp. Fire and electricity blazed through her veins. Power flowed up from the core of her body and flooded her mind.

"I'm sorry," The dragon whispered before her eyes drifted closed, her life force surging out of her body. She was dead, and in a flash of light her body turned to dust.

A scream, an unnatural sound escaped Lauren's lips. She closed her eyes, using the last of her strength to inject herself with her formula to cut off the connection to the children. She hoped with everything in her, she could hold on long enough for it to work.

Power overcame Lauren, and she fell back and struggled to suck in air. Panic closed her throat, her body was weakening, shutting down. The world seemed to fade into nothingness. She felt like her human body dying. Actually, she had no doubt that she was dying.

But maybe death was only the beginning.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next up, Olive, Kenzi and Tamsin face a threat.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	19. Chapter 19

Liquid fire burned Lauren's bones, seared her veins, and danced across her flesh. She winced and groaned as she clawed at her clothes. They were making her too hot, making it hard for her to breathe. She just needed to breathe. To find air. To find relief.

"Lauren?" A soft, vaguely familiar voice swirled in her mind as if from a distance, barely reaching her ears.

She pulled at her sweaty face. She just needed to quench the inferno blazing inside her. If she could just find cold, refreshing air.

Lauren panted for breath when a wet and cold cloth spread across her forehead. It didn't cool her down. Her skin only grew hotter, burned more intense.

"Lauren?" The voice came again.

She tried to remember what happened to her, but the details were hazy in her mind. Blood and fire were all she saw. She was so lost in the nightmare of her own pain. It took her a few moments to think of her daughter.

"Olive." She choked out and tried to pry her eyes open. Her lashes stuck together, coated with gunk.

The wet cloth wiped across her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Bo hovering anxiously above her, concern shining in her deep brown eyes.

"Olive's safe," Bo said, keeping her voice calm and quiet.

"What happened?" Lauren asked through her pain and ragged breathing.

"I don't know all the details. I found you like this...after…" Bo answered, a tremble in her voice. "You don't remember?"

Lauren's eyes widened as she stared blankly at the ceiling, not really seeing it. Details came back to her. The dragon, the blood exchange, dying.

"I thought I was dead," Lauren said, she could barely think straight, through the pain. "Where's Olive?"

"With Kenzi and Tamsin." Bo's eyes gleamed with concern. "You really don't remember?" She studied Lauren's face. "You transformed into a dragon and…"

"What?" Lauren cut in, dread settled in her chest.

Bo drew back and switched on a news segment on her tablet.

"Following on the heels of the horrifying, unprovoked attack on human lives at a learning center yesterday, the human world leaders are stepping up security to prepare for a week-long conference between Fae leaders and human leaders. The recent aggression and rise of violence against humans over the last few years has created a crisis calling for action, for change…" Bo paused the news feed, and uneasy silence flooded the room.

"I don't understand." Lauren looked away from Bo. Her stomach flipped over and over as she worried about what Bo would say next.

Bo swallowed hard and stroked Lauren's wet hair. "I needed to get to you. I had no choice. I made a deal with the Order of Six to get into the HANE facility, and a battle broke out between the two groups."

Lauren breathed hard, and her eyes watered as heat scorched her insides. She used all her strength to focus on Bo and the situation. "So, why do they think the Fae were responsible?"

Bo ran her eyes over Lauren, reassuring herself Lauren was well enough to continue the conversation. "Well, they are blaming it on you, because many saw you in the dragon form, in the middle of the fighting. There's a video."

Lauren's gaze snapped to Bo. Worry grew in her eyes as they moved between Bo's eyes. "Are you saying I killed…"

"No." Bo cut off that question. "You saved the kids, got them out of the building. But the short video, it looks like you are attacking people."

Lauren held herself still for a moment, absorbing the information. Lauren grunted as a fresh wave of fire burned her lungs, she clutched her stomach and sweat rolled down her face.

Bo hovered over Lauren, her eyes soft and her hand settled against Lauren's damp cheek. "If I use my chi, it might help you heal faster," She suggested.

Lauren lost focus, and her eyes slipped shut. Fear leaped into Bo's heart, and it was clear to her that Lauren was getting worse.

Bo didn't know what had happened to Lauren, why she could transform into a dragon, but something seemed to be consuming her body. She needed to act, to do something. Bo coaxed Lauren's jaw open and let her chi flow from her body and into Lauren's in a kiss that she hoped would be enough to heal her, or ease her suffering.

Lauren was still as Bo's chi streamed into her and moaned as Bo pushed more into her body. Bo could feel Lauren straining beneath her, drinking in her chi and she kissed her harder. Her body shivered as the flow of her chi moved out of her body and into Lauren.

When weakness swept through Bo, she grudgingly pulled her lips away from Lauren's mouth but held her close, hoping that she had given her enough chi. She didn't have any more chi to give without draining herself.

After a moment, Lauren's eyes drooped. Her body softened, relaxed against Bo's firm body and she slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXX

No, nothing stayed pure and innocence forever. Everything, even the brightest stars, would eventually fade, replaced by darkness and emptiness. That was the truth of the world, the inescapable reality of the world they lived in. And Kenzi wondered how long someone like Olive could keep her innocent, happy spirit. With a sudden rush of intuition, she realized probably not much longer. Too many things were changing. This sweet kid would have to face the harsh realities of the world, sooner rather than later. So, when she watched her boisterous and excited skipping to the car, her heart ached for her.

The wind picked up as Tamsin, Kenzi, and Olive moved toward the car from the bunker. Bo had called them, she had Lauren, and she wanted them to return as soon as possible. All three were more than happy to go back to the comforts of home.

Olive grabbed Kenzi's hand, swinging it back and forth enthusiastically. "My mommy is safe, right? We're going to see her?" She asked for the third since Bo called.

Kenzi escorted Olive to the back seat while Tamsin filled the trunk with their bags. "Yeah, your mommy's safe, she's with Bo," Kenzi answered, patiently.

Olive buckled her seatbelt; her dancing gaze slid back to Kenzi. "I'm so excited. My heart has been so sad and worried about her."

Staying in the bunker, for a few days, had been more interesting than Olive thought it would be. Sleeping on cots, eating cold food, hearing Tamsin try to tell stories, despite her worries she had real moments of fun. Kenzi and Tamsin had worked hard to keep her mind off Lauren and most of the time it worked.

Kenzi smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, and gave her thoughtful look.

"Can we call her? So, I can hear her voice?" Olive asked, hopefully with twinkling eyes.

Instantly, Kenzi's smiled vanished, and she frowned. Bo had told her that Lauren was ill or recovering from something, but she didn't want to worry Olive. Her mind raced for a way to deflect her question.

Tamsin slid into the driver's seat. "Nah, your mom's resting," She said over her shoulder to Olive. "You'll see her in a few hours."

Olive's face fell. She touched the edge of her gift from Lauren with one finger and nodded.

On the trip home, Olive was full of animated chatter about her mom and Bo and getting back to school.

"I think my mommy will get me a puppy. For my birthday maybe." Olive announced, and snickered into her hand when Tamsin grumbled about her talking about a puppy again.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Tamsin suggested, watching Olive through the mirror.

Olive snickered again. "I'm almost seven. I don't take naps," She said, turning serious.

"I love naps," Kenzi said, smiling back at Olive before she caught a glimpse of the black SUV following close behind them. Slowly, she turned and studied the side of Tamsin's face, watching her reaction.

Checking her mirror, Tamsin surveyed the SUV with caution. Its sudden appearance was certainly out of the ordinary. Traffic had been light on the back roads; so far they had only past a handful of other cars.

Tamsin turned down a long dirt road, and the black SUV stayed behind them. That put Tamsin on high alert, and she stepped on the gas pedal, to put some distance between the two cars.

"Something's not right," Tamsin mumbled under her breath, she could sense it.

The car jolted forward quickly, and Olive looked out the back window with wide eyes. The windows were blacked out, and she couldn't see anything.

"Stay down," Tamsin snapped before she increased their speed again. The SUV trailing them leaped forward, keeping a narrow tail on them.

Olive obeyed and drooped down in her seat, pinching her lower lip, nervously.

Tamsin turned onto another dirt road, just as another SUV swerved directly across their path. Tamsin cursed, and tugged hard on the steering wheel, plunging into a valley.

Directly ahead, a third SUV pulled in front of them. Tamsin stomped on the brakes, and the tires screeched across the dirt until they stopped.

Checking to make sure Kenzi and Olive were okay, Tamsin caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

The passenger side of the SUV faced them. Before she could blink, the door swung opened, and someone inside tossed out a round object, roughly shaped like a tennis ball. It bounced down the dirt toward them and rolled under the car. It detonated with a flash of light and the car turned off.

"What?" Kenzi asked. Her face paled, and she pulled out her phone. "My phone's dead." She showed Tamsin the black screen.

Tamsin tugged on the key, turning to turn the engine over, but the car was dead. She cursed, and tried again. Nothing.

Several figures swarmed out of the SUV and surrounded the car.

"Probably an EMP device. It fried the car and our phones. They don't want us going anywhere." Tamsin glanced in the backseat and unbuckled. "Are you okay?" She asked Olive, her face controlled, but her eyes held a hint of apprehension.

Olive nodded, looking terrified; her hands clasped together in her lap.

More figures came up, idling at the back of the car.

"Stay in the car," Tamsin said to Kenzi and Olive.

Tamsin slammed open the car door. Kenzi grabbed her hand, holding her back. "What are you doing?"

"We're not going to get out of this by hiding in the car. I'm going to go see what they want." Tamsin pulled her hand away from Kenzi's hold. "Keep Olive safe."

Reluctantly, Kenzi nodded and crawled into the backseat with Olive.

Olive looked up at Kenzi. "I have power. I could help. Well, mommy doesn't like me to use it, but I don't think she'll be too upset."

Tamsin shook her head. "No, stay here." She said and then climbed out of the car.

XXXXX

Bo stroked the edge of Lauren's jaw and studied her face for any signs of consciousness.

"Please don't leave me," Bo whispered, in case some part of Lauren was aware of her presence and words. The possibility Lauren could slip away at any moment was unimaginable to her.

Even though, the time they had together had been brief; they had already shared too much, felt too much, been through too much for it to just end. Their connection and love were too strong, unforeseen, and beautiful.

Bo scanned Lauren's sweat-smeared face and used a wet towel to wash it away. She brushed her fingertips over Lauren's skin; she felt noticeably cooler to Bo.

Lauren stirred underneath Bo's touch and murmured, "Bo."

Bo had never felt so much happiness, and relief flood into her all at once. It brought tears to her eyes, and she whispered back. "I'm here."

Lauren's eyes blinked open, she appeared bewildered, and her naturally piercing, bright gaze looked dazed and clouded.

"How do you feel," Bo asked, her lips brushed Lauren's damp forehead. She sighed and stroked Lauren's cheek, wishing with all of her agonizing heart that she could do more for her because she had already gone through too much pain and suffering.

Lauren sucked in a deep breath, relieved that the burning in her lungs was gone. She still felt weak, but her body temperature was down, the searing pain lessened.

Lauren pushed herself up onto her elbows, and Bo offered her a drink of water. Lauren gulped it down while Bo watched her carefully.

"I feel better now, thank you," Lauren said after finishing the water.

"Good because I'm not ready to live in this world without you," Bo told her in a soft voice. She clasped Lauren's hand, kissing the top of it.

Lauren met Bo's gaze. "I think I'll survive, but it will probably take several days for me to fully heal. The best thing I can do is rest." After a pause, Lauren added with a thoughtful expression. "Thank you for everything."

Silence dragged on, weighing down on both of them as their thoughts wandered.

Lauren gritted her teeth as sharp spasms of pain knotted her insides. She supposed her body was adjusting to her new power. She slowly flexed her fingers, pulling it into a fist. Something had happened that had given her back her arm and leg. Maybe when she transformed? She wondered if any part of her was still human if she was still herself or something else entirely. She felt different, stronger, more alert, all of her senses were sharper.

Lauren looked at Bo; her face was tight with exhaustion, lines of stress creased her eyes. But Lauren had never seen anyone so striking, so beautiful.

"Where's Olive?" Lauren asked. Her voice was weak, the words trembled on her lips.

"Kenzi and Tamsin are bringing her back. She'll be here soon." Bo's voice was as gentle and caring as her expression.

"So, how did this situation get to this point?" Lauren asked, taking Bo's hand and squeezing gently.

Bo toyed with Lauren's fingers, her expression regretful. She could understand Lauren's confusion, because she was also confused, but she decided to explain what she did know. "I'm so sorry. You ended the fighting, but the news channels are using the video of the dragon to sell their story, build up fear in the human population."

Lauren's mind was still trying to absorb everything, but as soon as she heard the words, she knew it was true.

"The news channels are insisting on playing up the angle that the Fae attacked innocent humans, instead of reporting the more accurate story." Bo continued to explain the situation to Lauren.

"They are spinning the story as 'us versus them'. To drum up fear." Lauren said with a heavy sigh. "Just what HANE always wanted."

Bo looked apologetic again. "The press is calling HANE a learning center."

"That's preposterous." Lauren shook her head, angrily. "Agent Lace is probably paying them to run that angle. Make it appear as if the Fae attacked a school."

Bo swiped her tablet again and played a short video of a winged dragon, spraying fire from the sky in a circle around a group of humans.

Watching the dragon, nausea hit Lauren, and cold swept her body. "I started the war I was trying to prevent." Her heart labored as she fought to manage the sudden cascade of fear.

Bo tossed the tablet to the side. A deep, intense need to comfort Lauren filled her, and she curled her fingers around Lauren's. "No, you are not responsible."

"I have to turn myself in, explain what actually happened," Lauren said as Bo pressed her face into the palm of Lauren's hand.

Letting go of Lauren's hand, Bo stared at her attentively. Lauren looked so worried and it yanked at Bo, strengthening her desire to protect her. "It's too late. It won't help. Not when humankind is so nervous about any perceived threats caused by the Fae."

The Fae held a lot of power, regarding their abilities, but humans held a lot of their own power, in terms of vast numbers and military might. Continuing to cooperate was the very best thing for everybody, but war seemed to be inching closer. And Lauren couldn't help but feel responsible. Every choice she made had led to this point, war.

Lauren swept Bo's face with her gaze, a jumbled well of emotions overcame Lauren, regret, fear, sadness, and an intense storm of affection. Bo felt like a gift, at that moment, her generosity of spirit filled her with calm and relaxation.

Pain forced Lauren's eyes closed, and she shrank against Bo's chest. It was all too much for her tired mind. She let her mind go blank before she drifted off to sleep, again.

XXXX

Tamsin stood facing the group with her hands on her hips. "I hope you all have insurance because you've fried my car," She said, sounding nonchalant despite the tense situation.

The silent group moved in on her, and Rainer stepped to the front of the group.

"Well, we should really be going now, nice chat," Tamsin said, staring directly at Rainer.

"We have no need of you," Rainer said, in a savage tone. "That girl is dangerous."

Tamsin's eyes blazed with fury. An intense desire to protect Olive seized control of her. "Well, if it's the girl you're after you'll have to kill me first. And just a warning I'm not easy to kill."

Rainer laughed at her. "I know you lost your power, you are a weak, powerless human now."

Tamsin shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." She said with a smile, but her face fell quickly when Olive jumped out of the car with Kenzi chasing after her.

"I told you to stay in the car." She hissed as Rainer and a group of a dozen various Fae inched closer.

Olive glanced up at Tamsin, who smiled at her, her dark expression lit with an unfamiliar concern.

"What's happening?" Olive asked, nervously playing with her jacket.

"These assholes think they're going to kidnap us," Tamsin answered, gripping Olive's shoulder tight. "Stay with Kenzi." She instructed, and Kenzi grabbed Olive's hand, pulling her back.

"You will not stand in my way. I must destroy this threat." Rainer pointed a finger at Olive, and she recoiled behind Kenzi's back. "My vision brought me to this place. I know what I must do."

"Ha. Good luck with that, pencil dick." Tamsin shot back but faltered when she saw fire suddenly flare from the fingertips of the Fae next to Rainer.

"Tammy…" Olive started, uneasily, peeking out from behind Kenzi.

Tamsin smiled back at Olive. She knew what she had to do, distract them long enough for Olive to use her power. "Don't call me that," She said and winked. "Run," She shouted out to Olive and Kenzi. She didn't give herself time to think. Instead, she hurled herself toward the Fire Fae.

Olive and Kenzi ran away from the group with several Fae close behind them.

An orb of flame appeared on both of the Fire Fae's hands before the ball of fire shot directly at Tamsin, hitting her square in the chest. She doubled over and fell to her knees as the fire began to consume her body. She cursed and went into a spasm of harsh coughing.

Olive glanced over her shoulder and saw Tamsin fall to the ground, her body in flames. Horrified tears filled Olive's eyes, and she didn't wipe them away. She cried out for Tamsin just as Rainer grabbed her hand. She spun around and stared directly at him as two more Fae crept down the dirt road toward them.

"You're a bad man," Olive whispered, her voice thick with tears, she jerked her hand from Rainer's gasp.

"Do it, Olive. Use your power." Tamsin called out, using the last of her strength.

Tamsin's voice cut through Olive, urging her to action. Her eyes turned bright gold, at the same time, a gold glow lit her hand, and tiny sparkles began to race around it. She wrinkled her nose and unleashed her power, channeling it in the direction of Rainer and the group.

A blast of gold energy streamed from her hands, and the group of Fae fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kenzi stared down at Olive with her mouth open.

"I have power," Olive announced tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes.

"I see that," Kenzi said, coming down on one knee in front of her. She gave Olive a long, distressed look and swept her tears away.

Olive fell silent, biting her lip as she thought things over. "Is Tamsin dead?" She asked Kenzi through a heavy sob.

Kenzi drew back and glanced over her shoulder at Tamsin's charred, lifeless body. She slowly rose back to her feet. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Tears continued to fall down Olive's face, and she buried her face in her hands.

Kenzi cautiously bent down in front of Rainer and searched his pockets, finding keys to one of the cars. "We need to get you home."

Olive weakly nodded and slipped her hand into Kenzi's hand. Circling the bodies of Fae, Kenzi led Olive toward the car.

They walked by Tamsin's body, and Olive stopped and sat down next to her. She caressed Tamsin's cheek with her fingertips and bent down to kiss her forehead. "You're good Tamsin. I'm glad you were my friend," She whispered, her stomach boiled with nerves looking at her. "I will miss you. And I will never forget you."

Olive took her hand off Tamsin's face, and said to Kenzi. "Let's go home."

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Sorry about killing Tamsin.**

 **Up next: Finally, Bo/Lauren/Olive time.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks after Olive returned Lauren stood in the kitchen making her breakfast. She had the news on in the background, listening intently, and nerves knotted her stomach. Events were moving quickly, and she was trying to keep up as best as she could.

Agent Lace and many high-level officials of HANE had been arrested with allegations of orchestrating a war between humans and Fae. The week before, Lauren, anonymously, had sent the news outlets all the records she had about HANE's plans, the ones she'd obtained when posing as Eva, as well as information on the Dragon and its connection to the children. She sent them no names, simply evidence of DNA manipulation among members. Thankfully, after the news broke, many parents came forward with their children to provide further evidence.

It didn't solve everything, though. Public opinion of the Fae was still on the downturn, tension remained high, but the arrest and members coming forward had slowed the momentum of conflict.

She turned the news segment up, _"The diplomatic deal specified a full investigation into the activities of the HANE organization. The facility has been closed down to allow the team to do a thorough examination of the organization's operations. Previous claims that the facility was nothing more than a learning center are now believed to be false in light of new evidence."_

Lauren sipped her coffee and listened. _"Hypothetically, the pact should lessen the likelihood of violence but many remain cautious. The Dragon remains at large, leaving many skeptical about long lasting peace. The investigation is ongoing…."_

Olive was the only thing keeping Lauren from coming forward and offering her testimony along with the others. She didn't want to take any steps that would risk exposing Olive to the public, but the guilt did weigh heavily on her shoulders. But she had made the tactical decision only to provide information anonymously to protect Olive.

"You look better," Bo said, walking up behind Lauren in the kitchen. She placed one bracing hand on her back, right over her shoulder blades.

Grateful for Bo's comforting touch, Lauren managed to relax, briefly. A sense of calm settled into her, being near Bo. With all the recent events finding a moment's peace was becoming difficult. But her enjoyment of Bo's touch, in the face of everything happening around them and her plans, seemed inappropriate, so she stepped away from Bo's hand.

"Thanks, I feel…strong. It's strange." Lauren said, making her voice sound as normal as possible, as she turned off the news.

After Olive witnessed Tamsin's murder and her life threatened, Lauren had clicked into hyper-protective mode. She was determined to gain some measure of control over the situation with Rainer. So, she decided, she was going to kill him, neutralize the threat. Maybe she wasn't thinking as rationally as she could be, but only protecting Olive mattered to her. She planned on hunting him down, just as he had hunted down her daughter.

Lauren locked eyes with Bo and felt a burst of guilt for keeping her plans from her. Uncertainty tried to take over her thoughts, but ruthlessly, she forced it away. She couldn't waste time second-guessing her decision. Dismissing the Rainer issue from her mind, Lauren concentrated on the present.

"You were always strong," Bo said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Stronger." As Lauren spoke, she moved to the stove and flipped Olive's pancakes.

"Olivia still asleep," Bo asked, glancing around the apartment for signs of the little girl.

Lauren nodded. She placed the pancake on a plate, stared at the food a moment as her mind wandered. "She's been through a lot. I want her to take it easy for awhile."

"Understandable." Bo checked her phone, for any messages from Trick, but the screen was blank. "No word from Trick about Rainer, I'm afraid." She tucked the phone back into her pocket.

Lauren's frame stiffened at the mention of Rainer. She blew out a breath and pushed down her resentment. No sense in getting herself worked up until she needed to. "Did your grandfather let Eva go?" She asked, changing the subject. "With HANE out of operation there's no point in keeping her prisoner."

"Yes."

After a moment, Lauren gave her a quick nod and played with her coffee mug in silence.

When Lauren was silent for a long moment, Bo could see the tension in her body and wanted to comfort her, but resisted. Bo wondered if a large part of Lauren blamed her for what happened to Olive, but she was too afraid to ask. She feared the answer, because, in truth, Bo blamed herself. She had promised to protect her but didn't.

"Have your memories returned?" Bo asked, needing something to fill the silence.

Lauren sat down at the table. "No." All she could remember, after the blood exchange, were images of fire and blood.

Almost as if speaking to herself, Lauren added. "When I was younger I would imagine what it would be like to fly, to have that sense of freedom." She idly rubbed her fingers across her leg. "It's all still so surreal."

The slight wistful note in Lauren's voice pulled at Bo's heart. Over the last two weeks, Lauren hadn't opened up much about her new abilities and her feelings about her transformation. And Bo didn't really know what to say to reach her and get her to open up. Lauren seemed to be consumed with suppressed misery, but she wasn't talking about it. At times, like this, Bo was reminded, that despite her feelings for Lauren, there was still a lot she didn't know about her and reading her emotions was difficult at times.

Lauren stared at her cup, straining to put up a barrier in her mind against thinking about Rainer and what he did to her child and Tamsin. "Can you go over what happened again? It might prompt some memories." She forced herself to ask.

Bo sat next to Lauren and placed a soothing and reassuring hand on her knee. "After the fighting broke out, I went looking for you. I wasn't having any luck, and then I heard shouts of a cease-fire, that the dragon was loose."

Reflexively, Lauren rubbed her arm at the word dragon.

Bo curled her fingers around Lauren's knee, squeezed, and continued, "I followed the commotion back outside towards the fighting. The scene was chaotic, fire was everywhere, people running around. After the Order had fled, I found you with the children and Dean, in your human form, unconscious. Dean told me you were protecting them, trying to get them out before you collapsed. Luckily, Dean was able to get us a vehicle, and I brought you home."

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him to fill in the missing pieces," Lauren said with a sigh.

"At least we got you and the kids out, alive." Bo said and smiled at Lauren just as Kenzi entered the kitchen.

Kenzi walked around the table and sat on the other side of Lauren. "I've decided to give my testimony about HANE and the Order."

"That's dangerous." Bo said, abruptly, glancing at Lauren for backup, but Lauren's expression was unreadable.

"It's the right thing to do. I want to do my part to stop this conflict." Kenzi met Bo's eyes. "I've seen a lot at HANE, with the kids, and since I have no family of my own, I'm not putting anyone else at risk. Lots of members are coming forward, and I should, as well. Strength in numbers and all that."

Lauren stared at the table, not saying a word, her features impassive.

Bo studied Lauren. Her expression remained unrevealing and blank, and Bo wondered what she wasn't saying. "Do you want me to go with you?" Bo asked, turning back to Kenzi.

"Thanks, but you're needed here."

Bo rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at Lauren again. "I don't like the idea of you going alone."

"You know, as well as I do, that the more people coming forward with information, the better." Despite Kenzi's fears about what she would face by coming forward, this situation was bigger than her personal safety.

Finally, Lauren lifted her eyes and pinned her gaze on Bo. "You should go with her," She spoke up at last, before abruptly leaving the kitchen to wake Olive up.

Those words and Lauren's tone hit Bo like a punch to the gut, and her shoulders slumped. Lauren was shutting down and turning away from her, and she didn't know how to fix it.

XXXX

"I'm staying home from school, Mommy?" Olive mumbled her question around her mouthful of blueberry pancakes.

"Yes, baby. I want you home." Lauren answered, refilling Olive's glass with milk.

Olive stabbed a piece of food with her fork. "Tamsin liked pancakes."

Lauren clenched her hands around the milk jug, and anger flashed in her eyes when she thought about Rainer and what he put her child through.

A cold, sad feeling crept into Olive, and she put her fork down and asked. "May I be excused?"

Lauren's gaze went to her plate and her unfinished breakfast, but she didn't say anything about it. "Yes." She took the plate and watched Olive walk into the other room.

Olive moved into the living room and sat on the couch with a plop next to Bo. Bo swept an arm around her shoulder and Olive leaned into her.

"Do you want to go to the park, tomorrow?" She asked, and stared up at Bo with big, curious eyes.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going to be gone for a couple days to help Kenzi."

Olive's gaze sparked with keen interest, and then her expression fell, and she frowned.

"I'll be back," Bo said, tightening her fingers around Olive's shoulder in reassurance.

"Promise," Olive asked, out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes. I swear." Bo ruffled Olive's hair affectionately, and they shared a smile.

When Bo looked into Olive's eyes, she caught a flash of the sorrow contained in her young body. The back of Bo's throat grew tight with shame; she blamed herself for Olive's pain and Tamsin's death, she should have been there to protect them and wasn't.

After a moment, Olive looked completely relaxed, even analytical, as she regarded Bo. All signs of her previous trouble seemed to vanish. "Will you make me spaghetti for dinner?" She asked, with raised, hopeful eyebrows.

Bo smiled, and it quickly bubbled into a chuckle, it was such a simple request, and it caught her off guard, reminding her, that despite everything, Olive was still young. "I think I can, but I'm not a good cook, so I'll need your help."

Olive's face lit up. "Oh, I can help. I'm a great helper." She said, in a bubbly voice, and Bo's shoulders shook with another laugh.

"Help with what?" Lauren asked, entering the room, dancing her eyes between them.

"Dinner. Bo's not a good cook, and I'm gonna help her make spaghetti." Olive smiled at Lauren, before giving Bo a thumbs-up.

Lauren rested her hands on her hips. "That's very sweet." She smiled at Bo, and then back at Olive.

"Are you two girlfriends, now?" Olive asked, abruptly. "Bo's here a lot. I like it when we're all together."

Bo's eyes widened, and she glanced at Lauren for help. One of the many things they had not discussed in the past two weeks was their relationship status. Bo was waiting for Lauren to begin that conversation.

Lauren frowned and stiffened. "Sweetie, we…um…" She crossed her arms and avoided looking at Bo. "No, we're not."

"Why?" Olive's face wrinkled in disappointment. "Bo loves us, and we love Bo. Why can't we be a family?" She asked and, stared up at Lauren, her gaze was filled with a kind of wisdom that seemed beyond her years.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bo blurted out, awkwardly shifting the conversation. She stood and walked over to her bag. She rummaged through it and pulled out a stuffed animal, and handed it to Olive. "Until you can get your own puppy, I thought you'd like this stuffed one."

"Thanks, Bo," Olive grabbed the stuffed dog and hugged it tight. After a moment, she looked at Bo. "It smells like you."

Bo laughed, as she sat back down next to her. "It probably smells like my apartment. I've had it a while."

"It's perfect," Olive said and petted its head like it was a real dog. "It's soft, cuddly, and reminds me of you." She smiled up at Bo. "I love it," She whispered, and snuggled up next to Bo.

Lauren observed them, for a moment, in silent contemplation. It was such a wonderful, and breathtaking sight to watch them together. Olive blossomed even brighter than normal under Bo's attention. Such a genuine relationship had formed between them. Thinking back, Olive never warmed up to Nadia, but the instant she met Bo they established a connection.

The truth was, this was exactly what Lauren wanted, the three of them, together, but first she needed to deal with Rainer. But keeping her secret from Bo had shifted their dynamic. At times, she felt like she was swimming in a sea of dark thoughts whenever her mind wandered to Rainer, she was becoming consumed by it. Her guilt, her anger, her preoccupation, caused her to keep Bo at arms length, and she feared they wouldn't be able to go back to the way things were.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Olive asked, breaking through Lauren's distracted mind.

Lauren nodded and joined them on the couch, sitting next to Olive. Bo stretched her arm around Olive, the tips of her fingers stroked Lauren's shoulder. Lauren relaxed slowly under Bo's gentle touch, letting her body and mind settle.

Snuggled between Bo and Lauren, Olive played with her stuff puppy on Bo's knee. Olive was so happy, at that moment, and she darted a thoughtful glance up at Lauren's face. While it was impossible to read her mommy's expression, she felt confident that she was happy as well.

XXXX

Later that night, Lauren went to check on a sleeping Olive.

As she came within a few feet of Olive's door, she sensed something, she couldn't place. The wheels in Lauren's mind ground to a halt and refused to move as she tried to get a handle on what she was feeling. Fear? Olive's fear? She didn't know.

After a long moment of consideration, she opened the door. It didn't look like Olive was in her bed, so she flicked on the light as she peered inside. The world wobbled, and she grabbed the doorframe to steady herself when she confirmed Olive was gone.

"Olive," She whispered into the room. Her heart started to pound, and her body shook with panic.

No answer. Silently, she stepped into the room and flicked on another light switch. No Olive in sight.

She didn't pick up any strange scents, and after one sweeping glance around the room, she noticed the closet door was slightly ajar.

She pulled the door open and saw Olive curled in a ball, with her face buried in her stuff animal, sleeping. Her hand clenched so tightly around the soft toy her knuckles were white.

Lauren stared at her daughter. She ached everywhere, her body physically hurt looking at Olive's tiny body in that position.

After a moment, Olive's eyes opened and looked up at Lauren. "I feel safe in here," She whispered, sleep obstructing her voice. "I don't think he can find me when I hide."

Lauren rubbed the corner of her mouth with shaky fingers. Another wave of determination to kill Rainer shot through her.

She clenched her jaw and gathered Olive up, and then went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. Lauren leaned back in the chair and wrapped her arms around Olive like she did when she was a baby. Olive put her head on her shoulder, and Lauren rocked her, slowly.

After a while, Lauren asked, "Can you tell me why you were hiding in the closet?"

Olive gave that some thought. The hot, anxious feeling came back into her stomach. After Tamsin died in front of her, she was thinking a lot about losing Lauren, about death, about Rainer. It was always the worst at night when she tried to sleep.

When Lauren spoke again, her voice was quiet and gentle. "Olive, are okay? You can tell me."

Olive wasn't sure. All her feelings were twisted up in a knot, and she didn't know how to unravel them or express herself. "Sometimes, I can't stop feeling scared and sad," She whispered, as honestly as she knew how.

Immediately, Lauren held her tighter. "That's perfectly normal and okay," She told her in a strong voice. She pressed her lips to her forehead. "You can feel sad, as long as you need to, but it's important to talk about it and not hold it inside. Talking will help you heal." Inwardly, she grimaced knowing she should probably take her own advice and talk to Bo.

Olive fiddled with the stuffed puppy in her hands. "Tamsin was a good friend, and I liked her a lot." She started to smile, but it faded quickly. "Even when she was grumpy, or put syrup on her eggs. She was funny and talk to me like a grown up. I miss her."

Lauren stroked her back, tenderly, and continued to rock her. "She was a good friend, and she'll always be a part of you. She'll live in your memory. And sometimes, if you listen hard enough, you might still hear her voice."

Olive considered that and nodded. "And I can still see her in my dreams."

"Of course, you can," Lauren said, quietly.

Olive stirred in her arms, shifting her small body and in a soft voice said. "I used my powers on those bad people."

"I know. I'm not mad. You did the right thing." Lauren reassured her, in a strong but gentle voice.

Olive played with Lauren's fingers. They felt different under her touch, warmer, rougher, not as she remembered. She gave that some contemplation, and then asked. "Maybe I could practice using my powers, sometimes?"

Caught off guard, Lauren hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, we can do that, but somewhere safe, where no one can get hurt," She answered, after realizing that it was time for Olive to embrace her power and not bury it.

Olive gave Lauren a serious look. "I want to go to school tomorrow." She announced and watched Lauren's reaction carefully.

Surprised again, Lauren nodded, and quickly made a decision. "Okay, yes, I think that will be good for you. Get back to our normal life."

Tilting her head back, Olive smiled into Lauren's eyes, and Lauren smiled back. A powerful surge of affection conquered all Olive's worries at that moment. Her mommy's smiles were so beautiful and comforting, and they almost always made her feel better. Almost, but not quite.

"There aren't enough words to express how much I love you," Lauren whispered, and stroked her hair.

"I know, mommy, and I love you." Olive held a faint smile, and Lauren caught a glimpse of an older, more mature Olive. As devastating as it was to see Olive have to grow up faster than she should have to, Lauren was also proud of how well she was holding up in the face of so much confusion and uncertainty.

They rocked slowly until the scared, unsure feelings eased, and Olive felt better and her eyes became to droop. When Lauren suggested she climb into bed, she didn't protest. After Lauren tucked the blankets around her, she gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned the lights out as she left.

Rolling over, Olive fell asleep quickly and dreamed of a happy, cute, playful puppy while clutching her stuffed toy tightly in her arms.

XXXX

Lauren was in her room, reading. Reluctant to disturb her, Bo hovered in the doorway, but as soon as Lauren lifted her head, and put down her book, Bo strode into the room, wearing an anxious expression.

A heavy weight settled in Bo's chest, so many things were left unsaid between them, and she could feel the tension in her bones. "I guess Kenzi and I are leaving tomorrow," She said, to prompt a discussion.

Lauren gave her a tentative smile. "I'm glad you're going with her. She needs the support."

Bo didn't return her smile, nodding, she glanced around the room. "I wish I didn't have to leave you and Olive."

"We'll be fine. I can take care of Olive." After a pause, Lauren added more gently. "But thank you."

"Look," Bo swallowed, and her body sagged, "I know you're upset with me."

Meeting Bo's gaze, Lauren told her plainly, "No, I'm not."

"I want you to understand how sorry I am. This was all my fault. I brought the Order to HANE. I didn't protect Olive like I promised." Bo heaved a sigh, and her voice shook as she continued. "I've lived a long time, and in all those years, you and Olive are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I screwed up, by breaking my promise. And I'm sorry." The words cascaded out of her mouth so quickly; she almost didn't know what she was saying.

A dark shadow flashed across Lauren's face, and she crossed her legs. "I don't blame you. We're all doing the best we can under impossible circumstances. It's a dangerous and unpredictable time, for us all."

"But whenever I'm near you, I feel you pulling away. I know it's something." Bo admitted, her voice clogged with emotions.

Lauren stared at Bo, breathing forcibly slow, but remained silent. Then she squared her shoulders. "I don't blame you, but I can't be with you, right now." Lauren averted her eyes. Those were some of the toughest words she would ever say because there was nothing she wanted more than to be happy with Bo and Olive. But she had to take care of Rainer first.

"I'm not talking about romance or sex, but I want you to talk to me." The frustration was clear in Bo's voice. She closed her hand around the tense curve of Lauren's slender shoulder.

Bo could understand how the whole experience contributed to Lauren shutting down. But in a way, she couldn't relate. She wanted to hold onto Olive and Lauren tighter than ever, not distance herself. All that mattered to her was that they were together again, that they were home and safe and she wanted Lauren to need her as much as she needed them.

Slowly, Lauren pulled away from Bo's touch and shifted in the chair. "I'm trying to come to terms with everything, in my own way."

Bo looked back at her in confusion and the beginnings of hurt. "I just get concerned sometimes…when I don't know what you're thinking or feeling. Maybe you're used to burying your feelings, but it's not good."

Lauren's expression closed down, she tightened her lips and said. "I'm thinking about my daughter and nothing else." Lauren knew what Bo wanted. She wanted reassurance, but she had no reassurances to offer, not when her attention had to be focused on Rainer and Olive.

Bo remained silent for a long time. She hated that Lauren was shutting down like that. Finally, Bo said, "What about you? You have a power inside you, which you never had before. How are you dealing with that? You must feel something about it."

"I don't have the time or energy to think about that," Lauren said in a quiet, firmly controlled voice.

At that, Bo's anxious thoughts increased. Lauren wasn't giving her any answers, only more questions. "You think that's healthy?"

"We are not a couple, and I don't need a lecture from you." Lauren sighed and drifted her eyes away, no knowing where to land, because wherever she looked, all she saw was the same guilt.

Instead of looking offended, Bo started to look hurt. "Strange that you think I was lecturing you."

Frowning, Lauren answered sharply, "I will always put Olive, first, always."

"It's like we're having an argument about something I'm not clued in on. I'm saying you were human, now you're not. What do you feel about that?" Bo didn't like the picture that was starting to emerge. Lauren was hiding something from her.

"I did what I had to do. I don't regret it." Lauren paused and glared at Bo. "Any luck finding your husband?" She asked sharply, her heart aching. Quickly, she looked away in shame.

That question drove through Bo like a spike. A stark silence fell, and Bo stared at Lauren's profile.

"No," Bo shot back, loudly. "Rainer is still missing, but nice deflection."

Lauren moistened her dry lips. She could tell she'd hurt Bo, and that hurt her too. Her own logic reprimanded her. Of course, Bo was hurt, but she had to convince her to leave so that she could get to Rainer.

It crossed Bo's mind again that Lauren was hiding something, holding back. "I should go."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…Bo, I know you're just trying to help, but I have to focus on Olive, right now." Lauren met Bo's eyes, so many words on the edge of her tongue, but she swallowed them back. She had to stay steadfast in her plan. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Bo's promise came out as a breathless sigh as she walked away from Lauren.

Lauren fought against her urge to run after Bo and instead concentrated on Rainer and her plan to kill him. With Bo gone, she could hunt him down and do what she had to do. Her senses were more acute now, and she had his scent from the SUV, all she needed was time to track him. So, tomorrow, while Olive was in school, she planned on finding him and destroying him once and for all.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **This story is almost done, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters.**

 **Next up: Bo learns the truth about her mother.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Willing steel into her spine, Lauren strode into the Dal determined to track down Rainer. The scents, sights, and sounds were overwhelming, leaving her frozen in the doorway. She was still learning to control her new abilities, and all the sensations rushed through her at once, making her head swim.

A swell of hardened rage and panic amassed in her stomach, when she realized even if Rainer had been there she wouldn't be able to find his scent.

Once her head cleared, her gaze circled the half empty bar, and she adjusted the baseball cap lower on her head and tugged her jacket shut.

Keeping her head angled down, she pulled down her cap even lower and plunged through the bar toward the back table.

The back of her neck pricked as she weaved past table after table of Fae. A musty wave of smells assaulted her nose, as she settled into her seat. As best as she could she ignored it and tried to listen to the conversations around her. Hoping for at least a clue or hint about Rainer's whereabouts.

Twenty endless minutes stretched, before Dyson stood in front of her, staring down at her with a cold, unfriendly gaze.

"We meet at last." The deep timbre of his voice frayed at her nerves and surprised her, as her senses were reaching out at that moment.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lauren's eyes narrowed as she took in his appearance and scent. Once she got a good look at him, she remembered him pounding on Bo's door when she first moved into her apartment. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I thought you'd be more." His gaze never wavered as he stared her down.

Lauren inhaled sharply, her mind a thousand miles away. "More what?" She asked, half paying attention to him.

Dyson made a show of looking her up and down. "Just more."

"I think you have me confused with someone else." She snapped back, focusing her senses on the chatter around her.

Dyson pulled a quick smirk before smothering it. "Your Bo's mate, correct?"

Bo's name got Lauren's attention, and she frowned at him from under her baseball cap. "Mate? I don't know what you're talking about I'm no one's mate." Her tone snipped the words in growing annoyance. She had more pressing matters to worry about than whatever his problem was, he was distracting her from her hunt.

Without an invitation, he sat down across from her. "You might want to clear that up with Bo. She's in love with you."

Her pulse exploded into chaos thinking about Bo, but she controlled the tremble in her body as she leaned back and folded her arms. "I don't believe that's your concern. I have no plans on discussing my private life with a stranger."

His eyebrows rose, and his chest expanded, puffing out dramatically. "But it is my business, see, I'm in love with Bo. She's my mate."

Lauren rolled her eyes, more aggression from this stranger, that's not what she needed. "Whatever you are trying to stir, I don't have time for it. So, if you don't mind." She waved him off with her hand. "I'd like to be left alone."

He hacked out a bitter laugh. "I…."

Lauren stopped listening to Dyson when she heard Rainer's name, and she concentrated in on a distance conversation.

" _Your bitch granddaughter will pay for what she's put my Rainer through."_

Lauren didn't recognize the voice, but it was a woman, and she sounded angry.

" _I will have justice for him and my son, Trick."_

" _I have no control over Bo's actions."_

" _We had a deal. Every decision comes with a price. Blood for blood, remember?"_

" _Don't threaten me or my granddaughter, Evony."_

" _Mark my word, little man, I will not rest until your family pays for their crimes against my family."_

" _With this conflict with the humans, now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. We need unity."_

" _Then have your succuslut come to my Rainer. He's staying at my estate. If she doesn't come and rebind herself, I will deal with her. And her blood will be on your hands."_

Dyson snapped his fingers in Lauren's face. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

His tone was loud enough that it cut through Lauren's concentration. She didn't bother to answer him. She heard the quick click of heels and watched a woman emerge from a backdoor, with Trick following behind her. She tracked her movements, and took in her scent, as she walked past her and out the front door.

Lauren surged to her feet and swung her head toward Dyson. "I have to go." She took hurried steps to trail behind Evony out into the street.

XXXX

Lauren's stomach looped into a series of knots, growing tighter the closer her steps carried her toward the house. She tried to block out all scents and focus on any faint signs of Rainer. She hurried up the path to the house in silent contemplation, running over every possible scenario that might happen during her confrontation with Rainer.

She set her jaw, her eyes glowed bright gold as she thought about how Rainer had tried to snatch Olive, and he had done it with the intent of killing her. But she was resolved to eliminate this threat to Olive and finally her daughter would be safe.

The estate was enormous, her gaze tracked up the height of the mansion. She calculated the best way to break in when suddenly she caught a whiff of Rainer's scent. She followed it around the grounds, and after a long trek around the yard she found him standing by the pool.

She closed her eyes as her senses sharpened and fixed on her surroundings. They were alone.

Slowly, he turned and faced her, locking his gaze on her. She stared back through her mask without saying a word.

He toweled his wet chest off. "Who are you?"

Lauren moved a step closer to him, and her golden eyes narrowed, filling with a fire that warned Rainer to stay put. "I know you like to prey on innocent children, sorry to disappoint, but I am no child."

Rainer shook his head, and his lips pulled into a sneer. "I follow my visions, that girl is a threat to the Fae. It's not personal. I'm sure she's a lovely girl, at least right now."

"Don't you dare speak about my daughter." She hissed out, and a sudden burst of strength blasted through her. She inched closer, her chest tightening with wrath.

Rainer ran an assessing gaze over Lauren's body as she stepped even closer to him. "It's war. Compassion is nothing but weakness."

The moment she was within striking distance, her heart accelerated, flooding her body with adrenaline. A burning sensation ran down her arm, her powers triggering. "You would kill a child? An innocent child?" She asked, searching his eyes for even a hint of regret, remorse.

He stared back at her with dark eyes, no regret present. "I would do what I had to do, to save my people." He answered, carelessly, and bent his head to dry off his legs.

Lauren was quick to seize the opportunity he offered her. She leaped toward Rainer, planted her hand on the center of his chest, and grabbed him by the throat. Rainer bucked but her hold was too strong, and he couldn't move.

The thought of Olive at Rainer's mercy drove all hesitation from her mind, replacing it with a deep desire to ensure Olive's safety by destroying him.

As her power coursed through her, a sickening, dark feeling inside her chest screamed and ached, blistering pain tore through her, blinding her for a second before her senses came back.

Her mind seemed to go into a state of shock, but her body and instinct took over. She channeled her fire into his chest. Rainer tipped his head back, and a muffled roar of agony escaped his lips.

She would make Olive feel safe again; she would take away her fears. She squeezed his throat tighter, and pressed her hand deeper into his chest and unleashed more fire.

Darkness encroached, creeping on the edges of her vision. Panic prickled down Lauren's spine as Rainer twisted under her touch. As he struggled against her, she pressed the flat of her hand against his chest and shoved him backward.

The sudden urge to shift blazed through her and she held it back by sheer force of will. She couldn't risk someone seeing the dragon. But, also, she hadn't tried to shift, and she didn't know if she would be able to shift back.

The world blacked around her and her grip loosened as she fought the devastating wave of sickness that crashed over her. She could feel Rainer's life force draining from him. She needed to end this, or she was going to pass out.

She pushed herself past her limit, gathered her strength and threw one last flame into Rainer's body. His face twisted, he grunted, and immediately she released him. He clutched his neck and stomach, panting for breath as the fire consumed his body and Lauren withdrew back.

His face reddened and a wild look filled his eyes before he collapsed onto the ground.

Lauren stumbled forward and braced herself with her hands on her knees. She coughed as she tried to breathe normally through her burning lungs.

After several minutes of agonizing pain, she squatted beside him and checked his pulse, to confirm his death. Once she had her confirmation, she stared at him a moment, wondering what would drive a person to try and kill a child.

She knew that by taking a life, something fundamental had shifted inside her, and she would never be the same. But Olive was hers to protect, and she did what she had to. She saw the look in Rainer's eyes; he would never give up until he got to Olive. This was her only option…she hoped that was true.

She pressed both her hands on his chest and channeled her fire into him. Her eyes went supernova. Mere seconds later, his physical form wavered, and he dissipated in a swirl of black smoke.

For a long time, she stared at the spot where Rainer had been, a wild, violent upsurge of conflicting emotions bubbled up inside her, and her limbs went numb. Her daughter was safe now, but she couldn't help but fear that she had lost her humanity by taking a life in cold blood.

Had Lauren made this decision or was it the dragon inside her? Or both? She wondered if she would ever truly know for sure.

XXXX

On the drive back home Bo cleared her throat and glanced at Kenzi. "Has Lauren said anything to you about me…or…"

Kenzi laughed and then gave her a sympathetic look. "No. I'm afraid not."

Bo scratched her thumbnail on the steering wheel. "Oh, I just get this feeling she's angry with me about what happened, and she doesn't want to tell me," She admitted, hoping Kenzi could offer some insight into what Lauren was hiding. She always seemed perceptive and clued up about the things around her.

Kenzi spoke, chasing away Bo's thoughts. "You know how some people are open books?"

Bo nodded but kept her eyes on the road.

"That's not Lauren. Being born into an organization like HANE, I think she developed ways of closing herself off. To survive. And it's not easy to change that." Kenzi said, and turned her attention to the passing scenery outside the car window, her thoughts on her time with HANE.

That made sense to Bo, but she still couldn't help but feel hurt about Lauren shutting her out. "I get it. I do. I changed a lot during and after my marriage to Rainer. But I guess I thought we had a connection or something."

Kenzi set her thoughts about HANE aside to consider that and said. "I don't pretend to know Lauren all that well, but give her time. I think Olive hurting was affected her more than she wants to admit."

Bo's stomach twisted with guilt. "I should have been there for Olive. She trusted me, and I think destroyed that trust."

"I don't know what it's like to be a mother, but I imagine those protective instincts trump all logic. She may understand you came from a good place, but it's her daughter, you know?"

Bo let her head sag back against the seat and sighed. "I would never willingly put Olive in danger. I guess, I was blinded by wanting to protect Lauren…I didn't really think it through."

Kenzi shifted in her seat and looked directly at Bo. "I think Lauren knows that. Just talk to her."

Bo nodded and focused on trying to understand what Lauren's perspective might be. _You're the only one I trust with my little girl_ ; those were the words Lauren had said to her that night. Lauren had trusted her with her child's life, and she broke her promise and put Olive at risk. And the thing that terrified her most was that Lauren would never again trust her, not with Olive, not with her heart, not with anything.

Maybe Lauren couldn't trust her anymore, but she could still protect Olive by eliminating Rainer as a threat. One way or another she would make sure he never came near her again.

XXXX

As Bo walked into the Dal, she noted that everyone seemed to be on high alert. She walked past the tables full of glares directed at her and headed to Trick's basement office.

Trick sat behind his desk, and Bo marched up to him. Instead of indulging in polite greetings she zeroed in on one of the touchiest subjects between them. "Where's Rainer? You have to know something, Trick."

He slid his gaze up, giving her a pointed look. "He's missing, believed to be dead."

Confusion flicked across Bo's face. "What? You're not serious." She towered over him, waiting.

Gradually, he eased back. "He was staying at Evony's estate, and now he's gone. That puts you in a dangerous situation because Evony suspects you."

Bo paced in front of him and ran her fingers over the books on the desk. "Well, that's ridiculous, I was out of town. I just got back." She halted her movements and glared at him. "The coward probably ran. Or Evony's setting me up because I broke our bond." She rolled her eyes, not believing for a second that Rainer was dead. It was too easy, too convenient, just like his coma. "If you think Evony and Rainer are not capable of subterfuge, you don't know that family at all."

Trick heaved a distressed sigh. "It's time you learned the truth."

Bo eyed him warily, as she pulled out a chair and sat down, ready to listen.

"Our family's history with the Marquise family is long and complicated, lots of conflicts that go back hundreds of years." He cleared his throat and hesitated. "Things escalated after you were born. Your mother became fearful, seeing threats against you around every corner. After many years of paranoid thoughts, she got it into her head that Evony's son meant to harm you. Whether that was true or not, I don't know, but she assassinated him. She escaped and disappeared shortly after."

Bo stared at him, silent for a long moment. "I thought my mother was dead. You told me, she died."

Trick didn't comment on that and continued. "Evony evoked an ancient law, citing blood for blood. To prevent you and your mother's death, at Evony's hands, I offer her a deal."

Bo's eyes widened as a realization dawned on her. "My marriage to Rainer."

Trick nodded. "I promised her you would produce a child. An heir for her family."

Bo's stomach plummeted, and she felt ill. Stifling her need to retch, she glared at Trick in silent rage.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't realize how much it would affect you. I believed you would learn to love Rainer, in time. I thought it was best for everyone." He kept his voice calm and matter of fact, causing Bo's anger to heighten.

"You should have told me!" She snapped as harshly as she could and scowled at him. "Instead of treating me like a child who couldn't make my own decisions."

Trick sighed, and his shoulders drooped. "I've made many mistakes."

Bo shoved her hands onto the desk, pushed herself up, and stepped away from Trick. "Did you curse Rainer into that coma?"

"Yes, but it was only a temporary fix, to last 50 years. I thought if you had time…perspective, maybe, you could see the situation differently."

"So, is my mother dead or not?" Bo asked, trying to keep the lies and truth straight.

"Yes, I received word weeks after Rainer woke up." Trick stood and attempted to touch her arm. She jerked away quickly and glared at him.

"And why should I believe anything you are saying?" Bo's tone was laced with pure indignation and horror at all the lies she believed for so long.

"I'm done lying to you, my granddaughter." His expression softened. "I'm genuinely concerned about your safety. If Rainer is dead, Evony will not stop until you pay with your life."

"That's the difference between you and me. I face my problems head on, not by making backdoor deals." Her temper spiked at Trick's concerned expression, and she marched to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He turned on his heel to block her path.

"We're done." She spat out and looked him over. "And I don't just mean this conversation, don't contact me again." She shoved past him, heading briskly up the steps.

XXXXX

Bo paced outside Lauren's apartment door. She couldn't bring herself to knock, but she also couldn't walk away. She halted her steps and pressed her forehead to the door and closed her eyes. Lauren had opened up her heart, she was the only person she'd ever given her heart to and had it reciprocated. And for that reason alone, no matter what else happened between them, or how badly she feared it might end, she would be forever grateful to her.

Bo renewed her determination and knocked lightly on the door.

Seconds later, the door swung open, and Lauren stood in front of her with pain and sorrow in her eyes.

Bo stared back at Lauren matching her sorrow, her brown eyes imploring her for some explanation. But she kept still, waiting to see what Lauren would do, or what she would say.

Wordlessly, she tugged Bo into a crushing hug. Bo clung back, covering her face in Lauren's hair. Holding Lauren, Bo could feel the anxiety vibrating off her, her pulse hammered fast against her body. Lauren gave Bo a wealth of sensations. She shut her eyes and drew in everything.

As they embraced, the silence grew thick, and Lauren began to sob into Bo's arms. She had so much to say to Bo, words, endless apologies, all stacked up in her throat.

Speaking quietly, Bo asked, "Is Olive okay?" She whispered her question into Lauren's neck. The warmth of her breath curled against Lauren's skin.

Lauren nodded, and her body shook as more tears came. She drew back and Bo smeared a tear off her cheek with her thumb. She regarded Bo and looked stricken.

Lauren cupped the back of Bo's neck tenderly with both hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you before you left. Everything I've done was about protecting Olive…saving her. But I've been so unfair to you."

Bo threw her a pained look that conveyed every bit of her guilt and hurt. "Don't apologize, it's my fault." She turned her face away and added. "I let you down."

Lauren looked at her steadily. "No," She gently took hold of her chin and brought her face back to her. Her voice was calm and quiet, she said. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for Olive and I. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have made it home to my little girl. You saved me that night."

Bo took a deep breath, her face clenched in anguish. "But the Order was only there because of me," She said, very low.

Lauren took both Bo's hands and held them between hers. "Please, don't blame yourself. What happened was not your fault. You are not responsible for Rainer going after Olive or Tamsin's death."

Bo's hands turned under Lauren's, fingers lacing together. Bo's forehead touched hers, and she breathed her in. "I'm still sorry."

Lauren wasn't ready to let go of Bo. Her touch was too comforting, wrapping around her like a protective bubble. "I've done something…terrible…something I can't take back." She said, her voice brittle.

An insufferable, uneasy pressure built in Bo's chest. After a long hesitation, she asked, "What?"

Reluctantly, Lauren moved away. Bo matched her steps and closed the door. "As a doctor, I've spent my life saving lives, I never imagined…I would be capable of destroying one." Her voice turned so quiet Bo could barely hear her words.

Bo's mind flashed in a million directions, unsure about what Lauren was trying to say. She looked at her, breathing heavily, and said nothing.

Lauren's gaze skipped away from Bo. "I don't know if it was a mistake or…" She recoiled, and spun around away from Bo's eyes. "I thought I would feel better…after…" She said, and then suddenly she was angry, angry at her dead enemy, angry with herself, angry at the world.

Bo stood, every nerve, and muscle tight with tension. Bo didn't know what to say, and she could hardly remember to breathe.

Slowly, Lauren turned around and faced Bo again. Suffering rampaged over her face. "If there can ever be an 'us' a real 'us,' I…" Her mouth trembled. She didn't know if she could say the words out loud. She opened her mouth but couldn't finish her confession. She stood still in front of Bo, and her expression went blank.

Bo grabbed her by the shoulders. Her gaze followed the peaks and curves of Lauren's face, trying to read the subtleties of her expression. "Lauren, you are scaring the shit out of me. Just say it."

Lauren worked to form the words, her lips quivered, and she whispered. "I'm a killer." Tears flooded Lauren's eyes, and streaked down her cheeks, and she turned her face away. "I murdered Rainer, in cold blood. I hunted him down…"

Bo's mind was momentarily frozen from Lauren's confession, and then she pulled Lauren forward, colliding with her body as she threw her arms around her back and clutched her tight. "It's okay," She said, her voice strong and quiet, and very confident. "You are going to be okay. I'm here."

Astonished, Lauren let her hold her, her tears freely falling as she rested her head on Bo's shoulder. Relief began to take root inside her, the foundation of her walls crumbled.

"Bo!" Olive called out from across the room. She stood in her PJs with her hair disheveled from sleep.

Startled, they pulled apart, and Lauren surreptitiously wiped her eyes with her head down.

All Olive's attention was focused on Bo, and she didn't notice Lauren was crying. "You came back," She said, excitedly running up to Bo.

Bo smiled and crouched down to met Olive's eyes. "I promised, didn't I?" She said, as cheerfully as she could.

Olive bounced on the balls of her feet. Her entire face lit with happiness. "Yeah, and you're staying forever, right? Never leaving again?"

Bo stood up and shifted her gaze to Lauren's eyes. "Yes, I'm here to stay, no matter what." She pulled Lauren and Olive into a hug. Every time she let go of them something bad seemed to happen. She wasn't prepared to make that mistake again. "I love you, both. And I'll always be here."

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Just to clear something up, in case it's confusing. Lauren can use some powers without shifting, similar to how Dyson doesn't have to fully shift in canon.**

 **Bo and Lauren will have a longer talk about things next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

Olive stood at the threshold of Lauren's bedroom watching Bo's sleeping form. She wore a blue dress, her hair pulled into pigtails, and a large backpack on her shoulders. She tapped her foot and knocked on the door. "Bo, are you going to sleep all day?"

Bo rolled onto her side, tugging the pillow with her, and flipped her phone over to check the time. She squinted at the screen, seven a.m. Bo chuckled at the thought that 7 am was considered sleeping in, when she slept until noon most days before she met Olive and Lauren. When she looked back now, her life was simpler then. But her life was also empty. Lauren and Olive had opened her heart to love, and now she couldn't go back. No matter how difficult things got, she could never go back to that life.

"I'm up," She said, as she rolled off the bed. She raised her arms over her head and stretched out her spine, and yawned.

Olive watched Bo and took smalls steps to the bed. "Are you going to live with us now?" Her eyes glowed with hopeful dreams of the future. "''Cuz I would like that. Even if you sleep late."

Bo's morning fuzzed brain took a moment to register Olive's words. When her mind cleared, she asked. "You know what I love about you?"

Olive tilted her head and wrinkled her face. "What?"

Bo tipped her head down, and her eyes sparkled when her gaze landed on Olive. "You don't beat around the bush."

Olive's eyes dissected Bo, as they always seemed to. "Why would I beat a bush?" She asked ingenuously.

Bo smiled at her innocent expression and sincere brown eyes. "You're direct and open. I love that you always say what you feel."

Olive's fingers crept to her lip, and she pulled it, her expression was thoughtful, somber.

Bo wondered if something might be bothering her. Instead of asking, she answered Olive's question. "No, I'm not moving in but I will stay over sometimes. If that's okay with you?"

Olive shuffled her feet back and forth and cast her eyes down.

No longer able to ignore the anxiety she felt coming off Olive, Bo asked, "What's wrong?"

Olive blew her cheeks out, then swallowed the air, before releasing it. "I know my mommy's different," She whispered at her shoes.

Bo gave Olive a reluctant look, her throat was suddenly tight. "How do you mean?" She asked, her concern swelling in her chest.

Worry brought a slight quiver to Olive's lip. "She's the same but different."

Grimly, Bo stood for a long moment and thought about her own alarms over Lauren. Different but the same seemed to be a perfect description. "Different how?" She prompted at last.

Uncertainty danced in and out of Olive's expression. "It's like…" She tried to find the right words. "It's like there are shadows around her. And something pulls at my tummy when I look at her."

Kneeling to be face to face, Bo looked directly into Olive's eyes. "Have you talked to her about it?"

Olive shook her head quick. Her face crumpled in, and her big brown eyes turned wounded, troubled.

Bo stared at her, her heart pounding against her chest. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to talk to your mommy for you?"

Olive lifted her tiny shoulder, and then in a quick move threw her arms around Bo's neck. Bo placed her hand on her back and soothed her with gentle pats. Closing her eyes, Bo fought back tears and held Olive for a long moment.

Olive drew back, planted a kiss on Bo's cheek, and asked, "Will you take care of Jellybean while I'm at school?"

One corner of Bo's mouth lifted, her gaze turned wide with interest. "Jellybean?"

"My puppy." Olive's eyes brightened, she swung her bag around and pulled out the stuffed toy. "I know you'll take real good care of her for me."

Olive smiled with such innocent delight Bo couldn't help but match her smile. "I would be honored," She said, taking the toy, and holding it to her heart.

"Olive, time for school sweetie," Lauren's voice sounded from the other room. "You don't want to be late."

At her mommy's voice, Olive glanced back at the doorway. "Can I have a piggy back ride to the kitchen?" She asked Bo as she spun back around.

Bo placed Olive's toy on the bed and crouched so she could scramble on. She clung tightly to her back as Bo lifted them off the ground. She tilted her head to the side to look at Olive. "So, what's on the menu for breakfast?"

Olive giggled and hugged her neck. "Breakfast is over silly; you slept late, remember?"

Bo chuckled and adjusted Olive on her back to reinforce her hold. "If I'm going to be hanging around more, we might have to rethink what's considered sleeping late."

XXXXX

Hours later, Lauren stood at the edge of the rooftop of the apartment building, scanning the city street below. She took in the sights and scents of those around her. A gust of cold wind whipped through her hair, and she leaned into it, balancing her body on the ledge.

A sheet of flame washed over her flesh. Dampness beaded her forehead, and she lifted her shirt, exposing her flat stomach, to let the cold air lick against her hot skin.

When that wasn't enough, she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the ground. She spread her arms out and rocked back and forth on the edge.

Lauren was having trouble keeping the black monster of guilt from her mind. In truth, a lot of her guilt stemmed from not feeling as bad as she thought she should. She wondered if that did truly make her a bloodthirsty monster. Lauren was fighting a fierce battle with herself, to keep the reins on the dragon, to keep the wild side that she feared lurched inside her at bay.

Those thoughts stirred fear in the depths of her heart, making the black monster whisper dark words to her.

Behind her, the rooftop door opened, and quick steps sounded. Recognizing the scent carried to her by the wind, Lauren didn't turn around.

Bo stepped behind her and wrapped her jacket tight around her body. As a gust of wind hit her, she shivered. "Aren't you cold?" She asked, glancing down at Lauren's shirt and then back at her.

After a few heartbeats, Lauren said, "I carry enough fire inside me, the cold has no affect on me." She spread her arms out and pushed her face against the wind. "It feels nice."

Bo shaded her eyes, looking at Lauren's profile and took slow steps toward her. "Can you maybe get off the ledge? You're scaring me." She stood beside Lauren and leaned over the edge to look at the dizzying drop to the street below.

Lauren's gaze danced along her outstretched arms. "I do wonder if I jumped, if instinct would kick in and I would shift."

Bo's mind splintered, and her own raw instinct kicked in. She grabbed Lauren around her bare stomach and yanked her back off the ledge.

Startled, Lauren gasped out a loud yelp and fell into Bo's arms. As Bo held her from behind, Lauren reveled in the strength of Bo's arms and let herself enjoy being held.

A sudden rush of air swept over them, and Bo could feel the warmth that boiled off Lauren's bare skin.

Bo's hold eased, and Lauren flipped around to face her, for the first time, since she joined her on the roof. As she met Bo's eyes, Lauren drew in a breath.

Lauren stood silently staring at Bo. Lauren hated relying on another person. She never wanted to be coddled or have another step in and fight her battles, but she was also a realist. She wasn't so stubborn that she couldn't recognize when she was in need of help. And she needed Bo badly, at that moment. But even acknowledging that she couldn't speak.

Bo gripped her shoulders and stared at her with intensity. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked loudly, just a pitch under a shout.

Frowning, Lauren blinked rapidly. "I wasn't going to jump…I told you I wonder…" She said through shaking lips. Her gaze drifted down, and she whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bo lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet her eyes. The power of Bo's gaze was such that Lauren's breathing accelerated as her heart raced. Her emotions were so muddled and confused she was unable to speak and tell Bo why. Slowly, her lips parted as Bo scrutinized her face.

Bo picked up a lock of Lauren's hair, fingered it before she pushed it behind Lauren's ear. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but I meant it, Lauren, I'm not giving up…I can't give up."

Lauren only stared at Bo, unable to find her voice for the emotions churning inside her. With her fingertips, Lauren traced the arch of Bo's eyebrow and the side of her cheek, before resting on her jaw. Desire bellowed between them. It flared low in Lauren's stomach.

Bo's lips parted slightly then pressed into Lauren's. She gathered her closer, felt their breasts crush together, and Lauren's body heat spill over her. Lauren's lips were warm, hotter than she remembered, as they moved against hers, rediscovering the shape and texture.

Bo angled her head for better access, her lips fell open, and Lauren's tongue slipped inside. Bo clutched her waist, curled her tongue into hers, and arched into her. A low throaty noise escaped Lauren, and it was so sensual Bo rocked into Lauren and deepened the kiss.

Lauren's body heated, fire flooded her senses, drawing all her focus on Bo and brought every nerve alive. She twisted her fingers in Bo's hair and clung to her, riding the storm of sensations as they bombarded her.

The wind hit Bo's back sucking the heat from her body. She pulled Lauren into her, absorbing her heat. Her flesh warmed beneath her mouth and under her hands.

Lauren pulled her head back and her gaze locked on Bo. Her lips moved, and Lauren fought for her voice, needing something to dispel the tension between them, and the deep desire that buzzed in her veins. "Will you ever need me as much as I need you?" She sighed and leaned her face against Bo's chest.

"That's crazy, I do need you. How do you not know that?" Bo stroked Lauren's hair and wrapped her free hand around her waist. "Here's the thing," She whispered. "I put up barriers around my heart after Rainer, honestly probably before that, and they all came crashing down when I met you. I need you as much as you need me…maybe more."

Lauren held in her breath, battled her emotions, and focused on Bo's words, trying to use it to distract herself from her growing anguish. "You're so strong and confident, and I'm just a mess…I'm falling apart." She untangled herself from Bo's hold and picked up her shirt off the ground.

"If you fall apart then I'll help put you back together. I'll never bail on you when things get tough. You'll never have to face anything, in this world, alone again." Bo said as she watched Lauren slip her shirt back on.

Lauren turned her back on Bo and looked out over the edge of the roof. She was fully aware that she needed to come to terms with her transformation and killing Rainer. She had to, for Olive, for Bo, for herself.

Bo slipped her hand into the nook of Lauren's arm and turned with her toward the rooftop door. "Let's go inside," She said warmly, guiding her along.

With a nod, Lauren gave up the solitude of the roof and went with Bo downstairs to the apartment.

XXXX

Later, Bo wandered barefoot into the kitchen. She found Lauren at the sink, washing dishes.

Lauren immersed her hands in the soapy water, and stared down at the sink, her mind elsewhere.

"Olive is concerned about you. She told me you were different now." Bo sank into a chair at the table and stared at Lauren's back.

"I am, different," Lauren whispered to herself before she slowly circled to face Bo. "But I'll talk to her, she's probably really confused, right now. I didn't want to add to her worries."

After a moment of silence, Bo said, "She likes honesty."

Lauren cringed at the implication in Bo's statement. She struggled with her guilt and toweled off her hands. "Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked softly and leaned back against the counter.

Bo ignored how her heart stung at Lauren's question and answered her honestly. "No. But I would have made the same decision you made. I wish you had talked to me. Taken me with you, so we both could carry the burden."

Lauren clasped her arms around herself, a stressed, defensive move. "I thought you might try and stop me."

Bo stared at her, her expression turning hard. "Well, if we had a conversation about it, you could have found out my feelings, instead of making assumptions," She said in a forced, even voice. A flash of disappointment came and went in her eyes.

Torn, Lauren blew out a heavy breath. "You're right," She whispered, feeling regret and shame. "I apologize."

Bo pushed herself out of the chair, her body and emotions softened. Caring gentleness was evident on her face. "At least, it's over now."

Lauren tensed, memories of the Dal came crashing into her. "Not quite. I overheard a conversation, and I think you're in danger."

Bo scoffed, and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not afraid of Evony. She can try to come after me, but she'll find out I'm not easy to kill." She said, temper in her voice and eyes.

Momentarily puzzled, Lauren took a deep breath before a realization hit her. "You're in danger with this woman because I killed Rainer."

Abruptly, Bo took Lauren's arm and guided her into the living room. They sat together on the couch. Bo vibrated with an almost palpable anger, as she prepared to tell Lauren about the circumstances around her marriage to Rainer.

Struggling against her resentment toward Trick, Bo looked at the ceiling and blinked fast. Finally, she told Lauren everything about her mother, Trick, and Evony.

Lauren's frown deepened as she silently tried to absorb what Bo told her. The reality of Bo's situation sneaked in around her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," She said at last. "Betrayed by your own grandfather that must be difficult to reconcile."

"The whole thing makes me sick." Bo leaned back and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Fear stole through Lauren. To her, it didn't sound like Evony would give up trying to get to Bo. "What are you going to do to protect yourself?"

"I'm not worried about Evony and her silly vendetta. She doesn't even have any proof that Rainer is dead. She has nothing but a suspicion."

Lauren shifted uncomfortably, worry in every feature on her face.

Noticing Lauren's unease, Bo smiled and ran a soothing hand down Lauren's leg. "In another life, I was a PI. I'll use those skills to dig up something on Evony. She's bound to have some nasty secrets just waiting to be discovered. Maybe I'll find something I can use against her. Blackmail the blackmailer."

Lauren darted her eyes around the room as she considered that. "I want to help," She told Bo with an unwavering expression.

Bo nodded her agreement. "I think we both realize we are stronger together than apart. I would love for you to be my partner…" She paused and gave Lauren a slow, lazy smile. "In crime."

Lauren smiled back, her lovely eyes flashed to Bo. Any resistance Lauren had left failed, immediately disappearing when Bo stared at her with caring eyes. "I want you to be my partner for everything."

Bo reached out and rubbed the end of Lauren's hair, between her fingers. It was such a sweet gesture that Lauren felt her pulse race. Bo continued to listen with close fascination and anticipation.

Lauren concentrated her gaze on Bo's face and said. "You're everything I could wish for in a life partner and far more than I ever imagined I would find. I love your strength and confidence, your kindness and compassion. I love that you love my daughter and care for her as if she was your own. I want to discover what else life can be, besides difficulty and struggle."

Bo's heart ceased to beat for a second, hearing those words from Lauren. Hopefulness, real and strong, flooded within her. "I'm in love with you. I would give you everything. And I, too, want you to be my partner in everything."

"I love you, too," Lauren stated, nakedly, her eyes openly expressing her feelings. She dropped her hands into her lap and stared at them. "But I've changed…maybe too much…maybe not at all. I'm not sure anymore."

Bo leaned over and brushed her face with her knuckles. The ghost, light caress caused Lauren to bristle against the sensation. "I don't want any secrets between us. Please know you can tell me anything." Bo said, gently.

Lauren sucked in her bottom lip as she regarded Bo, and then admitted, "I'm just struggling to reconcile these two parts of myself, Lauren and the dragon. I wonder if my decisions are now guided by a force that's out of my control."

"I understand what you're going through more than you think. Yes, I was born a succubus, but, in a lot of ways, I feel like my succubus is a separate part of me. It lives inside me, but it's not the only thing that defines me. It may not seem like it, but there is a way to find the balance between two conflicting natures. It just takes time." Bo kept her tone and eyes soft and yet resolute.

Lauren tore her eyes away from Bo's enthralling face and considered her words, silently.

Bo cupped her shoulders and guided her gaze back to her. "I can help you with whatever you need," She said, as a thought occurred to her. "But a lot of this dragon stuff is still a mystery, like what does Olive mean when she says you have shadows around you? Is she reading your aura?"

Lauren's gaze flicked behind Bo and then all the emotions disappeared from her expression as she contemplated Bo's question. "Dragons are fueled by unique powers. Whenever I'm in close proximity, I can pick up on hints of Olive's emotions, but I'm still learning how to control it, it probably comes more naturally to Olive. But it might be similar to reading another's aura as if we can sense others in our mind's eye."

"How do you mean?" Bo said, watching her closely.

"Dragons seemed to be able to pick up on different scents around them, but also ambiances. So, when, for example, she met you and declared you were good, I think that was her sensing your feelings and emotions. For her, this presents as a cloud of color around the person. She told me once that good people glow gold, and I believe she sees that when the person has no ill intentions or negative feelings, and her six-year-old mind interprets that as being a good person."

Bo swallowed, and hesitated, "So, the dark shadows around you…"

Caught in a continuous loop of unknowns, Lauren's mind worked quickly to come to a conclusion. "I think that's my guilt, over taking a life, which she is picking up on."

Bo was silent for a moment as the spark of understanding flashed through her. "That must be confusing for a little girl."

"I'm partly to blame. I made her hide from her powers instead of encouraging her to use and explore them." Lauren lowered her eyes, as more guilt welled up inside her.

Leaning over, Bo pressed a light kiss to her lips. "You were protecting her," She said, after pulling back.

Briefly, Lauren closed her eyes. "Perhaps, but I allowed fear to dictate my decisions, and I won't allow that to happen again. I don't want my child to be afraid of who she is; I've been teaching her exactly that. But it stops now." As she said the words, her phone beeped in her pocket. "Time to pick Olive up from school," She told Bo as she turned the alarm on her phone off.

XXXX

After picking Olive up from school, they went to the park that was on the way.

At the park, Olive crept up on the picnic table bench and snuggled up next to Lauren. It was getting colder, but the heat that flowed off Lauren into Olive, heated her, like being surrounded by a warm, comforting fire.

She tipped up her face and stared at Bo, who was standing next to the table holding a kite. Excitement lit up Olive's face. "Is it ready, yet?"

Winking at Olive, Bo answered, "Almost." It was a windy day, and she was waiting for it a level off a bit before they got started.

Olive sidled out from under Lauren's arm and settled next to Bo. "That's a beautiful kite," She said with wonder in her voice. "Very colorful." She gave Bo a high-watt beam. She shifted from foot to foot too excited to stand still.

Bo held Olive's gaze and returned her smile.

Minutes later, Bo stood with Olive, patiently instructing her on how to fly the kite. Olive held the ball of string tight in her hands and Bo held the kite with her back to the wind.

"Let it go a little at a time and take a few steps back." Bo instructed, and Olive slowly backed away.

The scene made Lauren's insides flip with happiness. She settled next to Bo and placed a hand on her back.

"When I release it, you'll have to run to get it started, so the wind catches it," Bo called out to Olive, who was now standing several feet away from her.

Olive bounced up and down and watched carefully, waiting for Bo to release it. When a gust of wind came, Bo let go and Olive watched the kite ascend into the sky.

Lauren watched as Olive got her kite up and shouted with glee. Bo smiled at Lauren and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Olive waited a moment then started to run. Bo and Lauren stood mesmerized by the joyful laughter and youthful wonder coming off Olive as she guided the kite along.

Lauren felt better in the fresh air, watching the kite soar in the clear sky, hearing the squeals of delight coming off Olive. Lauren smiled at Olive's back as she ran. Her inner melancholy completely dissipated, and she felt genuinely happy for the first time in weeks.

From the distance they could hear Olive's happy shouts, "She likes the idea of us together," Lauren said, tracing circles with her thumb on Bo's back.

"Really? She's been, uh, subtle about it for sure." Bo teased, and cupped Lauren's waist. "I like the idea of the three of us, also."

They exchanged a smile and stood together watching Olive run in wide circles.

Ten minutes later, an uptake of wind sent the kite into a nose-dive to the ground next to them. Quickly, Bo grabbed it before it blew away.

Olive prodded toward them, giggling. Her cheeks were rosy, and bits of grass were in her hair. "That was so much fun." She panted, slightly out of breath from running.

Olive spread her arms, pretending to be the kite, and ran around Bo and Lauren. Bo laughed and brushed the grass from her hair as she ran by her. "I dreamed of this, exactly this, flying kites in the park," She called out, skipping around them. After a few circles, she fell back on the ground, out of breath from excitement and running. "Best day, ever."

Lauren smiled and bent over her. "It's almost time for dinner, let's pack up and go home."

After they had put the kite away, Olive started jumping in and out of a pile of red and yellow leaves.

"Did you ever play in leaves as a kid?" Lauren asked, watching Olive swirl around and land in the pile on her back.

Frowning, Bo got lost in her memories for a moment. "I don't know. It's hard to hold on to youthful memories when you've lived a hundred years, so many things slip away."

"Come on," Lauren took Bo's hand, with a broad smile.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked, Lauren's smoky laugh flowed into her as she pulled her towards Olive.

Olive greeted them with a smile, her face smeared with dirt. She waited and buried her feet in the leaves.

"Bo's never played in the leaves before, can you believe that?" Lauren arched an eyebrow and smirked at Bo.

Olive's jaw sagged, and then she smiled. She bent down and scooped up a handful of leaves and tossed it at Bo.

"Hey," Bo lunged at Olive, grabbed her and they both twirled around and fell into the leaves, delighted laughter escaping them.

Lauren's heart lightened, hearing Bo and Olive's amusement and watching them play. She had everything she needed in the world, right there in front of her, and all her other worries and doubts seared away.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	23. Chapter 23

Before he made his way to Evony's estate, Trick had slipped a package in Bo's mailbox. He had wanted to knock and ask for forgiveness, but it was too late for that. After all his mistakes, he wanted to respect her wishes about not seeing him. It was time for him to make things right. His daughter was dead, his granddaughter wanted nothing to do with him, and her life was in danger. It was time, after hundreds of years of only thinking about himself, for him to put his family first, to do the noble thing.

And that's why he found himself standing before his family's long-time adversary.

"So glad you could join me," Evony greeted Trick dryly.

He stared straight into her eyes, placed a small leather bag down by his feet and said, "I'm here to surrender myself and my assets to you in exchange for my granddaughter's freedom."

Trick watched as wrath and confusion warred in Evony's face. He knew it would be difficult for her to give up her vendetta without a fight.

She responded expressionlessly, "I want blood." Her eyes dropped to the bag before lifting back up to Trick.

"You're pragmatic. For years, you've wanted to bring down my family. Now you have the chance to become the alpha of the colony in one deal. Take this deal and I pledge my loyalty to your bloodline."

Evony drew herself up to her full height and advanced on him. She bent her head and whispered in a threatening voice, "I can bring down your family without you surrendering to me like a defeated dog."

"And yet, in all these years, you haven't been able to." Trick's tone was measured, knowing he was treading a fine line.

Evony stopped her protests long enough to actually consider his offer.

Noticing the shift, Trick pressed on, "You have two choices," He lifted the bag and placed it on her desk. "Spend your time trying to kill Bo, or I give up all my titles and assets to you. Think of it, overnight your family's power doubles. Isn't that worth more than the death of one succubus?" He flicked the clasp on the bag, opening it. He removed a long, rolled up piece of paper and offered it to her.

She snatched it from him, unrolled it, revealing a long contract. Her eyes scanned over the terms.

"Come now, Evony. Bo is not a prize. She's a self-centered, directionless succubus. And her death will offer you no satisfaction. But having your sworn enemy under your bloodlines control…well, I imagine that would be very satisfying." He kept his eyes fixed on her, waiting to see what she would do or say.

For ten minutes Evony paced the office, silently, while Trick gave her a few more encouragements. He needed her to take this arrangement. He needed to save Bo's life. It was his only redemption. And he could deal with Evony at another time.

"I want the Dal," Evony said, abruptly.

He tightened his jaw but relented with a nod.

She took slow, measured steps back up to him. "Yes, I think I shall enjoy having you as my slave." She leaned into him. "Maybe I'll get my heir another way."

She stood and towered over him, threateningly. "If this is a trick, old man, I will kill you and your granddaughter."

"This is not a deception. I care about Bo. I'm doing this for her."

Evony laughed at him. "We go back, many years, Trick, and we both know you only care about yourself."

He crossed his arms, edgily.

"Show me what I'm getting," Evony sneered and snapped her fingers a few times.

Trick bowed and pulled a tablet from his bag. After a few taps on the screen, he handed it to her.

Evony frowned at the display. "That's it? That's all you own after thousands of years of life? Trick old boy, how sad."

"I've made some bad business deals. But you get the Dal and everything else I own. Plus, me out of the way, and that's invaluable."

"Fine," Evony snapped with a scowl, not liking the small amount of his assets. But she agreed, finding it intriguing to own Trick. Her mind danced with the endless possibilities of that.

XXXX

In the early morning, Bo awoke feeling optimistic, looking forward to her future with Lauren and Olive. She gazed up at the white ceiling, daydreaming about the life they could have together.

She turned over, and pressed her face into Lauren's soft pillow, and inhaled. She jolted when her cell phone rang loudly next to her. She blinked at the screen and sighed, it was Dyson.

"It's early," She said after she answered, and yawned.

"Trick signed the Dal over to Evony," Dyson said, his tone loud and harsh.

"Why would he do that?" She asked, untangling herself from Lauren's warm, comfortable blankets.

"I thought you'd know," He responded, snappishly.

"I don't want anything to do with Trick." She snapped back, rolling off the bed.

"He's a good man."

Bo laughed at that. "Yeah, he only sold his granddaughter into a loveless marriage." Her jaw tightened, as she headed to the bathroom.

"You made that decision yourself." He shot back. "Maybe take responsibility for your actions for once."

"Yes," She barked, not enjoying Dyson's condescending tone and attitude. Her frustration within boiled to the surface. "But I didn't have all the information when I made that decision."

"Just like when you let me mate with you?"

She glanced at her reflection and watched as indignation crossed her face. "Let you…let you…I didn't let you." Her voice echoed off the walls in the bathroom. Not wanting her voice to carry, she continued with a low, but firm voice. "I told you I could never promise you anything."

"Okay, Bo," He said, dryly. "You only wandered into my bed night after night to…feed. But you're right you never promised me anything. You only let me love you and fuck you when it was convenient then dropped me when it wasn't."

Bo clenched the phone and almost threw it at the wall. "Take your own advice, Dyson. You mated with me, on your own, how about you take responsibility for that decision." She ended the call without waiting for his response.

Raging, Bo stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower.

XXXX

Olive helped Lauren crack an egg into a small bowl. "Are we making breakfast for your girlfriend," She asked, a spirited little grin lit up her whole face.

Lauren glanced at Olive and stirred the eggs. "Is that okay with you? That Bo and I are together."

"Yeah!" She stared at Lauren a beat, and then her brows wrinkled. "I wonder what took you so long," She said, with all the frankness of a six-year-old.

Lauren responded with a shrug and a smile.

Olive shook her head to herself with a soft giggle and watched the yellow liquid mixing in the bowl as Lauren stirred it.

After a few more whisks, Lauren transferred the eggs to the frying pan. "Will you butter that toast," She asked, signaling to her side.

Eager to help, Olive gladly started spreading the butter over the toast. Lauren picked up her mug and downed the rest of her coffee, watching over Olive.

Olive smiled proudly at the plate and held it up to Lauren for inspection. "Perfect," Lauren said and cut the bread in half.

Olive stared at Lauren with a somber expression. "You have fewer shadows, today."

Lauren paused and turned to Olive and took her hand. "I know it's confusing, but you don't have to worry about me." She kissed her knuckles. "Mommy was sad and confused, for a while, but I'm getting better." She pulled Olive into a hug. "I'm still me," She whispered into Olive's ear.

"But you're different," Olive muttered, uneasily.

Lauren drew back and stared into Olive's eyes. "Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

Olive frowned, and then her eyes turned gold, and she looked intensely back at Lauren. After a few seconds, she smiled. "You're still mommy." She hugged her again. "Still the best of all."

Lauren squeezed Olive tight and inhaled. She admired Olive, so much, for her openness, she believed in things with her whole heart. And Lauren hoped she would never lose that. She pulled back. "Will you go play while I finish up the breakfast?"

Olive jumped off the counter. "I'll go play with Jellybean." She started off to the living room. "Jellybean needs a friend like another puppy to play with." She snickered and rushed off.

Kenzi smiled at Olive as she brushed by her. Olive immediately stopped and threw her arms around Kenzi's waist. "I'm glad you're back! Where have you been?"

Kenzi's gaze slid covertly over to Lauren. "I've been working with some people from our old home."

Olive backed up a step as her face crumpled. "I don't like that place. I never want to go back."

"You won't have to," Lauren said, firmly from the kitchen.

"It's closed down," Kenzi said softly. "HANE doesn't exist anymore, don't worry."

Olive's face brightened as Kenzi spoke. "Good," She spun around and dashed off to her toys.

Kenzi stole another glance at Olive before she sat on a kitchen chair. She watched Lauren at the stove and said. "We've formed a survivors group for ex-members. I was wondering if you wanted to join."

"No." Lauren poured herself another cup of coffee. "I'm not interested in that," She said with her back to Kenzi.

"It's nice to be able to talk with others about our experiences."

Lauren nodded, slowly. "I agree, it's good, but it's not for me."

Kenzi sighed and glanced at Olive, dancing with her stuff toy in the other room. "Lone wolf, Lewis," She said, warily.

"Not really," Lauren said and turned around to face Kenzi. "Would you be able to put me into contact with some of the parents of the children?" She asked, pivoting the conversation.

Frowning, Kenzi turned her attention back to Lauren. "Why?"

"I was thinking…they have so many unknown abilities, and with HANE now shut down, permanently. They're alone. I wanted to offer my assistance in helping them learn about and control their powers." Lauren flicked a glimpse at Olive. "They need someone to look after them."

After a long moment of consideration, Kenzi nodded, "Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks," Lauren said, looking up and finding Bo walking into the kitchen.

Bo smiled at Lauren, feeling relaxed and refreshed after her shower. "Trick signed the Dal over to Evony," She announced, looking back and forth between them.

"What? Why?" Lauren asked, puzzled.

Bo shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what those two schemers are up to, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

As Bo spoke, Olive skipped back into the kitchen. "We made you breakfast. Cuz I told mommy you like to sleep in."

Bo chuckled and crouched down to look at Olive. "Thank you, very much. You did an excellent job." She kissed her cheek. "And I do like to sleep in." She winked and gave Olive a meaningful look.

Olive smiled and hugged Bo's neck, and whispered into her ear. "Mommy's still mommy, don't worry."

"I'm glad," Bo whispered back.

Olive continued to whisper to Bo. "I feel happy that you're my mommy's girlfriend." As she whispered, Bo squeezed her tight.

Bo and Olive made their way to the kitchen table where Lauren and Kenzi sat. They served themselves toast, eggs, and more. As they ate, they all listened to Olive's excited chatter about flying the kite.

After breakfast, Lauren took Olive to school, Bo went to check on her apartment, and Kenzi left to start tracking down HANE members for Lauren.

XXXX

Later that afternoon, Lauren stared out the window of her apartment and sighed. Working with the Fae, being around the supernatural all her life, Lauren never wanted to be anything other than human. Yes, HANE's scientists had manipulated her DNA, giving her gifts that others humans didn't have, like a longer lifespan, but her love of humanity had superseded all else. But when she became the dragon, she'd killed a part of her human self, and there was no going back. She didn't remember everything that happened, but she knew her human body died during her transformation.

But she made her choice, to take the dragon's power, no one forced her against her consent, and now it was time to come to terms with her new self, her new reality. She could hold on to her humanity, despite her transformation, because, in the end, it wasn't about what she was, but who she was, and she was still Lauren no matter what. She only had to look at Olive and Bo to know that was true.

Footsteps and Bo's scent thwarted her thoughts and alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone. A familiar tingle danced up her spine, her body fully aware of Bo's presence.

Behind her, Bo stood watching Lauren, her hands gripped a glass of ice water. She sensed Lauren's restlessness, she put the glass down and waited.

Lauren slowly turned around. Her eyes met Bo's as she approached her. Lauren pulled her mind back and focused on Bo.

Bo stopped and stood in front of her, and Lauren's breath caught when Bo smiled at her.

"Hey," Bo cradled her face in her palms, her thumb gently stroking her cheek. Her eyes pinned on Lauren, letting her know she was there for her. "Everything okay?" Bo's protective nature pushed out the question. She feared Lauren might be building barriers around herself, again.

Lauren's lips grazed over Bo's. "I've decided to work with the children of HANE, teach them, help them. Maybe in the process, I'll help myself."

An enormous sense of relief hit Bo as Lauren confided in her. They were finally sharing things more openly with each other, building up their trust.

"That's great," As her hands fell from Lauren's face Bo glanced out the window behind Lauren. "And Olive, she's healthy and out of danger now?" She asked, worriedly.

Lauren slid her hand down Bo's arm and squeezed her hands. "I believe she is, all my tests show that her body has stabilized," Lauren reassured her. "As the dragon was dying, Olive was changing, and that's what her blood tests revealed to me, even though I didn't know it at the time."

Bo looked at each of Lauren's eyes, in turn. "This is all so confusing. I mean the Fae are a complicated bunch for sure, but this dragon stuff is on a whole new level."

Lauren nodded, agreeing. "From what I've learned, HANE used the dragon's DNA to create the children like Olive. Now dragons are not Fae or human, and their power is locked in their blood. I think the children were all linked to the mother because of their power, and sharing her blood. That's why, the dragon's death would have been the catalyst for the children to transform."

Bo's gaze went wide with curiosity. "But why?"

"Think of it as her power or energy not being destroyed, upon her death, only transferred. It would need to go somewhere. So my theory is when her body died her energy would have flowed into Olive and the others. And for young children that power would have overwhelmed their bodies thus triggering their transformation as if the power would just burst out of them. Think of a balloon, the more air you blow into the elastic, the bigger it gets, but if you put more air inside than it can contain it will pop."

Bo's face went blank with confusion and interest.

Lauren continued to explain her theories. "In the dungeon when I performed the blood exchange with the dragon all her power flowed into me. But all that energy overwhelmed my human body, and I think that's why I can't remember shifting, my brain shut off to protect itself until I had time to adjust."

Bo's chest felt heavy, and tight when she thought about that night at HANE. "But now you have the original dragon's power, so they are safe," She asked, to clarify her understanding.

"I believe so after I took her power, I injected myself with a formula to block the link. Of course, this is only based on my own theories and really the only way to test it is if I died."

Bo bent forward and kissed Lauren's eyelids. "Let's not test that, okay?" She whispered around the hard lump in her throat.

Comfort stole through Lauren at Bo's gentle kisses, and she whispered back, "Agreed."

XXXX

For the first time in weeks, Bo didn't feel the ache of worry about Lauren. Things were finally starting to feel normal again, and that allowed her to relax a bit.

Nearby, the couch creaked as Lauren adjusted her position and sipped her coffee.

Bo stepped forward and pulled out the package from Trick, placing it on the coffee table. "This was in my mailbox."

Lauren frowned at it and then swept her eyes to Bo. "What is it?"

Sitting next to Lauren, Bo shrugged, and said, "Something from Trick. I thought about just tossing it out. I don't need more manipulations, and I certainly don't need anything from him."

Twisting slightly, Lauren looked directly at Bo, and she noted the shadow that fell over Bo's face. "Open it." Lauren prompted gently, and the shadow passed from Bo's expression.

Galvanized into action, Bo yanked the package open. A card fell out onto her lap.

With an exasperated sigh, she read the note.

" _My dearest Ysabeau,_

 _I have signed my life over to Evony to protect you. It was the only way to keep you safe._

 _For far too long I have stolen your happiness, and that's a wrong, I had to make right. Don't waste any more time, find your happiness. Live. Be happy. Enclosed you will find half my life's savings. It, by no means, makes up for what I've done, but I hope it will show you how important you are to me."_

Bo scoffed in contempt, balling up the paper before she tossed it across the room. "I won't be bought," She shouted, not at Lauren, but at Trick.

Lauren placed her hand on Bo's knee. "Bo, I'm so sorry," She said, her voice soft, soothing.

Bo blew out a breath, steaming with anger. She leaned toward Lauren and fell into her arms, allowing her to comfort her. "What, now, I'm supposed to be grateful for this money and forgive him for a lifetime of lies?" She rested her head on Lauren's lap. "I don't want it. I don't want anything from him."

Lauren stroked her hair and listened.

"I don't need his money. I have my own money!" She pushed herself off Lauren's lap and paced the apartment. "I've made a lot of money during my time as an escort. And I don't need my grandfather." The last thing she needed was to feel indebted to Trick, so she planned on solving her problem with Evony on her own.

"Give it away," Lauren suggested, tracking Bo's steps with her eyes. "To charity. Give it to a nonprofit. Turn a negative into a positive."

Bo's frustration subsided a bit. Lauren's words helped, but only a little. "Yeah, but I still want to take care of Evony, on my own, I don't need him stepping in and solving my problems for me." She exhaled and locked eyes with Lauren. She slid into silence for a long moment, and finally asked, "It doesn't bother you that I used to be an escort…a prostitute?"

Lauren's eyes were thoughtful as she searched Bo's expression. "Does it bother you that I was a member of an evil organization, hell bent on starting a war?" She paused and smiled at her. "Bo, we all do what we need to, to survive. I don't judge you for your decisions. I understand, perfectly, what it means for you to be a succubus. I understand the synergistic relationship between you and your clients."

Upon hearing Lauren's words, Bo reined in her apprehension. Finally, she settled back next to her on the sofa. "I was…I mean don't get me wrong my job has never bothered me. I always looked at it as supply and demand, but…some of my clients can get aggressive and I don't want that around Olive. I was thinking that it's time to do something new. A fresh start."

Bo had known for a while that Lauren and Olive had changed her, shifted her priorities. She had freely chosen her life as an escort, her solitary life, made the careful decision to keep her relationships acquaintances. In truth, she failed with Dyson and Tamsin, but now she was ready to embrace having a family, to care for and protect Lauren and Olive.

"If that's what you want," Lauren said, as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, noticing the sweat glazing her face.

Lauren smiled. "Yeah, I think so…I can't ever seem to cool down these days." She shrugged, as she met Bo's eyes, her gaze was steady but with a hint of sadness. "I guess I never know how close to the surface the dragon is." Lately, Lauren was growing tired of the constant battle with herself. She wanted to lose control, unleash the dragon within. But that would be foolish and dangerous.

Bo gave her a radiant smile, and she nestled closer and whispered. "Wow, you are hot." Lauren's body heat wrapped around Bo when she slid her hand around Lauren's waist and hauled her on top of her. "You throw off heat like a bonfire."

Lauren's eyes drifted closed, a giant pile of doubts, thoughts and issues seemed to be stacking up, but they were held at bay by Bo's protective embrace. She never felt safer than she did at that moment. She rested her head on Bo's shoulder, and Bo wrapped her arms around her.

"You will understand all this better someday. Give yourself time." Bo's low voice curled around Lauren, and her body reacted as if her words were a seduction rather than a simple statement.

Bo captured her lips and settled Lauren back on the couch; she nestled her hips in between Lauren's thighs. As she kissed Lauren, she reveled in her warmth and taste.

Lauren's skin prickled with eagerness, knowing the immense pleasure Bo was capable of giving her. She let her hands explore Bo's back, gliding her tongue over Bo's.

Releasing from the kiss, Bo floated over her. For a long moment, Lauren laid still, and Bo just looked at her. Bo leaned in to whisper in Lauren's ear, her breath danced over Lauren's skin. "The heat doesn't bother me…I like it."

Responding to Lauren's hot body, Bo fished an ice cube out of her glass, and she hovered it deliberately over Lauren's taut lips as she breathed, letting the cold caress her. Bo smirked as she ran the ice over Lauren's lower lip, her mouth opened and her eyes fluttered closed. She ran her thumb across Lauren's lips, capturing the water that coated them.

Lauren's breathing turned uneven, and Bo pushed her knee between her legs and slid the ice along Lauren's tongue in a slow, deep stroke. "I like it, a lot," Bo said, softly, her eyes became hooded as she moved the ice over Lauren's tongue and lips.

Carefully, Bo dragged the ice over Lauren's face and along her brow until it completely melted. She pressed a long kiss on her forehead. Lauren's skin was damp under her lips, from sweat and water.

Lifting her head, Lauren whispered in Bo's ear. "Keep doing that with the ice. It feels really good." She shut her eyes, and only lightly licked Bo's ear. "Please." She murmured against Bo's skin.

Smiling, Bo unbuttoned Lauren's shirt, peeling it off her shoulders. She wore a plain white bra, but it molded the round curve of her breasts seamlessly. Bo took a moment to take in the sight of Lauren's body.

The cold air hit Lauren's overheated skin. Gently but firmly, Bo brushed her fingers over Lauren's exposed skin, her fingertips felt cool and light on Lauren's burning flesh. Then Bo placed a kiss on her chest, her lips were cool as well, pleasantly so.

Bo curved her hands around Lauren's narrow rib cage and kissed along her collarbone.

Lauren's body shook as she laughed. "You're making me hotter." Her skin started to coat with sweat. "Although, I do like it."

"I can tell," Bo whispered, brushing her thumb over Lauren's hardened nipple. She pressed her lips, hard, against Lauren's, enticing her into parting her lips for her. Lauren did it quickly without hesitation. Heat burned through Bo as if Lauren breathed it into her.

Bo dipped her fingers into her glass again and retrieved another ice cube. Lauren's head tipped back against the couch. She trailed the ice down the valley between Lauren's breasts, slowly. The cold ice meeting Lauren's hot flesh created a light steam, and the sight enthralled Bo, her pupils dilated while she followed the progress with her eyes.

Lauren held her breath when she felt the cold slide against the edge of her breast. She inhaled sharply as Bo mapped a path down her exposed skin, leaving a trail of cold liquid in its wake. The fire within her began to die down, a bit.

Bo shifted down and kissed down the tight, shaking line of Lauren's stomach. She gently kissed downward and ran her tongue over the sensitive skin just below her belly button, tasting the salt of Lauren's sweat and the water.

Lauren bit down on her lower lip, when she felt Bo's wet, cool tongue glide over her skin, tasting and sucking the thin water trail, and a breathless pant broke out of her lips.

Slowly, working her way back up Lauren's stomach, Bo pushed Lauren's bra up, and the cool air teased Lauren's nipples. She moaned softly when Bo grazed her tip with her nose.

Bo slid the zipper on Lauren's jeans down as she retrieved another ice cube with shaky fingers. Bo looked at her, enjoying the moment of build up, and lowered the ice down the curve of her breast. Delighting in the way Lauren arched her stomach into her body, she pushed her hand down Lauren's underwear. Slowly, she stroked her entrance, finding her alluringly wet already.

Lauren sucked in a startled breath as she felt Bo's cold, soft touch. Bo's fingers were still cold from the ice, and Lauren groaned as Bo continued to explore her.

Caressing Lauren deeply, while her fingers lightly circled Lauren's nipple with the ice, Bo slipped her fingers inside her, stroking her clit with her thumb.

Lauren's lips parted with a gasp, and her wide, hungry gaze flew down to meet Bo's, acknowledging the love of every stroke.

Bo moved slowly, letting Lauren open to her. Mesmerized, Bo looked deeply into Lauren's eyes as she rubbed her rhythmically. Lauren was so hot, so wet, and Bo wanted to feel more of her, she added another finger, steadily mounting her pace.

Lauren arched toward Bo's hand as pleasure ripped through her. Needing to feel more she rocked hard against Bo. She basked in the cold and hot contrast, as the pressure built.

When the ice melted in Bo's fingers, she captured Lauren's hardened tip with her mouth. She glided her tongue slowly around the stiff peak.

Lauren bucked forward as Bo's lips closed over her nipple, soon after Bo latched on and sucked, and pulled, driving Lauren mad with need. A swelling of pleasure built up in Lauren as Bo coaxed her on. Each stroke and lick encouraged her to reach her release.

With Bo's fingers deep inside her, Lauren climaxed quickly, and hard, trembling under Bo's touch. It ripped through her core, spreading out to the rest of her body, and Bo prolonged her massage to push her through it.

As Bo's lips met Lauren's, she opened to her, and Bo's tongue slipped into her mouth.

It wasn't enough, never would be sufficient. Lauren could never get tired of how passionately, intensely Bo held her, took her, watched her, kissed her.

Breaking the kiss, Bo wound her arm around Lauren, pulling her to her feet. "Let's cool you down in a cold shower."

With a satisfied sigh, eyes half-drunk with need, Lauren placed a kiss on Bo's skin against her racing pulse and whispered, "I'd like that," she said against her neck.

"Me too. Just so that you know, I have every intention of savoring every part of you for the next few hours."

After another lengthy kiss, Bo took Lauren's hand in hers and led her into the shower.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next up: The end (I think…90% sure)**

 **Thanks for reading and I'm sorry about the wait for updates.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Get up, sleepyhead," Olive said, dragging the blanket off Bo's face.

Bo jokingly grunted, and pulled the pillow over her face.

Olive giggled as she pulled the blankets off her body and the bed. "I brought you coffee," She said, in an upbeat voice.

Bo smirked, she could smell the coffee from underneath the pillow. "I'm up," She exclaimed, sitting up straight.

Olive placed the warm cup in her hand, and Bo drank greedily. "There's that beautiful face." Bo said, smiling at Olive after the haze of sleep left her eyes. "I could get used to this. Coffee delivery by my favorite girl."

Olive climbed on the bed and gave Bo a smooch on her cheek. "When I wake up, and you're here it makes me feel happy and safe."

With light fingers, Bo tickled Olive's bare feet. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

Olive wiggled away from Bo's fingers as Bo set the coffee mug on the bedside table. "I heard you have a birthday coming up. Seven, that's big."

Olive nodded and started jumping up and down on the bed. "I'm almost all grown."

Bo laughed out loud. "That you are." She picked up a large pillow and tossed it at Olive. "Try not to grow up too fast. Enjoy your youth."

Olive caught the pillow and fell back on the bed giggling. "Can I still have pillow fights when I'm seven?"

"Why not? I'm pretty old, and I still have pillow fights." Bo said as she buried Olive with the pillows.

Olive stopped giggling, sat up, her eyes grew wide as she stared at Bo. "How old are you?"

Lauren walked into the room, and Olive jumped off the bed, forgetting her question to Bo. She ran straight to her for a hug. "Bo liked the coffee, mommy. You were right!"

Bo nodded, lifted the mug and gulped it down. "Delicious."

Olive tilted her head back to look at Lauren. "What are we doing for my birthday, mommy?"

Lauren squeezed Olive tightly and shot Bo a quick glance. "Hmm. I'm not sure." She said in a playful tone.

Olive fixed a grin in place and looked back and forth between them. "I like surprises. I can wait." She announced as she spun around to rush out of the room. "I need to finish my breakfast. I love cereal." She called out with her back to them.

Within seconds, Bo was up and in front of Lauren. Her hands slid up and down gently on Lauren's hips. Tilting her head, she brushed a light kiss on Lauren's mouth. Her brown eyes open and focused on Lauren the entire time.

When they drew back, Lauren pursed her lips together, tasting Bo's coffee on her lips.

Bo tightened her fingers on Lauren's hips. Her face immediately grew protective. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked, already aware of the answer. She'd asked many times over the last few days. Her eyes gleamed with concern.

A small smile formed on Lauren's lips at Bo's worried expression. "I am."

"Trick's message said Evony would be out of town for tonight only. It's our best chance to get some information on her. But if you're not ready…"

"I'm ready, Bo," Lauren reassured her. "Kenzi's been working on a way to disable the security system, not for long, but it should be enough for you to look around."

Grudgingly, Bo let some of her concern go. "She's got to be hiding something that we can use against her," Bo said, jarring her mind away from her concern and back to the Evony predicament.

Lingering apprehension wrapped around Lauren. "Can we trust Trick's information that she's gone?"

Bo gave her a hesitant smile. "I don't know. He gave up his freedom for me…not that I asked him to, but he's lied to me for years. But I do think it's worth the risk to get more information."

Lauren firmly locked her arms around Bo's back. "We'll go forward with the plan, then."

"Mommy," Olive interrupted, having just re-entered the room. "I finished my cereal," She announced with a proud smile.

Lauren glanced over her shoulder at Olive's voice. "Great. It's almost time for school."

After a moment, Olive's happy expression turned inquiringly. Then she asked, "Were you kissing?"

Bo and Lauren pulled apart and chuckled.

Bo spared a two-second glance at Lauren before looking at Olive. "Maybe." A sly grin crossed her face. "Grown-ups do that, you know?"

Olive shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled sheepishly at Bo.

Lauren crouched down to look at Olive. "You know Kenzi is going to babysit you tonight, right?"

Olive nodded. "But where are you two going?" She asked. "I want to go." She glanced up at Bo. "Unless it's more kissing."

Bo laughed and scooped Olive up into her arms. "You'll have a great time with Kenzi," She said as she carried Olive into the living room. "Plus, we'll be leaving close to your bedtime."

Olive rested her head on Bo's shoulder, considering that. "Do you think we can make hot chocolate and watch cartoons?" Olive asked, jerking her head up, her voice chipper.

Lauren followed them into the next room. "Absolutely."

"Great!" Olive jumped out of Bo's arms. "I love like a million marshmallows in mine."

"Me too," Bo said as Lauren guided Olive to the front door, scooping up her backpack from the floor.

Olive paused at the door and glanced back at Bo. "Will you be here when I get home?"

Bo nodded. "Yes, for a few hours."

Olive's smile broadened. "Can we do an art project? I have some new stuff I want to draw." As if to emphasize her point, she pointed to the refrigerator with her various drawings.

Bo quickly flashed her a thumb-ups. "I would love that," She said to Olive, and then winked at Lauren.

Olive beamed at Bo for a long moment, thinking about how much fun they'd have together. One of her favorite things to do were art projects and having Bo's help would only make it more special. She always got a tight, warm feeling around Bo, and she knew that was because they were becoming a real family and she was happy.

Aware of the time, Lauren took Olive's hand and led her out of the apartment, so they could walk to school together.

XXXXX

Late that evening, Lauren looked out across the moonlit field. Allowing the silence of the night to flow through her, she rolled her neck, and shoulders, before closing her eyes tight.

Bo paced back and forth behind her. Darting her eyes at Lauren and around them. "Do you need some help," She asked quietly. She realized nervousness partially caused her exuberant energy, and she couldn't stand still.

"No, I need quiet," Lauren answered and tightened her hands into fists. The tangled nerves inside her coiled and uncoiled. She was half afraid, if she shifted, she wouldn't be able to shift back. But she knew she couldn't allow fear to control her. It was time to meet her other half.

Bo wrung her hands, growing, even more, anxious. "You don't have to do this. We can find another way into Evony's mansion." Resisting the urge to go to Lauren's side, she opted to continue pacing.

"Bo, enough," Lauren warned, looking over her bare shoulder at Bo for a split second. "I can do this," She muttered to herself as much as Bo.

The tension in the air grew palpable. Bo took the hint and stopped asking questions.

Lauren breathed slowly and reached inside herself to call to her power. She could feel it closing in with each breath. Energy poured through her veins. She strained and stretched everything she had toward the elusive creature that lay inside, the part of her she had been afraid to bring forth.

Lauren's muscles tensed, her head fell back as the dragon roared inside her, it was eager to escape. She swayed, dizzy as her body shimmered and began to disappear. As Lauren changed, the world shifted, and every ounce of the dragon's force expanded out of her.

Bo stared openmouthed at the appearance of the enormous dragon who suddenly stood before her. She knew this was coming, but nothing seemed to prepare her for the impact of seeing the real thing. All of her was in a suspended state of unease. She worried that the dragon might take too much control over Lauren.

The dragon made a dramatic sweep of the area. She arched her neck and looked briefly in Bo's direction. The dragon was varying shades of gold and black, her feet curved into talons, with wide-open wings at her sides.

The dragon took a few steps as her body rediscovered how to move.

Bo watched Lauren as she cautiously moved around. She struggled to connect the woman she loved, her lover, with this mysterious creature in front of her. It was too surreal. She didn't know how to comprehend it.

After a long moment of observing Lauren, Bo found her voice. "Lauren," She said, taking small steps toward her.

Lauren looked at her, and they were eye to eye. Bo's breath shook out of her when Lauren's keen, golden eyes landed on her. That's when Bo saw, without a doubt, the woman she loved looking back at her and all her uneasiness fell away. It was Lauren. Different, yes, but she was there. "You did good, Lauren. But we need to go." She spoke the words softly, but determinedly.

Lauren needed no further encouragement. She crouched down, and Bo climbed onto her back. Bo found a comfortable nook to sit and gripped Lauren's neck as tight as possible.

Close up Bo could feel the fire inside the dragon and see a faint pattern on her skin. "Let's go," Bo said, signaling her readiness.

Lauren sprang forward. The world fell away as they leaped into the air. All Bo's thoughts were lost in the sound of the dragon's huge wings.

Lauren stretched her wings, and they glided until they reached Evony's mansion. She dipped down low, and Bo sucked in a breath as she leaped off her back.

Bo landed gracefully on all fours, panting for breath. The roof of Evony's mansion was large. She looked up at the sky and saw Lauren fly away. She hoped Lauren kept enough awareness of herself that she would be able to shift back. She removed the bag from her neck and sat it down, in case, Lauren was able to get back and needed the clothes.

Filled with haste and anxiety, Bo hurried across the roof to the opposite side, settled on her stomach, and peered over the edge. Reaching into her pocket, she pushed the button on the device, Kenzi had given her, and a click sounded.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the grounds went instantly dark. As she jumped back to her feet, she tried not the think about how Kenzi knew about the kind of technology that would trip the security system. She supposed she learned it at HANE, or maybe it was a skill she learned living on the streets. It worked, and that was all that mattered at that moment.

Mindful of her limited time, she examined the area before she climbed down the side of the mansion onto a balcony. With the alarm system off, she broke the glass with her elbow and climbed through the opening.

Inside, Bo apprehensively surveyed her surroundings, but she couldn't see much as she was in almost complete darkness. The only light came from the moonlight outside. Not wanting to use a flashlight and give away her location, she cautiously crept through the room.

She quietly tiptoed down a long hallway, wincing at every little sound around her.

As she began searching the house, she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, expecting attackers to swoop in on her.

In the dim light, she saw Lauren smiling back at her. "Shit, Lauren you scared me," She said, releasing the breath she had been holding. "I don't know where to go," She admitted. Act first, plan later, was how Bo approached most of her problems, and this was no different. But no direction came to her mind.

Still jacked up from her shift, the dragon's energy still surging through her veins, Lauren said, "It's okay." She switched to problem-solving mode. She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, trying to detect those around them. "No one's following us, yet." She pushed deeper into herself and detected someone on the lower level. "This way."

Bo realized her limitations at this stage and simply followed Lauren's lead.

Minutes later, they came to halt in front of a large metal door, on the basement level.

Lauren knelt down and studied the door. She thought maybe it was a panic room, but she picked up the faint senses of a person inside. "Someone's in there," She said, running her hands over the door several times.

"Locked in an underground lair. That's suspicious." Bo took out her knife and tried to pry it open. Giving up quickly, she gripped the handle and attempted to pull it open. "I don't think I'm strong enough to break down the door," She said, her voice very low.

Lauren smiled and pressed her hands on the door. Within seconds, fire pooled from her hands, burning a hole in the center.

Bo watched her as black smoke billowed from the door, filling up the space. "That's handy." She coughed and covered her face.

They waited for the smoke to clear before Bo climbed through the opening with Lauren behind her.

XXXX

They were in a large room that had a medieval feel to it. It was sparsely decorated, a huge antiqued table in the center, no windows. Off to the side of the room was a large bed with a humanoid form sleeping. Bo glanced at Lauren, and then at the figure. She was so confused by the situation she was almost frozen.

"I can't believe it slept through that," Bo whispered to Lauren.

"He's alive; he might be sedated," Lauren suggested, sweeping her eyes around the space, taking in all the details of the room.

"Evony's own sleeping beauty," Bo scoffed with a headshake.

"I'll watch the door," Lauren said, planting her feet at the entrance.

With slow steps, Bo approached the bed, not entirely sure what she was walking into, only that she needed to find out who this man was, and what Evony was doing with him.

Bo glided gracefully toward him and sat on the edge of the bed. As he came into focus, she could see that he had a lean build, high cheekbones, white, pale skin, and jet black hair. Around his neck, she saw a flash of metal. She leaned forward and jerked the necklace off his chest. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling it's what was keeping him asleep.

Quickly, the man sat up with wide eyes, gaping at Bo. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He demanded, his voice weak and hoarse.

Bo stared him down, her gaze never wavering. "I'm the one asking questions here." Bo had no idea why Evony was keeping this man here, locked away, but she knew it couldn't be for anything good.

He backed up against the bed, bending his knees to his chest. "She will kill you for this! You can't be in here." His voice was panicked. "She's the most powerful Fae in the world!"

"I am cursed with a terminal case of nosiness. Sue me." Sensing his fear, Bo ran a soothing hand over his arm. "I won't hurt you."

"Get out," He spat at her.

"Tell me everything," Bo whispered and curled her fingers around his chin, beckoning the truth from him with her powers. "It's not wise to resist me," Bo purred, coaxing the words from him. She needed the truth not the tangled web of lies Evony would feed her. "Who are you?"

"Massimo, Evony's son," He answered, the words slipped out without his control.

Bo was momentarily speechless, as she glared at him with contempt and disbelief. Thoughts of her mother consumed her. "I thought you were dead," She said after a long silence.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "My death was merely a means for mother's other plans." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I was always a disappointment to mother. She said I had to fake my death or she would kill me herself."

Rage rolled off her as she glared at him. "I've got a lot of questions for you dead man." She took a deep, calming breath and blew it out. "What other plans?" She asked, not wanting to get derailed by this surprising discovery. A voice inside warned her that this wasn't Evony's only secret.

He almost looked offended by her question. "To get access to your family through your marriage," He explained, in a tone that suggested that should have been obvious to Bo. "She's desperate for a powerful, worthy heir."

Bo braced herself for her next question and clamped her hand over his hand. "What other secrets is mommy keeping?"

He arched backward with a pained expression. "She controls the Order of Six," He confessed. His face twisted in agony at giving away his mother's secrets.

Again, Bo was speechless. But hearing that Bo knew it was true, Evony's narcissistic tendencies would drive her to believe no one would ever discover the truth. "Evony controls the Order?" She asked. Needing more confirmation of what she already knew as the truth.

He nodded and met her eyes with a pleading gaze. "It's a secret," He whispered. "They don't know. We kidnapped their real leader years ago. She enslaved him and gained access to the Order. She controls them remotely, now. It was very easy to infiltrate them, really."

Bo grunted under her breath and considered his words solemnly. She knew Evony was bad news, but she never imagined discovering this kind of conspiracy.

"It was a way for mother to use the Order without openly aligning herself with the humans," Massimo added defensively.

The reality of the situation began to sink in. She decided she needed to give up on expectations for this exchange because everything he said got crazier and crazier. "Why do all this, just to control a human group? They attack Fae."

"To exert control from the shadows." His eyes rested meaningfully on Bo. "There's power in secrets, in blood, in control."

Bo studied him with a critical eye. "So, she uses the Order as her eyes and ears on the human world?"

Massimo huffed and smoothed his hair with his free hand. "Mother has little concern for humans. They're vile, useless."

Bo rolled her eyes at him in disgust. She thought through what she knew about the Order. "Why kidnap and torture Fae? Why target Tamsin and turn her human?"

"She was on the list, a betrayer of my beautiful mother. Honestly, she had it coming. Extreme action had been required to deal with her." He raised his eyebrows, a fanatical gleam in his eyes, happy even.

A look of horror plastered across Bo's face. She dug her fingers into his skin. "A list of enemies?" She pushed him again with her powers.

He took that shove and answered automatically. "Mother gives them the targets, and the Order finds them."

Bo's skin crawled, Evony's using the Order for her own personal vendettas. "What did Tamsin do to Evony?" She snapped, growing impatient and uneasy about the conversation.

"Mother hired Tamsin to spy on you. But I guess she changed her mind and quit because she realized you were an amazing, special creature or something. She fell in love with you. But mother didn't like that. So she sent the Order after her, to punish her." He smiled again, with a hint of wickedness. "What greater punishment for a Fae than to take their power away? Death is too easy, especially for a valkyrie who would just rise again."

Guilt rushed through Bo at that. Evony had tried to use Tamsin to get to her. But Tamsin had tried to protect her and was targeted by Evony because of that, leading to her death. At the time, the Order's attacks seemed random, but with Evony behind everything, it was starting to make more sense.

Pulling herself back to the present, Bo set more energy into him to lure out the truth. "The Order attacked me for Evony?"

"Yes, but they failed, and you lived. Mother wasn't pleased." He hung his head in grief.

Bo was flooded with more guilt that she had put Olive and Lauren in danger that day. Bo paused, to compose herself and thoughts. "Why send the Order after Rainer, her own grandson?"

"Rainer was keeping secrets from mother about his visions. She wanted answers. No one should keep secrets from mother."

"That's why he was let go without being harmed?" Finally, that puzzle piece made sense. "She wouldn't turn her own grandchild human like Tamsin or kill him. Just wipe his memories."

"No one can go against mother," He said, straightforwardly. "But the vision was too vague to give her any real answers. Fire and destruction was all he'd say."

That triggered a question. "Why help me against HANE?" She asked, she dragged her eyes away from him and landed briefly on Lauren.

"An enemy of my enemy is my friend, remember? Mother is always willing to take advantage of any and all opportunities. Working with you, temporarily, was a means to an end."

Lauren heard faint voices in the distance. "Bo, we need to go," She called out from the other side of the room.

Bo dug her fingers into his arm, pulling him up. "You're coming with us."

"You disgust me! Get off me." He shrieked, twisting and pulling away from her grip. "I am loyal to my mother."

Bo placed a firm hand on his neck and sent energy into him to calm him. She turned to Lauren. "Do you hear or sense anything?"

"Guards…security." Lauren surmised. "We need to go." She drifted her eyes in Massimo's direction. "What are we going to do with him?"

A broad smile broke across Bo's beautiful face. "Use him to bring Evony down. I told you Evony would have some nasty secrets. He's our undeniable proof that Evony is controlling the Order."

Concerned, Lauren swept the area with her senses. They were running out of time. "Bo, we need to go."

Massimo trembled under Bo's hold and began to sob.

"Quiet. Mommy dearest is going to pay for what she did to Tamsin and countless others." She barked in Massimo's ear. "Tell us the easiest way to get out," She ordered, with a little push from her powers.

Massimo breathed deeply but relented, giving them an underground escape route out of the estate.

A safe distance away from the property, Lauren turned to Bo. "Where are we going to take him?" She asked, deep in thought.

"To a friend."

XXXXX

"Who is this?" Dyson asked with wide eyes when Lauren and Bo showed up at his home.

"Can we come in?" Bo asked, shoving Massimo forward. "This is Evony's dead son."

Dyson silently conceded and let them enter. Regardless of how hurt he felt, he would always help Bo, when she needed it.

Dyson looked at each of them in turn. "What's going on?"

Bo practically dragged Massimo to a chair and began tying him up. "Can he stay here until the morning?"

Lauren silently lingered in the background, looking around the apartment. She didn't want to get in the way. Dyson and Bo had history, that was clear, and she wanted to give Bo the chance to talk to him, alone.

Dyson watched Bo tie Massimo up with a heavy heart. He loved Bo, but he knew he had stepped out of line with their last conversation.

Focused on the task at hand, Bo placed the necklace back around Massimo's neck. Luckily, whatever magic was inside it still worked away from Evony's mansion, and he fell asleep.

Bo gazed intently at Dyson. "I need your help. This is about the safety of the Fae."

Dyson reflected on his behavior and turned regretful. "I'm sorry about our last conversation." He clapped his hand on his neck and shifted his weight.

Bo gave him a sympathetic expression. "I never agreed to be your mate. Maybe I selfishly used you in the past and I'm sorry, but I can't pretend that my love for you is more than just friendship. It's not fair to either of us. You have to move on for your sake."

"I know." He sighed and plowed his hand through his hair. "I just feel lost. A wolf without a mate or pack is a dangerous thing." Maybe he hadn't fully understood how much he needed a pack until that moment.

Bo moved away from Massimo and squeezed Dyson's shoulder. "I understand. A pack is like a family and I can understand feeling lost without one." She smiled meaningfully at Lauren and then turned back to Dyson. "We all need somewhere to belong. But I can't be that for you, it's not my path. I've found my own 'pack' with Lauren and Olive." She paused and studied his face. "I think, in a lot of ways, family chooses us."

The steel band around Dyson's heart squeezed, Bo's words made it real for him. But instead of fighting the inevitable Dyson agreed. "I need to find my mate or my alpha. I've always been a beta, a loyal soldier. I need a new pack to serve."

"I hope you find that. It's okay to let go of me, move on." She said gently, comforting Dyson as much as she could. Dyson needed closure and Bo was willing to give that to him. "You'll always be my friend, Dyson. We've been through a lot."

Dyson puffed out his chest and nodded. "I've been a jerk to you and your girlfriend, I'm so sorry." He sighed and glanced at Lauren. "She seems…nice."

"I hope you find what I've found one day." She clenched her jaw and turned severe. "Lauren deserves your respect, and if you can't give that to her, you'll never see me again."

At the same time, Lauren walked up to Bo and Dyson. "It's late, Bo."

"Yeah." Bo acknowledged, and then shifted her eyes to Dyson. "Will you keep him until the morning?"

Dyson weighed the situation before answering. "Of course." He said, giving her a little bob of his head.

"Thank you," Bo said with a smile. She moved back to Massimo to confirm that he was still sleeping.

Lauren cleared her throat and turned to go, but Dyson blocked her path. "I don't know you." He extended his hand. "But if Bo loves you, that's good enough for me."

Lauren, surprised by his gesture, cautiously reached for his hand and shook it.

"I apologize for being such a jerk before at the Dal. I was hurt and jealous, but that's no excuse."

Lauren hadn't given Dyson much thought since their encounter at the Dal, and the details were vague in her mind as Rainer distracted her, at the time. Deciding to accept his apology she gave a quick nod. "I hope you find your pack," She said simply, having overheard bits of the conversation.

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren, and silently gave Dyson a look of thanks.

They left Dyson and Massimo for the night. In the morning, they would bring Evony's crimes to the open, but, in the meantime, they needed to get home to their little girl.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **I know I said this was the last chapter, but I felt like I was rushing the ending a bit and I really want to do a proper ending and not just end it, so this chapter isn't the end.**

 **Re my other fics: I know I'm behind on updates on DU and WA, please know I haven't forgotten them. All my readers have been patient and understanding, but I do feel bad for not updating them. Hopefully, I can get an update up soon-ish.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 25

Bo wore all black, like a shadow of the night as she entered the Dal. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, high boots up her legs. She glanced down at herself and thought she looked presentable enough for the situation. She wasn't sure what protocols the Fae had in place to deal with someone like Evony. She didn't think it was likely that she would stand trial by a jury of her peers. And the idea that Evony might manipulate her way out of the situation terrified her.

She charged determinately through the room with Dyson by her side. The large, spacious bar was practically deserted, but tensions were running high. A murmur of conversation filled the room. They were all waiting, the whole place was.

Most of the occupants Bo recognized, some she didn't. "Who is here?" She asked Dyson, scanning the crowd. They all were dressed in prim and neat clothes with serious expressions.

"The former elders of the Light and Dark," Dyson answered, his gaze landed on Evony, Trick, and Massimo, who sat in front of the room.

Those words dropped into Bo's stomach like lead weights. She shuddered at the thought of dealing with the elders. She honestly had no idea what to expect, but she supposed she should have assumed the elders would be there. She sucked in her breath, gathering herself.

Dyson took a seat with the other spectators. But Bo went straight toward the front, and every occupant's head turned in her direction, and Evony flashed an angry glare at her. Trick was by her side, looking worse for wear. There was an anxious look on his face. She wondered what Trick had gone through being under Evony's ownership.

Ignoring Evony, she went around the table to Trick. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, and he turned to give her a small smile. "You'll get your freedom back, Trick," She said, her voice was a whisper. "I know it."

"Thank you, my beautiful granddaughter," He whispered back.

The crack in Trick's voice made Bo grimace, and she narrowed her gaze at Evony.

Her eyes shifted to the elders, giving them the politest smile she could muster as she collapsed into her chair next to Dyson. Bo's heart thudded in her chest with anticipation when the tribunal began.

A Fae elder with white hair and a handlebar mustache rose, and the room settled down immediately. He placed a briefcase on the table and riffled through some papers. "All right," He said, after clearing his throat. "So, Evony you stand accused of various crimes against the Fae. Among the charges: using a human terrorist group known as the Order of Six against other Fae."

Evony sat in a chair, legs crossed, looking as regal and smug as if she sat on a throne. "That's absurd." She hissed and folded her arms over her chest.

Bo caught a glimpse of a metal cuff on her wrists. She supposed that blocked Evony from using her powers. She had heard of such a device, but she'd never seen it in use until that day. She gave Evony a look filled with loathing and then shifted to concentrate on the tribunal.

"Once this information came into our possession, we sent our investigators to verify the details and gather more evidence." He looked over his papers and then turned to Evony and began his questioning.

Bo's eyebrows drew together as she listened to the elders ask questions that Evony answered in a calm, matter-of-fact way of hers, looking cool as a cucumber. She examined the faces of those looking at Evony. They were all powerful Fae, she just hoped they were fair, unbiased investigators. Her mind raced over possible outcomes. She tried to shake off the feeling of foreboding as she focused on the questioning.

"We have very conclusive proof of a conspiracy by you against the Fae. Through our investigation, we discovered evidence of your businesses funneling money to accounts that can be traced to the Order."

Evony interrupted, "A bold unverified exaggeration, I sought help from the Order, yes. But I've committed no crime. I took advantage of certain situations, but that's it. You can't pass judgment on me."

He slid a paper across the table toward her. "We have a clear, documented pattern of crimes against the Fae and humanity under your authority."

"Irrelevant." Evony rolled her eyes at the evidence. "I simply compelled the Order to do favors for me."

"She preyed on her own people." Bo hoarsely whispered to Dyson. Blood pounded through her veins as she watched Evony dismiss her crimes. She wanted to shout out the truth, but held onto her self-control, but only by a thread.

Evony gave a fake sweet smile. "I've made many bargains over the years, and those debts need to be repaid. It's not as if I can turn to the human legal system for assistance."

Bo shook her head and whispered furiously to Dyson. "She's sent them to attack different Fae. Of course, she's guilty. She's a master manipulator."

The elder addressed the room. "The circumstances of our time are certainly unique, but Fae against Fae attacks must be dealt with and can't be tolerated. We can't allow those crimes to go unpunished."

The back and forth continued for hours with each of Evony's crimes laid out and debated. Massimo was questioned, giving them the same information he'd given Bo. He wept the entire time. Finally, the elders announced they we're almost done and then they took a short break.

Bo sighed and rolled her shoulders. Everything seemed to be moving excruciatingly slow, and her nerves were jumping all over her body. "Do you think she'll get away with this?" She asked Dyson. She was unsure herself and she was looking for reassurance.

He shrugged and Bo's face clenched, and she remained silent until they began again. After waiting a half an hour, they walked back in.

"It is clear with all the evidence we have that Evony has been behind the Order for many years. This is no isolated incident. We can't ignore the fact that you've been using the Order to turn Fae human." He cleared his throat and read off a piece of paper. "In the wake of these revelations we sentence you to a term of a hundred years in a maximum security facility."

Bo exhaled deeply as she sank into her chair, discomfort pooled in her stomach. This was beyond disastrous. "Bullshit." She hissed at Dyson. "That's no punishment at all."

"What?!" Evony yelled, looking as if she couldn't understand what they'd said. "I demand a new trial."

The elder pointed a finger at her. "You are a traitor, and the law is inflexible. You are guilty of conspiring against your fellow Fae. If we cannot control our own and live amicably and peacefully together, we will end up facing the human militaries."

Evony rose from her chair and shouted to the crowd. "No prison can hold me. I'll be back, I'm Evony Fleurette Marquise." She turned and glared at a weeping Massimo. "And you are no longer my son." She spat out in disgust.

She turned back to the elders and went on a tirade, yelling and vowing revenge. Quickly, two armed guards began escorting her out, but her shouts didn't end.

Bo watched her go. The outcome got under her skin, making it itch and tingle with anger. Sure, Evony was going to prison, but she didn't like the short sentence she'd gotten. Not fair. Not even close. Plotting, always plotting that was Evony's way, and undoubtedly she would start planning a coup or some other evil manipulation to get out.

After the frenzied scene settled, Trick walked up to Bo with a smile. "You did well. I'm proud of you. You saved many Fae by stopping Evony."

Bo stood, her mood blackened while she replayed the events. "I appreciate what you tried to do for me, but it wasn't necessary."

"I wanted to make up for my past mistakes. You've been through too much, and most of it is my fault." He diverted his eyes to the floor in shame.

Bo ignored that and asked, "So, what happens now?"

"All my assets and the Dal will be returned to me, and Evony will have a hundred years to think about her crimes."

Bo watched as Massimo hung his head and ambled out of the Dal. "Doesn't seem like enough for what she's done."

"No, probably not." Trick sighed, and stared up at her, earnestly. "I hope that one day I can regain your trust."

The words left her unsure. Her marriage to Rainer had haunted her for years, but now she sensed that she finally had closure for the whole thing. But Trick was another matter completely, and she couldn't allow herself to be manipulated by him again. "We'll see." She said, non-committedly. "But I want to return your money."

Regret filled Tricks face, along with resolve. "No, please keep it. Do something good with it." His voice was gentle, pleading.

Bo's face tightened with skepticism. She met Trick's gaze, there was pain and desperation there. She hesitated for a long moment, and she glanced at Dyson, who stood silently beside her.

"There are very few of us, like you, who have the power to effect real change in the world, to do real good." Trick looked right into Bo's eyes as if willing her to see the truth in his words. "Please keep it."

It took considerable effort, but Bo didn't argue back. She debated the intelligence of accepting anything from Trick. As she weighed her options, she thought about Lauren and was struck with an idea. Without a word, she reached for Trick's hand and shook it before following the others out of the Dal.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do with Trick's money. She just needed time to plan out the details.

XXXX

Lauren and Kenzi sat in the kitchen, waiting for Bo. Kenzi handed Lauren a paper with a list of names as she explained. "Contact information for the parents."

"Thank you for this," Lauren said, taking the paper and reading over it. Deciding to teach the children was a big commitment, but she was ready. After a lifetime of working under HANE's control, she was no longer willing to play a submissive role in her life. She was free now, prepared to do exactly what she wanted. She had a sense of purpose, helping any of the children she could.

"Some of them weren't so sure about you helping them."

"I understand their concern, but learning their powers is the only way to keep them safe. They're vulnerable without training. So like it or not, there really is no other choice." She sighed and swept her finger over her tablet to a news article. "If the new treaty signed last week by the Fae and the humans is broken, the children will be in even more danger. Peace between the two races is shaky at best."

"And they're still looking for the Dragon," Kenzi added, wearily. "It's not over."

"And it never will be," Lauren answered, and studied her grimly, thinking things through. "The only thing we can do is, protect the children. These kids had their lives stolen from them, and I don't want them to feel weak and powerless outside of HANE's control."

Kenzi sucked in a breath, her gaze turning thoughtful. "No one's quite sure what happened at HANE. They don't know if the dragon attacked or helped. Everyone seems to have a different opinion."

Lauren nodded, and said, "And we should keep it that way. Let them speculate about it. Eventually, they will move on."

They shared a meaningful look before their attention turned to the door when Bo walked in.

As Bo approached them, Lauren greeted her. "Hey," She gave Bo a tentative smile. "How did it go?" She asked, bracing herself for yet another problem to be faced.

Bo pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, preparing herself. She leaned against the table and gave them a recap of the trial.

After Bo had finished Kenzi scoffed. "A hundred years isn't much for a Fae."

Bo's expression darkened with anger. "I still can't believe what she did. It's unconscionable." Annoyance rose to the surface, tightening her mouth.

Lauren took Bo's hand to comfort her. "At least she'll be away, where she can't hurt anyone else," She said, trying to look at the bright side. "It's not much, but it's something."

Upon hearing Lauren's words, Bo reined in her anger a bit. As much as Bo hated it, Lauren was right. A light punishment was better than nothing. "Even with Evony in prison, the Order will more than likely regroup. For all we know, they could be waiting in the shadows for an opportunity to strike." She replied with resigned disdain.

"Just like HANE," Kenzi added with sadness in her face and tone.

Lauren sighed, she was all too aware that the tension between humans and Fae, a long-running feud that claimed countless lives, would never truly be resolved. "That's our world. One group will always try to get power over another. The fact is they probably won't ever stop. Our two races will always be at odds, sacrificing time and resources fighting each other. There's too much suspicion, too much mistrust on both sides. But with this new treaty, hopefully, war will be avoided for a while longer. That's the most we can hope for."

A cold chill rolled over Bo's skin, emphasizing the reality of the situation. She suddenly felt fearful for what type of world Olive would grow up in. That fear weighed heavily on her shoulders. After nearly a lifetime alone, she'd become used to only worrying about herself, but now she had a family to care for, and the world suddenly felt like a much scarier place.

Sensing Bo's tension, Lauren grazed her thumb over the top of her hand. "All these groups it's like secrets within secrets, in a never ending cycle. HANE, The Order, the Fae…they're all the same." Bo said, meeting Lauren's eyes.

Lost in her own thoughts, Kenzi responded, distractedly, "A small wonder we've managed to avoid an all-out war."

Bo stepped away from Lauren and walked around the kitchen, to work off her tension. "If both sides would stop and think about it, they'd realize we're all better off working together."

Lauren rose to her feet, placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. She regarded her calmly. "Listen to me. Thanks to you, Evony's in prison and no longer controlling the Order. The rest of it is out of our control. The key is to keep living, and not let fear control us."

Bo kissed Lauren's hand, fighting against her desire to shield Olive and Lauren from danger was difficult. She jarred her mind away from her dark thoughts. "Living in fear just gives them too much power."

Lauren pinned her eyes on Bo and her face brightened. "And it's not all bad. We have many happy and real things to look forward to, a veritable wealth of happiness at our feet. The bottom line here is that the world will always be dangerous, but love and family those things will always exist as well."

A sense of belonging, of love filled Bo's chest, some of her pent-up nerves loosened. She simply answered Lauren by leaning forward, their lips touched in the lightest of kisses.

XXXX

A few days later, Olive swirled in front of the long mirror in her mommy's bedroom. She had on a blue ballerina costume that Kenzi had given to her for her birthday. Thinking something was missing, she picked up a long piece of fabric and tied it around her neck like a cape.

She smiled at herself. She looked like a superhero, and her heart lightened with happiness. She puffed out her chest, admiring her outfit.

She twirled in front of the mirror one more time before she darted off to find her mommy and Bo.

She skipped into the kitchen, practically tripping as she stopped. She was way too excited for her party, and her energy was running all over her.

She posed for the room, and fisted her hands on her hips, with innocence and pride. "When I get big I'm going to protect people; I'm going to be strong and brave." She spun around in her cape with a big smile.

Bo touched her finger to Olive's nose and tried not to grin. "Is that so?"

Olive's soft giggle washed over them. "Yep," She stated, proudly raising her chin.

Chuckling, Lauren watched Olive, and it took her several seconds to word her response carefully. "That's wonderful, but for now, let's just stick with being a kid and enjoying your birthday."

"Is my party soon," Olive asked, gazing up at the Happy Birthday sign propped up on the kitchen table.

Lauren nodded and fastened a few blue and yellow balloons around the room. Beside her, Kenzi was on kitchen duty, getting the food and drinks ready.

"It's all so pretty!" Olive bounced beside Lauren as she finished up.

Bo grinned at her and returned her enthusiasm. "Sure is, Olive. It's perfect." Truthfully, Bo had never been to a little kid's birthday party before, but to her, it seemed exactly what a little girl would want. Giant balloons decorated the kitchen and living room. Everything was color coordinated and handmade. Yellow and blue cupcakes stood on a cake stand on the table, colorful candies filled bowls, and little gift bags were decorated by Lauren and Olive with all the guests' names. All in all, Bo thought it was pretty cool and perfect for Olive.

Olive launched herself up onto a small stool to watch Kenzi pour out some chips into a bowl. "What's that green stuff?"

Kenzi laughed quietly and stirred. "Guacamole."

Olive swung her head around and looked at Lauren. "Mommy, do I like guacamole?"

Lauren stopped and shrugged. "Why don't you try it?"

Olive wrinkled her nose and looked at the bowl. "I think I like cheese better." She paused considering it. "That stuff looks like baby food," She whispered that because she didn't want to hurt Kenzi's feelings.

Bo walked over and picked up a chip and dipped it into the guacamole. "It's good." She chewed with a sly smile, waiting for Olive's reaction.

Bo could see her mind going, trying to figure something out. But nothing came, she just broke into a fit of giggles, and the sound was music to Bo's ears.

"Try it." She picked up another chip and offered it to Olive.

Olive was silent, for a second, as she stared at the food before she shook her head, her tongue peeking out.

"Come on," Bo said enthusiastically. She couldn't help but smile. Olive was just adorable, and her spirit was infectious. She marveled at what an excellent job Lauren had done with raising her on her own.

Bo teased her with the chip a few more times, and Olive jumped off the stool, trying to escape, and shook her head back and forth, pigtails flying. Laughing, Bo lunged for her as Olive giggled riotously, darting off out of the kitchen.

Lauren couldn't help but grin watching the happy commotion unfold as Bo chased Olive around the apartment. She could see how excited Olive was about her birthday, and there was nothing she loved more than seeing her daughter enjoying life. She wanted her to feel like the most important person in the world because to Lauren she was. Her little girl was seven now, and it was still hard to believe at times. She was relieved that, even after everything she'd been through, she still had an unmatched zest for life. It was really amazing, and she was so proud of her. Glancing at the time, she snapped her attention back to getting the party ready.

Minutes later, a breathless Olive barreled back into the kitchen and tugged on Lauren's hand. "Mommy, I want ice-cream." She fiddled with her costume and shifted from foot to foot. "I've been waiting all day!"

Lauren silently laughed at her overly excited seven-year-old as she headed to the refrigerator. Olive kept her on her toes, and she loved that about her. "No, you have to wait."

"Please, mommy. Please." Olive jumped up and down. Her glittery costume swung in the air, and her pigtails bounced with her every step. "It's my birthday! I want ice-cream." She chanted over and over again.

Lauren turned around and gave her a stern look. "You have to wait for your friends to arrive."

Instantly, Olive's bright smile vanished, and her lower lip thrust out slightly. "Can I have ice-cream if I wish really, really hard?"

"I have something better than ice-cream," Bo's voice wafted in as she entered the kitchen with her arms behind her back.

A sparkle of curiosity ignited in Olive's eyes as her head snapped in Bo's direction. "Really?"

Bo crouched down and placed a chain of daisies around her neck. "Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful girl. Happy Birthday." She leaned in and her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm still working on getting you that puppy. But your mommy's a tough nut to crack."

Olive's eyes lit up in pure delight. She grabbed Bo's face with both her hands, looked at her directly in the eyes, and said. "You can do it. You can do anything."

Bo's arms wrapped tightly around Olive, so many emotions hit her all at once. She couldn't help but be happy around Olive. "I love you, Olive," She whispered into her hair.

Olive drew back and gave her a sweet smile. "I know that. I can see it on your face."

Bo reached out and played with her daisy necklace. "Yeah, but I just wanted to say it."

When Kenzi finished up with the food and tapped Olive on her shoulder. "You wanna help me with my hair and makeup?"

Excitement flickered across Olive's face. "Yes!" She cheered, and twirled around. "Can you wear pigtails like me?"

Kenzi took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "Of course."

Bo watched as Lauren busied herself with the party preparations. She had done the impossible. She'd fallen in love. She knew it every time she looked at her, every time they made love, every time she thought about her. It was real. She felt like she'd been given a second chance at life, and she was happy to love Lauren every minute of every day.

Lauren felt Bo's eyes and turned to look at her. "What is it?"

Closing the gap between them, Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren. "I'm really impressed with you, Lauren. This party looks great." She dipped her face down and softly brushed Lauren's lips, giving her a few light kisses.

Bo could feel Lauren's smile against her. Their lips touched for a long moment until Lauren spoke. "Thank you."

Bo shifted her eyes around the apartment, examining the party decorations. "After all the craziness, this birthday party feels a little surreal. It's just so normal."

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. "It's important to make these things special for Olive. We don't have any control over what's happening out there in the real world, but we do have control over how we choose to live our lives. All we can do is carve out a little place of safety and happiness in this unpredictable world."

Bo kissed her again, her hands rubbing her back, gently. "She's very lucky to have you," She whispered against her lips.

Lauren put her hand on Bo's waist and pressed her forehead to hers. "And we're lucky to have you." She kissed Bo's lips, soft and sweet and filled with the same tenderness that filled her heart.

Finally, the guests arrived in a flurry of screams and giggles that flowed around them. Olive had invited six of her classmates, and excited chaos quickly filled up the small apartment.

As the party got underway, Bo took a seat and watched as Olive and her friends played games with Lauren giving them instructions. Olive was the life of the party, and Bo wasn't surprised. Watching Olive smile, laugh and have fun filled her with such happiness, and contentment. Her heart never felt so full, or so thankful. She let herself enjoy all the happiness that she felt at that moment. Nothing had ever felt more right.

An epiphany hit her: these small moments were what made life worth living. Life's uncertainties would always be easier to face with a home and family waiting for her at the end of the day. It made her want to look at the future with hope and not dwell on the past. Family and responsibility had crept up on her when she wasn't looking for it, but the best part was that she was totally ready for it. Olive and Lauren were what she'd been looking for her whole life, even if she hadn't realized it until now. Turns out she was always capable of deep, true love. It just took her a hundred years to find it. The thought made her smile. It felt right. Completely, wholly right.

Lauren caught Bo staring and gave her a small smile before looking back at the children.

Bo looked between Olive and Lauren with a big grin. She might be a powerful succubus and a hundred years old, but no matter how many days she'd experience before, somehow there had never been a happier, more perfect day.

Olive's cheerful voice cut into Bo's thoughts. "Bo, don't you want to play?"

A brilliant smile bloomed across Olive's face, and she started dancing around her friends. A delicate flutter moved in Bo's heart, and she gave Olive a smile that matched hers. "I would love to."

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next chapter: Olive gets a special surprise.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	26. Chapter 26

"I'll take real good care of my puppy, mommy, I promise." Olive blinked up at Lauren in wide-eyed intensity over the head of Jellybean, her constant companion since Bo had given it to her.

Lauren glanced down at Olive as they walked down the street. A little smile tugged at her lips as she took her daughter in. Her little brow furrowed, she looked so adorably sincere it made Lauren's heart squeeze.

"I'll clean up all the messes and feed it every day." Olive pleaded in earnest, tugging at the sleeve of Lauren's jacket.

"Uh-huh," Lauren said in a teasing voice. She wasn't convinced. It was still a daily struggle to get Olive to clean up after her own messes.

For several minutes, they silently walked down the street. Then, in a small, but firm voice, Olive declared. "All kids need a pet." She glanced at Bo for help. "Right, Bo."

Bo cut a sideways glance at Lauren and offered her a sheepish little grin. "She's got a point." She supplied helpfully.

"See Bo knows!" Olive's face melted into a soft smile, and Bo lifted her into her arms.

Building off Olive's gusto, Bo started listing off all the fun things they could do with her pet. And in her arms, Olive happily agreed with all her points and shook her head rapidly up and down.

The three of them continued walking along the main road, a scattering of shops, restaurants, and businesses on both sides of them. Lauren was unable to stifle a smile at both their almost comically excited matching expressions.

A while later, Bo put Olive down, and she looked a little anguished as she glanced up at Lauren. "Mommy, don't you like puppies?"

Bo shot her a grin, a particular sly enjoyment visible in her eyes. Lauren's mouth fell open, eyes widening as she looked back and forth between them.

"Don't tell me you're a cat person." Bo teased, affectionately nudging Lauren's shoulder.

"I love dogs. But it's a lot of work and responsibility." Lauren said, echoing a point she'd made a number of times. "A pet isn't just something you jump into, Olive. A puppy will need lots of attention and training."

"I'm a big girl," Olive stopped abruptly, looking indignant and innocent. "I'll take good care of my pet. Don't you trust me?" She asked, her arms hung at her sides, and her head dropped.

Lauren stopped, crossed her arms over her jacket and tilted her head to one side, considering her daughter for a long moment.

"I can help with the puppy." Bo offered, along with a heartfelt expression.

With that, Olive removed her gloves and stuck out her pinkie for Lauren. "I Pinkie swear," Olive said with her finger up over her head, waiting for Lauren to take it.

Lauren gave a secret smile, taking in Olive's desperate entreaty. As Lauren stared down, Olive's face brightened, and her heart showed clearly in her eyes.

Pausing, for a moment, to think it over, Lauren finally relented. She wrapped her littlest finger around Olive's. "Okay," She sighed with dramatic flair. "We can look at puppies."

Olive gaped at her for one stunned beat, absorbing her mommy's words. Joy leaped into her small face, giving Lauren an expression of naked gratitude. "Yay!" She pumped her arm in triumph and let out a cheer. "Let's go."

Bo and Lauren's eyes locked, a silent exchanged filled with love and understanding passed between them. Bo flashed her a grin, a hint of her dimple showing and she held out her hand for Lauren.

Olive's little feet kicked up the sidewalk as she sped forward, her steps booming in rhythm on the pavement.

"Olive, wait!" Lauren yelled as she watched Olive sprint away from them. Lauren and Bo quickened their steps to catch up with an enthusiastic Olive.

All the way to the animal shelter Olive glowed and chatted excitedly. She reached up to clutch both Bo and Lauren's hands, walking between them with her eyes dancing everywhere.

Exhilaration burst in Olive's chest. "There it is!" She shouted when they rounded the corner, and the animal shelter came into view. She took off at a full run, her little arms and legs pumping madly.

Inside the animal shelter, they walked to the front reception desk where Lauren gave her name. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bo and Olive whispering to each other with mirroring smiles.

"Do you have a section with puppies?" Lauren asked the woman behind the desk.

"Yes we do," the receptionist told her as she handed Lauren a clipboard. "Janice will show you around."

After filling out the paperwork, a brisk white-haired woman, Janice, strode up to lead them to the area where the adoptable puppies were kept.

The next room held a long row of pens that were waist high, all the puppies inside ranged in sizes and breeds. Loud yelps and barks sounded as they approached, and a faint smell of dog food, hay and urine hung in the air.

Olive scanned her eyes over the room. "Don't the puppies get to play outside," She asked in concern, turning her face up to Lauren. "I don't like that they're in cages. It makes me sad."

Lauren saw the wheels turning in her daughter's mind, and uneasily Olive started playing with her jacket zipper.

"All our animals get two hours of outdoor play with our volunteers," Janice answered, halting in front of the first kennel.

Olive's face fell, and she pulled on Bo's arm to whisper into her ear. "Do they live here forever if they never find a family?"

Bo looked helplessly at Lauren for assistance. She didn't know how to answer that question. Were you supposed to tell a seven-year-old that dogs were euthanized if they didn't get adopted? She had no idea how to explain that to a child.

Feeling Olive's anxiety, Lauren crouched down and looked directly into her eyes. "Many will find families but, unfortunately, some won't. I know it's sad, but they try to give them a good life while they're here."

Olive chewed on her lip thinking that over.

After watching Olive try to process that, for a moment, Lauren said. "Have a look." She smiled and tilted her head at the cage.

Olive peered over the first pen. It held three sleeping puppies, curled in a pile on a blanket. She smiled as she looked at their small, fuzzy bodies. "They look like a family." She turned to Lauren, and then Bo. "At least, they have each other," She said before she continued to the next pen.

The next kennel held two mixed breed puppies that were play-fighting with each other and rolling around. Olive laughed as the pair, fell over, growled at each other before lunging to wrestle again. "I think they're friends."

The third pen was the largest, and it held the most animals. Eight puppies frolicked about, pouncing on each other, yelping and growling. They wriggled like crazy as they scrambled onto each other.

"See anything you like?" Janice asked, bending over the gate to pat one of the puppies. "Would you like to hold one?"

Olive's head dipped, with Jellybean tucked under her arm, as she puzzled out the situation.

Bo bent over and scratched another puppy behind its ear. It lifted its head and closed its eyes in appreciation. "They're all pretty adorable, Olive. Hard choice."

Olive stayed silent, and Janice picked up a puppy and handed it to her. Olive's eyes lit up, and she giggled as the puppy wriggled happily in her hands. She smiled up at Lauren before she kissed its nose.

For a few minutes, she cradled the puppy in her hands until it fell asleep. "All these puppies are happy with their friends." She tilted her head back to look up at Lauren. "I want the doggie that's been here the longest, that needs a family the most."

"Our older dogs are held in the next room," Janice said, gesturing to the door at the end of the row.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked, lightly stroking the puppy Olive held. "You wanted a puppy."

Olive conducted an internal battle with herself, which only lasted a second, as she stared at the puppy's face. Finally, Olive nodded and handed Lauren the puppy so she could put it back into the pen. "I want to help a lonely doggie, so we can give it a good life." In her eyes, it was clear her decision was set, and nothing in the world would change her mind.

Bo looked down at Olive and marveled at what a mature and compassionate choice she was making. The world would be a much better place, she thought, if it were filled with more people like this spirited, and kindhearted little girl.

Lauren and Olive made no further comment. They merely followed along as they were guided into the next room.

They wandered up and down the rows of cages for several minutes. Ever an outgoing, inquisitive child, Olive asked many questions about the dogs as she looked them over. Abruptly, Olive stopped and pointed at a brown and black dog huddled in the corner. "This one looks sad, it's the one I want."

Lauren read the card attached to the cage. "Four-year-old female, Beagle and German Shepherd mix."

Olive slipped her fingers in between the wires. "Here girl, here," She said, sweetly.

The dog uncurled from the corner and gave her a friendly 'wuff'. She stood by the bars and started licking Olive's fingers. On Olive's face was an expression of the purest joy Bo had ever seen.

"I think she likes you." Bo said, sticking her fingers inside to rub the dog's nose.

The dog sat down, showing her tongue, and wagging her tail, clearly enjoying the attention.

Lauren looked down at Olive and stroked the dog's paw. "I think she's perfect, as long as you're sure."

Olive grinned up at her mommy. "I'm sure. She's family, already."

Janice opened the cage and pulled the dog out. She crouched down to put a leash on her and handed it to Olive. She pulled out a doggie treat from her pocket and gave it to Olive. "Give her a cookie," She said with a wink.

With a full grin, Olive quickly took the treat and offered it to the dog. She eagerly took it, slobbering her thanks by licking Olive's hand clean.

Janice turned her attention to Olive with a smile. "She's yours now. That's a big responsibility."

"I know," Olive said with satisfaction. Happiness buoyed her spirits so that she giggled with joy as the dog continued to lick her hand.

Olive squatted down and hugged the dog's neck as she gave Bo and Lauren her best, sunniest smile.

After giving the dog a big hug, Olive stood and held onto the leash. Beside her, the dog's tail swept from side to side on the floor, her tongue lolled sideways out of her mouth, and she cocked her head at Olive. "She knows I'm her friend." Olive said with beaming pride.

"Her name is Cocoa," Janice told them as she removed the notecard from the cage.

Olive scratched the dogs head, and behind her ears. "Like my favorite cereal Cocoa Puffs."

"I like it," Bo declared, bending down to give her a belly rub. "It's a good name for a dog."

Cocoa rolled around on her back happily at the praise and attention.

Janice smiled at the group and turned on her heel. "Let's get the adoption process started so you can take your new dog home."

So down the pathway, the four of them, went. And an hour later, they left with pounds of dog food, squeaky toys, chew bones and the dog herself.

XXXXX

At home, Olive was sprawled on the floor, playing tug of war with Cocoa. And Lauren stood in the kitchen making dinner. She peeled and sliced apples for a pie she was preparing.

Bo strode into the kitchen just as a playful bark and a giggle came from the other room. "Olive's pretty happy with her dog, huh?"

Lauren laughed, putting her apples and knife in a bowl. "That's an understatement." She glanced at Olive as she hopped up and down with Cocoa copying her. She wiped her hands on a towel and turned on the stove.

Bo took a few steps closer, so she was standing next to Lauren. "You know this place feels a little small now," She commented, probingly, her voice low and sweet.

Lauren glanced over at Bo and shrugged. "Yeah. I might have to look for a bigger place soon."

Affection ignited Bo's gaze; she leaned over to kiss Lauren, pulling back with a mysterious smile. "Well, I've been thinking about the future." Bo began as she handed Lauren a tablet. "I kind of love this place." She swept her fingers over the screen revealing photos of a large property. "It needs a lot of work, but it was affordable."

Lauren stared at her in surprise, barely blinking. She was speechless, and her mind was working uncharacteristically slow.

At the stunned look on Lauren's face, Bo raised her eyebrows at her. "You wanted to help the kids from HANE, so why not open a school or a camp? It's remote which is a definite perk for the training sessions and letting your dragon free." She stuttered out, her nerves fully on display.

Lauren glanced down at the picturesque photos of the property and then swung her eyes back to Bo, still unable to find any words.

Bo cocked her head to the side, studying Lauren's reaction. "You can have all the freedom you want there, to reach for your own dreams." Her throat turned painfully dry from the sudden rush of emotions. Grand gestures were stressful and new to her. Lauren had changed her life, and she wanted to give her something back in return. At her very core, Lauren was all grace, smart, strong, and authentic. She deserved to be happy and fulfill her dreams, and Bo wanted to help her any way she could.

Frowning, Lauren looked back and forth between Bo and the tablet when suddenly her mind caught up. "Did you buy this place?"

"I did," Bo said with a nod, her eyes bright and full of hope and wonder. "We'll have to make some changes before it's exactly what we want, but it could be really nice."

Questions jumbled in Lauren's mind. "Oh gosh, Bo." She was breathless from shock. "This is incredible," She said, surprised by how much she loved the idea. It touched Lauren's heart that Bo was so caring. That she was offering her this opportunity.

Gaining confidence about the situation, Bo bit her lip to hide the big smile that was trying to break free. "There's plenty of space to expand, and maybe, one day, we can open up our services to help any humans or Fae. There are lots of possibilities we could explore."

"Wanting to get back into the private investigator business?" Lauren asked, a broad grin spreading across her face.

Immediately, Bo perked up and offered her a smile that grew a little brighter as she spoke. "I wouldn't mind. We need a way to keep an eye on the Order, any human and Fae conflicts, and HANE ex-members that might think about reforming. A base of operation, so to speak. There's a lot of potential, and it would even give Kenzi a place to work. It fits our needs, and your dreams, perfectly." She was babbling, she could hear it. But she was so excited and powerless to stop it.

Lauren bent down and studied the floor plans and photos, imagining what it all could be. From the pictures, it was going to take a lot of work, but that also made it more exciting. "It's big. There's enough space for two offices, classrooms, maybe even a lab…" She said, voicing her musings out loud.

"Plus," Bo swept a finger on the tablet. "A little cabin in the back to give us space and privacy. For us. I thought it could be our new home."

Lauren shot Bo a look, and her brow puckered in interest. She studied Bo's face. It was bright and hopeful. "Are you asking us to live there with you?"

Seeing the confused look in Lauren's eyes, Bo pressed her lips against hers and kissed her again, lightly. "You and Olive don't belong in this apartment. Not anymore. You deserve a home. One we can share together. I want us to take ownership of our own lives. Like you said: carve out a little place of goodness in this cruel world."

Being a parent, having a partner was all-new to Bo. Truthfully, she never thought about or planned on having children. But with Olive and Lauren it came so naturally, she learned fast and adapted. Quickly, her connection with Lauren and Olive had become her anchor, gave her strength.

Bo started again. "I feel like for the first time, in my life, I'm truly, and completely not alone anymore." The last words came out as a hoarse whisper. "I've never had this before," She murmured quietly. "If we want it, this could be our real life."

Silently, Lauren stared at her and saw the vulnerability in her eyes. Her heart hammered, fully aware of the huge step they were about to take. "Do you know how incredible you are? How happy you've made Olive and I?" It was impossible to keep the tears from collecting in her eyes. "And how happy I want to make you in return." She traced her fingers over Bo's cheek, amazed at how in love with her she was.

Bo felt her heart do a double-thump at Lauren's words. With a delighted smile, she relaxed. "So are we really going to do this? All of it? The school, living together?" She held her breath, waiting for Lauren to answer.

Hearing Bo's words, seeing her standing before her, displaying her heart, made Lauren feel indestructible. Was there really any real choice before her? No, there wasn't. Her smile spread, making her eyes sparkle. Lauren tipped Bo's chin up gently, meeting her gaze. "You, Bo Dennis, are more amazing than I deserve." She kissed her lips. "Yes, I want it, too. Everything. Let's do it."

Bo took a hold of Lauren, closing her eyes so she could savor the moment. She knew they could handle anything as long as they were together. Her once stark and empty heart was now full of warmth and love.

Smiling, Lauren curled her arms around Bo's waist. Reality sank in leaving Lauren a little breathless with happiness and hope. She placed a tender kiss on Bo's waiting lips and fell into her embrace.

Olive bounced into the kitchen with Cocoa following behind her. She lifted her nose into the air, and Cocoa mimicked her. "Smells good, mommy." She rubbed her belly. "I'm starving, can I have a snack before dinner."

Automatically, Bo and Lauren stepped apart, so Olive could stand between them. Laughing at Olive's keen face, Lauren took an apple from the bowl and offered it to her.

Eagerly, Olive took an enormous bite, letting juice fall onto her shirt. "It's yummy," She said while nodding her approval as she finished chewing.

"We have news," Bo announced, shooting a quick smile in Olive's direction. She slid her hand down Lauren's arm to her hand and squeezed.

Olive divided a curious look between them, with wide eyes, all the while a grin clung to her lips. She was silent for a second before she asked, "What?"

Bo and Lauren smiled, looking at each other. "Would you like it if we all lived together?" Lauren asked, waiting with bated breath for Olive's reaction.

Olive's eyes flared in surprise. "Yes!" She burst out, her voice pitched high. Cocoa, by her side, gave a loud bark in agreement, and then whipped her head around as if she surprised herself.

Olive catapulted herself into Bo and Lauren's arms. "This will be amazing!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around them tight.

Holding her daughter, Lauren almost broke down into tears. It brought her so much joy to see how happy Olive was with everything.

Going through so many life-altering events like her transformation made Lauren appreciate all the little things in life more, but also the larger ones like family. Through all the trials they'd pulled together as a family, becoming one. It was perfect, almost a miracle. She knew that no matter what life threw at them, they'd always get by with a bit of love, hope, and trust in each other.

XXXX

Their new home was two hours from the city on vast acres of land. It was nestled in rolling hill after rolling hill, surrounded by dense pines, with a large clear, sparkling lake running along the side of the property.

Bo drove up, and the tires crunched on the freshly fallen snow on the gravel driveway. Olive stared out the window, Cocoa in her arms, and she darted her eyes over scenery. "Everything here looks like a painting," Olive commented in awe.

It didn't take long before the large property came into view. The building itself was two-stories, with a large barn alongside, and in the back, an interconnecting pathway joined the cabin to it.

Bo parked and Cocoa, snoring in Olive's arms, startled awake and lifted her head around. "We're here," Olive told her, kissing her furry head.

They climbed out of the car, getting hit with a blast of cold air, and the sharp earthy scents around them filled their senses. A dense fog laid over the hills in the distance, and a light dust of snow covered everything in sight.

Excitedly, Cocoa padded across the yard, and Olive scurried alongside her as they explored. Lauren shouldered her bag and watched as the pair began to play in the open space.

As Bo looked up at the sky, she contemplated the beauty of the universe. While she was beyond happy, it caused her to pause, wondering how she'd gone through some many years with no real purpose or direction. But bringing regret and personal angst into their warm and loving home wasn't something she would do. Her life, once filled with loneliness and emptiness, had been transposed into one of tenderness and love. With Olive and Lauren at her side, she knew she would never go back to her other life.

Instead of getting lost in the past, Bo barked out a laugh as Cocoa and Olive roamed ahead of them, crunching fallen snow as they played together in the yard.

Lauren put an arm around Bo's shoulder. "It's beautiful," She said softly, taking in the panoramic view of the lake and cabin.

"It is," Bo said, wrapping her hand around her waist to draw their hips closer together.

Lauren nuzzled up to Bo, and they stood still and looked out across the beautiful land. The clouds over them parted, allowing the sunshine to spill out, lighting the cabin ahead of them. The day turned bright and sunny though the winter air was cold.

The wooden cabin snuggled amongst tall, dark pines was beautiful, peaceful. It was small and had a long porch that ran along its length. A swing hung from a high branch of the tree out front. The sun reflected off the vast lake to their right, its water clear and beautiful, and tall trees loomed up all around the area.

"I like this place!" Olive called out, several feet away from them. Cocoa impatient to play raced in circles around Olive.

Lauren and Bo exchanged a smile, and then Bo kissed her forehead. "I love it," Lauren whispered to her.

"And I love you." Bo said, she looked into Lauren's tender eyes and a faint mist swept her eyes. Devoid of apprehension, pure elated energy filled her.

As they walked up to the cabin, Olive followed behind, with Cocoa, wagging her tail and panting with excitement beside her. The three of them plus Cocoa looked at their surroundings, drinking in the tranquil setting, and taking in the fresh, mountain air and sight of their new home. The view seemed to go on forever, majestic, and stunning.

"Welcome home," Bo said, cheerfully clapping her hands together. "It's smaller than I expected but I think the land makes up for that."

Lauren made a thoughtful, quiet sound, agreeing with Bo. A smile curved Lauren's lips before she spoke. "It's perfect, Bo."

They stopped at the door, and Cocoa sat and stared up at Olive, waiting. And Olive stared up at Bo wide-eyed. Olive's cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her thick eyelashes blinked slowly as she gazed at Bo.

"Want to look inside?" Bo asked, holding up the keys to the cabin. She'd never owned a home before, but this place was theirs. A sense of peace and happiness filled Bo as she glanced at Olive and Lauren.

"Yes!" Olive piped enthusiastically. She reached out a hand to the dog, rubbed along her head, and let her sloppily chew her gloves.

Bo turned the key, and they stepped inside. It wasn't fancy; still it was welcoming and comfortable. The cabin had four rooms, a small attic, a kitchen the lead onto a back porch and a living room that filled the front half.

Lauren noticed that through every window she could see trees, and the sight left her feeling more peaceful than she could remember. She yearned for normalcy away from the outside world, and she knew they could find that here.

"Whoa," Olive's eyes sparkled and danced across the cabin, as she stomped the snow off her boots. "This looks like a magical place, filled with dreams." A smile broke out like sunshine over her face as she stripped off her gloves, and dutifully pocketed them.

As they wound their way through the cabin, Bo took Olive's hand. "Can we stay here forever?" Olive asked, peering up at Bo in curiosity.

"Anything you want," Bo said with a broad smile, walking forward in slow steps through the house. "I think this should be your room," She said, pausing at the doorway.

Olive's eyes rounded, and she glanced over at Lauren, who was holding a smile. "Really?" She asked, moving excitedly from side to side.

Lauren squatted down and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yep, it's your room. Do you like it?" She asked, as she finger-combed Olive's hair, and brushed her fingers over her forehead.

Olive perked up and did a little happy wiggle dance. "Yes! I love it." Her voice rang out so loud that Cocoa barked.

Lauren hauled her close into a hug, and Olive's arms closed around her readily. "I'm so happy," She mumbled against Lauren's shoulder.

"I love you, my sweet girl." Lauren pulled Olive, even closer. "You have given me everything," She whispered into her ear, and moisture blanketed her eyes. "In a lot of ways, you saved my life and freed my soul. I'm so honored to be your mommy, and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"I will always love you, mommy, always, and always, and always," Olive told her, playing with Lauren's hair while they embraced.

The moment caressed Bo's emotions, as she watched Olive and Lauren with a fascinated respect, along with so much love and devotion. Pleasure at the sight warmed her to her bones.

Never one to miss out on enjoying a joyful moment, Olive ducked away from Lauren's arms and started hopping around her new room. She swung her arms in wide circles, so excited she felt ready to burst as she took off running around her new room. "This new house is fabulous," She exclaimed, which sent Cocoa into a high-pitched bark-fest. She dissolved into peals of laughter and fell happily to the floor. Cocoa licked her face and Olive giggled, clutching her belly. As far as Olive was concerned, this was the most perfect, special moment of her life.

Unlike anyone else in the world, Olive could light up an entire room by the joyful energy radiating from her body.

Lauren's heart constricted as her gaze lingered on Olive. She was happy, at that moment, but there were bound to be trials and growing pains for her in the future. The odds seemed to be stacked against her living a quiet and ordinary life. She was likely to face many challenges; life doesn't come with any guarantees, after all. But Lauren wouldn't be able to let her experience a happy childhood, brief though it might be, if she always worried about the what-ifs.

More connected than ever, Lauren knew, Olive was strong, holding a seed of power that was waiting to grow and blossom. For a moment, Lauren wondered how Olive would change when her powers emerged. Would that power dull the bright spirit that was so uniquely hers, or would it reinforce it?

Bo's fingers curled around Lauren's and squeezed. At the same time, Lauren shifted her gaze to meet hers. So many things had happened to them. Their relationship wasn't even six months old, and the development of their deep connection had taken them both by surprise. But there they stood, together, on the brink of a new beginning.

Bo tightened her hold on Lauren's fingers, and in a very tiny voice, she asked. "So now what?" Her skin prickled with awareness at Lauren's closeness.

Warmth spread through her at the gentle touch of Bo's fingers, and the sound of Olive's loud giggles wrapped around Lauren like a hug. "Well, we're both free. Now we live, and build our own happiness." She said, sounding utterly delighted with life, with Bo and her little girl.

Nodding in contentment, Bo leaned against Lauren's shoulder. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

Everything around her faded away as Lauren's mind drifted. Yes, the world would change, and Olive would change. Anything and everything can change in a heartbeat. Life has its own cycles, after all. Everything was subjected to change. Today it was cold, but that would become yesterday, a different day, and eventually the next day's warmth would melt it all away. Life blooms brightly, then wanes and withers, but then flourishes again. The darkness of night might be inevitable, and storms too. But after the darkness comes the light. After the storm comes the calm of a fresh start. It always passes, moves forward to the next phase. And Lauren knew she would soar into the next rung of her life with everything she had, and she couldn't wait to find out what came next.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Woo-hoo! 4 stories completed, and only 4 to go!**

 **It seems I can't help myself with these cheesy happy endings, but I tend to put my characters through a lot, and I think a happy ending is justified here. And really I couldn't bring myself to deny Olive her happy ending :)**

 **There's a small chance I might do an extra chapter with this later on, like I did with Stand Together, but only if an idea strikes me and I have the time.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading until the end, and I appreciate all the reviews/comments throughout the story.**


End file.
